


Nobody's

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, alpha!Harry, omega!Draco, powerbottom!draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 117,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Omega rechazado que por despecho a su Alfa predestinado decidió que no pertenecería a nadie. Esta es la historia de un Alfa que hará todo lo posible por recuperar lo perdido.





	1. Guía.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganadora de los Amortenia Awards 2018 como:  
•Mejor fanfic del año.  
•Mejor longfic de drama.  
•Mejor fanfic completo  
•Mejor pareja principal (Drarry).  
•Mejor villano.

Esta historia se sitúa en un universo en el que Voldemort no tiene Horrocruxes y fue derrotado por Harry cuando era un bebé. Lily y James Potter están con vida, al igual que muchos de los personajes que murieron por culpa de la guerra.

Aunque puede considerarse un AU, esta situado dentro del canon, así que todos los personajes siguen siendo magos y viven dentro del mundo mágico.

**Guía.**

Las brujas y magos no sólo son diferentes de los muggles por la magia que fluye a través de su cuerpo tan naturalmente como respirar. Hay géneros que los hacen completamente diferentes de un humano común. Están divididos en tres grupos:

**Beta: **

El género más parecido al de los no mágicos y el más común en el mundo mágico. Aunque poseen feromonas y pueden percibir las feromonas provenientes de los otros dos géneros, son mucho menos receptivos a éstas. Un Beta puede ser concebido por una pareja de Betas, una pareja de un Alfa y un Beta, por una pareja de Alfas o un par de Muggles. Sólo las hembras beta pueden concebir cachorros.

**Alfa: **

El género dominante. Es el segundo género más común en el mundo mágico. Generalmente hombres y mujeres de gran belleza y fuerza física, los Alfas son sumamente atractivos para Betas y Omegas. Sus feromonas son imponentes y suelen reflejar su estado de ánimo. No se ven afectados por las casi nulas feromonas de los Betas, pero pueden volverse irracionalmente salvajes bajo los efectos de las feromonas Omega, su debilidad más grande, probablemente. 

Un Alfa puede ser concebido con mayor probabilidad por una pareja de Alfas o por una pareja de un Alfa y un Omega durante el celo. Pueden ser concebidos por Betas o Muggles pero sólo en muy, muy raras ocasiones. Sólo las hembras Alfa pueden concebir cachorros y únicamente de machos Beta, Alfa u otra hembra Alfa.

**Omega: **

El género menos común del mundo mágico. Por cada cien brujas y magos, nace un Omega. Su belleza es comparada con el de las veelas, absolutamente nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos, independientemente de si se encuentran en celo o no. 

Su encanto natural les ha ganado el aprecio y la fascinación de todo el mundo mágico y son tan escasos que los magos más conservadores y el gobierno mismo, los considera una especie de tesoro al que hay que conservar y proteger a toda costa. 

Sólo tienen una debilidad: las feromonas Alfa. Un Omega puede aprender a soportarlas, pero jamás será inmune a las feromonas de su predestinado Alfa, las cuales incluso pueden inducirlo al celo fuera de su ciclo. 

Un Omega únicamente puede ser concebido por una pareja Alfa- Omega durante el celo, y aun así, las probabilidades son bajas. Tanto las hembras como los machos Omega pueden concebir cachorros, ya sea de un Beta o Alfa macho, o de una hembra Alfa.

**Géneros: **

Genero primario; hembra, macho. Género secundario; Alfa, Beta, Omega.

**Celo**: 

Sólo los Alfas y los Omegas pueden entrar en celo. Durante éste ciclo, estos dos géneros tienen a dejarse guiar por sus instintos más básicos; comer, dormir y reproducirse, sin que el sentido común o el pensamiento racional intervengan. Fuertes cantidades de feromonas Alfa pueden inducir al Omega al celo aún fuera de su ciclo y al revés.

**Predestinados: **

Según muchos estudiosos del tema: un milagro de la magia. Un predestinado es un alma gemela, el ser que te complementa y es perfecto para ti en todos los sentidos. Un Alfa puede tener como predestinado a un ser de cualquier género, aunque naturalmente la mayoría de los Alfas no tienen un predestinado. Sin embargo, un Omega siempre tendrá un predestinado Alfa. Cuando un Alfa y un Omega que son predestinados se encuentran, el primero en saberlo siempre será el Omega aun si ninguno de los dos individuos se ha presentado bajo su género. La magia siempre conspirará para que una pareja de predestinados se encuentre, sin importar la distancia, la edad, o el género.

**Presentación: **

Es la manifestación del género secundario, Alfa, Beta, Omega. Omegas, Betas y Alfas se presentan por igual después de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Es por eso que durante el sexto año en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, se realizan las pruebas necesarias a base de hechizos y pociones para identificar el género de cada uno de los alumnos y tomar las medidas necesarias según los resultados, principalmente supresores para Alfas y Omegas.

**Mordida: **

Es la marca que únicamente un Alfa puede hacer a un Omega, sin importar si es su predestinado o no, como señal de propiedad. Un Omega que ha sido mordido por un Alfa, por instinto, se someterá a éste y se entregará únicamente a él. 

La marca no puede ser borrada por ningún medio quirúrgico o mágico, es por eso que el gobierno ha tomado medidas, como los collares para Omegas, para evitar que un Omega sea mordido sin su consentimiento en medio de una violación o durante el celo que es donde suelen perder su capacidad para pensar con claridad. 

Si un Omega marcado es abandonado por su Alfa, puede enfermar hasta la muerte. Si su Alfa muere puede ser mordido por otro y la nueva marca permanecerá.

**Nido: **

Un Omega a punto de entrar en celo y emparejado con un Alfa que se encuentra lejos, suele reunir ropa de su pareja y envolverse en ella. El aroma de su Alfa lo relaja y lo hace sentir seguro. También es una manera inconsciente del Omega de decir que quiere cachorros o un lugar donde resguardarse con sus cachorros recién nacidos.

**Datos extra: **

Debido a lo muy codiciados que son los Omegas, el gobierno implementó algunas leyes que los protegen contra los abusos físicos y sexuales, de la esclavización y el tráfico. Además, estas leyes les dan la libertad de elegir a su pareja sin que intervenga el género o el tema de los predestinados; les dan la libertad de elegir si quieren o no ser marcados y por quién quieren serlo. Aunque tales leyes existen, los casos de Omegas emparejándose con Betas son casi inexistentes, pues sus instintos siempre los instan a buscar un Alfa.


	2. Prólogo.

Harry despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose ligero y relajado. Las sábanas bajo su tibia piel se sentían sumamente refrescantes y nada dentro de la quietud de la habitación —que llevaba compartiendo con Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ron desde su primer año en el colegio— era señal de que aquel perfecto día fuese a transformarse en algo horrible.

Se estiró sobre la cama cual gato, soltando un ligero ronroneo de satisfacción combinado con un gruñido proveniente del fondo de su garganta. El sonido de un animal satisfecho al que no le hacía falta nada más para ser feliz. Simplemente una buena noche de sueño libre de estudios obligados por Hermione, una buena cena y buena compañía. Y vaya que él tenía muy buena compañía.

Entusiasmado porqué ese día tendrían a primera hora de la mañana Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con el siempre amable profesor Lupin, abrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cama con dosel. Se estiró una vez más y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era iluminada por la suave luz de verano que pronto moriría, dando paso al tan entrañable Otoño.

Harry hizo una mueca, recordando que con el otoño llegaría el aniversario de la caída de Voldemort bajo sus propias manos, cuándo él aún había sido un bebé. Harry, por supuesto, no podía recordar nada de lo acontecido y pese a eso, todos lo trataban como a un héroe implacable y poderoso. Nunca le había agradado ser el centro de atención y mucho menos ser tratado como un héroe, eso muchas veces impedía que la gente quisiera ser amable por ser sólo Harry y no por ser El Elegido o el jodido Salvador. Siempre esperando más. Siempre esperando todo de él.

Ahuyentando sus lúgubres ideas sobre lo idealista e irracional que podía ser la sociedad, Harry se puso de pie. Caminó descalzo hasta su baúl, de donde extrajo algo de ropa limpia. Tomaría una ducha y luego se encontraría con Ginny en la sala común para ir juntos a desayunar, como cada mañana desde que ella había aceptado ser su novia, después de casi un año de ligar sin frutos aparentes.

Ginny le gustaba, mucho. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente que nunca le había exigido más de lo que podía dar. Era paciente y amorosa. Era cierto que no era tan hogareña como Molly, su madre, pero Lily tampoco lo había sido nunca y Harry nunca había visto a su padre quejarse por eso. Ginny era para él. O al menos eso pensaba.

—Buenos días —dijo Ron con voz somnolienta. Abriendo las cortinas de su cama.

Harry le respondió con un amable «Buenos días» mientras seguía hurgando en su baúl. Ignoró olímpicamente el trozo de pergamino que lo diagnosticaba como un Alfa y que se suponía debía cargar a todas partes en caso de emergencia. Harry no lo hacía. Lo detestaba.

Se enderezó una vez que reunió todas sus cosas para el baño. Ron estaba de pie junto a su cama, mirando con disgusto el mismo papel que Harry había dejado abandonado dentro de su baúl. Ni él ni Ron habían estado muy contentos con los resultados. Especialmente Ron quién aún esperaba que Madame Pomfrey se hubiera equivocado al diagnosticarlo como Beta.

—Deberías apurarte —le dijo Harry en un esfuerzo por distraerlo. Había pasado ya un año desde que habían recibido sus diagnósticos y Ron jamás había mostrado síntomas de estarse presentando como un Alfa. Como Harry. Como Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey no se había equivocado.

»Hermione debe estar esperándote —insistió y Ron finalmente arrojó el trozo de pergamino dentro de los pantalones limpios de su uniforme.

Neville, Dean y Seamus despertaron poco después, rompiendo con el silencio pacífico de las primeras horas de la mañana con su cháchara sobre quidditch y el tema de conversación que estaba en boca de todos: los resultados de género de los chicos de sexto año.

Harry se adentró en el cuarto de baño junto con Ron antes de que aquel tema pudiera arruinar su buen humor. Por supuesto que a Harry no le importaba en lo más mínimo, la mayoría de los estudiantes siempre resultaban Betas y sólo unos pocos como él —o Neville, sorpresivamente— se presentaban como Alfas. Sin embargo, el interés colectivo de los estudiantes residía en el género menos común de todos: los Omega.

Cuando Harry había recibido sus resultados, sólo un par de estudiantes de su generación habían resultado Omega, uno de ellos demasiado obvio y el otro realmente sorpresivo. Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff y su más acérrimo rival, el hijo de puta más insoportable de todo el colegio: Draco Malfoy, quién había roto con el estereotipo del pequeño, delicado y siempre dulce Omega.

Harry lo detestaba.

Sin embargo. Harry tenía razones para estar al pendiente de los resultados de ese año.

Ginny.

Ginny recibiría sus resultados durante el desayuno como todos los demás y Harry se sentía tan nervioso con lo que podría suceder que había preferido olvidarse del asunto y fingir que, sin importar su género, podrían salir adelante y seguir siendo la pareja perfecta que siempre habían sido, ignorando los cuchicheos en los pasillos que decían a voces que, si Ginny no era una Omega, jamás podría ser feliz con Harry.

Salió de la ducha antes que Ron, completamente vestido y listo para comenzar el día que hasta hacía unos minutos había sido fantástico y libre de inseguridades y miedos. Caminó hasta el espejo cerca de la puerta e intentó arreglar un poco su siempre desastroso cabello. Muchos Betas le habían dicho que era salvajemente atractivo, pero Harry sospechaba que esa opinión tenía mucho que ver con sus feromonas Alfa que resultaban naturalmente atractivas para la mayoría. Eran fuertes pese a que su segundo género no se había presentado aún.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, Hermione ya los estaba esperando, su cabello perfectamente ondulado y brillante sobre su piel morena y sus ojos café brillando con la sabiduría y determinación de siempre. Su piel, más suave ahora que se había presentado como Alfa y unas cuantas feromonas bailando a su alrededor. Era atractiva, más bajita que una Alfa promedio, probablemente por su ascendencia muggle, pero no había duda de que era una Alfa.

Harry escuchó a Ron tragar fuerte, todavía poco acostumbrado a la nueva aura que Hermione emanaba. Ella siempre había sido independiente, fuerte y poderosa, pero ahora había algo más. Algo que hacía que los Beta como Ron tuvieran que pasar saliva cada tres segundos. Harry pensaba que lo comprendía. Él, aún siendo un Alfa, se sentía un poco conmocionado por ella y ni que decir de los alumnos más pequeños que —sin haberse presentado y desarrollado sus sentidos naturales— la respetaban más que a nadie, lo que a ella le quedaba perfecto con el trabajo de prefecta.

Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa de dientes brillantes cuando los vio acercarse, dejando de lado uno de los libros que se encontraba leyendo sobre sólo Merlín sabía qué. Ron, aún demasiado afectado por sus feromonas sonrió bobaliconamente y se acercó a ella con una expresión que fácilmente se podía interpretar como la de alguien que hubiera podido postrarse a sus pies si ella lo hubiera pedido. Por suerte, Hermione no era esa clase de Alfa. Cómo Pansy Parkinson.

Ron y Hermione se besaron efusivamente, como lo hacían desde que los instintos de la castaña habían despertado. Ron se derritió bastante, pero se aseguró de mantenerse firmemente sujeto a Granger quien parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en él. A veces, Harry sospechaba que Ron realmente deseaba poder ser su Omega.

Harry desvío la mirada hacia las escaleras intentando no sentir alegría y pena a partes iguales. No que Ron y Hermione no pudieran estar juntos por ser un Beta y un Alfa, era que aún existían posibilidades de que Hermione, como Alfa, pudiera tener un predestinado y se marchara del lado de Ron para encontrar la verdadera felicidad que todos decían que sentías cuando encontrabas a tu alma gemela.

Hermione le había confesado alguna vez que, si bien amaba a Ron, sentía que algo más le hacia falta e incluso ella misma estaba temerosa de que su segundo género estuviera consiente de que tenía un predestinado allá afuera y ella, por temor a herir a Ron, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Harry no le había dicho nada a su mejor amigo únicamente para no alentar sus temores, pero aquella plática había despertado en él miedos más personales.

Ginny descendió de los dormitorios de las chicas luciendo tan preciosa como siempre. Harry le sonrió y le tendió una mano que fue rápidamente aceptada por la pelirroja. Harry no sintió aquella descarga eléctrica que algunos aseguraban sentir al tener contacto con el amor de su vida, pero eso no le preocupó, Harry se sabía un Alfa sin predestinado, no sería el primero, ni el último en esa situación, lo que era de cierta manera un alivio, pues no estaba atado a ningún desconocido por medio de magia que nadie había logrado entender.

Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y ella se aferró a él por los hombros antes de besarle. Harry intentó ignorar el pequeño malestar en su pecho y se concentró en los suaves labios de su novia, en su aroma floral y las preciosas pecas que era capaz de ver con claridad desde ese ángulo. No fue explosivo, ni lleno de fuego, pero había sido tan agradable como siempre y Harry se sintió completamente satisfecho con ello. Sin embargo, algo en la extraña expresión de Ginny le dijo que ella no se sentía igual.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó sin apartar sus manos de su cintura. Ella sonrió para intentar calmarlo pero Harry sospechaba que algo sucedía.

—No, nada, bueno, tal vez... —Harry sonrió. Sin comprender—. Estoy un poco nerviosa por los resultados de las pruebas.

—No deberías —dijo Harry apartando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Molly y Arthur son Beta, como todos tus hermanos. Estoy seguro de que serás una preciosa Beta.

—Charlie es un Alfa.

—La probabilidad de que dos Alfas nazcan de una pareja de Betas es casi imposible. ¿Te preocupa ser un Alfa?

—No, me preocupa que nosotros... —guardó silencio.

Harry entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. La única manera en que dos Alfas podían estar juntos sin pelear por el dominio de la relación era si eran predestinados. Ginny no creía que ellos fueran predestinados. ¿Harry lo hacía?

—Muero de hambre —comentó Ron, interrumpiendo la tensión del momento. Hermione rodó los ojos pero aun así lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a encaminarse hasta el retrato de la señora gorda.

Harry y Ginny no se miraron cuando les siguieron de cerca. Se tomaron de las manos como siempre, pero de repente, la cálida piel de Ginny se había vuelto gélida al tacto y Harry se sentía un poco perdido. Estaba cansado de que la naturaleza y el destino dictaran todo en su vida. Él quería estar con Ginny, pensaba que la amaba y que eran realmente compatibles y no quería que algo tan estúpido como el género decidiera si podían o no estar juntos.

No iba a permitirlo.

De camino al gran comedor, algunos estudiantes le saludaron llenos de sonrisas radiantes mientras le deseaban suerte en su primer partido de quidditch contra Slytherin. Aún faltaban un par de semanas, pero el año anterior los Slytherin se habían llevado la copa y los Griffindor no perdonaban. Harry deseaba llevarse la copa ese año, después de todo, era el último. Y tampoco iba a permitir que Malfoy se regodeara en una victoria que sólo había sido fácil para él porqué nadie había querido hacerle daño al Omega. Incluso él.

Se sentaron en la mesa de los leones justo cuando el banquete apareció en las mesas. Harry sabía que los resultados de los de sexto llegarían junto con el correo en cualquier momento, así que se obligó a tomar un vaso con jugo y a servir una tostada con mantequilla en su plato. Ginny parecía haberse recompuesto rápidamente porqué estaba comiendo perfectamente bien, aunque sus ojos se encontraban fijos en su plato y no en el techo donde las lechuzas habían comenzado a entrar. Tal vez sólo comía por los nervios.

Una a una, las aves descendieron y dejaron el correo en su lugar correspondiente. Cuando el sobre color crema aterrizó sobre los huevos revueltos de Ginny, ella no mostró ningún interés en tomarlo, ni siquiera para apartarlo de su comida. Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos. Ron parecía compadecerlo y Hermione había apartado la mirada, como si supiera que a partir de ese momento, las cosas sólo podían ir en picada.

¿Qué había sucedido con su mañana perfecta?

—¿Ginny? —dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry. No sabía cuánto tiempo los cuatro se habían quedado en silencio, cavilando todas las posibilidades escritas dentro de ese sobre. Pero Luna se había encargado de traerlos de vuelta a la realidad.

Ginny levantó los ojos del sobre aún en medio de su desayuno y miró a Luna como si intentara decirle un millón de cosas sin palabras. Harry se sintió excluido, como un extraño. Después de unos segundos de palabras silenciosas, Ginny tomó el sobre con una seguridad que hasta hacía unos segundos atrás era inexistente y antes de siquiera desdoblar el pergamino dentro del sobre susurró:

—Alfa.

Nadie más que Harry pareció escucharla pues Ron y Hermione permanecieron atentos hasta que Ginny desdobló el trozo de pergamino y lo leyó. Finalmente, la pelirroja miró a Luna una vez más y asintió. La rubia parecía debatirse entre sonreír y mirar a Harry con culpa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Soy un Alfa —dijo la menor de los Weasley. Está vez asegurándose de que todos escucharan.

Hermione le dedicó un intento de sonrisa, Ron en cambio parecía incrédulo. Harry soltó un suspiro y se repitió una y otra vez: «eso no quiere decir nada, eso no tiene porqué significar algo».

Pero significaba.

El resto del día continuó como si nada hubiera cambiado, Harry asistió a sus clases de séptimo curso junto con Ron y Hermione, comió el almuerzo con Ginny quién sólo lucía un poco más seria de lo normal, luego volvió a asistir a clases donde Malfoy no dejó de mirarlo como si quisiera decirle algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo y finalmente había regresado al gran comedor para la cena.

Casi había deseado que Malfoy hubiera dejado de portarse tan condescendiente con él desde que se había enterado de que era un Omega, así al menos hubieran podido maldecirse el uno al otro y Harry habría podido liberar algo de tensión. Pero no, al parecer al mimado de Malfoy le habían enseñado a no meterse con Alfas siendo un Omega, aunque eso no impedía que se metiera con todo el mundo excepto Harry y sus amigos, como lo había hecho desde que se conocían.

Ginny no apareció hasta el final de la cena y Harry se sintió inexplicablemente aliviado. Comió todo lo que pudo mientras Hermione hablaba sin parar de lo nerviosa que estaba por los ÉXTASIS y de lo muy difícil que sería entrar como inefable al ministerio. Ron intentó tranquilizarla haciendo énfasis en sus conocimientos y en su perseverancia pero incluso él parecía algo preocupado por el futuro. Harry, en realidad, jamás se había planteado otra cosa además de ser auror, departamento del cual su padre era jefe y al que seguramente entraría una vez que terminara la academia.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar. —Fue lo primero que Ginny dijo al aparecer en el comedor.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry dejó su servilleta sobre su plato vacío y la siguió fuera de la sala, donde cientos de ojos expectantes les miraban. Incluyendo los brillantes ojos plata de Draco Malfoy.

Harry caminó cerca de ella, con su perfume floral haciéndole sentir náuseas por la expectativa. «Tenemos que hablar» no era la frase que usaba precisamente alguien que quería decirte que todo estaría bien. El cabello de Ginny justo delante de él era como el fuego de la hoguera de su condena. Sabía que debía prepararse psicológicamente, aceptar si ella simplemente quería terminar, pero era indudablemente doloroso. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y ellos... ellos simplemente no podían terminar así.

Harry casi choca con Ginny cuando ella se detuvo en medio de un pasillo abandonado.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Ginny pareció reunir todo el coraje que tenía para mirarlo a cara y decir:

—No podemos seguir juntos.

Harry pensó que había sido más doloroso escucharlo que pensar que sucedería.

—A mí no me importa que seas una Alfa.

—Lo sé. —Y realmente parecía que era así. Lo sabía y aun así lo estaba dejando.

—Que dos Alfa estén juntos no es imposible, Ginn. Mamá y papá son ambos Alfa y...

—Ellos son predestinados, Harry, nacieron para estar juntos.

—Bueno, tal vez nosotros... —defendió, terco. Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Sientes que es así? ¿sientes que podrías morir por mí? —demandó—. ¿Qué estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿puedes sentir todo ese fuego y las chispas? ¿puedes?

Harry no respondió.

»Lo sabía...

Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo rato. Hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo de las chispas...

Ginny volvió a mirarlo. Está vez como si realmente sintiera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Creo que estoy predestinada a alguien... alguien más.

El peso en el pecho de Harry se hizo más incómodo. ¿Ella estaba predestinada? ¿cuánto tiempo lo había sabido? ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Él quería preguntar todo eso y más. En cambio sólo pudo preguntar:

—¿Quién?

—Luna. —Harry sintió que su pecho vibraba con un gruñido salvaje—. Lamento no haberte dicho antes que lo sospechaba... pensé que, que si yo era un Beta, mi teoría se iría al carajo y entonces nosotros podríamos estar juntos pero... —titubeó, sólo un instante—. Ella es una Omega. Lo que sentimos la una por la otra es... tan fuerte, Harry, tan, tan fuerte que créeme, ya no puedo seguir resistiéndolo. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

Harry suspiro y pasó sus manos por su cara en señal de frustración antes de asentir. Claro que lo entendía. Sus padres eran predestinados después de todo. No había nada que hacer si las cosas eran así, pero no por eso dejaba de quererla, de desear una vida a su lado.

Tenía el corazón roto.

—Espero que seas feliz, Ginn —dijo de todo corazón antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia ningún lado en particular. No tenía ganas de volver a su dormitorio. Ginny pareció querer decir algo más, tal vez una disculpa, pero Harry sabía que no había nada porque disculparse, después de todo, ella no había decidido que Harry no sería el amor de su vida.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban casi desiertos. Pronto sería el toque de queda, sin embargo, Harry no hizo ningún intento por moverse de aquella ventana en el quinto piso que daba hacia el lago negro en la que había permanecido por minutos, ¿o quizás horas? No estaba seguro.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza se sentía un poco traicionado y decepcionado, comprendía totalmente lo que Ginny había intentado decirle y él mismo se había preparado en caso de que las cosas resultasen así.

Harry hubiera podido pelear contra el hecho de que los dos eran Alfa, pero nunca podría haber peleado para separar a una pareja predestinada, eso era cruel, así que sólo le quedaba resignarse rápidamente y, tal vez, desahogar su furia haciendo enojar a Snape en la clase de pociones al día siguiente.

—Sabes que no puedes estar aquí a estas horas —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Malfoy, por supuesto. Harry había olvidado que era un prefecto.

—Piérdete, Malfoy.

Draco guardó silencio.

—¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí? Lárgate, quiero estar solo.

—¿Ella rompió contigo?

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, encarando al rubio y esperando encontrar en su rostro la burla que no había podido escuchar en su tono de voz cuando formuló la pregunta. Pero Malfoy no se estaba burlando, parecía genuinamente preocupado y eso hizo enfurecer a Harry.

No se suponía que el jodido Omega lo compadeciera, era culpa de los suyos, para empezar, que Ginny tuviera un predestinado. Esto no era completamente verdad, pero Harry necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y su rival del colegio parecía perfecto. Siempre arrogante. Siempre insensible a lo que le pasaba a Harry.

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia, Omega. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a irte ahora mismo.

Harry lo vio temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Si bien Harry no se había presentado como Alfa, estaba madurando y sabía que sus feromonas y su voz podían hacer que incluso un Omega como Malfoy temblara ante él.

—No tienes que comportarte como un idiota. —Esa fue la única respuesta. No insultos, ninguna maldición. Joder, Harry necesitaba que Malfoy lo provocara.

—Aquí el único idiota eres tú. Metiendo las narices donde no se te necesita. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? ¿desde cuando burlarte de las cosas malas que me suceden dejó de ser tu prioridad? Parece que ese collar hace más que sólo proteger tu jodida virtud —soltó con saña—. ¿Qué, también evita que te pongas roñoso?

Draco frunció el ceño, como preguntándose por qué estaba allí. Había llevado una de sus pálidas y delgadas manos hasta su cuello, donde inconscientemente palpó el cuero del collar que evitara que algún Alfa lo marcara sin su consentimiento. Harry tragó saliva, encontrando repentinamente difícil respirar. Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, parecía debatir entre mantener la paz entre ellos y romperle la nariz.

—Yo... no sé por qué me preocupa —respondió el Slytherin y parecía tan sincero que Harry se quedó sin palabras—. Sólo pensé que tal vez querrías hablar con alguien. No hemos rivalizado en un año, así que...

—¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿pensaste que repentinamente seríamos mejores amigos? ¿qué podrías ofrecerme tu culo Omega como consuelo? Pues métetelo en la cabeza de una vez. Odio a los Omega, me repugnan y especialmente, no te soporto a ti. Así que puedes ahorrarte la compasión y la simpatía y largarte de una vez.

La respiración de Harry era dificultosa, sentía su pecho gruñir con desagrado y él sabía que no era por Malfoy, era por las crueles palabras que había dicho sin sentir realmente. Por la crueldad de su tono y por haberse aprovechado de su posición como Alfa para humillar a Malfoy quién no se había metido con él en un año y además, estaba allí, izando la bandera de la paz, ofreciéndole el consuelo que Harry sabía que necesitaba.

El dolor en los ojos del rubio sólo empeoró todo. Harry no podía saber lo que pensaba, lo que lo había impulsado a tener un gesto de simpatía con él, de todas las personas. Lo que si sabía era que había cruzado algún tipo de línea que ni él mismo sabía que existía. La manera en que Malfoy lo miró, como si realmente estuviera herido, le hizo pensar en si mismo como un monstruo y no como el jodido héroe como el que se sentía siempre que ponía al insoportable rubio en su lugar.

—Jódete, imbécil.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse con su túnica ondeando detrás de él furiosamente. Harry creyó verlo perder un poco el equilibrio, como si estuviera débil, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada más. Malfoy desapareció entre los corredores tan repentinamente como había llegado.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

Harry se prometió que se disculparía al día siguiente. Hablarle así a Malfoy le había hecho sentir repentinamente enfermo.


	3. Reencuentro.

Se removió incómodo sobre las sábanas húmedas de su cama, un quejido suave saliendo de su boca. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, cada centímetro de músculo completamente tenso, como si hubiera corrido un maratón por tres días sin descanso, o como si hubiera estado haciendo flexiones una semana entera. Se sentía como la primera vez que lo habían castigado en la academia de Aurores y Tonks, su instructora, lo había hecho ejercitarse tanto que sintió vomitar los intestinos cuando todo terminó.

Intentó estirar un brazo hasta la mesita de noche a su derecha para alcanzar su varita, pero aquel mínimo esfuerzo le causó tonto dolor que decidió no seguir adelante. Era como haber sido despedazado, miembro a miembro, para después ser cosido de nuevo, a carne viva. En su lugar, intentó abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban y le dolían tanto como las otras partes de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera logró arreglárselas para abrirlos y no morir en el intento.

Lo primero que pudo ver fueron las irremediables sombras borrosas alrededor. Tal vez, si el cuerpo no le hubiera dolido tanto, hubiera podido levantar los puños y tallarse los ojos para despejarlos de las inclemencias del sueño, pero como la tarea parecía ardua e imposible en ese momento, se conformó con parpadear, eso sí, muy lentamente, hasta que sus ojos recuperaron toda la capacidad de visión que poseían, que no era mucha sin sus lentes.

Bueno, al menos estaba en su habitación.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato. Merlín, había dolido.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por entre la oscuridad de la habitación. La luz colándose por las orillas de las pesadas y oscuras cortinas indicaba que había amanecido en el exterior y sin embargo, dentro todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas era posible distinguir el desastroso caos en el que se había convertido su cuarto. Los libros de su estante abiertos y esparcidos en cada rincón, el florero que su madre le había regalado hecho trizas en una esquina, las cobijas de tejido destrozadas y hechas girones a sus pies y todas y cada una de las bombillas de la habitación completamente rotas.

Su magia parecía haber cobrado vida propia mientras él había estado padeciendo uno de los peores celos de toda su jodida vida, destrozando cada rincón, estrellando cosas y haciendo explotar otras. Harry pensaba que ya debía estar acostumbrado, pero cada que pasaba por una noche similar a esa, en la que se sentía como un animal más que como un ser humano, sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que detestaba ser un Alfa, pero aun más, detestaba perder ante sus instintos y detestaba la forma en que se comportaba cuando lo dominaban.

Potter frunció el ceño con rencor para sí mismo, recordando la forma en que se había sentido estar en celo. Caliente, lleno de una urgencia infame, animal... salvaje.

Cerró los ojos con frustración. No quería pensar en eso. Pensar en su celo siempre lo hacía sentir sucio y desagradable, pero sobre todo, no quería pensar en eso, porque pensar en su ciclo de reproducción indudablemente lo llevaría a pensar en él y Harry no quería hacerlo.

El dolor en su cuerpo no se había disipado aún, pero la resolución de distraerse lo llevó a intentar incorporarse incluso en contra de todo el sufrimiento físico. Maldijo en cada movimiento que le tomó sentarse sobre el colchón y escupió algunas maldiciones más cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Su madre estaría realmente disgustada, pero Lily no estaba allí y Harry jamás le dejaría ver cuánto le hacía padecer su celo.

Cuando finalmente logró mantenerse estable, la tarea de caminar se volvió un poco menos imposible, así que Harry lo intentó esperando no parecer un completo idiota y fallando completamente. Por supuesto, las piernas eran lo que más dolían al día siguiente, eso y su brazo derecho que tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de que Harry fuese un Alfa joven, cachondo y sin una pareja con quién compartir sus celos en sesiones de masturbación excesivas.

Desnudo como estaba, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde tenía un gabinete lleno de pociones para la ocasión. Pociones para el dolor, pociones para la fatiga, pociones para los nervios y pociones energetizantes. Un trago de cada una y estaría como nuevo para asistir al trabajo. Por supuesto, las pociones no borrarían el gesto de odio que tenía hacía sí mismo, nunca lo hacían, pero nadie nunca intentaba joder con él por eso, nadie quería meterse con el mejor auror del escuadrón y definitivamente nadie quería meterse con el hijo del jefe de aurores.

Una vez ingeridas cada una las pociones, Harry decidió que tomaría una ducha, estaba seguro de que apestaba a sudor y a un montón de feromonas de Alfa en celo, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir el grifo, el sonido de una lechuza picoteando la ventana se hizo presente y Harry no tuvo de otra más que volver a soportar el dolor de volver sobre sus pasos y dejar al ave entrar. Más valía que fuera una carta urgente del ministerio.

Una lechuza de un monótono color café entró volando a la habitación y se posó sobre el armario, dejando caer al piso un sobre con el sello del ministerio que Harry tuvo que recoger, agachándose y sufriendo porqué la poción para el dolor no era de efecto inmediato. Al abrirla, no tardó en distinguir la caligrafía de su padre citándolo en su oficina tan pronto llegara. No había señal de que algo realmente malo estuviera ocurriendo así que simplemente dejó la carta sobre la cama antes de tomar su varita en la mesita de noche y abrir la puerta de la habitación para que la lechuza saliera a la cocina donde tenía un plato de golosinas para lechuzas que seguramente Hedwig no querría compartir.

Tomó una ducha lenta y precisa, dejando que el agua ayudara en la relajación muscular de su cuerpo mientras él tallaba y removía a conciencia la suciedad acumulada. Descubrió manchas de semen en su estómago, unas enormes que prefirió ignorar por vergüenza. Una vez que estuvo completamente limpio, salió del cuarto de baño completamente renovado, las pociones habían hecho el mejor trabajo posible y, aunque se sentía un poco entumecido, ahora caminaba con normalidad y el dolor era soportable.

Con un movimiento de varita logró que todo el desastre de su habitación cobrara orden. Los objetos de cristal se repararon por si solos y los libros volvieron a su estante al tiempo que la cama se hacía de nuevo, las sábanas y las cobijas cambiándose por unas limpias. Harry sintió que su magia estaba un poco inestable pero era completamente normal después de una noche como esa y lo ignoró antes de caminar hacia la cocina y prepararse algo de desayunar.

El gran platillo principal, por supuesto, sería cereal con leche. Harry sabía cocinar, lo hacía como si fuese un experto, su padre le había enseñado y su madre le había ayudado a perfeccionar, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de nada más.

La chimenea explotó en llamas verdes y Harry suspiró.

Hermione apareció de entre el fuego, vistiendo un traje muggle que se amoldaba a su figura con precisión y cargando un montón de folders llenos de trozos de desordenados pergaminos. Con un movimiento de varita, la chica se deshizo de las cenizas en su ropa y cabello perfectamente peinado antes de poner a trabajar la cafetera de Harry con otra agitación de su varita.

—Revueltos con tocino, por favor —fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en el comedor de Harry y comenzar a desplegar el montón de papeles que cargaba con ella.

Harry frunció el ceño, su Alfa interior irritado por haber recibido órdenes de otro Alfa. Hermione, por supuesto, no parecía haberse dado cuenta, demasiado inmersa en el montón de papeles que parecían no tener fin.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo siento, Harry, es... estoy algo tensa.

Harry no respondió. En su lugar, sacó un cuenco más del estante y los llevó junto con la leche y el cereal flotando detrás de él. El moreno se acomodó en la única esquina que Hermione no había invadido con su exceso de trabajo. Siempre la misma cantidad desde que la chica había obtenido un gran y misterioso puesto dentro del departamento de inefables. Hermione le sonrió tomando con agrado el cuenco de cereal y sirviéndose un poco para comer.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó Harry, con la boca llena de cereal. Ella sonrió demasiado maternalmente como para ser normal.

—Se trata de Ron.

—Siempre es sobre Ron.

—Está furioso porqué no puedo hablarle de las cosas que hago en el trabajo, está enojado porqué ni siquiera puedo ofrecerle una explicación cuando llego demasiado tarde. Está celoso, inseguro y yo... no puedo más.

—Creí que lo había superado.

—Y lo había hecho. Pero el otro día llegué, tal vez, oliendo un poco a otro Alfa y perdió la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué olías a Alfa? —Hermione le dedicó esa mirada que decía que él sabía que no podía decir nada por el contrato con los inefables así que no insistió—. Bueno, él debería saber que tu trabajo es tu prioridad, siempre has sido así, desde el colegio.

Ella suspiró.

—No sabía que los Beta eran tan posesivos.

—No lo son —dijo Harry comiendo lo último de su cereal—. Es decir, creo que es cosa de Ron.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar.

—Probablemente será lo mejor. Y tal vez les gustaría pensar un poco más lo de la...

—¿Boda? Sí, lo he pensado, no es como si realmente estuviéramos preparados para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Él es como un niño y yo estoy realmente ocupada. Yo...

Harry sonrió al verla tan estresada y tensa.

—Sólo come tu cereal, Hermione, pensarás en eso después. Mientras tanto, puedes refugiarte en mi departamento tanto como quieras, la red flu siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Gracias, Harry, eres el mejor amigo que una chica como yo puede tener.

—Lo sé.

Harry recogió los trastes sucios una vez hubieron terminado. Envió una pequeña nota a su madre quién debía estar trabajando en San Mungo en ese momento y finalmente se dirigió al ministerio junto con Hermione quién había terminado con todo su trabajo pendiente. Harry no entendía como lo lograba pero se había rendido en intentar comprenderlo cuando estaba en tercer año y no planeaba volver a abrir el caso.

Ella se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios y Harry bajó del elevador en el piso del Departamento de Aurores. Todo estaba en relativa paz, algunas secretarias lo saludaron amablemente y algunos aurores le dirigieron asentimientos de reconocimiento al verlo pasar. Harry pasó a su oficina donde su secretario le entregó los archivos de un caso pendiente que Potter dejó dentro en su escritorio antes de colocarse la túnica de los aurores y volver a salir en dirección a la oficina de su padre.

La secretaria del jefe de los aurores lo hizo pasar sin borrar de su rostro la eterna expresión de fastidio y cansancio que Harry había aprendido a ignorar desde su más tierna edad y había ido de visita a la oficina de su padre. James había tomado el puesto jefe de aurores cuando tenía la misma edad que Harry tenía en ese momento, cuando Harry sólo tenía dos años, convirtiéndose así en el hombre más joven en tomar el cargo. James solía decir que ese puesto era de Sirius, pero su padrino siempre lo negaba refutando que James era mejor líder que él.

Harry tocó la puerta y se adentró sin esperar una respuesta. Su padre se encontraba dentro, en su silla del otro lado del escritorio, pero no estaba solo. Sirius estaba dentro, junto con un par de mujeres y un hombre de mediana edad que Harry reconocía como parte de otros escuadrones, todos parecían estar esperándolo así que Harry se preguntó si realmente se le había hecho tan tarde.

—Nosotros llegamos demasiado temprano —respondió Sirius a su silenciosa pregunta, soltando un bostezo que era más de aburrimiento que de cansancio. James rodó los ojos, pero Harry pudo ver la manera en que su padre intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—Siéntate Harry —le dijo su padre, señalando la única silla disponible frente a él. La única junto a Sirius—. Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí, me gustaría decirles dos cosas, la primera de ellas, felicitarlos por su desempeño este trimestre, según nuestros reportes y estadísticas, han tenido muy buenos resultados en el campo de acción; la gente está muy agradecida y satisfecha con el trabajo de sus escuadrones y eso es lo más importante en este departamento: que la gente se sienta segura y tranquila —sonrió.

»Una vez dicho esto, me gustaría pasar a asuntos más serios. El ministro me ha contactado porque un importante miembro de nuestra comunidad ha solicitado protección extra para un evento que se llevará a cabo en una de sus propiedades. Saben que generalmente no me presto a las atenciones especiales, por muy adinerado o importante que sea el mago en cuestión, sin embargo, creo que en esta ocasión será conveniente proveer un poco de protección extra.

Sirius bufó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos pero James lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó:

—Este hombre dará una fiesta de presentación a su hijo Omega al que asistirán demasiados Alfa —informó—. Queremos confiar en que todos ellos son lo suficientemente civilizados como para convivir en la misma habitación, pero cuando hay un Omega de por medio nunca es posible saberlo. Es por eso que hemos decidido reforzar la seguridad, como prevención. Será un evento demasiado grande como para que un sólo escuadrón lo patrulle y tampoco queremos comprometer la seguridad del Omega.

—Así que será un simple trabajo de patrullaje —dijo una de las mujeres. James asintió.

—Esta noche partirán con sus hombres hacia Wilshire y se quedarán hasta el final del evento.

—¿Wilshire? —preguntó Harry, perdiendo todo el interés en la misión y sintiendo náuseas repentinamente.

—Así es —dijo Sirius—. Nos toca vigilar al pequeño tesoro de Lucius Malfoy —agregó con fastidio.

—¿Malfoy no estaba en Francia? —preguntó Harry de nuevo, su voz estrangulada por el pánico.

—Parece que después de cinco años decidió volver —informó su padre.

El corazón de Harry había dejado de bombear y ni siquiera se había percatado hasta ese momento. ¿Malfoy estaba de vuelta? Malfoy no podía estar de vuelta. No después de haberse marchado a mediados de séptimo año para terminar, repentinamente, sus estudios en Beauxbatons, después de que Harry lo insultara aquella tarde en ese pasillo abandonado, humillándolo por ser un Omega y sin oportunidad de dejarlo disculparse por haber sido un cretino, dejándolo furioso consigo mismo y asqueado.

Después de cinco años de no saber nada de él no podía simplemente regresar, Harry no quería que volviera, suficiente tenía con fantasear con él cada celo, algún tipo de castigo divino por haberlo humillado usando su género, suponía.

Harry no podía encontrarse con él. ¿Con que cara lo miraría a los ojos? ¿debería pedirle disculpas después de tantos años? ¿por qué estaba entrando en pánico? Estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy, el insoportable idiota que se había dedicado a hacerle imposible la vida en el colegio hasta sexto año, cuando repentinamente se había vuelto invisible para Harry y sus amigos.

—¿Harry? —llamó Sirius tocándole el hombro. Todos se habían marchado ya—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry estuvo a punto de lloriquear que no se sentía nada bien, pero era demasiado mayor como para hacerles un berrinche a su padrino y a su padre. Todo su brío Gryffindor había desaparecido y en su lugar había quedado el sentido de la auto conservación Slytherin por el que el Sombrero Seleccionador había estado a punto de ponerlo en esa casa.

—No creo sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para tomar una misión esta misma noche. —Lo que en realidad no era mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad—. Acabo de pasar por mi... mi... —se aclaró la garganta—. Ya sabes... y estoy exhausto, esperaba poder hacer algo de papeleo y volver a casa.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada que Harry no notó, demasiado inmerso en su propio pánico. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero James lo silenció con una mirada más antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

—¿Sigues con los dolores y las fiebres excesivas? —Harry asintió avergonzado. Eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con su padre—. De acuerdo, enviaré a Sirius para reemplazarte, pero en su lugar, arreglarás todo su papeleo e irás a casa a descansar, tu madre estará esperándote.

Sirius parecía debatirse entre la felicidad de no tener que rellenar formularios y el fastidio de tener que verle la cara a los Malfoy, pero no dijo nada ni a favor ni en contra de los nuevos planes.

A Harry no le gustaba aprovecharse de su posición como hijo del jefe para tener facilidades, pero en ese momento no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a Malfoy y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué le aterraba tanto tener que hacerlo. Tal vez era el pánico de tener que pedir disculpas frente a todo el mundo, tal vez era la vergüenza de saberse culpable por sus actos o tal vez estaba aterrado de haberse preocupado inútilmente por algo que Malfoy ya había olvidado. ¿Lo habría olvidado?

Se marchó de la oficina de su padre con una respetuosa despedida antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Sirius donde recogió todo el papeleo que ahora él debía rellenar, luego se dirigió a su propia oficina donde ordenó a sus secretario no pasarle ninguna llamada a menos que fuera de carácter urgente y se encerró dentro por el resto de la tarde.

Al final de su aburrida jornada laboral no sólo había terminado con el papeleo de Sirius, sino que además había terminado con su propio papeleo atrasado, logrando ponerse completamente al corriente. Había descubierto que bajar el ritmo lo hacía pensar en Malfoy más de lo que tenía permitido hacerlo y definitivamente olvidarse de su horrible rostro puntiagudo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Él detestaba a Malfoy. Realmente lo detestaba.

Sin embargo, mientras iba de camino a casa, regalando sonrisas a medias por todo el atrio del ministerio, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente lo odiaba. Es decir, cuando se habían conocido, a la edad de ocho años, durante una fiesta del ministerio, Harry se había llevado muy bien con él. Draco había sido un niño agradable, un tanto petulante y mimado, pero no del todo malo. Había jugado con Harry y lo había hecho reír, incluso habían corrido juntos tomados de las manos hasta que Narcissa Malfoy había aparecido y había reprendido suavemente a su heredero por no portarse adecuadamente en sociedad.

El problema había sido reencontrarse con él en Hogwarts. Malfoy, mimado y acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba, no había soportado que Harry se hubiera hecho amigo de Ron y posteriormente de Hermione. Harry había querido decirle que todos podían ser amigos, los cuatro, pero Draco ni siquiera había querido escucharlo y simplemente había comenzado a tratarlo terriblemente mal, antagonizando con él a cada momento y metiéndolo en problemas cada que podía. Entre Harry más lo ignoraba, Draco Malfoy más se esforzaba en joderlo todo. El setenta porciento de las detenciones que Harry había obtenido a lo largo de los años eran completamente su culpa.

Hasta sexto año.

Después de que todos hubieron recibido sus resultados de género, Draco Malfoy simplemente había desaparecido de la vida de Harry.

Constantemente lo encontraba metiéndose con chicos de otras casas pero no con él; lo encontraba aprovechándose de su estatus como Omega para poner nerviosos a los Alfas y hacerse el indefenso y desamparado con los Betas. Parecía que seguía siendo él mismo —no lucía molesto por haber sido diagnosticado como Omega— lo único que parecía haber cambiado era su gusto por meterse con Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello y aunque Potter intentó convencerse de que no le importaban sus razones para dejarlo en paz, la sensación de vacío por no ser asediado por Malfoy fue infinitamente grande hasta que comenzó a salir con Ginny.

Harry se olvidó de Malfoy por momentos y vivió relativamente tranquilo hasta aquella tarde en aquel pasillo donde, con el corazón roto, sólo había podido desquitarse con la persona menos culpable de sus desgracias. Pese a su promesa de disculparse, Harry no había encontrado el momento para hablar con Malfoy a solas, éste lo evitaba a sol y a sombra y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, había llegado Navidad y Malfoy se había ido para no volver.

Y Harry no había dejado de pensar en él desde entonces.

Al principio eran pensamientos rencorosos que lo excusaban por su horrible comportamiento aquel día. Luego, habían sido mil y un escenas de él escribiéndole una disculpa a donde quiera que estuviera y al final, cuando finalmente se presentó como Alfa, se volvieron fantasías sexuales demasiado explícitas como para ser descritas. Harry atribuía esto último al hecho de no conocer a ningún otro Omega aparte de él y Luna (quién era de Ginny) lo suficientemente bien como para recrear en su mente cada parte de su rostro, de su cuerpo y de sus gestos mientras él, bueno, hacía cosas de Alfa.

Cuando llegó a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, su madre debía seguir en el Hospital. Con un movimiento de varita iluminó la sala de estar y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina donde prepararía algo rico para la cena, seguro de que sus padres lo agradecerían. El agotamiento en su cuerpo comenzaba a ser palpable mientas más tiempo permanecía despierto pero se negaba a irse a dormir sin saber exactamente porqué. Cenó con sus padres entre charlas amenas y finalmente subió a su vieja habitación tan roja y dorada que Harry volvió a sentirse como un adolecente.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó su madre adentrándose en la habitación a oscuras y sentándose junto a Harry. El moreno suspiró cuando sintió las cálidas manos de su madre acariciándole el cabello. Harry no hubiera podido vivir nunca sin sus caricias maravillosas.

—Todo en orden —mintió.

—Estabas demasiado silencioso durante la cena ¿te sientes mal?

—Sólo estoy algo estresado por el trabajo, mamá —respondió regalándole una sonrisa perezosa aún con los ojos cerrados.

Lily suspiró.

—Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea.

Harry lo sabía, por supuesto, la confianza entre ellos era tan grande que nunca les había ocultado nada, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de decirles que un Omega —por el que no sabía que sentir y al que no había visto en años— era su problema.

—Tal vez sólo necesito salir un poco.   
  


Su madre no dijo nada y tampoco detuvo sus caricias.

—¿Estás tomando tus supresores?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Y estás pasando al menos un celo sin ellos?

—Lo estoy.

—De acuerdo, Harry.

—No ocurre nada malo conmigo. Sí, soy un Alfa soltero, pero no soy el único, quiero decir, no necesito a un Omega, o a alguien, estoy bien solo.

—Eres un Alfa de veintidós años, sería más saludable su buscaras compañía únicamente para pasar tus celos. Sabes que San Mungo tiene un programa de...

—Lo pensaré —respondió cortante y Lily guardó silencio.

Harry conocía esos programas. Para Alfas solitarios que sólo buscaban compañía durante el celo para no sufrirlo como él lo sufría. Lo había intentado una vez, no le había dicho nada a sus padres, por supuesto, incluso le habían conseguido una Omega preciosa y agradable. Harry no había sido capaz de anudarla y además, al día siguiente se había sentido tan mal emocionalmente que no había asistido a la academia.

Lily se marchó dejando un suave beso en su frente y Harry suspiró con frustración. Tal vez necesitaba un poco más de distracción.

Se bañó y se colocó un conjunto muggle antes aparecerse directamente de su habitación en un callejón en Soho. Con la idea de tomar un par de cervezas en un bar, se adentró de lleno en la vida nocturna de Londres, caminando entre jóvenes de su edad, sonrientes y enfiestados cuya única preocupación era que el efectivo fuera suficiente para esa noche. Harry casi los había envidiado. Él hubiera dado lo que fuese por ser sólo un Beta.

Tal vez necesitaba un poco más que sólo dos cervezas.

Se adentró en un pub bastante concurrido donde la música estaba tan alta que Harry ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. La chica que atendía le sirvió a gran velocidad y con una sonrisa tan emocionada que Harry tuvo que recordar que, a veces, los Muggles eran demasiado receptivos a sus feromonas sin estar conscientes de ello.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas más alejadas del lugar, sólo mirando a la gente que reía, bebía y bailaba de vez en cuando. El alcohol relajaba sus sentidos pero se sintió tan repentinamente solo que casi se golpea mentalmente por no haber invitado a Ron a dar una vuelta. Bueno, serían unas cuantas cervezas y luego se marcharía a casa de sus padres para fingir que había estado en su habitación todo el tiempo. Ugh, se sentía como de dieciséis nuevamente.

Un grupo de chicas le miró y le sonrió y Harry se removió incómodo, tan tímido como había sido siempre. Harry pensó que fácilmente podría acostarse con una de ellas, o con las cinco, y aunque la idea era tentadora en su solitario estado, algo dentro de él gruñía ante la sola de ida de tener que hacerlo. Harry esperaba que ese algo fuese simplemente su sentido de la moralidad y no el Alfa.

Terminó tres rondas de cerveza y finalmente decidió que había tenido suficiente, no estaba habituado a beber y tampoco quería perder la capacidad de aparecerse adecuadamente. Las chicas que no habían dejado de mirarlo parecían un poco decepcionadas de que él no se hubiera acercado, sin embargo, Harry sonrió en su dirección como despedida, un poco envalentonado por el alcohol en su sistema.

Decidió hacer un rápido viaje al baño antes de marcharse, se sentía un tanto ligero y bastante agradable al caminar. Parecía que había tomado la dosis necesaria de alcohol para olvidarse de todo. Harry casi sonrió para sí mismo, felicitándose por no haber pensado en Draco Malfoy en horas.

Divisó la puerta del baño, pintada de un color fluorescente para poder ser distinguida en medio de la oscuridad del pub. Harry se abrió pasó entre parejas besuqueándose y desconocidos que lo miraban con interés hasta que finalmente, aliviado de haber dejado de ser el centro de atención, como siempre, alcanzó la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Parpadeó un par de veces comenzando a creer que su cabeza le jugaba una gran y desagradable broma. Sin embargo, cuando parpadeó una y otra vez y luego agitó la cabeza para despejarse, él aún seguía de pie junto a los lavabos y Harry quiso llorar de frustración. O tal vez lo hizo porque Draco Malfoy dejó de mirarse en el espejo para comenzar a prestarle atención.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo, esperando el primer golpe. Draco tenía todo el derecho del mundo a desquitarse por lo que había pasado cinco años atrás y todas sus peleas acumuladas antes de eso y Harry lo aceptaría como todo un hombre y se disculparía si eso significaba poder dejar atrás la culpa que lo había abrumado por años.

Draco lucía diferente. Era más alto y no tan delgado. ¿Había sido tan atractivo en el colegio? ¿O sólo era el efecto de esos jeans desgastados y esa chaqueta de cuero negra? Harry no lo sabía.

El repentino encuentro se transformó rápidamente en un incómodo silencio que Harry intentó llenar con disculpas que no salían de su garganta. Se sentía muy nervioso. Su piel sudaba y por su cuello trepaba un calor reconfortante que no tenía idea de donde provenía. Cada vello en su cuerpo se erizó y entonces Draco soltó un jadeo y todos los instintos de Harry se encendieron.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Malfoy. El sudor perlado en su frente y ese suave y delicioso aroma que Harry no había notado demasiado inmerso en él. Dios, no, Malfoy estaba...

—Creo que voy a entrar en celo —dijo y Harry sintió que algo se endurecía dentro de sus pantalones.

Todas las disculpas por decir fueron olvidadas, todas las preguntas como qué hacía Malfoy allí y no en su fiesta de presentación también. El celo era lo único importante y Harry no creía ser capaz de resistirse.


	4. Viejas heridas.

—No —respondió rotundamente, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada del libro que reposaba entre sus manos.

—Pero, Draco, hijo, tú sabes que es importante que...

—No quiero, me niego —dijo de nuevo, evitando que su padre fuese más allá, evitando que lograra formular cualquier frase que le hiciera enojar. Estaba relajado y tranquilo como en muchos días no había estado, nada iba a arruinarlo.

Lucius soltó un dramático suspiro al que Draco no cedió y continuó con su lectura. Esperaba que ignorar a su padre el tiempo suficiente sirviera para quitárselo de encima. Si no hacía contacto visual con él y no le dirigía la palabra, se marcharía y entonces le dejaría hacer su voluntad, como siempre, desde que había sido sólo un niño. Así que Draco se aferró a su libro, se forzó a ignorar la presencia de su padre y a continuar con su lectura.

El tic tac del reloj sobre la chimenea era el único sonido presente, además del eventual sonido del papel cuando Draco cambiaba de página. Diez, quince, treinta minutos y Lucuis no se marchaba. El menor de los Malfoy comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo pero no cedió, no alzó la mirada y no lo haría.

Uno de los elfos de la mansión apareció a cambiar el té que al parecer se había enfriado, una lechuza entró por la ventana y Narcissa hizo una sola aparición antes de darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente y desaparecer murmurando algo acerca del jardín. Su padre no iba a rendirse.

Con toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir, Draco cerró el libro y se puso de pie sin decir ni una palabra, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de esa tensión. Se marcharía a su habitación y cerraría con seguro hasta la cena. Draco sabía cuándo había que hacer una salida inteligente y definitivamente ese era el momento.

—¿Podrías pensarlo al menos? —dijo su padre con voz tranquila y expresión seria—. Es por ti, hijo.

—Lo sé —respondió antes de salir del salón principal.

Claro que lo sabía. Draco lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Sus padres estaba preocupados por él, él mismo estaba un poco preocupado y sin embargo, no podia ceder a la petición de su padre. No se trataba de un berrinche infantil, al menos no para él, para Draco era importante y no quería arruinarlo.

Caminó por los fríos y solitarios pasillos de la mansión, su propiedad más grande en Francia. Algunos retratos de sus antepasados lo miraron y le saludaron, orgullosos, pero Draco no pudo más que fruncir la boca con desagrado mal disimulado mientras se dirigía a su habitación en la planta de arriba. Sabía porqué lo miraban así y no le gustaba.

Gracias a un encantamiento térmico, su habitación siempre contaba con un clima agradable. Draco se adentró en ella, arrojando a su cama el libro que se había llevado con él antes dejarse caer él mismo sobre el colchón, hundiendose lenta y suavemente en la mullida superficie de su cama.

Pensó que reacomodar algunas de sus muchas almohadas y volver a su lectura podría ser una buena idea, sin embargo, permaneció recostado, con las sábanas revueltas por su peso y las piernas colgando de uno de los bordes. Su rostro pintado con un puchero casi infantil y la inconformidad flotando en su pecho.

No, su padre no podía obligarlo a ser marcado, no podía.

Alguien del otro lado de la puerta llamó, pero Draco ignoró el sonido en una especie de rabieta muy impropia del heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de Francia, de un empresario exitoso y reconocido en todo el mundo.

La puerta sonó una vez más y Draco consideró la opción de salir al balcón de su habitación y escabullirse por las enredaderas hasta los jardines antes de que, quien fuese que estuviese del otro lado, lograra hacerlo sentir más irritado. Cuando Draco se irritaba comía mucho y lo último que necesitaba eran veinte kilos de más. El sobrepeso no favorecía ni siquiera a uno de los solteros más codiciados y atractivos de toda Europa mágica.

La tercera vez que llamaron a la puerta, Draco ya se había puesto de pie dispuesto a saltar por el balcón y a pasar el resto de la tarde a la sombra de un árbol lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión. Sólo él, su varita y los muchos encantamientos de transformación que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años y que siempre lo ayudaban a relajarse.

Sus planes se vieron frustrados rápidamente. La puerta se abrió de par en par de manera repentina. Draco apenas había podido subir una pierna por sobre la valla metálica cuando una voz conocida le detuvo con un reclamo tan agudo que pensó que sus tímpanos jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! —exclamó Pansy de pie en el marco de la puerta. Con la perilla de plata en forma de cabeza de serpiente en su mano y aquella expresión de irritación que últimamente siempre cargaba con ella.

Draco suspiró.

—Buenas tardes, Pansy —respondió bajando la pierna de la valla y caminando de vuelta a su habitación con aire de derrota—. Luces tan encantadora como siempre.

La pelinegra bufó antes de sentarse en uno de los pequeños sofás individuales en la esquina de la habitación, aquellos que se encontraban cerca del librero y que Draco nunca usaba para sentarse sino para amontontar la ropa que los elfos se llevarían para hacer la colada más tarde.

—¿Por qué estábas escapando? —le preguntó finalmente, cruzando sus largas y hermosas piernas de manera delicada y femenina.

Draco no contestó la pregunta, en su lugar frunció la nariz con desagrado ante las feromonas Alfa de su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó caminado hasta el costado izquierdo de su cama y permaneciendo allí de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha.

—Para verte, por supuesto. Blaise me ha dicho que no has escrito en días, está preocupado y como aún se encuentra en Italia haciendo negocios, decidí que vendría a echarte un ojo en su lugar. Teme que te hayas encontrado a otro Alfa más ardiente. Como si eso fuera posible.

—Blaise no es mi Alfa. Yo no tengo Alfa. No tengo porqué brindarle santo y seña de todo lo que hago.

—Más te valdría explicárselo a él. Creo que piensa que están a un paso de remover ese collar tuyo para que pueda marcarte.

—Creí que era más inteligente que eso —respondió con fastidio, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Lo es. Son tus feromonas, lo confunden y tú lo sabes. ¿No es por eso que descaradamente te escapaste con ese Beta, Nott, la otra noche en la cena de los Greengrass enfrente de sus narices? 

Draco sonrió como un niño al que no han pillado en medio de su travesura. Orgulloso.

—Fue una noche divertida —admitió—. Después de Nott lo hice con Astoria, comienzo a creer que soy parte súcubo.

—Sólo eres un Omega joven e insaciable. Los de tu tipo tienden a serlo, sobre todo cuando pierden a su predestinado.

La sonrisa pícara que hasta hacía unos segundos adornaba el rostro de Malfoy se evaporó y en su lugar quedó una mueca de fría amargura.

—Yo no estoy predestinado a nadie, nunca lo estuve.

—Repítelo hasta que te convenzas de que es verdad. —La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Draco quisiera correrla a gritos de la habitación. Había sido un tono seco, pero sobre todo, era un tono cargado de verdad; una verdad que Draco llevaba negándose muchos años.

La imagen de la noche en que había sido rechazado como Omega regresó a su mente, haciéndolo sentir debilitado e infeliz. Sabía que era el Omega, indefenso y desolado dentro de él, así que Draco lo obligó a callarse y a volver al fondo de su consciencia donde debía permanecer y no salir a menos que él se lo permitiera.

—Puedes decirle a Blaise que viniste, me viste bien y te marchaste, que todo está en orden y que estoy demasiado ocupado con la compañía como para perder el tiempo escribiendo —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta donde se detuvo, sujetándola en ademán de despedida.

—Sé que tu padre quiere que te cases lo antes posible. Quiere que te marquen. Está preocupado.

—Mi padre puede creer, como Alfa, que todo lo que los Omegas queremos es ser mordidos, follados y preñados, permanecer en casa y complacer a nuestros Alfas. Pero la realidad es que no sabe nada sobre los Omega, ni sobre mí. No voy a casarme, no voy a dejar que nadie, nunca, ponga sus repugnantes dientes en mi cuello.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿ignorarlo como si tuvieras seis años?

Draco frunció la boca. Eso era justo lo que había planeado. Pansy negó con seriedad.

—Esto no es como cuando no querías dar ese discurso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu abuelo Abraxas, Draco —aseguró—. Tú padre no va a darse por vencido con sólo dejar de dirigirle la palabra, él cree de verdad que es peligroso que un Omega ande por allí sin un Alfa y estoy segura de que, aunque tu madre no diga nada por respeto a ti, también lo cree. ¿Ya olvidaste la anécdota que nos contó cuando teníamos diez? ¿Cuando un Alfa intentó tomar a tu madre a la fuerza y casi la mata? Un Omega joven como tú, sin un compañero es un blanco fijo, no importa cuánto se esfuerce el gobierno por protegerlos, un Alfa siempre, siempre, va a encontrar una manera de llegar a su objetivo.

—Hablas de los Alfa como si no fueras uno de ellos.

—Es precisamente porque soy uno de ellos que te estoy diciendo esto, Draco. Eres demasiado valioso como para ser destrozado por cualquier imbécil en celo.

—Estas sobreactuando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, esculcando dentro de su bolsa de mano.

Draco la vio sacar de él un ejemplar de El Profeta de Inglaterra. Ella caminó hasta él y estrelló el grupo de papeles sobre su pecho antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación y decir:

—No quiero despertar una mañana y encontrarme con que estás en esa maldita lista.

Draco se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, aun cuando Pansy ya se había marchado con el repicar de sus tacones golpeando contra la alfombra del pasillo. Sujetaba contra su pecho el periódico, las manos temblándole un poco en arrepentimiento y miedo.

Sabía de lo que Pansy estaba hablando. El mundo se dividía entre aquellos que adoraban a los Omegas, los cuidaban y los protegían y aquellos que veían en los de su género un negocio millonario e ilícito.

Desde hacía algunos años, las desapariciones de Omegas se habían incrementado en gran número en todo el mundo. Los periódicos hablaban de un grupo que los traficaba de manera ilegal a Alfas —a veces también a Betas— adinerados que los mantenían cautivos y escondidos para su placer sexual. Los diferentes gobiernos de los diferentes países habían hecho todo lo posible por seguirles el rastro a estas personas, pero aunque habían detenido a algunos miembros de la mafia, los líderes seguían en completo anonimato. Sus favoritos eran justo como Draco: bonitos y sin marcar.

El valor incrementaba por la virginidad o si el Omega en cuestión aún tenía su primer celo disponible. En casos muy extraños solían llevarse a algunos Omegas marcados que no duraban más que unos pocos meses sin su Alfa y luego morían para ser encontrados por las autoridades en algún solitario callejón.

La lista de nombres en los periódicos incrementaba todos los días. Un Omega solo era un Omega expuesto.

Draco estaba asustado, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero valoraba mucho más su libertad. O eso era lo que pensaba. ¿No era lo mismo ser aprisionado por la marca de un Alfa que ser secuestrado y vendido? Él pensaba que sí. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que estaría más seguro si y sólo si él estuviera a su lado. Su Alfa.

Draco arrojó el periódico a la mesa de té más cercana y agitó la cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos que él había prometido olvidar. Por un segundo, no supo que hacer, se sentía un poco irritado por las palabras de su amiga y toda la presión. No, no, no, no iba a unirse a nadie, nunca, él definitivamente no...

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo, esperando estar a tiempo para interceptar a Pansy antes de que se marchara. Tenía que hablar con ella. Ella podría ayudarle.

—¿Draco? —preguntó su madre cuando se encontraron en el recodo del pasillo—. Hay algo de lo que quiero...

—Un momento, mamá, por favor —respondió continuando con su carrera hasta el recibidor donde estaba la chimenea.

Esquivando algunas mesitas con jarrones costosos y eludiendo las miradas reprobatorias de sus antepasados en los retratos, Draco finalmente llegó a las escaleras principales donde Pansy estaba pisando el último escalón, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Espera —le pidió, deseando no haber sonado tan agitado ni ruidoso como sonó a sus oídos—. Tienes razón.

—¿La tengo?

—Sí, necesito un Alfa.

—¿Lo necesitas?

—¿Podrías dejar de repetir todo lo que digo en forma de pregunta?

Pansy sonrió.

—Sólo si vuelves a admitir que tenía razón.

—No voy a hacerlo por las razones que crees, no luzcas tan emocionada.

—Ver al indomable Draco Malfoy someterse a un Alfa siempre va a ser divertido —sonrió con suficiencia y Draco rodó los ojos—. ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo a Blaise?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Zabini con todo esto?

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—Bueno... tú estás saliendo con él, ¿no es así? Es normal que tú lo hayas elegido cómo-

—No lo he elegido a él, querida, te he elegido a ti.

Pansy lo miró en silencio por un largo rato, como tratando de adivinar si se trataba de una una broma de mal gusto. Draco pudo ver el momento exacto en que ella se percató de que no era una broma. Parecía realmente consternada.

—Has perdido la cabeza.

Draco pensó que tal vez lo había hecho, sin embargo, Pansy seguía siendo su mejor opción. Era su mejor amiga, la conocía de toda la vida y Draco sabía que ella no lo ataría ni le obligaría a someterse a ella, incluso creía que podían fingir la mordida con algún encantamiento glamour. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro; su padre dejaría de molestarlo con el asunto del enlace y el resto de la sociedad (incluyendo a cualquier tipo de mafia) creería que ya tenía dueño. Draco incluso podría fingirse estéril algunos meses después del enlace y podría seguir follando con muggles ignorantes de su situación.

—No sé porqué pareces tan sorprendida, fuiste tú la que insistió —dijo el rubio con cinismo bien marcado en su tono de voz. Se miraba las uñas con indiferencia pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado de ser rechazado y tener que pensar en un plan 'b'.

—Sí, lo hice. Te animé a que buscarás un Alfa, otro, cualquier otro que no fuera yo. Sabes que tengo un predestinado.

—Tu predestinado va a casarse con otro, lo leí en el periódico y ni siquiera sabe que es tu predestinado. Probablemente si lo supiera serías...

—No. Lo. Digas.

—... rechazada.

Draco sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que todo saldría a su beneficio. Pansy no parecía estar de acuerdo con su método, pero tampoco era como si Draco hubiera dicho una mentira. Ella no lo sabía y Pansy nunca se lo diría. Ella, como su predestinada, haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, así era como funcionaban las cosas. Una mierda.

»Vamos, Pans, sabes que conmigo no tienes nada que perder, sino todo lo contrario. Soy millonario, sangre pura y además, un Omega. Tus padres estarán realmente complacidos y los míos me dejarán en paz. Ni siquiera tienes que marcarme de verdad, sólo tenemos que fingir.

—Tal vez esa no es la vida que deseo. Tal vez estoy buscando algo más.

—¿Algo más aparte de dinero, posición social y sexo increíble?

—Amor, Draco, quizás hayas oído de él.

—No lo creo. No.

Pansy suspiró.

—No puedo ayudarte, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿vas a decírselo? ¿Vas a contarle que descubriste que están predestinadas? ¿Crees que si lo haces va a dejar a...?

—No lo sé, Draco —le interrumpió—. No sé lo que va a ocurrir, pero tal vez quiera intentarlo.

Draco abrió la boca para rebatir, como hacía siempre que creía tener el mejor argumento en la habitación, pero al mirar a Pansy directamente a los ojos, el rubio descubrió rápidamente que desde el principio su plan había sido un caso perdido. Pansy, su mejor amiga, lo amaba como a un hermano, le adoraba más allá de lo que se podía adorar a un amigo pero Draco sabía que intentar interponerse entre una pareja predestinada era imposible, más si su amiga finalmente se había decidido a dar un paso, sólo uno, el mismo paso que Draco jamás se atrevería a dar.

Y sentía tanta envidia.

A lo largo de los años, a Draco se le había dado todo, absolutamente todo.

Al nacer, se le había dado la mejor cuna fabricada por duendes, cuando creció, obtuvo los mejores juguetes, luego, sus padres se habían encargado de mimarle con las mejores joyas, el uniforme de mejor calidad para Hogwarts, la mejor escoba de carreras y las ropas más finas. Se le había dado amor, respeto y una posición grandiosa dentro de la sociedad. Se le había brindado atención y todos a su alrededor parecían adorarle. Tan fácil, tan sencillo, sin esfuerzo. Por eso, aunque a Draco le costara admitirlo, estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo de la misma manera, estaba acostumbrado a no tener que batallar por nada y cuando una complicación mínima llegaba a su vida, nunca lograba encontrar motivos para pelear.

Lo sabía y aun así huir siempre parecía más atractivo.

Frunció las cejas en un mohín de disgusto dirigido principalmente a su persona. Disgusto que rápidamente relegó a lo más profundo de su mente, recordándose que la vida que llevaba la había elegido él y no la naturaleza, que podía seguir siendo un Omega libre, rodeado de Alfas maravillosos que querrían hacerlo feliz con sólo chasquear los dedos y sin que Draco tuviera que comprometerse con ellos en lo más mínimo. Sí, él era feliz de esa manera.

¿Lo era?

—Tal vez... tal vez estaría bien que dieras a tu vida un pequeño cambio. —Draco levantó la mirada, percatándose de lo muy patético que debía lucir dándole demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que a él definitivamente no le importaba—. Tal vez sería bueno para ti conocer a alguien, un Alfa nuevo, alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

—Yo no necesito a un Alfa, Pans, soy feliz así. Tengo sexo con quien quiero y cuando quiero y además, obtengo regalos por ello —su voz sonaba segura, pero el Omega en su interior le reclamó su comportamiento. Draco lo ignoró como siempre.

—Han pasado cinco años desde que te rechazó, Draco. No puedes dejar que lo que pasó maneje toda tu vida. Hay muchos Alfas que desearían estar contigo formalmente, si tan sólo tú...

—¿Yo qué? ¿Me dejara marcar y follar hasta la extenuación? ¿Si decidiera que quiero que me cojan hasta llenarme de horribles cachorros llorones? Esa no es la vida que deseo —dijo, y lo creía. O algo así.

—Todo esto lo dices porque Po...

—No digas su nombre —le interrumpió—. Jamás digas su nombre —gruñó, furioso. El rostro de su predestinado quemándole la cabeza. La sonrisa fácil que le dedicaba a todo el mundo menos a él, su cabello revuelto y oscuro, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes. Joder, como quería olvidarlo—. Si crees que tengo algún jodido trauma estás muy equivocada. No he pensado en él en años y lo que haya pasado entre nosotros me tiene sin cuidado. Él no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿entendiste?

Pansy no respondió, lo miró en silencio mientras Draco sentía su pecho subir y bajar por la velocidad con la que había hablado y la irritación que revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, las emociones que dejaban al descubierto su mentira. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control? No lo sabía. Debía relajarse, no podía dejar que él le afectara, no después de tantos años.

Después de un momento, Draco preguntó:

—¿Entonces...? ¿Vas a decirle? —Estaba desviando el tema con demasiada obviedad, pero la sutileza jamás le había importado tan poco. Su Omega interno había comenzado a sufrir por su recuerdo y Draco no iba a permitirlo.

—En realidad creo que ya lo sabe, —respondió Pansy, concediéndole la amabilidad de dejar atrás los temas más dolorosos—, parece realmente confundida y culpable cuando estamos juntas. Nos asignaron un caso, sabes que no puedo contarte los detalles pero...

—Sí, sí, los inefables siempre han sido demasiado exclusivos —se burló el rubio—. De verdad deseo que todo salga bien, te lo mereces después de haber esperado tanto tiempo. —Guardó silencio, dudando de lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Pero —se aclaró la garganta—, pero si las cosas no salen como... bueno, ya sabes, mi oferta sigue en pie. Tú y yo podríamos... ya sabes, creo que realmente podríamos.

Pansy sonrió amorosamente. Tal vez comprendiendo que Draco en realidad no quería atarse a nadie y que confiaba en ella tanto que por eso le había pedido ser su compañera.

—Por supuesto, gracias. Ahora debo volver, mañana tengo que trabajar.

—Claro, ve con cuidado, nos veremos pronto.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento. Sólo... no necesito más presión sobre esto.

Ella asintió comprensiva y le besó la mejilla antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y marcharse.

Draco suspiró con una sensación extraña hormigueándole en el pecho. Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y a la vez, hubiera agregado a sus hombros uno mucho más pesado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, caminando entre los extensos pasillos de la mansión mientras pensaba. No estaba a consideración desposarse y mucho menos ser marcado por algún Alfa, así que definitivamente tendría que pensar en algo para lograr que sus padres se rindieran con el asunto, al menos por un poco más de tiempo. Si Draco renunciaba a su estilo de vida, era probable que recayera en la depresión que en primer lugar lo había llevado a irse de Hogwarts y terminar sus estudios en Beauxbatons. Todo culpa del jodido Omega.

—¿Pansy se ha ido? —preguntó su madre.

Draco parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había llegado sin querer hasta el salón principal, donde su padre y su madre estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de mármol. Narcissa sujetaba entre sus manos una taza de té y en su semblante se le notaba preocupada. Lucius, por su parte, se encontraba con las manos firmemente aferradas a El Profeta, sus ojos clavados en el artículo que hablaba de un nuevo Omega desaparecido en Francia, hacía menos de tres días.

Draco se sintió un poco culpable por hacerles preocuparse. Sólo un poco.

—Sobre lo de hace rato... —comenzó a decir, dispuesto a negociar el asunto de la pareja, posponerlo lo más posible, pero Lucius le interrumpió poniéndose de pie furiosamente.

—No está más a discusión, Draco, te conseguiremos una pareja adecuada, alguien que pueda mantenerte a salvo —le dijo con voz inflexible. Draco no lo había visto tan serio y firme desde que había olvidado tomar su supresor y casi había sido violado en Beauxbatons—. No sé por cuánto tiempo lograré mantenerte a salvo, pero no voy a arriesgarme mucho más, ¿entendiste?

Draco se puso rígido. Su padre estaba usando su voz de Alfa.

—Sí, padre —le respondió, sintiéndose un poco humillado, como cada vez que algún Alfa hacía uso de su voz para hacerlo doblegarse. Con los años había aprendido a soportarlo, pero jamás había aprendido a resistir la voz de su padre.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de tu fiesta de presentación, asistirás y escogerás a alguien, tu madre y yo lo aprobaremos y todo este asunto terminará. Serás un buen Omega, Draco.

—Sí, padre —Draco respondió con las mandíbulas tensas y los puños apretados a sus costados—. Sin embargo, me gustaría poder escoger a mi pareja bajo mis propios términos, quiero salir con él o ella al menos una vez, dejar que me cortejen de la mejor manera posible, como tú lo hiciste con mamá.

Draco sintió el sudor bajar por su nuca por el miedo cuando su padre entornó los ojos, dominante. Sabía que había sido insolente, un mal Omega, pero necesitaba seguir ganando tiempo antes de que encontrara una solución que no implicara encontrar un compañero. Vio en el rostro de su padre la intención de replicar que eso les llevaría demasiado tiempo antes de que Draco pudiera elegir a alguien, pero el sonido de la taza de porcelana de Narcissa chocando contra su pequeño platito lo silenció.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo su madre, robándole a Lucius las palabras de la boca—. Después de todo, es con quién pasarás el resto de tu vida.

Y Draco lo sabía, era precisamente por eso que quería ganar tiempo. No se sentía preparado y mucho menos entusiasmado con la idea de ser esclavizado por un Alfa. Pero salir con diferentes personas no sería muy diferente a la vida que había estado llevando hasta ese momento. Podría manejarlo bien, simplemente tenía que seguir fingiendo que no había encontrado a la persona adecuada o inventar excusas para no salir con nadie. Draco era bueno mintiendo.

Draco asintió respetuosamente hacia sus padres, tratando de convencerse de que ellos sólo buscaban lo mejor para él y que no debía tenerles rencor. Dio la media vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación y dispuesto a dormir por horas hasta que toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas desapareciera. Él después de todo, era un Omega realmente sensible.

—Y Draco —dijo su padre cuando dio un par de pasos. Draco se detuvo—. Volveremos a Inglaterra para tu presentación.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y su corazón latió con rapidez.

Draco, con seguridad, supo que las cosas irían terriblemente mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Este Draco será muy diferente a los otros Draco de mis otros fanfic. Este Draco será mimado pero no dependiente, será irrespetuoso, cobarde, algo brabucón y manipulador. Mucho más apegado al canon. Sin embargo, pues como todos, tendrá sus cositas buenas, estoy segura de que lo amarán. Va a ser diferente al Draco de alta sociedad, perfecto, de modales sangrepura y todas esas cosas, pero creo que va a ser divertido.
> 
> Gracias por leer, votar y comentar <3


	5. Silencios.

Caminó de un lado para otro, desorientado y para que mentir, también un poco asustado. La alfombra bajo sus pies amortiguaba sus pasos preocupados, pero Harry podía escucharlos como si estuviese pisoteando cristal. Era un sonido molesto e irritante que sólo lograba ponerle más los nervios de punta.

No sabía que debía hacer exactamente pese a que en el pasado había sido conocido como el rey de la improvisación en situaciones realmente difíciles como aquella. Incluso en el trabajo era el hombre rápido que reaccionaba primero y salvaba el día, no entendía porqué en esa situación no podía ser igual.

—Alfa, abre la puerta —exigió el Omega dentro de la habitación que Harry había cerrado con magia—. Alfa, por favor, abre la puerta —repitió, esta vez sonando mucho más como un Omega complaciente. Eso era lo último que Harry necesitaba. No podía abrir la puerta y no iba a hacerlo.

Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello, desesperado. Su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar y sus feromonas habían comenzado a esparcirse por todo el apartamento. El moreno sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la fiebre aumentara y el dolor punzante llegara. Estaba entrando en celo y no comprendía como era mínimamente posible. Su ciclo había terminado el día anterior, había tenido que pasarlo sin supresores por recomendaciones del medimago, así que no entendía que era lo que estaba mal con él y para colmo, sus supresores se encontraban en el baño de su habitación, habitación en la que había arrojado y encerrado a Malfoy nada más llegar.

Cuando Harry se había topado con Draco en aquel pequeño baño en ese pub nada exclusivo de Soho, había imaginado una confrontación por la última vez que habían cruzado palabras, o mejor dicho, la última vez que Harry había sido terriblemente grosero cuando Malfoy había intentado ser inauditamente amable. Jamás había imaginado que encontraría al heredero Malfoy a punto de entrar el celo en medio de un montón de desconocidos muggles que jamás sabrían como auxiliarlo.

Así que luchando contra las feromonas y la perdida de razonamiento, Harry había tomado a Malfoy y los había aparecido directamente dentro de su habitación en su apartamento en Londres. Un gran error. Draco había reaccionado terriblemente mal (o bien, desde el punto de vista que se viera) al aroma de Harry esparcido en toda la pieza. Había gemido y sus ojos se habían puesto imposiblemente oscuros, sus feromonas habían atacado a Harry con más fuerza y luego de que Malfoy hubiera usado lo último de su conciencia humana y lo hubiera sacado de la habitación, Harry había sellado la puerta y había abandonado su varita en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina para evitar la tentación de intentar entrar.

No era como si Harry no fuera fantásticamente bueno con la magia sin varita y no pudiera abrirla con sólo desearlo. Era más bien que el celo no lo dejaba reaccionar correctamente y hacer magia era más difícil de lo normal, sobre todo sometido a la presión de las feromonas de Malfoy que atravesaban la puerta como si no estuviera allí.

Al principio todo había sido relativamente fácil, Malfoy se había dedicado a murmurar, en voz demasiado alta, tal vez por la fiebre, que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, que había tomado sus supresores y que no se suponía que entrara en celo. Harry se había mantenido pegado a la puerta porque olía tan increíblemente bien que era imposible alejarse, confundido, cachondo.

Luego, Draco había comenzado a gemir y a lloriquear. Harry lo había escuchado caminar por toda la habitación aún preguntándose qué ocurría. Fue a los treinta minutos que los lloriqueos cesaron y que Harry, aún sentado contra la puerta, no escuchó nada más, ni gimoteos ni quejas susurradas.

Conforme los primeros minutos después de eso fueron avanzando, Harry se preguntó si Draco había logrado aparecerse en su propia casa aún con el celo encima. El miedo de que el rubio lo hubiera intentando, se hubiera despartido y la mitad de su cuerpo se encontrara en su habitación, lo inundó. Se puso de pie y colocó firmemente una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

Entonces Draco dijo:

—Alfa, entra.

Y Harry soltó el pomo como si quemara. Esa definitivamente había sido una invitación a la perdición y Harry no iba a aceptarla. Estaba mal aprovecharse de un Omega en celo... ¿verdad?

Desde entonces, Draco había intentado por todos los medios convencer a Harry para que entrara a la habitación, incluso la vil serpiente había intentado usar la carta del Omega lastimado y necesitado de ayuda a la que Harry por poco había cedido hasta que recordó que muy probablemente estaba siendo engañado. Su Alfa interior había gruñido, descontento y urgido por poseer a ese Omega, pero Harry había sido más fuerte. Apenas.

—Alfa, se siente terriblemente frío y solo aquí dentro —insistió Malfoy una vez más. La piel de Harry se erizó con el sonido de su voz y tuvo que recordarse que de estar en sus cinco sentidos, Draco Malfoy jamás se le insinuaría sexualmente.

—Eres un mentiroso, Malfoy —le respondió con voz gruesa y ronca—. Estamos en medio del verano y aquí dentro está hirviendo como el infierno.

—Draco, mi nombre es Draco, Harry, Alfa.

Escuchar su nombre salir de esa boca y ser pronunciado con esa preciosa voz le hizo estremecer. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por ese Omega?

—Draco... —repitió dejando que cada letra rodara por su lengua de manera placentera.

—Sí, Draco. Vuelve a decirlo, Alfa.

—Draco —dijo Harry una vez más, ignorando por completo lo extraño de la situación. Él, sentado contra una puerta cerrada de madera, siendo seducido por un Omega en celo del otro lado.

Cualquier otro Alfa hubiera dado su varita con tal de encontrarse en el lugar de Harry, pero él simplemente no podía aprovecharse de la situación. Malfoy había regresado a Inglaterra para encontrar un Alfa adecuado con el cual enlazarse. Harry no era ese Alfa.

«¿Por qué no?», preguntó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, la voz del Alfa. «Porque es Malfoy», respondió una voz más, una muy similar a la voz adolecente de Harry cuando tenía catorce años. «Y porque ni siquiera has podido pedirle perdón por la última vez que cruzaron palabras», se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

¿Cómo cortejar a alguien con quién no había más que rivalizado por años? ¿Por qué cortejar a alguien con quién había rivalizado por años? «Porque ha sido la única persona que te ha hecho sentir de esta manera», respondió el Alfa. No estaba mintiendo. Nadie nunca lo había hecho entrar en celo de manera tan repentina. Nadie nunca le había atraído tanto. Nunca antes había deseado tanto poder poseer a un Omega.

Eran tan compatibles que dolía.

Pero eso no era todo en la vida y Harry lo sabía. No podía dejarse llevar por el momento. Entrar y marcar al Omega podía ser un gran error. Harry sabía muy poco de Malfoy, cierto que había estado muy al pendiente de él durante el colegio por haber sido rivales, pero el Draco dentro de la habitación era definitivamente diferente al Malfoy del colegio. La gente cambiaba. Harry había cambiado. Harry buscaba una familia amorosa como en la que había crecido, Harry quería darles a sus hijos, si es que llegaba a tenerlos, una familia cálida y feliz, llena de amor. Hasta donde Harry sabía, Draco Malfoy podía lo odiaba y marcarlo sería atarlo a un Alfa que detestaba. Para siempre.

Infelicidad de por vida asegurada a cambio de un momento de animal placer. Pero los instintos eran fuertes y las feromonas de Draco eran como Amortenia.

El corazón de Potter se apretujó ante el pensamiento de ser odiado por el Omega, de la misma manera en que se había apretujado cuando Harry se percató de que lo había herido, hacía tantos años, en aquel pasillo olvidado de Hogwarts.

—Tal vez debería llamar a tus padres —dijo en voz baja. No había sido su intención que Draco lo escuchara, pero lo hizo.

—¡No! —exclamó con desesperación en la voz. Tal parecía que el celo lo volvía mucho más emocional. Harry podía comprenderlo—. Padre no puede saber.

A Harry siempre le había dado la impresión de que Lucius Malfoy era un hombre demasiado estricto, pero el tono de Draco le hizo pensar que tal vez lo era demasiado. La sola idea de que alguien estuviese abusando de su... de ese Omega, le revolvió el estómago con furia.

—Me escapé —confesó Malfoy—. Me escapé de la fiesta de presentación que organizó para mí. Va a asesinarme.

El Alfa gruñó. Protector.

—No voy a dejar que te haga daño.

—¿Daño? No, Alfa, padre no va a hacerme daño, no hace más que protegerme. —El tono de voz de Draco fue desconcertante. Sonaba como una mezcla de alivio y confusión, como si no entendiera por qué Harry quería protegerlo y por qué Harry creía que su padre le haría daño. Lucius jamás le había puesto una mano encima y siempre lo había protegido como a su mayor tesoro. Como todo padre Alfa con su pequeño hijo Omega.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres volver? —Harry sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras. El Alfa en su interior había dejado de gruñir y en su lugar aullaba, aún desesperado por ir junto al Omega. Harry tenía que seguir la conversación y distraer el Omega, ambos necesitaban enfocarse en cosas diferentes, desviar la atención del apareamiento.

—Quiere que me marquen, dice que así seré feliz y que estaré a salvo de otros Alfa. Yo no quiero que me marquen, Harry.

El Alfa luchó contra el instinto de pedirle que se dejara marcar por él para terminar con ese problema. Harry lo ignoró y en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Por qué no? —Sorprendentemente, Harry de verdad quería saber la respuesta. El Alfa en su interior se había entristecido al escuchar al Omega rechazando la marca.

Draco permaneció en silencio y Harry no sabía si estaba pensando en su respuesta o si tenía motivos personales para no contarle a Harry, quién en su mente ya había formado más de una historia del porqué Draco había rechazado su naturaleza como Omega.

Los Omegas generalmente se sentían felices de ser marcados, un Alfa para ellos era confort, amor y seguridad, al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Harry había imaginado los peores escenarios; que Draco había sido violado por un Alfa en celo y por eso se negaba a compartir su vida con uno. Que se sentía demasiado presionado para elegir a alguien... que había sido rechazado cruelmente por un Alfa en el pasado.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría rechazar a alguien como Malfoy? Malfoy era guapo y alto y olía increíblemente bien. Cierto que su personalidad no era del todo agradable pero muchos chicos y chicas en Hogwarts solían decir que ese era su atractivo. Harry mismo había creído en ese tiempo, en secreto, por supuesto, que su actitud engreída y altiva era... bueno, cautivadora.

Sacudió la cabeza y resopló. Por supuesto que encontraba a Malfoy atractivo y cautivador. Era un Omega en celo dentro de su habitación que hasta hacía unos minutos había intentado de todo para tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Tenía que seguir distrayéndose. Malfoy no le gustaba de verdad y cuando el celo del rubio terminara y ambos pudieran pensar con mayor claridad, encontrarían todo el asunto gracioso. O completamente desagradable y querrían asesinarse mutuamente.

Cómo Draco no respondió a la pregunta que Harry le había hecho y no había dicho nada más, el moreno decidió que era momento de iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación. Su pene había comenzado a ponerse erecto, reaccionando a las feromonas del Omega, pero extrañamente no estaba perdiendo la cabeza y el familiar dolor punzante en sus músculos no había hecho acto de presencia.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio antes de que Draco respondiera.

—Sí. Fue en esa fiesta horriblemente aburrida del ministerio. Teníamos ocho.

Harry notó de repente que la cantidad de feromonas había descendido y parecía que Draco podía mantener una conversación sin problemas. Parecía que la distracción estaba funcionando, aunque Harry no se explicaba el porqué del tono amargo en la voz del rubio.

—No era aburrida. Tú te estabas aburriendo porque no tenías con quién jugar.

—Hasta que llegaste a salvarme, claro. —Harry casi sonrió ante el tono de sarcasmo que conocía tan bien en él.

—¿Qué era esa cosa que estabas vistiendo esa noche? —Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—No te atrevas a insultar mi túnica. Fue un regalo de mi abuela antes de morir.

—Oh, yo, lo siento, Malfoy.

Draco guardó silencio y Harry se sintió bastante culpable. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien?

—No has cambiado nada, Potter. Sigues siendo un ingenuo tonto bonachón.

—¡Era mentira!

—Lo era.

Bueno, al menos Harry sabía que Malfoy no había cambiado del todo. Draco, del otro lado de la puerta, soltó una carcajada y Harry se sintió realmente avergonzado. Había sido engañado por esa serpiente y aun así, no había señal de irritación o enojo. Tal vez debido al celo que parecía desvanecerse lentamente, como la niebla. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado en ese estado? Tal vez demasiado, si el dolor en el culo de Harry era una señal.

—Lo sé, era una túnica horrenda. Tía Andrómeda me la regaló y mamá insistió en que me la pusiera.

—No era tan mala. —Draco soltó una carcajada—. Era llamativa y brillante, hacía que tus ojos lucieran como agua de mar en diferentes tonos.

—¿Puedes recordar todo eso?

Harry reflexionó sobre eso. Sí, podía. Extrañamente, todos los sucesos ocurridos en la fiesta eran realmente borrosos, todos excepto en los que Malfoy aparecía, con esa túnica en diversos tonos de verde y azul que lo hacían parecer un pequeño pavo real. Y sus ojos, esos fabulosos ojos que Harry no podía dejar de mirar, la razón principal por la que decidió acercarse a él y jugar.

—Puedo, también recuerdo el berrinche que le hiciste a tu madre. Realmente detestabas los espárragos.

—Aún los odio.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

—¿Igual que a mí? —preguntó Harry finalmente.

Draco no contestó de inmediato, el sol comenzaba a salir y sus pequeños rayos se filtraban por las ventanas del apartamento de Harry.

—Tal vez.

Fue lo único que dijo y Harry suspiró. Había llegado el momento de pedir perdón y dejar el pasado atrás. Era el momento de hacer lo correcto y seguir adelante.

—Sobre lo que pasó la última vez que hablamos... sé qué ha pasado mucho tiempo pero yo —titubeó—. De verdad quería disculparme contigo, fui grosero y agresivo y jamás debí haberte hablado de esa manera. Estaba dolido y creí que tú sólo habías ido a humillarme más porque mi novia Alfa me había dejado por una Omega. Creí que te regodearías en tu género y yo... Lo siento, Malfoy, no fue mi intención desquitarme contigo, sólo buscaba un pretexto para drenar todo ese dolor, supongo.

Los segundos que Draco tardó en responder fueron una eternidad para Harry quien esperaba que sus disculpas fueran aceptadas.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿por qué no antes? —Aquellas preguntas fueron dichas como si entre líneas hubiera algo más oculto, algo que, nuevamente, Harry no podía descifrar.

—No lo sé. Por orgullo, supongo. Durante años nos hicimos la vida imposible y jamás nos disculpamos por ello.

De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ellos. La puerta ahora parecía más una enorme muralla interponiéndose física y emocionalmente. Una sensación extraña, Harry jamás se había sentido tan apartado de Malfoy, como si sus constantes peleas y discusiones siempre los hubieran mantenido sinceramente unidos.

Ahora, parecía que había algo flotando entre ellos que debía ser dicho y Harry no sabía que era. Comenzaba a ser desesperante.

El brillante resplandor de un Patronus entró por su ventana. Harry se puso de pie, apenas consciente de que había superado el celo con éxito y que además, apenas y le dolían las extremidades.

—Harry, te necesitamos en el cuartel, Draco Malfoy desapareció ayer durante su fiesta de presentación y no volvió en toda la noche. Eres nuestro mejor hombre en rastreo. El tiempo de espera que marca la ley ha pasado, los Malfoy han levantado la denuncia formalmente.

Harry miró la puerta detrás de él y suspiró. Bueno, Malfoy no había mentido, se había escapado y sus padres lo asesinarían, probablemente. Harry lo asesinaría si fuera su padre. Escapar así en medio de la noche siendo un Omega era una oda a la irresponsabilidad.

Potter olfateó el aire para asegurarse de que el celo de Malfoy había terminado también. Cuando detectó el mínimo de feromonas suspiró. Bueno. El momento crítico había sido superado. Un Omega y un Alfa en celo, encerrados, completamente solos en un apartamento y no habían hecho completamente nada.

Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Draco no contestó.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry colocó una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y dudó un par de segundos antes de girarla y abrir la puerta, preparándose mentalmente por si Malfoy simplemente se había aparecido de allí.

No lo había hecho.

Acurrucado entre las suaves cobijas de su cama, Draco Malfoy dormía profundamente. Aún traía puestas las ropas de la noche anterior; ese tentador conjunto de mezclilla y cuero negro. Su cabello, tan rubio y sedoso como siempre, se encontraba revuelto de manera que Harry no pudo evitar compararlo con el cabello engominado del chiquillo que había sido en Hogwarts. Su rostro, suavizado por el sueño, era angelical y brillaba con luz propia.

Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, con tanta que no pudo evitar notar que sonaba en sus oídos.

Joder, jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso.

Draco Malfoy era como un ángel tallado en marfil, perfecto y precioso y Harry sólo deseaba poder acercarse y acariciar su hermoso rostro hasta la muerte.

Suspiró inconscientemente. Draco se removió entre las sábanas, enterrando la nariz en la almohada de Harry. Potter se llevó la mano a la boca, aterrado de sus propios sentimientos y desesperado porque Malfoy no despertara y él pudiera contemplarlo un poco más.

¿Qué diablos ocurría con él?

Salió de la habitación con el corazón corriendo a toda velocidad. La cara ardiendo de vergüenza. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Era como sí... cómo si Malfoy fuera-

Imposible. Imposible.

Definitivamente imposible.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, con el residuo de las feromonas de Malfoy aún invadiendo sus fosas nasales. No se sentía capaz de despertarlo, no con lo cómodo que lucía. Pero sobre todo, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo con el corazón latiendo de esa forma.

Caminó hasta la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo de desayunar. Olvidando por completo el Patronus de su padre y el hecho de que había pasado la noche completamente en blanco.

Sacó del refrigerador algunos huevos y los revolvió con una pizca de sal. Puso algo de pan en la tostadora y preparó café. Picó algo de fruta y exprimió algunas naranjas para hacer jugo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, había preparado suficiente para dos personas e incluso había dispuesto para Malfoy su mejor taza, la única que hacía juego con el plato donde había servido su desayuno.

Desconociéndose totalmente, Harry dejó ambos platos sobre la mesa, dudando entre despertar a Malfoy o desayunar solo. ¿Le molestaría al rubio ser despertado? Harry imaginaba que era del tipo gruñón, de los que despertaban de malas e irritados. De los que comenzaban a murmurar improperios en la mesa mientras apuñalaban el desayuno y luego lo comían.

Imaginar la escena hizo que Harry reaccionara de la manera más extraña.

Sonrió.

Nuevamente, consternado con su nueva y extraña actitud hacia el que alguna vez había sido su rival de colegio, Harry decidió sentarse a tomar el desayuno, no sin antes colocar en el de Malfoy un encantamiento para mantenerlo calentito.

Se encontraba tragando el primer bocado cuando las verdes llamas de la red flu brillaron. Harry se puso de pie de un salto, golpeándose mentalmente por no haber bloqueado la red para evitar situaciones como aquellas. Joder. ¿Cómo iba a explicar la estadía de Malfoy, un Omega, en su apartamento?

—Aquí estás —dijo Sirius entrando por la chimenea y sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa—. Tus padres estaban a punto de perder la cabeza cuando no respondiste al Patronus de James y se percataron de que no estabas en Godric's Hollow. ¿Por qué luces como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche?

Harry no respondió, no confiaba en su boca para que soltara una respuesta sin tartamudear. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para decir mentiras, su madre era muy estricta al respecto y definitivamente no podía decir la verdad, no a Sirius.

Sirius miró a Harry y luego hacia la mesa, donde el plato intacto de Draco aún descansaba. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de su padrino y Harry supo que Sirius había comenzado a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Así que el pequeño Harry tiene compañía. —Harry se puso rígido. Por supuesto que la tenía, aunque no del tipo que Canuto creía—. ¿Estás usando protección? Recuerda que los Alfa somos realmente fértiles —le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, sí, claro que la estoy usando, o lo que sea... —Harry se aclaró la garganta. Las manos le sudaban—. De hecho, apreciaría que te marcharas, ahora mismo.

—¿Sigue aquí? —La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó.

—Sí y agradecería que te marcharas de inmediato —repitió, el pánico impidiéndole formular otra oración.

—¿Potter? —La voz de Draco salió flotando débilmente desde su habitación. Harry sintió que hiperventilaba y Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te llama por tu apellido?

Los pasos de Draco aproximándose a la puerta para abrirla sonaron como si les hubieran colocado el encantamiento de altavoz y Harry tomó a su padrino por el brazo, empujándolo sin nada de consideración hasta la chimenea.

—Hablaremos después, Pads, adiós.

Sirius desapareció entre las verdes llamas y Harry bloqueó la chimenea y modificó las protecciones para que nadie pudiera aparecerse dentro. Su corazón latía desenfrenado. ¿Qué hubiera pensado Sirius de él si hubiera encontrado a un Omega que se suponía estaba desaparecido en su apartamento? Lo asesinaría y luego, Lucius Malfoy lo hubiera traído a la vida de nuevo sólo para asesinarlo una vez más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco apareció detrás de ella. Estaba hecho un desastre, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello revuelto y aquella imagen le robó el aliento a Harry quién definitivamente creía que algo malo pasaba con él y aun así no le importaba.

—No me gusta el café solo —dijo el rubio, ignorando por completo la forma en que Harry se sentía.

—¿Con leche entonces? —preguntó Potter sin detenerse a pensar en porque estaba siendo tan servicial.

—Y dos de azúcar —afirmó sentándose en la mesa. Harry caminó hasta el refrigerador de dónde sacó el cartón de leche y lo llevó a la mesa. Entonces Malfoy agregó con expresión complacida—: y mantequilla para mis tostadas.

Y Harry se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Puedes tomar la mantequilla tú mismo, Malfoy, está en la alacena.

Dejó la leche sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa y se sentó en su lugar, reprimiendo la necesidad de ponerse de pie y complacer al rubio, deteniéndose únicamente por la idea de ser uno más de los complacientes Alfa de los que Draco Malfoy seguramente estaba rodeado.

Draco no se levantó por la mantequilla y ambos desayunaron en silencio. Era una situación surrealista, nunca habían pasado más de más de diez minutos juntos sin querer golpearse y ahora, el ambiente era tan tranquilo que daba miedo. Lo único que Harry podía sentir por Malfoy eran nervios. No rencor, ni odio, ni nada de lo que creía que sentía por él.

—Tus padres levantaron una denuncia por tu desaparición. Me llegó la notificación hace unas horas.

Harry vio a Draco ponerse imposiblemente pálido, con el último bocado de su desayuno deteniéndose a medio camino a su boca. A Potter le hubiera gustado disfrutar del momento pero ver su expresión preocupada sólo le hizo sentir mal consigo mismo por desear un poco de diversión a costa suya. Definitivamente había algo mal con él.

—No les he dicho que estás aquí, pero tengo que hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

—Padre va a asesinarme —la voz de Draco denotaba preocupación.

—Probablemente —respondió Harry tranquilamente, un poco, sólo un poco divertido por la manera en que Draco parecía pensar que el mundo se había acabado.

—Va a asesinarnos. Tienes que hacer algo, Harry.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó evadiendo la ligera satisfacción que le generó escuchar su nombre de boca del Omega.

—¡Fuiste tú quien me secuestró en primer lugar!

—¡No hubo ningún secuestro! ¡Trataba de ponerte a salvo!

—Padre no va a creerte en absoluto —Draco entrecerró los ojos, amenazante—. Eres un Alfa. Un Alfa que estuvo en celo y que me encerró en su habitación.

—¡No lo hagas sonar como si te hubiera forzado a... a...! ¡Fuiste tú el que escapó de casa en celo y terminó un pub muggle!

—¡Yo no estaba en celo! ¡No entiendo cómo ocurrió! ¡Siempre tomo mis supresores! ¡no soy un jodido primerizo!

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Quieres decir que entraste en celo de repente? —Vagamente recordaba las quejas del rubio durante la noche, las palabras nubladas por su propio celo.

Draco asintió, claramente incómodo por tener que hablar de eso con él. Un Omega siempre tenía un ciclo bien establecido de celo, gracias a eso podían llevar la cuenta y saber cuándo tomar supresores. Un Omega podía ser inducido al celo si era sometido a una gran cantidad de feromonas Alfa, pero Harry había encontrado a Malfoy en un bar muggle donde el único Alfa había sido él.

—Tal vez deberías ir con un medimago.

Draco frunció la boca, como si hubiera estado punto de decir algo y al final se hubiera arrepentido. A Harry le pareció que era algo importante pero no encontró el valor para preguntarle qué ocurría.

—Sí, supongo que debería ir.

Harry asintió aún con aquel amargo sabor de la duda en la garganta.

Después de un largo momento en silencio, Harry dijo:

—Sobre lo de anoche...

—No recuerdo mucho, en realidad. El celo es... casi siempre hace que me olvide de mí mismo. Pero sé que no hiciste nada malo, eres San Potter después de todo. —Harry pudo distinguir una pizca de algo extraño en su tono de voz... ¿Decepción? No, imposible.

—¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nuestra charla? —Draco negó, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, como si intentará recordar. Harry suspiró. Bueno, disculparse por segunda vez no podía ser tan malo—. Me disculpé contigo por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. ¿La pelea en el pasillo? ¿La recuerdas?

—Tuvimos muchas de esas, Potter, no estoy seguro. Y de todas formas no importa, sea lo que sea, seguro pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas? —Harry frunció el ceño, la decepción latiendo en su pecho. Él había pasado años preocupado por el asunto. Había soñado con ello cada noche y Malfoy había lucido realmente herido en ese momento ¿cómo podía ser posible que no lo recordara?—. Anoche parecías saber de lo que hablaba.

—Era un Omega en celo, Potter. Estaba confundido. Sé que puedes darte una idea de cuánto. —Draco se puso de pie, sin molestarse en recoger sus trastes sucios de la mesa—. Usaré tu baño.

Se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta a la recámara. Harry suspiró sin entender por qué se sentía tan conmocionado y triste. Era normal que Malfoy se olvidara del asunto, de la misma manera en que Harry debió haberlo hecho. Draco tenía razón, aquella no había sido la primera vez que habían peleado y sin embargo, se había sentido tan diferente, tan crucial.

Harry decidió que ya no pensaría en ello. Se había disculpado y ya no tenía más razones para mortificarse, si a Malfoy no le había importado, bueno, Harry también lo olvidaría. Ahora lo más importante era idear una forma de devolver a Draco con sus padres sin sufrir la furia de Lucius Malfoy.

Caminó de vuelta a la cocina para recuperar su varita y enviar un patronus a su padre.


	6. Señales.

_«HARRY POTTER, "HÉROE" AL RESCATE._

_Durante la noche del pasado sábado tuvo lugar una de las fiestas más esperadas y glamorosas que el Mundo Mágico hubiera visto en años. Su anfitrión, Lucius Malfoy, cabeza de una de las familias mágicas más adineradas de todo Reino Unido, la anunció mediante un comunicado que podrán encontrar en este su periódico, El Profeta, de ediciones pasadas._

_El patriarca Malfoy expresó su preocupación por la falta de interés de su heredero por formar una familia y seguir dando vida a su apellido con un Alfa a su altura. Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación, según sus propias palabras, residía en los riesgos que un Omega joven como él podía correr sin estar marcado._

_Aunque Lucius Malfoy fue muy criticado por estas palabras, que a oídos de muchos eran anticuadas, nadie esperaba que el patriarca tuviera que comprobar la veracidad de sus propias declaraciones tan pronto._

_La fiesta comenzó tranquilamente, los invitados llegaron alrededor de las seis de la tarde y nada en el ambiente festivo (y competitivo), indicaba que las cosas fueran a complicarse. Había aurores por todas partes y algunos medimagos asegurándose de que todos los Alfas hubieran tomados supresores. Podían apreciarse rostros conocidos, como Theodore Nott, heredero de una gran fortuna y uno de los pocos Betas que decidieron asistir o el empresario Blaise Zabini quién volvió desde Italia sólo para el evento._

_Alfas y Betas se reunieron en la propiedad principal de los Malfoy en Inglaterra, su muy lujosa mansión en Wiltshire, todos con la intención de cortejar a uno de los pocos Omegas solteros que aún quedan en tierras europeas. Bebieron, comieron y conversaron, la expectación creciendo a cada minuto que faltaba para la aparición de Draco Malfoy, el cual nunca hizo acto de presencia._

_Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black, Omega y madre de su también Omega heredero, salió en defensa de su hijo alegando que minutos antes se había sentido bastante nervioso y que probablemente estaba teniendo problemas para salir de su habitación en ese estado. Esto conmovió a los presentes quiénes decidieron esperar un poco más._

_Después de treinta minutos, donde la reunión había comenzado a avanzar sin un rumbo fijo, Lucius Malfoy se puso en contacto con Sirius Black, el líder del grupo de aurores que se encargarían de la seguridad del evento. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

_Una vez que la desafortunada situación fue comunicada a todos los invitados, la creciente preocupación se hizo presente, al igual que las especulaciones. Se hablaba de un Alfa que había aprovechado la situación para hacerse con el Omega sin tener que pasar por el cortejo, así como de la banda de traficantes de Omegas que últimamente ha estado muy activa en Europa._

_Desafortunadamente, y como lo expuso claramente el auror Black, no se pudo proceder en la búsqueda del Omega hasta pasadas las primeras doce horas; espera que para la familia fue una eternidad._

_A las seis de la mañana en punto, el jefe de aurores, James Potter, recibió la respectiva denuncia y movilizó a un par de escuadrones especializados en rastreo, escuadrones que lideraría su hijo, el famoso Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry James Potter._

_Sin embargo, el auror Potter Jr. no asistió al llamado de inmediato, retrasando la búsqueda del heredero Malfoy al menos un par de horas más. Esto nos hizo preguntarnos si la rivalidad que estos dos personajes mantuvieron durante el colegio seguía vigente. Ya que como recordaremos, es de dominio público que durante su estadía en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter no eran precisamente amigos. Esta información se dio a conocer en la edición número quinientos de Corazón de Bruja._

_Pero una vez más, el héroe del Mundo Mágico nos demostró que incluso yo puedo estar equivocada y que su enorme corazón no tiene lugar para los rencores del pasado._

_A eso del mediodía y aún sin responder al llamado oficial de su jefe, Harry Potter apareció por las puertas del ministerio, acompañado nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy quién, aparentemente había salido de la seguridad de su propiedad abrumado por la cantidad de Alfas en la fiesta, para luego ser encontrado por Potter, en medio de un repentino celo que dejó al Omega solo e indefenso. Potter, como el deber lo dictaba, lo llevó a un lugar seguro donde pasar su celo y finalmente, cuando las cosas se calmaron, lo llevó al Ministerio._

_Por supuesto, Lucius Malfoy no parecía nada convencido con esa versión de la historia y nosotros tampoco. ¿Es que acaso el amor llegó más rápido a través del odio entre estos dos chicos? ¿Los instintos Alfa de Potter fueron más fuertes que su sentido de la justicia? ¿Es Draco Malfoy una víctima más, sumisa y silenciada a conveniencia por el no siempre tan bueno Harry Potter? Sea como sea, el heredero Malfoy no mostró señales de haber sido marcado y aún se encuentra dentro del mercado, completamente disponible para cualquier Alfa que cumpla con sus expectativas._

_Rita Skeeter.»_

Harry, quien tenía entre sus manos aquel ejemplar del profeta, lo arrojó hacia una esquina en su habitación hecho bolita, el papel demasiado arrugado por las muchas veces que lo había leído y había vuelto a arrojarlo hacia cualquier lado, avergonzado y furioso. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces había regresado cansado del trabajo y de manera masoquista había recogido ese diario del suelo y lo había leído únicamente como pretexto para mirar la única fotografía del artículo, aquella donde él y Draco entraban al ministerio? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Miró el trozo de papel en la esquina, sucio por el uso y su constante estadía en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Malfoy? Por supuesto, aquella era una pregunta retórica. Harry sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado; un mes y cinco días. Un mes y cinco días sin saber nada de él, ni cruzar una palabra. No que a Harry le importara. Todo lo que lo había mantenido unido a Malfoy por años había sido una disculpa no dicha y ahora que la había pronunciado no había nada más. Nada.

¿Verdad?

Sintiéndose indeciso y confundido, volvió a recoger aquel trozo de papel arrugado. Deshizo la bolita en que se había convertido e ignoró cada una de las letras, temeroso de enfurecerse nuevamente y volver a arrojarlo al suelo. Miró la fotografía en movimiento de él entrando junto a Malfoy al Departamento de Aurores, ambos luciendo distantes y silenciosos. Malfoy vistiendo aquella ropa muggle que Harry jamás había imaginado verle encima, además de un pequeño suéter de lana verde del mismo Harry del que Malfoy se había adueñado, alegando que era imposible que volviera a ponerse su sucia camiseta de la noche anterior. Harry, con su uniforme de auror y un gesto que ni él mismo sabía que era capaz de hacer, una mezcla de confusión y nerviosismo.

Llegar ante su padre y el propio Lucius Malfoy y tener que dar explicaciones había sido difícil. Tal y como Draco había predicho, su padre no había creído una sola palabra de la verdad e incluso el mismo James lucía algo escéptico. Era como si nadie en el planeta fuese capaz de creer que un Alfa se resistiría a las feromonas de un Omega en celo y lo pondría a salvo. Sí, de acuerdo, no era fácil, Harry más que nadie lo sabía, pero no era imposible. Los instintos animales del segundo género podían ser dominados y Harry lo había demostrado, aunque nadie le creyera.

Lucius había amenazado a Harry con un futuro sin retorno en Azkaban si descubría que su pequeño e indefenso Omega había sido dañado. James había intervenido asegurando que su hijo jamás se hubiera atrevido a tal cosa, pero Sirius, Sirius lo había mirado de tal manera que Harry jamás se había sentido tan culpable en su vida, como si de verdad hubiera violado a Malfoy, lo hubiera marcado y lo hubiera embarazado con seis cachorros de los que no se haría responsable.

Había sido horrible.

Los Malfoy se habían marchado del ministerio, no sin que antes Lucius reiterara que haría que examinaran a fondo a su hijo y que volvería si los resultados no eran favorables. Draco Malfoy ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Harry. No hubo un gracias, ni miradas de reconocimiento, se marchó así como llegó, en silencio y con sus preciosos ojos grises mirando altivamente hacia cualquier lado donde Harry no estuviera.

Y Harry jamás se había sentido tan devastado por ser ignorado.

Las preguntas que su padre le hizo después para rellenar el informe fueron molestas, pero no parecía que James hubiera dudado de él ni un segundo, lo que significaba un alivio. Respondió cada una de las preguntas en automático, con su mente como despertando de un largo periodo de hibernación ahora que Malfoy y sus feromonas Omega ya no estaban cerca, haciendo que Harry se volviera consiente del dolor en todo su cuerpo por el reciente celo y el dolor en su pecho al que no podía dar nombre, demasiado asustado como para intentarlo. Ignorarlo parecía ser la mejor opción, era el camino fácil.

Pero era imposible seguirlo.

Caminó hasta su armario, dejando sobre el tocador el periódico extendido, donde aún la fotografía de Draco en movimiento evitaba su mirada. Sacó de su armario algo de ropa y la colocó sobre la cama antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para ducharse. No tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba cambiarse e ir al callejón Diagon para conseguir un regalo a su madre por el ascenso que había obtenido en San Mungo, luego debía ir directamente a Godric's Hollow para la cena de celebración donde todos estarían reunidos.

No se sentía especialmente entusiasmado por aquella reunión. Sabía que lucía demasiado sospechoso como para pasar inadvertido y lo último que necesitaba era que su madre, Hermione o la señora Weasley le preguntaran que era lo que ocurría. Ocultar sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando eran negativos, era una tarea casi imposible para él. Era explosivo y demasiado obvio.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con el conjunto que había elegido para esa noche, el cual definitivamente sería inadecuado para la ocasión, pero Harry no podía evitarlo, nunca había sido especialmente bueno para escoger que ponerse. Incluso, cada treinta y uno de octubre, cuando se celebraba la caída de Voldemort, era Hermione quién lo vestía para la fiesta del ministerio.

Harry miró una vez más el rostro de Draco plasmado en la fotografía antes de marcharse.

El atardecer pintaba de anaranjado las empedradas calles del callejón Diagon que, como siempre y sin importar la hora, se encontraba lleno de gente bulliciosa y entusiasmada por la adquisición de nuevos productos. Hombres y mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, con las manos llenas y murmurando cosas faltantes de sus listas de compras. La ausencia de niños era bastante obvia, todos ellos debían estar en Hogwarts, disfrutando del delicioso banquete de la cena en ese momento, platicando con los fantasmas o escuchando a Dumbledore hablar sobre fantásticas incoherencias.

Harry caminó entre la gente, con su flequillo cuidadosamente despeinado sobre su frente, ocultando la única evidencia de que él realmente era el salvador del mundo mágico, la única marca que Voldemort había podido dejar en él antes de que Harry acabara con él, teniendo solamente un año de edad. No que eso fuera a impedirle a la gente que lo reconociera, Harry estaba consciente de lo famoso que era, sin embargo, era su propia manera de lidiar con el asunto, con el atosigamiento. Él nunca se había sentido verdaderamente heroico, ni siquiera cuando descubrió por casualidad la Cámara de los Secretos en segundo año. Él siempre había sido sólo Harry. Nada más, nada menos.

—¿Eres Harry, verdad? —dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. Harry forzó una sonrisa y dio media vuelta—. Lo sabía, podría reconocerte en cualquier parte. —Harry no conocía al chico delante de él, pero si el collar en su cuello era una señal, se trataba de un Omega.

—Hola, lo lamento, pero llevo algo de prisa. —Harry sabía lo que quería y él no se lo daría.

—Por supuesto, claro, sólo, de verdad quería conocerte, quiero decir, que vergonzoso es esto... creo que debería decírtelo. Somos predestinados, Harry.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces sin inmutarse por la declaración. No era la primera vez que un Omega llegaba con ese cuento y Harry definitivamente no reaccionaría como la primera vez, cuando se había muerto de vergüenza por no haber podido reconocer a su propio predestinado y casi marcaba a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado herido aún por la manera en que Ginny lo había dejado, desesperado por creer que un amor así de mágico, fuerte y poderoso de verdad existía.

—Lo siento, pero debes estar equivocado —dijo Harry, sin rodeos—. Yo en realidad no siento que seamos predestinados, en absoluto.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, los Omega siempre somos los primeros en saberlo —insistió. Harry pudo percibir el momento exacto en que el Omega liberó sus feromonas para atraerlo. Olía terriblemente dulce y Potter no podía soportarlo, vomitaría de seguir en su presencia.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —dijo cubriéndose la nariz con una mano—, estamos en medio del distrito comercial del Londres mágico, ¿qué harás si algún Alfa pierde el control y te viola? Es peligroso.

El Omega le miró con incredulidad mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza. Esas feromonas lo repelían más que atraerlo y aunque Harry jamás se había sentido especialmente atraído por nadie, tampoco se había sentido así asqueado, no antes... antes de Malfoy. Como si las feromonas de cualquier otra persona lo repelieran y lo hicieran sentir repugnancia. Como si no perteneciera allí.

Antes de que su mente pudiera hacer más invocaciones de la imagen de Malfoy o de lo que le hacía sentir, Harry se alejó de aquel Omega desconocido y de sus feromonas demasiado dulces. Escuchó que el desconocido le llamaba por su nombre, como si realmente no quisiera dejar ir a su predestinado, pero Harry no lo escuchó y siguió adelante, chocando con algunas personas, aún con la mano sobre la nariz y deteniéndose solo en un pequeño callejón donde no había nadie además de él.

Retiró la mano de su nariz y tomó una bocanada de aire. El aire limpio y fresco le trajo tranquilidad. Harry realmente detestaba a aquellos que usaban sus feromonas para intentar meterse en sus pantalones. Alfas y Omegas lo hacían por igual y estaba comenzando a volverse fastidioso. Pero ellos, todos los que lo había intentado, sabían que si lograban que Harry los preñara, él no se iría, no los abandonaría nunca, porque así lo habían criado, porque era lo correcto y ellos, claro, obtendrían una buena posición en la sociedad. Todos esperaban y ansiaban ver a los cachorritos del salvador y a la pareja perfecta que se los daría.

Harry no necesitaba a ningún trepador, su vida ya era demasiado complicada.

Caminó hasta la única joyería en todo el callejón, dispuesto a obtener un par de pendientes para su madre. Una semana antes había visto unos preciosos que estaba seguro harían juego con sus ojos. Gracias a Merlín que ganaba muy bien como Auror y que, además, había podido invertir parte de su herencia en negocios como la tienda de bromas de los Weasley que le dejaban una buena cantidad de dinero extra, así podía costear cosas bonitas para sus padres y sus amigos, principalmente porque a Harry nunca le había gustado gastar demasiado en sí mismo, lo que explicaba las zapatillas deportivas a casi deshacer que generalmente llevaba puestas.

Entró a la tienda, se encontraba vacía, Harry pensaba que se debía principalmente por los precios y que la dependienta debía encontrarse en la trastienda. Era una pequeña y preciosa tienda rústica con un montón de joyería brillante exhibida en anaqueles. Harry divisó los pendientes casi de inmediato, pero a la mitad de su camino hacia ellos, un brillante anillo de oro llamó su atención. Era un precioso anillo de compromiso hecho de oro macizo. Era sencillo y barato en comparación con otras piezas pero a Harry le pareció tan fascinante que no pudo evitar mirarlo por un largo tiempo. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero deseaba poder comprarlo y llevarlo a casa con él, deseaba poder tomarlo y dárselo a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Lo quería.

En su mente, Harry se encontraba de rodillas, sus manos sujetando una mano de dedos largos y delgados, con piel pálida como la luna que lucía el oro de aquel anillo a la perfección. El rostro de Draco Malfoy aceptando su anillo llegó a su mente y Harry se sobresaltó. Sentía su rostro ardiendo, lleno de vergüenza. No tenía idea de por qué había fantaseado con algo así, pero no le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba. ¿Él y Draco Malfoy casados? ¿Con que clase de mundo bizarro estaba fantaseando? Imposible. Imposible. Imposible...

¿A Draco le gustaría ese anillo? Harry pensaba que era más del tipo más extravagante. Un anillo tan simple seguramente sería rechazado.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Potter? —preguntó la encargada y Harry se sobresaltó nuevamente, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos los cuales habían seguido una línea similar desde que se había reencontrado con Malfoy.

—S-sí —tartamudeó acercándose al mostrador donde estaban los pendientes que compraría—. Quisiera llevarme esos.

—Gran elección —le felicitó la mujer—. Fueron fabricados por duendes, durarán una eternidad, estoy segura de que podrán ser heredados a sus nietas y a las nietas de sus nietas. Además tienen propiedades protectoras, fuertes y antiguos encantamientos de protección.

—Sólo espero que a mamá le gusten.

—Estoy segura que sí. —La mujer sacó los aretes del exhibidor y los guardó dentro de una preciosa cajita de terciopelo que envolvió en un poroso papel café—. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? —Harry negó—. ¿Ni siquiera ese juego de anillos de compromiso? —Harry se sonrojó, incapaz de responder nada—. Esos en especial tienen una historia. Pertenecieron a un Alfa que encontró a su Omega predestinado, ambos iban a casarse pero entonces, el Omega fue violado y marcado por un Alfa que lo había estado cortejando por años y al que al final el Omega rechazó cuando encontró a su alma gemela. El Omega nunca le contó a su Alfa la verdad y terminó por romperle el corazón yéndose con el Alfa que lo había marcado. El Omega murió poco después, incapaz de soportar estar lejos de su destinado.

Harry miró los anillos desde lejos.

—Es una historia muy triste.

—Lo es, sí, pero dicen que el Alfa, cuando se enteró de la verdad, colocó en ellos un poderoso encantamiento, deseando que, quien fuese que los adquiriera después, obtuviera la felicidad absoluta junto al amor de su vida. Muy romántico ¿a que sí?

—Demasiado. Pero yo no tengo a quien darle un anillo como ese. —El rostro de Draco se dibujó una vez más en su mente y Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno, alguien llegará, señor Potter.

—Supongo. Sí.

Harry salió de la tienda con los pendientes de su madre en mano. Su mente en cualquier lado donde Draco Malfoy estuviera. Harry encontraba imposible no pensar en él, de la misma manera en que encontraba imposible pelear contra ello. Había pasado el último mes (y cinco días) luchado contra su recuerdo, contra la forma en que sus feromonas lo habían hecho sentir y la forma en que ese lazo invisible que los unía se tensaba cada vez más y más, obligándolo a querer saber algo de él, lo que fuera. Porque en ese último mes, su negación se había ido transformando lentamente en un sentimiento irreconocible pero para nada molesto. Era casi como si Draco Malfoy fuera su...

—Estoy aburrido, quiero volver a casa.

Aquella voz hizo que todos los pensamientos de Harry se congelaran y en su lugar, fueran los sentimientos los que lo dominaran. Sus manos temblaron y su nuca sudó. Sentía un ligero hormigueó en el pecho y una avalancha en el estómago. Se quedó estático, de pie, a sólo dos pasos de la puerta de la joyería, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse y encontrarse con _él_.

—¿Eh? Pero si acabamos de llegar, ni siquiera me has dejado llevarte a comer.

—Bueno, es aburrido, tú eres aburrido. Voy a volver a casa ahora. ¡Hey! ¡No me toques así! ¡Suéltame o te juro que...!

Harry levantó la mirada ante el sonido de forcejeo que Malfoy hizo, el Alfa dispuesto a intervenir, sólo para encontrarse con el momento exacto en que Malfoy sacaba su varita y maldecía a su acompañante quién salió volando al menos cuatro metros lejos de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías que sería un pequeño e idiota Omega sumiso? Puedes joderte, Alfa de mierda.

Draco guardó su varita dentro de su túnica y se arregló el cabello con un pase de sus dedos, como si nada hubiera pasado. La gente a su alrededor los miraba sorprendida, Harry mismo les miraba con la boca entreabierta. Malfoy lucía como un ángel pero era tan peligroso como un colacuerno húngaro y eso hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara.

—¿Auror Potter? ¿no debería hacer algo? —preguntó una mujer que pasaba a un lado de él.

Harry miró como Malfoy pasaba por sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante que había intentado levantarse y le decía:

—Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres ser mi compañero.

Harry le respondió a la mujer:

—No estoy en servicio.

Y con una sonrisa se apareció frente a la casa de sus padres.

¿Draco había sido tan genial en el colegio? Hizo memoria. Sí, siempre había sido así, una especie de mimado genio del mal, siempre sacando provecho de cada situación y humillando a cada persona que podía. ¿Por qué antes Harry lo había encontrado tan desagradable? No lo sabía, no podía recordarlo, tal vez porque en ese tiempo el blanco de su malvada genialidad había sido él y no podía ver desde fuera lo divertido que era. Ahora entendía porqué la gente había encontrado tan divertidos esos humillantes botones «Potter Apesta» de cuarto año, hechos por Draco sin razón aparente.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ser el blanco de Malfoy no había sido tan desagradable, le había dado a su aburrida vida escolar algo de chispa.

—Pareces contento —dijo su madre, sobresaltándolo, abriendo la puerta—. Te vi desde la ventana, no sabía si dejarte otros diez minutos de pie sonriendo hacia la puerta. ¿Debí hacerlo?

—Definitivamente no, mamá —dijo Harry sonrojándose—. Estos son para ti, felicidades por el ascenso, te lo mereces.

Lily y Harry se abrazaron en el umbral de la puerta. Él era apenas un poco más alto que ella, Harry era un Alfa de baja estatura, si se le comparaba con otros Alfa, pero eso jamás le había molestado.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Harry la encontró completamente llena. Todos los Weasley se encontraban allí, además de los Longbottom y los Granger, algunos colegas de su madre en el trabajo y viejos amigos del colegio, como Severus Snape quién, bastante incómodo, se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Harry los saludó a todos amablemente antes de tomar un lugar junto a Hermione y Ron quienes intercambiaron una extraña mirada antes de sonreírle con algo de tensión. Harry podía ser bastante distraído, pero no era un completo idiota y rápidamente dedujo que algo ocurría. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero Remus, quién salió de la cocina apareció y le interrumpió.

—Harry ha sido un tiempo —le dijo sentándose junto a él y ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Remus! ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Tan animada como siempre, los chicos siguen preguntando si es verdad que le di clases al gran Harry Potter. —Harry se sonrojó.

—Sólo deberías ignorarlos. No es como si hubiera sido un gran estudiante de todas formas.

—Todo lo contrario, Harry, todo lo contrario. —Harry sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Teddy?

—Con Sirius, arriba, cambiándolo. Dice que lo visto como si fuera un pequeño viejecito y le he dicho que entonces lo vista él. Lo tomó como un reto.

—La paternidad le ha sentado bien.

—Tardamos varios años pero finalmente lo logramos. Un pequeño heredero de la ancestral casa Black —dijo Remus con sarcasmo—. Sus antepasados morirían de nuevo al saber que el último heredero ha sido dado a luz por un Beta y además, un hombre lobo.

—Sus antepasados eran unos imbéciles.

—¿Están hablando de mis padres? Lo eran —afirmó Sirius sentándose junto a Remus, con un Edward (Teddy) Black-Lupin de cinco años en brazos.

—¿Le pusiste a mi hijo una chaqueta de cuero? —preguntó Remus quitándole al niño de los brazos y mirando el rebelde estilo de los ochentas que su marido le había puesto a su hijo.

—Era la mía, la encogí, le queda sensacional, es tan guapo como su padre —respondió Sirius, orgulloso.

—Por supuesto que es tan guapo como yo, pero no voy a permitir que lo vistas así, no es adecuado para un bebé.

—Papi, ya no soy un bebé —dijo Teddy, pero sonó demasiado adorable como para tomarlo en serio—. Soy un Alfa grande y fuerte, papi.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —dijo Sirius, completamente maravillado con su pequeño unigénito. Harry sonrió con ternura.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione y Harry giró sólo un poco, dejando a los Black en su pequeña burbuja familiar. Hermione se aclaró la garganta—. Nosotros, creo que debemos decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que alguien ha muerto, Hermione, no hagas que me preocupe —dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a Ron, esperando que éste la correspondiera, pero no lo hizo.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la chimenea frente a ellos brillo y crujió, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo invitado. El trio dorado miró hacia el fuego y Harry pudo escuchar a Ron soltar un quejido de incomodidad cuando la silueta de Ginny se dibujó lentamente, acompañada de Luna.

Aquella era la primera vez que Harry se encontraba con Ginny desde su graduación en Hogwarts. Después de que terminaron, Harry la había evitado, demasiado herido como para soportar que le restregara su felicidad en la cara. No habían hablado prácticamente desde su ruptura y cuando Harry se graduó, fue un gran alivio para ambos. Mientras Harry había estado internado en la academia de aurores, Ginny, al parecer, había sido reclutada por las Holyhead Harpies y se había marchado a jugar por todo Europa (y a veces el mundo) siempre acompañada de Luna quién se dedicaba a estudiar animales mágicos.

Harry había pensado que, cuando el momento llegara y se reencontraran, el dolor seguiría allí, impidiéndole estar en la misma habitación que ella por demasiado tiempo, como en el pasado. Aparentemente sus amigos pensaban lo mismo porque le miraban como si realmente esperaran verlo llorar ahí, en frente de todos, o mínimo hacer una escapada poco discreta. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Harry permaneció sentado en su lugar y cuando Ginny le miró y le sonrió como si se disculpara, Harry supo que no había nada que perdonar.

—Harry, ha pasado algo de tiempo —dijo la pelirroja y sus amigos le miraron, esperando la explosión. Lucían como su hubieran querido advertirle y no lo hubieran hecho a tiempo y ahora esperaran una gran catástrofe.

—Ginny, luces genial. Cosa del entrenamiento, supongo —le respondió y Ron casi se cae del asiento por la sinceridad con que lo dijo—. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, mamá seguramente estará contenta de verte. Luna, hola, wow, tienes el cabello larguísimo.

—A los Nifflers les gusta así —le respondió y Harry sonrió.

—Tomen asiento, les traeré algo de beber.

Harry se puso de pie, sintiendo más de un par de miradas sobre su espalda. No, no estaba huyendo, ciertamente iba por un par de cervezas de mantequilla. No entendía por qué no se sentía herido, celoso o traicionado, tal vez había sido el tiempo. _«Tal vez ha sido Draco»_, dijo el Alfa, pero Harry no se molestó en corregirlo, demasiado aliviado de haber superado aquel horrible momento de su vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, parándose justo detrás de él.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó sacando de la nevera un par de cervezas.

—Quería decírtelo...

Harry dio media vuelta para encararla.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Mione, estoy bien, de verdad, estoy feliz de verla, a ella y a Luna.

Hermione le miró en silencio por un momento.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Para nada. —Pero la imagen de Malfoy asaltó su mente una vez más. Harry dudó por un momento. Sí había pasado algo, muchas cosas en realidad. Habían muchas señales de lo que ocurría pero Harry no estaba seguro de ellas así que mirando las cervezas en sus manos tomó valor antes de preguntar—: ¿Mione, cómo alguien puede saber que ha encontrado a su predestinado?

Bien, lo había dicho, esa pregunta había estado rondándole la cabeza por demasiado tiempo. Era hora de encontrar una respuesta y enfrentar la realidad como el Gryffindor que siempre había sido.

Hermione abrió la boca, como si quisiera preguntar a qué venía eso, pero en su lugar, milagrosamente, se limitó a responder.

—Bueno, he leído que los Omega pueden identificarlo casi de inmediato, pero para los Alfa es algo más complicado. El aroma del predestinado, para el Alfa, es como Amortenia. Un Alfa que ha encontrado a su predestinado no podrá dejar de pensar en él y querrá protegerlo de todo y de todos. Encontrarás a tu predestinado irremediablemente perfecto, sin importar qué y no desearás a nadie más. Es como amor a primera vista pero mil veces más intenso. El Alfa generalmente seguirá su predestinado sin importar qué, estará demasiado al pendiente de todo lo que haga. A veces, si el Alfa se encuentra con su predestinado en celo, entrará en celo también, aún fuera de su ciclo... o eso he leído.

Harry asintió y suspiró.

Lo sabía, lo había sabido por demasiado tiempo. ¿Había pensado en Draco Malfoy por cinco años sin parar por qué quería disculparse con él? Una excusa absurda para engañarse a sí mismo. ¿Y toda esa rivalidad sin bases aparentes? Una manera de llamar la atención del otro sin lucir patéticos. Harry lo sabía, lo había sabido por años. Lo había sabido cuando le dieron sus resultados, lo había sabido aquella tarde en el pasillo, lo había sabido la noche en que lo encontró en celo y fue incapaz de hacerlo suyo por temor a herirlo. ¿Draco lo sabría?

—Creo que he encontrado a mi predestinado —dijo finalmente, aceptando la verdad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione—, ¿quién?

—Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Teddy es hijo biológico de Sirius y Remus, aunque aún no he decidido si va a ser un metamorfomago como en el canon. Para los que se lo preguntan, sí, Remus aún es maestro en Hogwarts y Sirius se dedica a vender cosas Muggles en el mundo mágico, por lo que es quién pasa más tiempo en casa con Teddy. Sirius y Remus NO son predestinados pero se aman como si lo fueran y eso para ellos no es un impedimento, el amor puede triunfar a pesar de eso. *corazones, corazones*
> 
> Severus y James siguen llevándose mal, pero lo soportan por Lily, sobre todo Snape. Además, Snape de verdad tiene una debilidad por Harry por lo que en el futuro lo veremos discutiendo con Sirius por saber quién es el tío favorito.
> 
> ¿No aman cuando Harry por fin acepta sus sentimientos y todo parece alegría y felicidad?   
¿Qué creen que ocurrirá después? Hagan sus apuestas, jajaja. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 


	7. Inesperado.

—¿Draco, me estás escuchando? —preguntó su madre, trayéndolo de vuelta a la conversación que definitivamente no estaba escuchando.

—Por supuesto —mintió con facilidad mientras se incorporaba en la silla en la que se había desparramado por completo, demasiado aburrido, demasiado inconsciente de su cuerpo como para mantener la postura siempre perfecta que su padre insistía debía mantener.

—¿Y entonces?

Draco miró a su madre, con su largo y precioso cabello dorado peinado en un perfecto moño en su cabeza y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con expectación. Draco se removió en su asiento y muy hábilmente tomó su taza con té y leche para beber el contenido ya frío, evitando tener que responder la pregunta que no había escuchado. Tal vez, si hacía algo más de tiempo, alguno de sus padres le daría una pista sobre hacia donde se había dirigido la plática. Lo último que Draco había escuchado había sido algo sobre el nada interesante hijo de los Smith.

—Han pasado dos meses, Draco, alguien tiene que haberte convencido, aunque sea un poco —intervino su padre.

—Lucius, no lo presiones, acordamos que no lo presionaríamos.

—Pero Cissa, es imposible que nadie haya llamado su atención aún, no con la cantidad de gente que ha venido a cortejarlo.

—Quiero más pastel de chocolate —respondió Draco y casi de inmediato, un trozo enorme de pastel apareció sobre su plato—. No puedo tomar decisiones importantes por la mañana sin pastel de chocolate.

—No has podido tomar ninguna decisión en meses con o sin ese pastel.

—¡Lucius!

—Sólo digo, cariño, que el niño debe apresurarse, eso es todo. Este es un asunto serio. ¿Qué ocurrirá si se corre el rumor de que Draco no se lo está tomando esto en serio?

—Bueno, no sería mentira —dijo el joven heredero, metiendo un trozo de pastel a su boca.

—¿Podrías dejar de portarte como un niño mimado? —preguntó su padre, con fastidio, algo irritado. Draco no se acobardó.

—Bueno, definitivamente es culpa tuya. Todos esos juguetes, toda esa ropa. Creo que me has malcriado.

Lucius suspiró.

—Draco, por favor —advirtió con voz cansada, sus dedos pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

Draco debía reconocer el especial esfuerzo que su padre estaba haciendo para no ponerse en modo Alfa y comenzar a gritar improperios y lanzar maldiciones. A él, como cachorro Omega, realmente le era casi imposible negarse a una orden de su padre si se ponía en ese estado, así que pensó que lo mejor sería no seguir provocándolo. Al menos por el momento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? No, padre, no he elegido a nadie. Todos los malditos Alfa que han entrado por esa puerta han resultado ser terriblemente aburridos y sosos y ni sus flores, ni sus joyas pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión. Nadie ha llamado mi atención, nadie parece valer la pena ni mínimamente y estoy cansado de que cada mañana, mientras intento comer mi maldito pastel de chocolate, me preguntes lo mismo

Bueno, eso no había sido exactamente no provocar a su padre, pero no había podido evitarlo, no cuando había soportado dos meses de citas sin frutos y preguntas molestas por parte de su progenitor. Draco tenía un límite, uno muy, muy fácil de alcanzar.

—Sólo dale más tiempo, ya encontrará a alguien —dijo su madre. Solapándolo como siempre.

—¿Cuánto más, Cissa? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar? ¿Antes o después de que sea atacado y marcado por un Alfa en celo de imprevisto? ¿Antes o después de que una banda de traficantes ponga sus ojos sobre él? ¿Cuánto?

—Estas llevándolo demasiado lejos, padre.

La mano de Lucius se azotó sobre la mesa, golpeando el periódico que descansaba sobre el mantel, abierto en la sección de desaparecidos. Un Omega más, un Omega más que había salido de casa y no había regresado. Draco sintió escalofríos, pero sobre todo, sintió culpa. Él no quería preocupar a sus padres de esa manera pero se negaba a ser marcado y atado a un Alfa.

—¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¿de verdad crees que lo estoy? No disfruto teniendo estas discusiones contigo, no disfruto pasar cada noche preguntándome si seguirás en tu habitación o si te has escapado a encontrar algún muggle que para nada ayuda a calmar tus instintos Omega, no disfruto saber que estás en peligro constante y definitivamente no disfruto forzarte a unirte a alguien.

—Entonces no lo hagas, dejemos esta tontería, encontraremos otra manera —pidió Draco, con la esperanza de dejar las molestas citas atrás.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo cual, Draco? Dímelo porque desde que supe que eras un Omega no he hecho más que pensar en cómo hacerte feliz y mantenerte a salvo, sin encontrar una respuesta que cumpla con ambas expectativas.

Draco guardó silencio. Por supuesto que él también había pensado en una manera de salir de todo aquello, sin encontrar respuestas. El volverse estéril a sí mismo siempre podía ser una opción, a nadie le gustaba los Omegas que no podían tener bebés, pero sabía que sus padres jamás aceptarían no tener nietos, herederos de la sangre Malfoy-Black.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda vivir como tío Severus —Draco respondió, dudando de sus propias palabras.

—¿Y tú de verdad crees que serías feliz viviendo así? —preguntó su padre, como si estuviera realmente, realmente cansado.

—Yo nunca lo he escuchado quejarse.

—Es Severus de quién estamos hablando, por supuesto que no va a quejarse, pero eso no significa que sea feliz.

—La cosa es, Draco —intervino su madre—, que Severus es un caso especial.

—Tal vez yo también lo sea —respondió, necio.

—¿De verdad esa es la vida que quieres? —preguntó su padre seriamente—. ¿Ser un Omega marcado por un Alfa amigo sólo para poder sobrevivir? Severus es un Omega rechazado, Draco, tú no, no tienes que pasar por algo así.

El corazón de Draco dejó de bombear por un momento y el Omega en su interior le hizo sentir miserable y solo. Por supuesto, su padre no lo había dicho a propósito, él no sabía nada del asunto, pero sin querer, había dado justo en el clavo del problema. Draco era un Omega rechazado.

Sintió las comisuras de sus ojos picar con lágrimas amargas, lágrimas que cobardemente escondió tan rápido como pudo, negándose a dejarles ver a sus padres la realidad en que había vivido por años. Una parte de él deseaba poder decirles la verdad, que su padre se pusiera furioso e hiciera de la vida de Potter una miseria. Pero otra parte, el corazón del Omega, aún con el rechazo, deseaba poder proteger a su Alfa y desearle toda la felicidad que él jamás podría ni siquiera intentar darle.

Era la misma sensación de amor-odio que había sentido desde que Potter lo había dejado de lado por la comadreja a los once años. Y la detestaba.

—¿Podrías al menos intentarlo, un poco más? —Draco alzó la vista, apenas percatándose de que había clavado la mirada en su pastel de chocolate a medio comer. Su padre lucía atribulado, preocupado, vencido, casi suplicante.

Estaba genuinamente preocupado por él.

Draco sintió la suave mano de su madre sobre su hombro. El contacto con ella siempre era cálido y tranquilizador, perfecto para ese momento, en que la imagen de Harry Potter se había grabado a fuego tras sus párpados, negándose a dejarlo continuar tranquilo con su vida.

Draco había peleado realmente duro por logar sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, pero desde que se había reencontrado con él en aquel bar, el Omega se negaba a soltarlo. Draco le había repetido una y otra vez que Potter no los quería, que incluso se había resistido a su celo y a sus feromonas esa noche porque los odiaba, porque no concebía la idea de estar junto a ellos. Pero el Omega era necio, era sentimental y frágil y cada que Draco se descuidaba, clamaba por la presencia de su Alfa.

Era insoportable.

—Quiero ir a mi habitación —dijo para sí mismo, inconsciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta. De repente se sentía agotado, débil y sin ánimos de nada.

Lucius abrió la boca, tal vez para impedirle que se marchara pero Narcissa intervino antes. Ella dijo:

—Está bien, cariño, le diremos al señor Krum que no te sientes bien. Tal vez mañana puedas salir con él. O más tarde, por la noche. ¿Te gustaría que te lleve a cenar?

_«No quiero ir con él, quiero a Harry»_, chilló el Omega. Draco dijo:

—Claro.

El sonido que hizo la silla arrastrándose por el piso fue realmente estridente dentro de su cabeza, le aturdió e hizo que el piso bajo sus pies se moviera. Realizó una rápida retirada del comedor, esperando que sus padres no se percataran de la debilidad en sus piernas y preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviendo así, pensando en un Alfa que no le correspondía.

Y estaba cansado. Cansado de mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que no le importaba ser un Omega rechazado cuando la verdad era otra. A veces, ser fuerte era imposible y en ese instante estaba en su límite. Tal vez porque no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde aquella noche de celo junto a Potter, tal vez por las palabras de su padre o por la certeza de que era deseado por todos los Alfas del mundo menos por el que se suponía que estaba hecho para él.

Su alma gemela.

Se dejó caer en la cama nada más entrar en su habitación, demasiado débil como para pensar en ponerse algo más cómodo y dormir. Lo único que Draco deseaba en ese momento era arrancar el sufrimiento que causaba el rechazo, aquel que había creído había aprendido a dominar pero que se había vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que se había encontrado a Potter.

Draco se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, anhelando imposiblemente que Harry estuviera pensando en él también. Se preguntó si estaría comiendo bien, si estaría durmiendo correctamente o si estaba teniendo cuidado en su trabajo. Sabía que los aurores estaban en constante peligro y Draco no deseaba que algo malo le ocurriera. Todo esto resultado de sus instintos Omega. El Omega se esforzaba por ser perfecto para su pareja, para su Alfa, procurándolo, deseando lo mejor para él.

La furia por la humillación del rechazo se encendió dentro de Draco.

Se odiaba a si mismo. Odiaba al Omega. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que preocuparse por alguien que jamás le había dedicado más de un minuto de pensamientos? Un minuto de pensamientos malos y negativos. Draco sabía que Harry Potter no valía la pena y que si era su destinado era por puro capricho de la vida.

Sus emociones eran un caos. Un campo de batalla que amenazaban con hacerle explotar en confusas lágrimas de rabia y amor no correspondido.

Estúpido, estúpido Potter que lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera se percataba de que Draco era la única persona en el mundo hecha a la medida para él.

Draco se quedó dormido, lágrimas en sus ojos sin derramar. El desconsuelo de un Omega incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta su dolor, demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo.

Cuando despertó el sol estaba cayendo, iluminando de naranjas, rojos y amarillos toda su habitación. Aún se sentía exhausto, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo había despertado de su larga siesta.

—¿Draco? —llamó su madre.

El rubio se removió entre las sábanas casi intactas, parecía que había dormido tan profundo que ni siquiera se había movido. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al haber ido a dormir con todo y sus ropas las cuales definitivamente se habían arrugado, pero pronto se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle, ¿a quién le importaba si lucía impoluto o no? A él definitivamente no.

—Ya estoy despierto —respondió con voz ronca.

Narcissa dudó por un momento.

—Viktor dijo que pasaría por ti en una hora... pero dijo también que si no te sentías bien esperaba poder verte otro día, así que no tienes que asistir a la cena, si no quieres.

Draco se incorporó en la cama, sus grises orbes clavados en los pliegos de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Viktor Krum era el primer Alfa que no exigía o demandaba que se presentara sí o sí a la cita acordada, lo cual era bastante extraño para empezar. Tal vez se debía a que durante cuarto año, ambos habían mantenido una especie de relación romántica a la que no le habían dado nombre y que había terminado cuando Krum había vuelto a su país natal después de que el Torneo de los Tres Magos terminara.

Krum había escrito casi todos los días y Draco había respondido toda su correspondencia hasta mediados de quinto año, cuando se había comenzado a sentir inexplicablemente atraído por el héroe del mundo mágico, el Omega dentro de él madurando sin que lo supiera.

Draco no había vuelto a ver a Krum desde entonces y jamás olvidaría la propuesta del chico de irse con él a Bulgaria cuando se había tenido que marchar de Hogwarts.

Narcissa abrió la puerta pero no entró a la habitación.

—No, no. Estoy bien, madre. Iré, Viktor es un viejo amigo después de todo.

—¿Estás seguro? Luces un poco pálido.

Draco la vio luchar consigo misma por no entrar a la habitación y llenarlo de atenciones como cada que se enfermaba y se preguntó si sería correcto contarle la verdad. Ella tal vez lo entendería, después de todo era una Omega casada y marcada, unida a un Alfa que no era para nada su predestinado pero al que parecía amar muchísimo.

Durante mucho tiempo, Draco se había preguntado cómo lo había logrado. Su madre había comenzado a salir con su padre cuando estaban en el colegio, antes de saber que eran Alfa y Omega. Se habían comprometido y poco antes de la boda, el verdadero predestinado de su madre había aparecido y ella lo había rechazado. Pero Draco no sabía mucho más allá de eso y necesita saber el secreto, saber cómo deshacerse del impulso, de la necesidad de permanecer junto a su predestinado, pero se sentía demasiado cobarde como para preguntar.

—Draco, no tienes que ir a esa cena —dijo ella, finalmente entrando a la habitación—. No tienes que forzarte únicamente por lo que tú padre ha dicho.

—Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Narcissa lo miró en silencio, algo confundida por el repentino cambio de tema. Asintió y Draco frunció el ceño, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué te quedaste con papá? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu predestinado?

Narcisa sonrió suavemente y tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama. Draco se dejó caer sobre su regazo y ella acarició sus suaves mechones de plata, lenta y amorosamente.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿El tema de los predestinados? ¿Temes elegir a alguien y arrepentirte si llega a aparecer?

Draco no supo que contestar. Asentir sería mentir cuando ya había decidido abrirse un poco a su progenitora, pero no sé sentía preparado para soltar toda la verdad.

»Bueno —continuó Narcissa cuando su hijo no dijo nada—, decidí quedarme con tu padre porque estaba enamorada de él. Nos conocimos antes de saber que éramos un Alfa y un Omega. Nuestras familias acordaron que nos casaríamos cuando estábamos en cuarto año, nosotros ya éramos amigos en ese momento así que no nos molestó en absoluto. Luego comenzamos a salir y nos enamoramos, pero cuando tuvimos los resultados del segundo género supimos, yo supe de inmediato —se corrigió—, que él no era mi predestinado y eso me desanimó un poco. Pero tu padre no se rindió, siguió cortejándome, enfrentándose a todos esos Alfas que intentaron hacerlo también. Todas esas cositas pequeñas y grandes me hicieron comprender que no necesitaba que Lucius fuera mi predestinado para ser feliz, que era suficiente con amarnos mutuamente, así que cuando mi predestinado apareció, pude rechazarlo sin problemas. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte, la atracción natural entre nosotros era enorme y los primeros días después del rechazo los sufrí mucho, pero tú padre siempre estuvo a mi lado y eso me ayudó a seguir adelante.

—¿Y no te arrepientes? ¿No piensas a veces en cómo podría haber sido tu vida si lo hubieras aceptado?

—Ni un segundo, Draco. Yo soy realmente feliz con tu padre y contigo. Lucius renunció a muchas cosas por mí, como los ideales que compartía con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al que dejó de apoyar porque sabía que con él al mando, los Omegas como nosotros viviríamos oprimidos y explotados.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es porque no te has enamorado.

—Tal vez no quiera hacerlo.

—No se trata de quererlo. Va a ocurrir y ya, Dragón —Narcissa soltó una pequeña risita, como si Draco tuviese cuatro años nuevamente y estuviera preguntando algo que para muchos era lógico pero que para él, pequeño e inexperto, era un gran misterio.

Draco dejó que los dedos de su madre sobre su cabello lo tranquilizaran mientras pensaba. Cuando ella contaba las cosas de esa manera todo parecía sencillo, era como un hermoso cuento donde el amor había sido más fuerte que todo sobre el universo. Draco pensaba que para algunas personas podía funcionar, pero no para él. Al final no había obtenido ninguna respuesta útil.

Su madre se marchó poco después y Draco decidió tomar una ducha. Dejó que los elfos eligieran su túnica de esa noche y se vistió con ella después del baño. Secó su cabello, se peinó y se colocó algo de loción para destacar sutilmente sus feromonas Omega. Tal vez tener algo de acción con Viktor Krum, la varonil y sensual estrella de quidditch, lo haría sentir mejor y le haría olvidar a Potter por un rato. Había funcionado por cinco años.

El cielo había oscurecido por completo cuando Krum finalmente apareció en su casa. Draco había estado en la biblioteca, leyendo para pasar el rato cuando uno de los elfos anunció su presencia.

El rubio se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir el guion que había estado siguiendo por semanas con cada uno de sus pretendientes; recibirlos amablemente, mirarlos un poco y si alguno era de su gusto, engatusarlo un poquito para obtener algo de sexo fácil que ayudara a calmar sus ansias, aunque el Omega lloriqueara por ello después.

Krum se encontraba en el recibidor, vistiendo elegantemente una túnica rojo vino. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Draco se alejó de la ventana donde había permanecido, mirando hacia los jardines y lo saludó con una caballerosa reverencia. Draco sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, Viktor era un hombre realmente guapo. Esperó a que el Omega le reprochara su interés en otro que no fuera Potter, pero eso no sucedió, extrañamente.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Draco. —La pronunciación de Viktor había mejorado mucho desde que se habían conocido, aunque las _erres _seguía pronunciándolas con fuerza, tan sensual como siempre—. No me dijiste que eras un Omega. Habría venido por ti de inmediato.

—Sé que lo habrías hecho, Vik —respondió el rubio mientras el pelinegro tomaba su mano y la besaba, el contacto ardiente.

—Espero que eso no haya sido un rechazo. Deja que al menos te invite a cenar.

—Bueno, estoy aquí ¿no?

Viktor le regaló a Draco una de esas sonrisas ladinas que lo habían cautivado con sólo catorce años.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos.

Víctor tomó a Draco del brazo y juntos caminaron por los jardines frontales de la mansión hacia la salida, las estrellas de la noche brillando intensamente. Cuando llegaron a los límites de las barreras mágicas que protegían la propiedad, Viktor sujetó a Draco con delicadeza y lo pegó a su cuerpo para aparecerlos frente a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del Londres mágico.

_El Canto de las Sirenas _era conocido por su extenso menú repleto de comida de todo el mundo, además de por la exquisitez de sus platillos y la exclusividad con la que contaban sus clientes.

Draco no estaba impresionado en absoluto, los Malfoy tenían una mesa reservada únicamente para ellos todos los días del año, a cualquier hora del día. Toda la expectativa sobre la cita se evaporó rápidamente, Krum había resultado ser tan obvio y aburrido como el resto, un Alfa ricachón que no comprendía que Draco podía adquirir todos esos lujos por sí mismo.

Se sentaron en una mesa en el segundo piso, cerca de la ventana. La vista, debía admitir Draco, era bastante estimulante. Desde allí, podía ver todas las calles y callejones del Londres mágico sin problemas, sus luces brillando y su gente caminando.

El mesero llegó a tiempo para tomar su orden. Aquel era uno de los pocos restaurantes que de verdad contaban con atención humana y no únicamente con encantamientos que servían la comida. Viktor dejó que Draco decidiera y la charla comenzó.

Viktor, Draco descubrió, no había cambiado demasiado en todo ese tiempo. Aún era un incansable hablador de quidditch y un ferviente admirador de su belleza. Draco no lo culpaba ¿Quién no lo era?

Entonces recordó que existía alguien que no lo era y decidió volver a concentrarse en la conversación. Su charla fue de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, intereses y anécdotas divertidas dichas. Draco se lo estaba pasando sorpresivamente bien. Aun si Viktor no era su predestinado, el Omega parecía haberse olvidado de lloriquear y en su lugar disfrutaba de la compañía de su cita como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Eso fue hasta que todo volvió a irse a la mierda.

—Por supuesto, yo estaba realmente interesado en Hermione hasta que te vi en el gran comedor, recuerdo haber pensado que lucías como un ángel.

Draco soltó una carcajada, sin molestarse en ocultar cuanto le gustaba ser halagado de esa manera.

—La mitad del colegio hubiera estado en desacuerdo contigo en ese momento. Me odiaban.

—Las bromas y las palabras ácidas siempre fueron parte de tu encanto. Creo que incluso Potter lo reconocía.

Escuchar ese nombre le hizo temblar. No quería pensar en él, no cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien. Aunque tal vez era demasiado obvio que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando de él, sobre todo si el tema era Hogwarts.

—Potter me odiaba especialmente —dijo rogando porque su voz sonara casual y no dolida.

—¿De verdad? Yo no lo creo. Te prestaba demasiada atención como para odiarte. Era como si siempre estuviera al pendiente de ti, como si no soportara no saber en qué estabas metido.

—Sólo era un entrometido cuatro ojos —afirmó tranquilamente pero su corazón corría a toda velocidad y el Omega abrazaba esa esperanza con toda su fuerza. Draco quería obligarlo a borrarla y destrozarla pero él mismo se sentía cálido de sólo pensar que Potter en realidad no lo había detestado tanto como aparentaba.

»Sea como sea, no estamos aquí para hablar de Potter, ¿cierto?

Tenía que zanjar el tema y tenía que hacerlo rápido si no quería que la realidad lo aplastara después. Viktor sonrió y tomó su mano sobre la mesa, el contacto antes cálido volviéndose gélido.

Una cita más que había fallado. Draco pensó que al menos podría llevárselo a la cama.

El mesero apareció para llevarse los platos vacíos y para dejar en su lugar una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate para cada uno. Draco comió su postre en silencio, mientras Viktor conducía la conversación nuevamente hacia las vías del quidditch, haciéndolo prometer que durante su segunda cita jugarían un uno contra uno de buscadores en el que Draco sabía que le dejarían ganar. No había manera de que él pudiera enfrentarse a un profesional, sobre todo desde que había dejado el quidditch, cinco años atrás.

Una vez terminada la comida se quedaron un poco más a beber algo de vino. Krum no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos y de lanzar las típicas indirectas Alfa sobre ser su mejor opción. Draco había planeado escucharlo atentamente pero a la mitad había perdido el interés y su mente no encontraba espacio para otra cosa que no fuera el jodido salvador del mundo mágico.

De repente ya no quería estar allí.

—Me voy a casa —declaró interrumpiendo la charla de Viktor sin una pizca de cortesía o vergüenza. Olvidándose del sexo casual, se puso de pie.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial para...?

—Hablas demasiado, Viktor. Es molesto. Me voy.

—Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa, es demasiado tarde para que...

—¿Para que un pobre Omega ande solo en la calle? Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo, gracias.

—Pero...

—Gracias por la comida. Gratis siempre sabe mejor. Nos vemos Vik.

Se apresuró a salir del restaurante, con el rostro incrédulo de Viktor aún en sus retinas. No se sentía ni mínimamente culpable, pero si se sentía algo confundido por la manera tan cómoda en la que se había sentido al estar con ese Alfa. Definitivamente había algo mal con él, rechazando y humillando al que probablemente había sido el único Alfa sobre la tierra con quién el Omega mantenía la calma.

Se apareció directamente en los jardines de la mansión.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó una voz conocida nada más al verlo aparecer.

Draco, aún acostumbrándose a la sensación de tierra firme bajo sus pies tardó un momento en reconocerla.

—Draco, perdón, Malfoy, eres tú. Me asustaste.

—¿Qué haces a aquí? —preguntó sin aire en los pulmones. Harry Potter estaba frente a él, saliendo de su propiedad tranquilamente, cómo si lo hiciera todos los malditos días, lo cual no era el caso.

Potter se sonrojó. Draco no entendía lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó en respuesta.

Draco estaba muy confundido.

—Aquí vivo, imbécil.

—Ah, sí, claro, por supuesto. —¿Potter estaba tartamudeando?—. Tú, saliste. Quiero decir, parece que vienes de...

—Una cita, sí. Con Viktor Krum, jugador estrella de quidditch —respondió mirándose las uñas, como si hubiera sido la cita más fabulosa del planeta pero no hubiera querido admitirlo por completo.

Draco creyó escuchar a Potter gruñir. Seguramente su imaginación.

—Yo podría ganarle fácilmente, ya sabes, fui el jugador más joven de Hogwarts.

—Tú lo has dicho Potty, Hogwarts. Él es un profesional.

—¿Pero es auror? No es un auror.

Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca sólo para volver a cerrarla.

—Dime la verdad Potter, ¿consumiste algo extraño en las últimas horas?

—¡No! Para nada ¿Por qué? ¿Parezco extraño? ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿Lo estás?

El Omega iba a decir sí. Draco dijo:

—Para nada. No mueras en mi jardín, sería inconveniente.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse. Potter comenzaba a ser escalofriante con esa actitud. Draco siempre había sabido era que un poco raro pero no hasta ese punto.

—¡Espera! Aún no te he dicho porqué vine aquí.

—No me interesa Potty, adiós —respondió sin detenerse.

—Vine porque quiero ser tu compañero, Draco. —El rubio se detuvo de golpe, las palabras impidiéndole reaccionar. El Omega saltó de la emoción pero Draco estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal—. Sé que tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que somos predestinados y quiero estar contigo. Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Muy lindo todo, Potter. Todo muy romántico, si tan solo hubieras sido lo suficiente listo cinco años atrás —suspiró falsamente, intentando ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Evadiendo sus preguntas—. Si creías que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos no me conoces lo suficiente, si quieres una oportunidad tendrás que esforzarte, como todos los demás y eso no es garantía de que vaya a aceptarte.

—Lo sé. —El Alfa sufría y el Omega quería consolarlo pero Draco también había sufrido y Potter no había estado allí para él—. Convencí a tus padres para que me agregaran a la lista de espera. Tendremos la mejor cita del mundo, lo prometo.

—Más te vale que así sea, Potter, más te vale.

Draco continuó su camino a la mansión. Las piernas como de gelatina y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No podía creer que eso estuviese sucediendo, no después de tanto tiempo.

Él habría querido lanzarse a los brazos de su predestinado, habría querido rechazarlo completa y rotundamente también pero ambas opciones se habían vuelvo imposibles para él. En su lugar lo había dejado cortejarlo como el resto de los Alfas interesados.

No que Draco fuera a aceptarlo, a perdonarlo, para nada, pero Potter tenía mucho por recompensar, demasiado y Draco se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

Le demostraría a Potter y al mundo que Draco Malfoy no era un Omega que se pudiera poseer. 


	8. Determinación.

Harry ajustó la capa de invisibilidad alrededor de su cuerpo, el suave y ligero tacto de la tela mágica acariciando su piel como agua. Una ráfaga de aire había amenazado con dejarlo al descubierto mientras él se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su tarea de espionaje. Una misión de vida o muerte.

Era una tarde nublada y fría de otoño y Harry, en vez de estar disfrutando de la calidez de su casa y de la compañía de sus padres, estaba en medio del Londres mágico, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad y muriéndose de hambre por no haber comido nada desde el desayuno, aun cuando Hermione había pasado a su oficina y le había ofrecido algo de almorzar.

Suspiró sintiéndose cansado, aún tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer; formatos por rellenar, casos que checar, investigaciones por hacer y excusas que inventarle a Sirius por no estar en Grimmauld Place cuidando de Teddy, como cada miércoles, cuando Sirius tenía el turno de la tarde en el cuartel y Remus clases hasta la noche en Hogwarts.

Escuchó un bostezo a su espalda, pero Harry no despegó la mirada del edificio de cinco pisos del que según el archivo, debía salir su objetivo en breve. No se perdería ninguno de sus pasos.

Un nuevo bostezo se escuchó y Harry se crispó, furioso por la inconsciencia y la falta de tacto de su compañero. Sí, Harry también estaba cansado y deseaba poder volver a casa y dormir un poco, recuperar algo de las horas de sueño que había perdido a lo largo de tres semanas, pero no se había rendido al cansancio de esa manera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?

—El tiempo que sea necesario, Ron —le respondió intentando controlar su creciente irritación.

—Hemos estado aquí por dos horas, Harry, pronto va a anochecer y está haciendo frío.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de quejumbroso?

Ron no pareció ofenderse por la pregunta.

—Siempre —respondió tiritando por el frío.

—¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? —Harry preguntó como una manera de distraer a su mejor amigo.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado siendo el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, supongo. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Hermione dijo que saldría temprano del trabajo así que planeaba cenar con ella, mamá me enseñó a hacer su guiso especial.

La puerta del edificio que se encontraban vigilando se abrió, Harry se enderezó de expectación, pero el sujeto en cuestión no apareció, en su lugar, una pareja de turistas salió hacia la calle charlando en lo que parecía ser italiano. Harry resopló.

—Hermione tiene el turno de la noche —respondió el moreno, retomando el hilo de la conversación—. Me lo dijo hoy durante el almuerzo.

—¿Qué? No, estoy seguro de que dijo que hoy podría salir antes. Quedamos en cenar juntos. —Ron parecía genuinamente sorprendido y molesto. Harry temió haber metido la pata.

—Tal vez fue algo de último momento y olvidó avisarte. Tal vez yo escuché mal, estaba tratando de rellenar mis formularios cuando llegó a mi oficina.

Ron frunció el ceño. Harry evitó a toda costa mirarlo, demasiado avergonzado por haberlos involucrado en una pelea, aunque en realidad esa no había sido su intención, él sólo había intentado extender su charla un poco más.

—¿Te dijo por qué tenía que quedarse más tiempo?

—Sabes que no puede, Ron, que los inefables no tiene permitido revelar ese tipo de información.

—Bueno, como parece que te cuenta más cosas a ti que a mí, pensé que...

—Wow, wow, compañero, detente ahí. Ella no me cuenta "más" cosas, llegó a mi oficina para que almorzáramos juntos, yo tenía demasiado trabajo así que no fue posible y ella lo comentó cuando le dije que no tendría el turno de la noche hasta dentro de un mes. —Ron no respondió, pero Harry lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que el tema había sido dado por zanjado—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le preguntó.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella en secreto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso sería como salir con mi madre. —Tembló de sólo pensarlo, pero Ron no parecía convencido.

—Por favor, Harry, ya antes has mostrado tu complejo de Edipo saliendo con mi hermana.

—Eso era diferente —rebatió—. Hermione es, literalmente, como mi madre. No podría.

—Por favor, es obvio que siempre has estado interesado en ella y ella en ti. Te iba a cuidar por horas a la enfermería, siempre te ayudaba con la tarea y te daba los mejores regalos de Navidad. 

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! Y tú en ese tiempo la tratabas terriblemente mal, es obvio que no iba a darte regalos bonitos por Navidad.

—¡Sólo dime la verdad!

—¡Malfoy es mi predestinado! ¡No estoy interesado en tu Alfa, estúpido Beta!

—¿Qué?

La puerta del edificio de abrió una vez más y de ella salió un Alfa de piel oscura y ojos avellana. Harry dejó su posición en cuclillas en la esquina del callejón donde habían estado esperando y se puso de pie, causando que Ron quedara al descubierto por unos segundos antes de que imitara a Harry y también se pusiera de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —insistió el pelirrojo.

—_Shh_, nos va a escuchar. Vamos. —Harry susurró y avanzó, obligando a Ron a seguirlo de cerca y a cerrar la boca, o algo así. El pelirrojo seguía gesticulando, demasiado incrédulo.

Era una suerte que la capa de invisibilidad no dejara ver al mundo lo ridículo que lucía moviendo las manos y la boca como si quisiera gritar que no entendía en qué clase de mundo bizarro había caído.

Su objetivo se movió a lo largo de la calle, con movimientos tan ligeros y elegantes que Harry casi se sintió celoso. Vestía una túnica que parecía costar su salario de todo un año como auror y llevaba encima demasiada joyería como para pasar desapercibido. Harry miró al suelo inconscientemente, observó sus zapatillas deportivas, tan desgastadas que había tenido que pegarlas al menos dos veces y se sintió muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿Malfoy? —chilló Ron a sus espaldas, al parecer incapaz de soportar un segundo más en incertidumbre—. De todas las personas en el planeta, ¿ese idiota?

—No le digas así —le defendió Potter entre dientes.

—No me vengas con eso, Harry. Casi preferiría que estuvieras con Hermione. ¿Por qué él?

—¿Es que eres idiota o qué? ¡Yo no lo elegí! Sabes que esto es cosa del destino y la compatibilidad física y mágica.

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había dejado de susurrar. El hombre al que seguían se detuvo en seco y ellos también. El hombre miró detrás de él y luego a los alrededores, su expresión decía que había escuchado algo pero que no estaba seguro. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza.

Mentalmente contrajo sus feromonas para que el otro Alfa no pudiera detectarlas y codeó a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo, aunque dudaba que el Alfa fuera tomarle importancia a unas simples feromonas Beta. Ambos Gryffindor contuvieron el aliento, pendientes de lo que sucedería después. Para su gran alivió, después de un momento, el Alfa relajó su expresión y continuó con su camino.

—Ni una palabra más —sentenció Harry mientras continuaba avanzando.

Ron obedeció e inesperadamente se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino, lo que permitió a Harry incluso olvidar su presencia y concentrarse en la labor de seguir a aquel Alfa.

No caminaron demasiado, después de un par de calles finalmente el sujeto se detuvo frente al único teatro que existía en el mundo mágico, un local aparentemente pequeño y de estilo barroco demasiado descuidado. Ron codeó a Harry, preguntándole silenciosamente que era lo que estaban esperando.

La respuesta llegó sin que Harry tuviera que abrir la boca.

Caminando con aire de suficiencia, Draco Malfoy apareció de entre la gente. Vestía un precioso traje hecho a la medida del mismo color de sus ojos. Su cabello perfectamente peinado de tal manera que se veía juvenil y formal al mismo tiempo. Si a su acompañante le sorprendió verlo vestir ropa muggle o verlo lucir como una divinidad no lo demostró en su expresión corporal, Harry, en cambio, se había quedado sin aire.

Draco Malfoy era como todas las cosas bonitas del universo en un sólo ser; para Harry era como la luna, las estrellas, la nieve y las flores, era como la seda, el oro y el canto de un ruiseñor. Era tan perfecto que Harry estaba de verdad batallando por respetar el trato con los Malfoy y no acercarse al Omega antes de la cita, la tarea cada vez más imposible.

Harry quería acercarse y alejarlo de ese Alfa, envolverlo en sus brazos y decirle lo hermoso que era hasta quedarse sin aire, quería cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, estar a sus pies por la eternidad si eso significaba que sería sólo y exclusivamente suyo. El Alfa se había rendido total y completamente al Omega y ya no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Ron, sacándolo del estupor que siempre significaba encontrarse con Malfoy—. ¿En serio estuvimos muriendo de hambre y frío por horas para poder espiar la cita de Malfoy? —Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado de lo ridículo que sonaba el asunto si se decía con esa voz de incredulidad, pero sobre todo, avergonzado porque eso había sido exactamente lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas después del trabajo.

Cuando Harry descubrió que Draco era su predestinado, aquella tarde en que todas las señales por fin se juntaron y él había dejado de ser un idiota, se lo había contado a Hermione quién, por supuesto, parecía haberlo descubierto antes que él.

_«Bueno, con todas esas peleas absurdas para llamarse la atención mutuamente era lógico. No había día en que no metieras a Malfoy en nuestras conversaciones, sin importar si se estaba portando decentemente o no»_. Le había dicho y él casi se había golpeado la cabeza contra la encimera de la cocina porque era verdad.

Había estado tan ciego, todo había apuntado a la verdad y él había sido demasiado estúpido como para verlo. Draco Malfoy había sido el único niño mago en llamar su atención con sólo mirarlo en aquella fiesta del ministerio cuando tenía ocho años; había sido la única persona que siempre lo había motivado a lucirse de más en todo lo que era bueno y tontamente había creído que sólo era por molestarlo. Incluso su enemistad tenía como trasfondo que Malfoy no había querido que Harry tuviera otros amigos, lo había reclamado únicamente como suyo y Harry había ignorado el llamado del Omega, su Alfa aún demasiado inmaduro. Todo lo que habían vivido a lo largo de siete años en Hogwarts no habían sido más que juegos absurdos que gritaban «Aún estoy aquí, no me olvides».

Sin embargo, aceptar que tenía un predestinado cuando sólo unas semanas antes era lo último que deseaba no había sido fácil. Pero querer, amar y desear a Draco había sido tan natural que no le quedó más que resignarse y aceptar que él era todo lo que deseaba. El Alfa quería estar junto a su Omega, hacerlo feliz, entregarle el mundo. Y estaba completamente bien.

Lo que no estaba bien era que Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar cualquier cosa que no fuera una pelea con Malfoy, quién indudablemente debía odiarlo después de que él, aun sin saberlo, lo hubiese rechazado cuando tenían dieciséis. Ahora Harry sabía por qué se había sentido tan mal de haber tratado así al rubio en aquel momento; el Alfa ya lo había reconocido pero Harry había sido demasiado ciego.

Desesperado y confundido, habían tenido que pasar días hasta que Hermione finalmente se había cansado y lo había obligado a hablar con su madre. Entre las dos lo habían animado a dar el primer paso y así fue como finalmente se había presentado en la casa Malfoy y había solicitado el permiso para cortejar al Omega.

Lucius Malfoy no había estado nada contento. Había sido gracias a la madre de Draco, Narcissa que se le había permitido entrar en el juego. Harry no sabía cuales habían sido las razones de la mujer para aceptarlo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, cortejar a Draco y recuperar lo que por naturaleza le correspondía era su única preocupación.

Sin embargo, tener el permiso de los Malfoy para cortejar a su hijo no era garantía de nada. Harry debía admitir que aunque conocía a Malfoy mejor que a muchos de sus amigos, gracias a todas esas tardes que había invertido observándolo en el colegio, la verdad era que no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo conquistarlo y Harry no podía simplemente arriesgarse, necesitaba prepararse para esa cita; su primera oportunidad.

Una persona normal se habría puesto en contacto con los familiares y amigos del Omega y habría preguntado por sus gustos, sus hobbies o sus platillos favoritos. Harry lo habría hecho pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a acechar y espiar la vida de Malfoy como para romper con ello. Harry se consideraba a sí mismo un experto en espiar a Malfoy sin ser descubierto y en su momento esa idea le había parecido completamente revolucionaria.

Ahora le parecía algo patético.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto, Harry? —preguntó Ron como sí sintiera mucha lástima por él. Harry se sonrojó más profundamente.

—No mucho, tal vez tres, diez, quince veces... ¿Quién las cuenta?

—Estás actuando como un idiota ¿Por qué _stalkeas_ a Malfoy?

—No lo estoy _stalkeando_. Estoy haciendo investigación de campo, mi cita con él es en dos semanas y quiero que sea perfecta.

—Merlín, compañero, hay otras maneras. Esto es escalofriante. Aunque no muy diferente a como eras en el colegio.

—Gracias por eso, Ron.

—Como tu mejor amigo es mi obligación decirte esto. No vas a sacar nada de espiar a Malfoy así. Eres un Alfa, me sorprende que no hayas intentado tomarlo y llevarlo lejos de todos esos otros pretendientes suyos, que no te hayas metido en una pelea de amantes.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. Creo que estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite, no soporto ver cómo lo tocan o lo miran. El otro día creo que hasta gruñí, Ron, gruñí.

—Escucha, amigo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a ir a casa y vamos a esperar a que Hermione nos dé una solución. Ella siempre sabe qué hacer. No puedes seguir así. Además, tengo mucha hambre.

—No quiero irme ¿Y si algo le ocurre? ¿Y si alguno de esos Alfa intenta forzarlo y yo no estoy aquí para ayudarlo?

—Creo que estás sobreactuando. Malfoy no es ningún gatito indefenso, sabe cómo defenderse, el bastardo. Y además, trae puesto ese collar, nadie puede quitárselo, no van a marcarlo.

—Pero...

—No más peros, compañero. No voy a dejar a mi mejor amigo en esta patética situación.

—Tú sólo quieres irte a comer —le recriminó.

—Bueno, tal vez.

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar su falta de apoyo en esa misión súper importante a la que lo había arrastrado sin decirle nada, sin embargo Ron, después de todo, no era un auror.

El pelirrojo suspiró sintiendo compasión por su amigo. Su Alfa estaba en modo protector y parecía que lo único que deseaba era mantenerse cerca de su Omega, aun sí tenía que recurrir a técnicas tan patéticas como el espionaje. A Ron no le agradaba Malfoy, pero amaba a Harry como a un hermano y definitivamente no iba a dejarlo sufrir de esa manera mientras Malfoy, según _El Profeta_, se metía en los pantalones de todos los Alfa con los que salía. Podía imaginar todo el dolor por el que su mejor amigo había tenido que pasar mirando a su predestinado por días siendo atendido por otros Alfa que no eran él. No entendía como lo había soportado, él, siendo un Beta, era bastante posesivo.

Malfoy y su acompañante, a quien Ron identificó como Blaise Zabini cuando lo miró más de cerca, se tomaron del brazo y se adentraron al teatro. Harry, con expresión desolada no apartaba sus ojos de ellos así que el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo del brazo y aparecerse con él en su apartamento.

—¿Por qué lo soportas? —le preguntó al moreno sentándose a su lado en sofá.

—No lo sé, creo que es una especie de autocastigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... lo rechacé, rechacé a mi Omega, Ron.

—¿Qué?

—En séptimo. Después de que Ginny me terminara, Malfoy y yo nos encontramos y yo lo traté muy mal. Yo no sabía que era mi predestinado pero...

—No lo sabías, Harry, deja de sentirte culpable. Es muy común que el Alfa tarde más tiempo en darse cuenta. El Omega siempre es el primero en saberlo. En todo caso es culpa de Malfoy por no decírtelo claramente, porque apuesto a que no te lo dijo.

—¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si cada que cruzábamos una palabra iniciábamos una pelea? —Harry suspiró—. En todo caso eso ya no importa, todo lo que quiero es recuperarlo y compensar toda la mierda que pasó entre nosotros.

Ron parecía realmente resignado.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo vamos a lograrlo?

—¿Vamos?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, en peores situaciones te he apoyado. Vamos a hacer que ese imbé... —Harry alzó una ceja—, que Malfoy se enamore de ti. No debería ser difícil, después de todo están predestinados. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? —Harry abrió la boca para responder—. Algo que no implique seguirlo por horas sin hacer nada. —Harry cerró la boca nuevamente.

—Creo que necesitamos ayuda —admitió Harry al tiempo que el sonido de aparición se hacía presente.

Hermione llegó con una expresión extraña en su rostro y Harry pudo notar el aroma a feromonas de un Alfa que no conocía en ella. Ron pareció notarlas también porque casi de inmediato frunció el ceño y su expresión siempre amigable se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

—Harry... ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la chica sin molestarse en aclarar el asunto de las feromonas que Harry estaba seguro, ella sabía que llevaba encima.

—Ron y yo estábamos pasando tiempo juntos, tú...

—Salí temprano del trabajo —respondió evitando la mirada de ambos chicos—. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos, no estaba seguro de si dejarlos solos era lo mejor así que decidió desviar el tema.

—Por supuesto. Estoy aquí por algo importante —anunció—. Ron cree que necesito ayuda con el asunto de Malfoy, no tengo idea de cómo cortejarlo. Es decir, he pasado semanas espiándolo a él y a sus citas pero cada que él sale con un nuevo Alfa luce aburrido y fastidiado y ellos ya han hecho de todo, cenas lujosas, paseos extravagantes, le han dado joyería, ropa y ramos impresionantes de flores —enlistó—. Y estoy tan perdido porque no parece estar disfrutando de esas citas, a menos que el tipo le guste lo suficiente y... —El Alfa gruñó recordando dolorosamente como el Omega a veces terminaba antes sus citas para desaparecer con el Alfa en turno hacia destino desconocido—. Y siento como si no pudiera competir con todo esos Alfa. Quiero decir, no soy sangre pura, ni tan asquerosamente rico, no soy un empresario exitoso, ni un hombre mínimamente interesante, no soy refinado, ni elegante, no sé cómo vestir apropiadamente y en definitiva, aunque conociera un buen restaurante, no sabría ni cómo usar la mitad de los cubiertos en la mesa.

Harry había querido aliviar la tensión entre sus amigos usando sus propios problemas, no había esperado deprimirse a ese nivel ni terminar confesando que en realidad estaba aterrado de no estar a la altura de alguien como Draco Malfoy. La inseguridad ahora era tan palpable dentro de su pecho que amenazaba con derrumbar toda su resolución inicial de conquistar al Omega más difícil que la vida pudo encontrar para él.

Apestaba. Todo era un asco.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Harry levantó la cabeza, apenas percatándose de que la había agachado, afligido. Ron le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y Harry se sintió mucho mejor, si sus amigos estaba con él entonces todo sería más sencillo.

—Harry, no tienes que fingir ser nadie más para conquistar a Malfoy —alentó la castaña—. Se conocen desde el colegio, sabe lo descuidado y poco elegante que puedes ser, sólo tienes que ser tú mismo, mostrarle la manera en que tú ves el mundo. ¿Entiendes?

Harry hizo un puchero.

—No —respondió soltando un chillido.

—¡Por favor, Harry eres el jodido niño que vivió! ¡El vencedor de Voldemort!

Hermione suspiró, como si creyera que esas eran nimiedades.

—No tienes que llevar a Malfoy a un restaurante de lujo, ni tienes que comprarle joyería exclusiva. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarle otra cara del mundo, otras maneras de pasar el rato. ¿No crees que Malfoy ya está demasiado cansado de lo mismo? ¿de los niños ricos y de la vida llena de lujos? Muéstrale cosas nuevas, cosas que tú conoces. Ser sencillo está bien, lo único importante es que pongas todo tu corazón en ello.

—¿Todo mi corazón? ¿cómo en un manga BL?[1] —preguntó el moreno, recuperando la confianza.

—¿Qué diablos es un manga BL? —preguntó Ron.

—Exactamente —confirmó Hermione—. Sólo necesitas ser detallista y atento. Estoy segura de que incluso alguien como Malfoy caerá ente los más pequeños detalles.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo —dijo Harry. Su confianza completamente restaurada—. Podría preparar de comer para él, papá puede enseñarme a hacer ese pato a la naranja tan delicioso y tal vez podría ir con Sirius para que me ayude a elegir algo que ponerme. ¿Un paseo en escoba podría ser buena idea? ¡Tal vez un juego de buscadores! O un paseo por la zona comercial del Londres muggle. Si vamos al Londres muggle tal vez quiera hacer compras, pasear por un parque y comer helado.

—¿Lo ves? Lo tienes todo resuelto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo Hermione alborotándole aún más el cabello.

—En realidad tus palabras fueron de gran ayuda. Ron tenía razón, siempre tienes la solución.

La pareja se miró y Harry pudo ver el momento exacto en que el enojo y el desconcierto desaparecieron. Parecía que ya todo estaba en orden entre ellos.

—¿Eso dijiste? —le preguntó la chica a su novio.

—Por supuesto, eres la persona más inteligente y sabia que conozco, no había manera de que no tuvieras una solución. Siempre tienes una.

Hermione sonrió, ruborizada y Harry supo que era momento de marcharse.

—Bueno, creo que me voy. Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y una cita que planear, además creo que es buena idea visitar a Teddy.

—¿No cenas con nosotros? —preguntó Ron.

—Tal vez después —Harry respondió dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Saluda a Sirius, Remus y Teddy de nuestra parte —pidió Hermione antes de que Harry asintiera, se despidiera y se marchara en dirección a Grimmauld Place por red flu.

Draco Malfoy debería tener cuidado, porque cuando Harry Potter tenía un objetivo iba a por ello y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente ese Omega sería suyo para amar y respetar por la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El manga BL, para los que no lo saben, son historietas japonesas de temática homosexual. Proviene del ingles Boys Love.
> 
> Este capítulo fue un capítulo de transición. En el siguiente estaremos leyendo la cita. Hagan sus apuestas una vez más. ¿Harry hará las cosas bien? ¿Algo saldrá terriblemente mal? ¿Draco lo tratará igual que a los otros Alfa? ¿Quieren cachorros de éstos dos?
> 
> Gracias por leer *corazones, corazones*


	9. Cita.

El despertador junto a su cama sonó suavemente. Harry sacó una mano de debajo de las cobijas y lo desactivó con un pequeño golpe. Animadamente se destapó por completo, ignorando el frío del otoño que pronto se transformaría en invierno, demasiado entusiasmado como para dejar que una pequeñez como esa lo afectara. El frío del colchón donde no había estado acostado le hizo tiritar por la diferencia de temperaturas. Harry no se preocupó demasiado, después de todo, si todo salía bien ese día, jamás tendría que pasar la noche en un colchón heladoo y vacío nuevamente.

Se levantó de la cama con un salto, había pedido el fin de semana libre a cambio de trabajar a tiempo completo las siguientes dos semanas. Su padre no había estado muy contento, tenían entre manos el asunto de los traficantes de Omegas pero para Harry era importante ese día y James lo había comprendido. Sirius había sido un asunto completamente diferente.

Desde que había llegado de improviso al apartamento de Harry, el día en que se topó accidentalmente con Malfoy en celo y lo había llevado con él, su padrino no le había hecho ninguna pregunta, pero las miradas decían mucho más que cualquier palabra que Sirius quisiera soltar. Canuto parecía confundido, enojado y ofendido. Harry sabía lo mucho que su padrino detestaba a los Malfoy, especialmente a Lucius de quien realmente sospechaba había sido simpatizante de Voldemort antes de que cayera. Los tenía en muy baja estima y cuando Harry le confesó a toda su familia que Draco era su predestinado, aunque no dijo nada, pudo ver en su mirada la negación.

Cuando Harry había llegado a la oficina el primer día después de que los Malfoy aceptaran tomarlo en cuenta para el cortejo de su hijo, se había encontrado con James y Sirius trabajando en los archivos del caso del tráfico de Omegas. Harry había pedido su fin de semana libre, James le había puesto condiciones, pero Sirius se había resistido, intentando convencer a su padre al poner el trabajo de por medio.

Harry sabía que su padrino lo aceptaría tarde o temprano, que Draco y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que Harry ya no podía vivir sin él. O al menos eso esperaba. Si Sirius seguía con esa actitud pasivo-agresiva, Harry tendría que tomar a su Omega e irse lejos, a un lugar tranquilo donde los dos juntos pudieran criar a sus cachorros. Pero primero, Harry tenía que recuperar a su Omega costase lo que costase.

Tomó una ducha larga, tallando a conciencia cada parte de su cuerpo y limpiando a profundidad su siempre desastroso cabello. No sentía mucha confianza de su aspecto físico, siempre había sido más delgado y bajito que un Alfa promedio, incluso Malfoy siendo un Omega estaba de su estatura, pero el entrenamiento con los aurores le había ayudado a ganar masa muscular y sus fuertes brazos y abdomen marcado eran algo que hasta él podía notar y que usaría como ventaja. Incluso había pasado los últimos días en que había dejado de espiar a Malfoy durante sus citas con otros Alfa para entrenarse y además, para ultimar los detalles de su tan ansiada cita.

Al salir del baño, Harry se colocó un conjunto cómodo para hacer algunas compras antes de tener que arreglarse para el evento de esa tarde. Había prometido cuidar de Teddy hasta el mediodía así que estaba seguro de que Remus no tardaría en llegar con su ahijado. Ambos irían al callejón Diagon.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un desayuno que Teddy pudiera consumir sin que Remus los reprendiera a ambos. El clima estaba frío así que, con un poco de ayuda de magia no verbal y sin varita, acondicionó el clima interior hasta que estuvo agradable. La chimenea crepitó y de ella salió Remus con Teddy en brazos con tanta energía que parecía que en cualquier momento rebotaría por toda la habitación, como una pelota de goma.

—Listo, hemos llegado —dijo Remus para calmar la ansiedad de su hijo.

Teddy se liberó del agarre de su padre con habilidad y con sus pequeños pies salió disparado hacia la cocina donde Harry se aseguró de colocar una barrera que lo hacía regresar a la sala cada que cruzaba la puerta, como seguridad. Teddy intentó entrar a la cocina al menos cinco veces, sus pisaditas resonando en el piso de madera. Harry pensó que era tan obstinado como Sirius.

—¡Harry! —demandó el pequeño Teddy con las manitas en puños apretados y su carita enrojeciendo por la frustración. Sí, definitivamente era hijo de Sirius Black.

—Teddy —advirtió su padre y el pequeño castaño rápidamente relajó su semblante, adoptando el siempre gentil gesto de Remus.

Harry salió de la cocina levitando una charola con el desayuno. Remus reaccionó rápidamente, tomando al niño cuando el pequeño alborotador intentó abalanzarse contra su padrino, amenazando con tirarse encima la comida. Potter soltó una carcajada, maravillado como siempre por lo energético que era su ahijado. Teddy era la mezcla perfecta de Remus y Sirius. Cabello castaño y ojos grises que podía cambiar a su antojo o cuando experimentaba emociones demasiado fuertes, los genes de metamorfomago al parecer heredados de los Black. Era un pequeño torbellino de desastres, un niño juguetón y curioso como Sirius, pero amable y bondadoso como Remus.

—¡Papi, libérame! ¡Quiero ir con Harry!

Remus rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Harry colocó la bandeja con el desayuno en la seguridad de la mesa, soltó a su hijo quién nuevamente salió disparado cual bala hasta Harry a quién se le subió a una pierna de un salto.

—Luces muy animado hoy, Tedd —dijo Harry tomándolo entre brazos y besando su mejilla. Teddy rio alegremente, recibiendo los mimos de su padrino.

—Es la luna —dijo Remus tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, mirándolos amorosamente.

—Claro —respondió Harry alborotando el cabello de Teddy.

Teddy, al ser hijo de un hombre lobo y un mago no había heredado los genes de licántropo pero presentaba algunos síntomas durante la luna llena y un par de días anteriores y posteriores. Algunas veces el niño parecía perdido y distraído, otras, como en ese momento, era extrovertido e hiperactivo, a veces el cuerpo le dolía o presentaba fiebres, a veces estaba tan normal que nadie parecía recordar su condición. Teddy en sí era un milagro de la vida. Generalmente, un hombre lobo no sería capaz de aparearse con un mago común y corriente, pero después de muchos intentos, el pequeño Tedd había sido el resultado, un niño completamente normal y saludable. Remus había estado aterrado de que su hijo heredara su condición, pero todo había salido bien.

—Sirius pasará por él por la tarde, yo estaré en Hogwarts hasta la noche, Dumbledore organizó una junta a la que debo asistir. Ya conoces todos los horarios de Teddy así que no debe haber problema. ¿Necesitas saber algo antes de que me vaya? —preguntó Lupin.

—No, sé perfectamente todo lo que debo hacer.

—Gracias por cuidar de él hoy. Sé que tienes una cita importante por la tarde. —Harry se ruborizó y Remus le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco —confesó—. Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy.

—Un hueso duro de roer, según he escuchado. Un Omega que sorprendentemente no quiere pertenecer a un Alfa. Según los rumores sólo le gusta utilizarlos.

Harry agachó la mirada, resistiendo el impulso de defender a su Omega, de decir que todo era su culpa, que si él no lo hubiera rechazado, no sería así. En su lugar dijo:

—Creo que puedo convencerlo de estar conmigo.

—Sé que sí, Harry, eres testarudo como tu madre y persistente como tu padre. Pero sólo quiero que recuerdes una cosa. Ser predestinados no es garantía de nada, sí él decide no estar contigo, puedes enamorarte una vez más.

Harry frunció el ceño. Lo sabía, sabía que podía ser rechazado pero no quería pensar en ello. Quería creer que la magia que lo unía a Draco sería más poderosa que cualquier otra conexión que el rubio hubiera podido forjar con cualquier otro Alfa. Deseaba creer desesperadamente que de verdad tenía una oportunidad y que no terminaría con el corazón roto. Aunque si era realista, cuando se había encontrado con Malfoy en los jardines de su mansión, no se había portado precisamente como un Omega necesitado de su Alfa.

Las dudas comenzaron a llenarlo una vez más. ¿Sería Draco capaz de utilizar esa cita como una manera de humillarlo? ¿De vengarse por lo que había sucedido tantos años atrás entre ellos? Aunque Harry no quería saber la respuesta, él sabía que era _sí_. Draco siempre había sido esa clase de chico, siempre aprovechando cada oportunidad que podía para tomar ventaja y derribar a su oponente, aunque significara pelear sucio.

—Hey, no te desanimes —dijo Remus sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. No estoy diciéndote que las cosas van a salir bien o mal, sólo quiero que estés preparado para cualquier escenario. Aunque si me preguntas, creo que lo lograrás, eres el gran Harry Potter, después de todo. Vencer a un señor tenebroso debe ser pan comido comparado con cortejar al heredero Malfoy. Si fuiste capaz de resistir una maldición asesina, podrás soportar un par de bofetadas de un Omega.

—¿Crees que me golpeará? —preguntó el moreno genuinamente asustado, llevando la mano con la que no cargaba a Teddy hasta su mejilla.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que lo haga, no mientras no te propases.

Pero el asunto era mucho más complicado que sólo no propasarse. Draco, Harry había descubierto mientras espiaba sus citas, era un Omega explosivo y caprichoso, maldecía a sus pretendientes a su gusto y antojo, usando pretextos burdos. Harry había podido adivinar por la expresión malévola del rubio cuanto disfrutaba de portarse de aquella manera. Si no estaba maldiciendo a sus acompañantes, se portaba tan insoportable como le era posible. Harry lo había encontrado encantador, sobre todo porque terminaba deshaciéndose de la mayoría de esos Alfa buenos para nada, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar ser maldecido por su predestinado.

—Estoy asustado, Remus —confesó recordando lo fiero que podía ser Malfoy.

Remus volvió a soltar una carcajada. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo a costas de los problemas de Harry.

—¿Fuiste a Gryffindor o no?

—El sombrero casi me pone en Slytherin.

—Y a mí en Ravenclaw pero eso no es pretexto.

Harry hizo un puchero que Teddy en sus brazos imitó, incluso coloreando su cabello de negro y volviendo sus ojos verdes.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja de arremedarme! —exclamó Harry con diversión antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas al niño.

Teddy se deslizó de entre sus brazos y se echó a correr hasta encontrar refugio debajo de la mesa. Harry negó divertido, olvidando por un momento los nervios de la cita.

—Vas a estar bien, Harry, sólo debes ser tú mismo.

—Todos siguen diciéndome eso pero ¿y si a Draco no le gusto como soy?

—Bueno, entonces ese Omega no es para ti. —Lupin apretó el hombro de Harry paternalmente antes de apartarse—. Debo marcharme, visítanos y cuéntanos como te fue después ¿sí?

—Claro, gracias, Moony.

—Por supuesto. Teddy, me voy, cuida de Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de que el hombre partiera por red flu.

Harry y Teddy desayunaron tranquilamente, entre bromas y las interminables charlas del pequeño sobre lo muy divertido que era asistir a su pequeño colegio para hijos de magos donde les enseñaban también cosas de muggles. Teddy, por supuesto, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre muggles con un padre mestizo y otro sangre pura amante de los muggles. No sólo sabía lo que eran la tv y el cine, los videojuegos y los teléfonos celulares, sino que era todo un experto en ellos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos lavaron sus dientes, _porque Teddy, si no lo hacemos los dientes se nos picarán y tendremos que ir al dentista. _Luego, Harry colocó a su ahijado su abrigo y una bufanda antes de abrigarse a sí mismo y salir juntos hacia el caldero chorreante por medio de red flu y comenzar con su tarde de compras.

—¿Qué vamos a comprar, Harry? —preguntó Teddy una vez que habían salido del caldero chorreante y se habían introducido al callejón Diagon.

—Algunos dulces y flores.

—¿Tienes novia, Harry?

Harry se sonrojó.

—B-bueno, no exactamente. Pero hay alguien a quien quiero y con quien quiero estar.

—¿Y van a casarse?

Harry se sonrojó aún más.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso, pero sí, me gustaría.

Harry divisó la tienda de repostería más cercana y se encaminó hacia ella con Teddy fuertemente agarrado a su mano. Harry sabía por experiencia propia que allí vendían las trufas de chocolate más deliciosas que hubiera probado y, aunque era un local muy pequeño y no tan lujoso y exclusivo como a los que Draco seguramente estaba acostumbrado, sabía que valían la pena.

—¿Y por qué no le compras un anillo? Papi me dijo que papá le dio un anillo antes de casarse.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente por lo muy bien informado que Teddy parecía sobre el asunto. La campanita de la puerta de la tienda sonó, dándoles la bienvenida. Compraron trufas de chocolate y algunos pastelillos antes de dirigirse a la florería y armar un extraño y colorido ramo en el que Teddy ayudó gustoso, luego se dirigieron a la joyería, donde Harry no compró un anillo de matrimonio, pero sí un anillo de plata al que le colocó los más potentes encantamientos de protección que conocía y finalmente se dirigieron a la heladería.

Cuando todo el helado fue comido, Harry tomó a Teddy y a sus compras, listo para volver a casa por medio de red flu desde el caldero chorreante. Una vez estuvo en su piso, se aseguró de poner todo en un lugar seguro antes de volver a tomar a Teddy quién se había entretenido con la televisión y llevarlo a Grimmauld Place.

La antigua casa de los Black había sido completamente remodelada después de que Remus y Sirius se casaron y mudaron allí, así que ahora era un lugar amplio, iluminado y muy hogareño, perfecto para criar a un niño como Teddy quien, nada más poner un piso en casa, salió disparado a la sala y prendió el televisor.

Harry sonrió y le siguió a paso normal. Sirius aún no llegaba del trabajo, por lo que Harry tendría que aguardar un poco, sólo esperaba que no demorara demasiado, tenía que pasar por Draco en un par de horas y aún no se había arreglado para la ocasión. No quería ser impuntual y que su Omega creyera que estaba jugando o algo similar. Teddy había colocado una película y Harry le dejó comer un pastelillo de los que había comprado mientras la miraban, el reloj avanzando lentamente.

Treinta minutos, una hora, dos y Sirius no mostraba señal de llegar pronto. Harry ya no prestaba atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla, miraba impacientemente el reloj en una de las mesitas de la sala, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras más tarde se hacía. No podía dejar a Teddy solo, pero definitivamente no podía seguir esperando y dejar plantado a Draco en su, tal vez, única oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Harry se encontraba debatiendo internamente cuando el patronus de Sirius entró volando por la ventana, brillante y espectral.

—Tenemos una emergencia en el cuartel, no podré volver a casa, lo siento —dijo la voz de su padrino.

—¿Papá no viene? —preguntó Teddy reacomodándose en el sillón.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con preocupación.

—

Draco se encontraba en la sala de estar junto a sus padres. Era el gran día, el día en que Harry y él finalmente convivirían como dos personas civilizadas y Draco no estaba para nada nervioso. El sudor en sus manos y el hormigueo en las plantas de sus pies era una alergia o al menos era lo que él mismo se había dicho. No estaba ansioso, si se había arreglado ese día era porque se había sentido de ánimos para lucir bien, de oler bien, Potter nada o poco tenía nada que ver.

Las vibraciones en las protecciones de la casa anunciaron la llegada de una persona y cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, Draco casi dejó escapar su alma, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien.

—El señor Harry Potter está aquí —anunció uno de los elfos y Draco llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello, arreglándolo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando su madre lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Hazlo pasar —pidió Lucius con mala cara.

—Sé amable, cariño —le dijo Narcissa a nadie en particular. Tal vez era una petición a su renuente marido o a su rebelde hijo, que no había logrado escoger un marido en meses.

Lucius y Narcissa se marcharon casi de inmediato, una costumbre de sangrepuras: no reunirse con ningún pretendiente del heredero hasta que éste hubiera elegido a uno. Así que Draco se quedó completamente solo, sentado en su sofá favorito, con un libro que había fingido leer por al menos dos horas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Draco pudo _olerlo_. Su alfa en verdad estaba allí. No, no su Alfa, ese Alfa, Harry Potter.

—El señor Harry Potter —lo anunció el mismo elfo de antes. Draco, fingió muy bien su desinterés, la vista aún clavada en su libro.

Draco alzó la vista. Frunció el ceño.

—No tenía con quién quedarse, lo siento, Draco —dijo Potter quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la sala, cargando a un niño pequeño con un brazo y sujetando una bolsa de papel y un extraño ramo de flores con la otra.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntar que estaba ocurriendo cuando el niño abrió los ojos con asombro y exclamó:

—¡Harry no puedes tenerlo, es demasiado bonito para ti!

Harry puso cara de horror cuando Teddy abandonó su lugar en sus brazos y salió disparado hasta Draco quién no sabía si reírse o sentirse confundido. Aquel debía ser el hijo de Black, tenía los mismos ojos y se parecía mucho al profesor Lupin. Edward Black-Lupin, pariente lejano suyo por parte de su madre quién era prima de Sirius Black.

—¿Es verdad que Harry y tú van a casarse? —preguntó Teddy.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó Harry acercándose al niño con pánico y vergüenza en la voz.

—Demasiado bonito para el Salvador del Mundo Mágico ¿eh? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras las regordetas mejillas de Teddy se pintaban de rosa y asentía energéticamente—. Me agrada este niño.

—No soy un niño, soy Teddy.

—Mucho gusto, Teddy, soy Draco. —Ambos se estrecharon formalmente las manos. Harry no podía creer que había sido excluido de esa manera.

—Hola Draco, estoy aquí para llevarte a una cita, compramos flores y dulces ricos, pero tienes que compartirlos, papá dice que si comes muchos tú solo el troll de los dulces te come. —Teddy volteó a ver a su padrino quién se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta, su expresión una obra de arte demasiado cómica—. Harry, las flores —demandó.

Harry frunció aun más el ceño y Draco comenzó a temblar por contener las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir de su boca. El pequeño Teddy prácticamente arrebató de manos de Harry el ramo que apenas y podía cargar y lo arrojó a brazos del rubio.

—Escogí los colores más bonitos. Harry ayudó un poquito.

—Eso puedo verlo —respondió Draco sujetando el desastre de flores nada estético.

El rubio miró a Potter quién ante su mirada se ruborizó. El corazón de Draco se aceleró y el Omega se emocionó, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la calma.

—También te traje esto —dijo Harry extendiéndole una bolsa de papel que contenía algunos pastelillos de chocolate.

—Recordé que en Hogwarts solías comer cualquier cosa con chocolate así que pensé que... bueno, que aún podría gustarte.

Conmovido, porque el Alfa hubiera recordado algo tan estúpido como eso después de tantos años, la boca de Draco se frunció involuntariamente en una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio cubrió fingiendo una pequeña tos, pero Harry estaba seguro de haberla visto, o casi.

—Bueno, Potter, tengo que admitir que esta vez me has sorprendido —respondió enviando sus regalos a su habitación con un movimiento de varita—. Has hecho tu tarea, incluso has aprendido a vestirte decentemente.

—Lo notaste... —dijo Harry casi sin aliento, alisando su abrigo verde botella.

¿Es que Potter siempre había sido así de estúpidamente lindo? Draco sentía que toda su resolución de venganza se evaporaba cuando lo veía actuar tan genuinamente.

—Bueno, es muy obvio —respondió intentando sonar frío e indiferente—. ¿Y bien, a dónde vamos a ir? —repuso, cambiando rápidamente el tema—. Más te vale que sea un buen lugar o volveré por mi cuenta.

—Había planeado un pequeño paseo pero Teddy se cansa demasiado rápido así que...

—¡Vamos al cine! —anunció el pequeño alzando sus manitas al aire.

—¿La cosa muggle? ¿Hhs perdido la cabeza? No hay manera de que yo vaya al mundo muggle. —Draco sabía que sonaba infantil y caprichoso pero no le importaba, jamás había estado en el mundo muggle y estaba un poquito, sólo un poquito asustado por ello.

—Estás vistiendo ropa muggle, Draco...

—Malfoy —le corrigió.

—Malfoy, claro. Estás usando ropa muggle, _Malfoy_¸ estoy seguro de que puedes convivir con ellos.

—Es diferente, la ropa me la trae Pansy. Yo no tengo que...

—Va a ser divertido —interrumpió Harry—. Si tienes miedo yo puedo protegerte.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Teddy.

—¿Miedo? Yo no estoy asustado, así que ahórrate tus discursos de Alfa, idiota.

—¿Entonces podemos irnos? ¿No hay problema? —Harry le ofreció el brazo pero Draco lo ignoró olímpicamente y pasó de largo, tomando su abrigo en el proceso y saliendo hacia los jardines delanteros de la mansión.

Una vez llegando a los límites de los terrenos Malfoy, Potter los apareció a todos en un callejón. Draco, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y eso le hacía sentir inseguro. Extraños sonidos inundaban las calles, charlas, automóviles, pitidos, música y ladridos.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del callejón, Draco supo que no podía manejar el asunto. Estaba aterrado. Una mano tomó la suya, el tacto cálido y suave. Potter lo sujetaba con firmeza y amabilidad. Con algo de vergüenza, Draco lo miró, estaba tratando de calmarlo.

—No te separes de mí, podrías perderte —le dijo en un susurro que le trajo más paz de la que debería. Draco pensaba que era un efecto secundario del asunto de los predestinados.

Estúpido Potter.

—Es verdad, Draco, una vez papá me perdió en el centro comercial —afirmó Teddy seriamente, sujetándose firmemente del cuello de Harry.

Draco sonrió pensando que tal vez podía relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la cita; sólo un poquito.

Sorprendentemente, vagar por el Londres no mágico resultó para Draco una experiencia agradable y única. Había visto un montón de extraños personajes pasear por sus calles y un montón de artefactos de los que había escuchado pero jamás había visto. Incluso había estado a punto de ser arrollado por un automóvil y había sido divertido, Potter se había enfurecido con el conductor y le había gruñido, de verdad gruñido, para después pegarlo posesiva y protectoramente a su cuerpo, asegurándose de que nada más le pasara.

Había sido agradable, pero Draco no iba a dejar que todo fuera tan fácil para Potter, por supuesto que no. Dejaba que Potter iniciara una charla y él la seguía por algunos minutos antes de decirle que se estaba poniendo terriblemente aburrido o cada que alguien atractivo pasaba cerca, Draco no dudaba en coquetear hasta que Potter comenzaba a emanar feromonas Alfa de más para llamar su atención. A veces, Draco lo ignoraba completamente por Teddy y otras, le tomaba de la mano como si nada hubiera pasado para volverlo loco. Sorprendentemente, Potter estaba resistiendo como todo un campeón.

Después de un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, finalmente fueron al cine. Draco estaba en secreto emocionado por esta actividad. Mientras Harry iba por los boletos, él y Teddy esperaron en la fila de los dulces. Teddy hablaba de palomitas de maíz y algunas golosinas y Draco rápidamente se dejó contagiar con su entusiasmo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó el chico de la dulcería cuando fue su turno.

—Ah, sí, yo... nosotros queremos palomitas —dijo mirando a Teddy que asintió emocionado. Draco estaba algo nervioso por ser su primera vez haciendo algo como eso, pero lo disfrazó muy bien con su seguridad y aristocracia.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué tamaño?

—El más grande que tengas, dos de esos.

—No olvides las sodas, Draco y los caramelos —le recordó Teddy.

—¿Es tu hermano? ¿O tal vez tu hijo? —le preguntó el vendedor mientras llenaba sus palomitas.

—Ninguno de los dos, es mi primo. O algo así.

—Ya veo. ¿Vienen solos? ¿O has traído a tu novia? —Draco pudo notar por el tono de voz del chico que en realidad estaba flirteando con él. No era exactamente su tipo pero tal vez podía hacer enojar a Potter un poco más.

—En realidad no estoy saliendo con nadie por el momento.

—¿Y te interesaría salir con alguien? —El chico se recargó en la barra y Draco le regaló una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

—No lo creo ¿cuánto debo pagarte? —preguntó Potter apareciendo de repente y sobresaltándolos a los dos. Harry asesinó al chico de los dulces con la mirada antes de pagar la cuenta y cargar la charola con palomitas sodas y dulces y marcharse con Teddy a su costado.

Draco siguió a Harry de cerca, caminando con brinquitos de satisfacción hasta la sala donde tomaron sus lugares y aguardaron a que la película empezara. Teddy se sentó entre ellos, con un enorme bote de palomitas en sus piernas y tan emocionado que casi las tira. Potter parecía haberse enojado de verdad, porque no hablaba en absoluto y Draco se preguntó si ya había alcanzado su límite.

Draco había pensado que lograrlo le traería satisfacción pero en su lugar se sentía culpable.

La sala se oscureció y todos guardaron silencio, las primeras imágenes de la película se proyectaron y Draco no podía estar más que fascinado. El cine tenía que ser magia, definitivamente.

Disfrutando de la trama y olvidándose parcialmente de Harry, el rubio se sumergió en la cinta, devorando de vez en cuando puñados de palomitas. Fue casi a la mitad de la película que sintió movimiento a su lado, tal vez Teddy acomodándose, pero cuando Draco giró para verlo, se encontró cara a cara con Harry quién ahora cargaba a un dormido Teddy en sus piernas.

Rápidamente Draco giró la cabeza, el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. La cercanía de ese Alfa lograba ponerlo muy nervioso. No podía controlarlo como lo hacía con otros Alfa y era satisfactorio y frustrante a la vez.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó Harry en un susurro.

—Para nada —mintió. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la película pero le era imposible con las feromonas y el calor de su alfa agobiándolo.

Draco volteó rápidamente, Harry no lo miraba pero sonreía.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó, el Omega un poco preocupado.

—¿Por tus desplantes? ¿O por tus coqueteos descarados? —Draco no pudo evitar sonreír como a un niño al que han atrapado en medio de la travesura—. Sé que lo haces a propósito, Draco. Eso no va a hacer que me rinda contigo.

—¿Por qué? Me odiabas.

—Nunca nos odiamos en realidad, nos atraíamos tanto que no sabíamos cómo manejarlo, sé que lo sabes. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Pareces demasiado seguro.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara sin ruborizarte, Draco, no te vi haciendo eso con ninguna de tus citas.

Draco sonrió complacido.

—Así que me espiabas...

—Yo no dije eso —Harry tartamudeó. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó aun más.

Saberse resguardado por su Alfa hizo que el Omega saltara de emoción.

Con la situación a su favor, el rubio se dio el valor de mirar al pelinegro que ahora evadía su mirada con el rostro encendido de vergüenza incluso en la oscuridad. Draco estaba experimentando muchas cosas nuevas ese día, pero el sentimiento de amor que su Omega sentía por ese Alfa no era para nada diferente; Draco no había dejado de quererlo en todo ese tiempo, ni un poco desde que se había dado cuenta de que era para él.

Draco se preguntó si estaba bien bajar la guardia un poco.

El Omega le dijo que sí.

—Mírame, Harry.

Y Harry obedeció.

La conexión que se formó a través de sus miradas fue tan intensa que Draco casi la pudo ver físicamente, brillando en dorado y plateado. Harry lucía realmente guapo con su rostro cuadrado de mandíbulas firmes, con ese cabello desordenado y esos preciosos ojos imposiblemente verdes. Era un Alfa excepcional, a Draco le gustaba tanto que dolía, pero también le confirmaba que estaba hecho sólo para él.

—Bésame —le pidió, pero el Alfa pareció dudar, como si pensara que Draco le estaba jugando una más de sus bromas. Como si pensara que el rubio iba a ilusionarlo para luego romperle el corazón. Draco pensaba que se lo merecía, pero no se sentía con la voluntad para hacerlo.

Después de unos segundos sin que el Alfa se moviera en absoluto, Draco resopló con fastidio e intentó girar el rostro y volver a la película. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano libre del auror lo tomó con delicadeza, deteniéndolo y le miró con tanta intensidad que Draco supo que, por mucho que se resistiera, al final su lugar era junto a ese Alfa.

Harry se inclinó suavemente y depositó un muy pequeño beso sobre sus labios. El deseo que esa probadita encendió en el Omega fue tan intenso que por un momento Draco creyó que entraría en celo, como cuando se había reencontrado con Potter meses atrás y su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus feromonas.

Fue un beso suave y dulce y Draco, aunque quería ponerse de pie y marcharse para terminar todo allí mismo, aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar, lo único que el Omega pudo hacer fue acurrucarse con su Alfa y decir:

—Qué no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter.

Él respondió:

—Demasiado tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les había comentado que, a veces, un Omega o un Alfa pueden tener más de un predestinado?
> 
> ¿O que un Omega puede embarazarse de más de un Alfa si mantiene relaciones sexuales con ellos con 48 horas de diferencia?
> 
> ¿Ya están listos para en angs? jajajaj
> 
> Gracias por leer *corazones* 


	10. Errores.

Draco levantó la vista del montón de pergaminos sobre su escritorio cuando el sonido familiar de las alas de una lechuza se hizo presente. Conocía al ave por supuesto, Malfoy Manor rara vez dejaba abiertas sus protecciones para lechuzas desconocidas.

Draco miró al ave mensajera posarse sobre uno de los libreros mientras él volvía a su trabajo, a la revisión del estado actual de sus inversiones y sus empresas. No parecía que hubiera nada extraño, estaba ganando mucho dinero y todo parecía en su lugar, tal vez, Draco pensó, después de todo podría abrir un par de tiendas de pociones más en Escocia.

La lechuza visitante ululó intentado llamar su atención, pero el heredero Malfoy no se molestó en levantar la mirada. El ave, enojada, ululó con más fuerza.

—Estoy ocupado, por si no te has dado cuenta —le dijo con indiferencia al animal—. Si no te parece, puedes regresar con Blaise y volver más tarde.

La lechuza bajó del estante en que se había acomodado, pisando fuerte los papeles en los que Draco estaba trabajando. Con su pico, mordió el dedo del rubio y ululó una vez más, exigiendo que se le atendiera de inmediato. Draco gimió y maldijo por lo bajo, mirando su magullado dedo con el ceño fruncido y tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza que triunfante, salió volando por donde había llegado.

Draco dejó la carta a un lado y continuó con su trabajo. No necesitaba abrirla para saber lo que decía, Blaise había mandado al menos una de esas por día y Draco ya estaba cansado de su drama de amante. No había carta en que no le exigiera que se vieran una vez más, ya fuese para cumplir con las citas que los Malfoy habían impuesto o para encontrarse a escondidas y tener relaciones sexuales. Draco hubiera aceptado fácilmente, como siempre lo había hecho, pero extrañamente, desde que había tenido su primera cita con Harry, el Omega ya no sentía tanta necesidad de satisfacer sus instintos de esa forma, aunque si seguía encontrándose con Alfas como Viktor.

La puerta de su despacho sonó, detrás de ella, un elfo doméstico que le anunció que la cena comenzaría pronto y que sus padres lo esperaban. Draco, le respondió de manera cortante y lo despidió sin tacto alguno mientras terminaba de cerrar las cuentas del mes de sus empresas.

Miró la carta sobre la mesa.

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que podía abrirla y leerla antes de marcharse a cenar. Estaba curioso sobre los nuevos fundamentos que Blaise usaría para convencerlo de que él era, definitivamente, el mejor Alfa que podría encontrar nunca. Ya había gastado la mayoría de las razones y Draco quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar su creatividad, que debía ser muchísima si seguía siendo tan Slytherin como en el colegio.

Tomó el sobre, lo rompió sin nada de cuidado y sacó del interior una carta perfectamente doblada y perfumada con las feromonas del Alfa. Un juego realmente sucio, pensó Draco, aunque debía admitir que olían realmente bien.

La carta decía:

_«Estoy desesperado, no sé qué más hacer para que entiendas que no puedo vivir sin ti, Draco. He hecho de todo para intentar convencerte de que soy tu mejor opción, que ningún Alfa va a amarte y desearte tanto como yo, que puedo hacerte feliz si tan sólo te decidieras y me eligieras. _

_¿Qué más podrías desear de mí? Soy un Alfa de clase alta, sangrepura, millonario y además somos altamente compatibles. He cumplido todos tus caprichos, incluyendo dejarte conservar esa libertad de la que tanto presumes; sé de tus aventuras con todos esos otros Alfas y Betas y si me mantuve en silencio fue únicamente por que creí que comprenderías que, sin importar con quién estuvieras, al final yo soy el único que te comprende._

_¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué ha pasado que no has regresado a mi lado? ¿Hice algo mal? Te ruego que me lo expliques porque por más que le doy vueltas no encuentro la respuesta._

_¿Se trata de alguien más? ¿Has encontrado a alguien más? Dime Draco, ¿crees que tú nuevo favorito va a comprenderte como yo lo hago? ¿qué te dejará hacer tu voluntad? ¿qué te dejará conservar tu libertad? No te confundas, no todos son como yo, no todos pueden amarte como yo te amo, no todos pueden comprenderte como yo, porque yo, Draco, te he conocido por más tiempo del que podemos recordar._

_Lo sostengo. Sigo siendo tu mejor opción y cuando te canses de tu nuevo juguete, aquí seguiré para recibirte con los brazos abiertos, para hacerte el Omega más feliz del mundo. No tengas dudas de que haré lo que sea, de que recurriré a cualquier cosa para detenerte y ni tu arrogancia podrá detenerme._

_¿Te dejarías marcar por mí? Te prometo que a cambio te entregaré el mundo entero._

_Blaise.»_

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, debatiéndose entre sentirse halagado o perturbado. Tal parecía que Zabini ya había llegado a su límite. En sus palabras no había más arrogancia, ni superioridad, sólo tristeza, llana derrota y una pizca de tétrica amenaza. Un Alfa que se había obsesionado con un Omega y estaba desesperado por poseerlo por completo. Draco quería sentir repugnancia pero la verdad es que él había fomentado ese comportamiento, el sexo entre un Alfa y un Omega era la cosa más deliciosa que nadie pudiera experimentar y al ser pocos los Omegas existentes, Blaise tenía difícil poder soltarlo.

Pero Draco no sentía lástima.

Guardó distraídamente la carta en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y salió de su despacho hacia el comedor donde sus padres seguramente ya lo estaban esperando para la cena.

Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban charlando tranquilamente cuando Draco apareció por la puerta, entonces, ambos guardaron silencio súbitamente y cambiaron de conversación mientras el joven heredero tomaba asiento en su lugar de siempre. Draco no mostró señales de curiosidad sobre lo que fuese que sus padres no querían que escuchara, sabía que si preguntaba la respuesta no le gustaría así que, aunque estaba realmente curioso, se abstuvo de preguntar y comenzó a comer.

—Escuché que rechazaste al hijo de los Smith —dijo su padre de manera casual, mientras el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla servía de fondo—. Y a otros treinta más, entre Alfas y Betas.

—No valían la pena —respondió Draco con sencillez.

—No te molestaste en llegar a la tercera cita con la mayoría de ellos.

—Como dije, no valía la pena.

—Quiero pensar que eso significa que aquellos a los que no has rechazado tienen altas probabilidades de ser elegidos como tú futuro esposo. Particularmente me siento inclinado a pedirte que consideres al señor Krum más a fondo. Es un buen partido, un Alfa muy respetado, nadie se metería contigo si lo eligieras.

—Nadie se mete conmigo porque soy yo. No necesito esconderme detrás de nadie para que me respeten.

—Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad sobre algo —el hombre continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, su tono casual—. ¿Por qué sigue Harry Potter en la lista de prospectos? Sólo saliste con él una vez.

Draco estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un trocito de papa cocida que se había llevado a la boca. Había olvidado mencionarles a sus padres, tal vez, que se había estado encontrando con Potter al menos cada fin de semana, a veces entre semana por las noches. A escondidas.

—Espero que no estés considerándolo seriamente, Draco. Potter, aunque es famoso y muy popular, no tiene tan buen linaje como Viktor Krum, es un mestizo, su madre una sangre sucia, su padre un traidor a la sangre. Por supuesto, le estoy agradecido por habernos librado del que no debe ser nombrado pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no ha hecho nada destacable últimamente —afirmó—. Krum es una estrella de quidditch muy reconocida y su fortuna casi puede igualar a la nuestra. Y si a eso le sumamos que tú y él no solían llevarse del todo bien en el colegio, bueno, ya deberías haberlo descartado ¿no?

Draco mantuvo la calma, sus ojos en su plato y sus manos concentradas en el trabajo de partir su guiso en trozos pequeños que pudiese meterse a la boca. No encontraba las palabras para decirle a su progenitor que el prospecto menos llamativo de todos era con el que mejor se sentía. Su predestinado.

Tampoco era que Draco hubiera tomado ya una decisión de todas formas. Se había predispuesto por tanto tiempo a estar solo y a valerse a sí mismo como un Omega que cuando pensó en la posibilidad de pertenecer a un Alfa (a Harry, más específicamente) casi entra en pánico y le pedía no volver a verse, nunca más. No se sentía preparado para dar un paso tan importante y por lo tanto, no había considerado hablarles de Harry a sus padres. Tal vez estaba bien si se los ocultaba un poco más. Cuando tuviera las cosas claras sería directo y sincero con ellos, pero no estaba seguro de cuando tiempo le tomaría eso.

—Potter no está tan mal. Es un buen auror.

—Es justo lo que yo le había dicho a tu padre —Narcissa intervino por primera vez—. Sus marcas son asombrosas, dicen que es muy poderoso y debe serlo si logró vencer al que no debe ser nombrado. Es verdad que no proviene de muy buena familia, pero podría protegerte sin problemas. Además escuché que es muy entregado, te protegería con su vida de ser necesario.

—Ese Potter no me agrada —refunfuñó Lucius en voz baja, apuñalado un trozo de carne.

Narcissa soltó una risita.

—No tiene que agradarte. Si a Draco le gusta es más que suficiente. ¿Verdad?

Narcissa miró a su hijo, Draco le correspondió la mirada con gesto confundido. ¿Por qué su madre defendía a Potter? ¿Por qué su padre parecía ten enojado? ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—A mi hijo no podría gustarle alguien como él, Potter es... Potter no es suficientemente bueno, Draco merece más.

—Bueno, eso es algo que Draco decidirá. —dijo Narcissa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Pero no nos adelantemos, él aún no ha dicho una palabra y nosotros deberíamos estar contentos de que él esté cumpliendo su palabra y esté buscando una pareja adecuada. ¿No estás más tranquilo Lucius? Draco de verdad está trabajando por encontrar a alguien que pueda mantenerlo a salvo.

Su padre lo miró larga y tendidamente, sus siempre fríos ojos plata suavizándose y derritiéndose lentamente, como cuando Draco era un niño y había hecho algo especialmente adorable. Finalmente, el patriarca de los Malfoy suspiró y le regaló a su familia una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir:

—Sí, por supuesto.

Narcissa sonrió triunfante. Draco sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo se enfocó en aquella extraña pero no incómoda cena familiar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la charla con su familia no giró en torno a su condición como Omega ni los peligros que esto conllevaba, sus padres parecían genuinamente tranquilos y esa paz les permitía abordar diferentes temas de los que se habían privado por la tensión entre ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran simplemente una familia normal, charlando, riendo y cenando tranquilamente. Tan ameno era el ambiente que, incluso cuando los postres se terminaron, permanecieron en la mesa. Draco de verdad había extrañado esos momentos, en que su segundo género no definía quién era, ni la forma en que su padre, un Alfa sobreprotector, lo trataba.

Había sido tan tranquilo que cuando el reloj sonó anunciando las diez, los tres Malfoy se pusieron de pie un poco de mala gana pero aún con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se retiró a sus propios aposentos. Narcissa y Lucius irían a dormir, pero Draco tenía otros planes.

El joven heredero entró a su habitación y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Una vez que se aseguró de estar completamente limpio, salió envuelto en una esponjosa bata. Caminó hasta su armario y abrió el cajón inferior, aquel que contenía toda la ropa muggle que a su padre no terminaba de gustarle pero que de todas maneras le dejaba usar. Se aseguró de que su conjunto casual y abrigado combinara perfectamente bien con su collar, aquel que sólo su padre podía abrir y que lo protegía de ser marcado por cualquier Alfa y finalmente se vistió, echándose un vistazo en el espejo para peinarse y colocarse algo de colonia.

Tomó un par de supresores para el celo, sabía que pronto sería su ciclo pero la razón principal para tomarlas era por como reaccionaba el Omega cuando estaba con ese Alfa. Miró el reloj a un lado de su cama, sólo para confirmar que pronto darían las once. Tomó algo de dinero, su varita, una bufanda y finalmente salió de su casa. Por seguridad, nadie podía aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, ni siquiera él. Eso debilitaría las barreras y los Malfoy tenían demasiados enemigos como para arriesgarse.

El viento frío del otoño lo golpeó en el rostro, pero Draco disfrutó de la sensación mientras atravesaba los jardines. Se sentía un poco ansioso, estaba por encontrarse con Harry una vez más, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses en los que Draco encontró que, si bien no tenían mucho en común, se compenetraban tan bien que le era imposible sentirse incómodo; era como si el hecho de ser tan opuestos los hiciera complementarse. Y era tan emocionante como aterrador.

Una vez que le fue posible, el rubio se apareció a las afueras de Londres, muy cerca de un pequeño restaurante al que Harry ya lo había llevado antes y donde se habían quedado de ver para no ser vistos por nadie de la comunidad mágica, principalmente a petición de Draco quién, aunque realmente se sentía bien con Harry, no se sentía preparado para gritarle al mundo que ellos... bueno, se entendían bastante bien. Eso sólo arruinaría su popularidad entre los Alfa con los que se encontraba a veces, Alfas como Blaise o Viktor que aún eran una opción, un gran partido.

Draco salió del callejón donde se había aparecido, caminando entre las iluminadas calles de Londres. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Harry, esperando de pie frente al restaurante, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su nariz un poco enrojecida por el frío y su cabello alborotándose aun más con el viento. El Omega dentro de Draco se emocionó, deseando arrojarse a los brazos de ese hombre. Draco, en su lugar, caminó tranquilamente hasta él, saludándolo casualmente.

—Potter.

—Creí que estabas bien con llamarme Harry —respondió el pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro—, hemos estado saliendo por al menos tres meses.

—Lo que en realidad no quiere decir nada, Potter. —Harry asintió, pero no parecía muy a gusto con esa respuesta. Draco rápidamente desvió el tema—. ¿Adónde me llevarás esta noche?

Harry sonrió.

—Veremos una película. —Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó—. Sé lo mucho que te gusta el cine.

—Últimamente no eres demasiado original ¿se te han acabado las ideas? —sentenció el rubio pero Harry podía notar su entusiasmo.

Draco era en muchos aspectos como un niño, si algo realmente le gustaba se apasionaba por ello y no lo soltaba, lo que explicaba mucho de su comportamiento durante el colegio. Draco era simple y llanamente un niño mimado que había crecido sin que nadie nunca le hubiera negado nada y al que siempre le habían dejado hacer su voluntad. Esto había forjado en él una personalidad egoísta, arrogante y si observabas bien, muy infantil y Harry no había estado seguro de poder acostumbrarse a ello, cuando la verdad era que todo, en conjunto, era parte del encanto del joven heredero de los Malfoy. Y a Harry le encantaba.

Caminaron un poco antes de que Harry se detuviera. Draco miró alrededor pero no había señal alguno de que hubiera un cine cerca. Confundido, el rubio miró a su cita de esa noche y éste sonrió, colocando una mano sobre la manija de una de esas cosas muggles que llamaban automóviles. Draco tembló un poco.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—En absoluto —le respondió subiendo al auto, pero la verdad es que se sentía nervioso.

Harry se giró y lo miró, parecía que sabía cómo se sentía. Draco pudo notar el momento exacto en que el Alfa dejó escapar un poco más de sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo, pero Draco estaba seguro de que aquel delicioso aroma nada había tenido que ver con la repentina paz que inundó su alma. Habían sido esos ojos, esa profunda mirada que Harry le había dedicado la que había hecho todo el trabajo. El corazón del Omega latía rápidamente, un fuerte sentimiento —de algo que Draco no iba a aceptar por miedo— golpeándolo fuertemente y haciéndole sentir cálido.

Tan concentrado se encontraba el Omega en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando el automóvil se puso en marcha y él se había acomodado en su asiento. El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente, los edificios y otros objetos estáticos volviéndose manchas barridas de colores maravillosos. Una melodía que Draco no conocía tocaba en el estéreo del automóvil, era tranquila y volvía todo mucho más surreal. El rubio no se sentía como él mismo, se sentía como dentro de un precioso sueño en el que podía aceptar sus sentimientos y superar su miedo al compromiso para poder estar junto al que irremediablemente era su Alfa. Una realidad imposible.

El auto se detuvo.

—No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

Draco parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos lúgubres y un tanto deprimentes.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿por qué me trajiste a un estacionamiento?

Si Harry notó su repentino cambio de humor no lo demostró.

—No es un estacionamiento, es un auto cinema, ves, allí está la pantalla.

Draco desvió la mirada de las filas de automóviles a su alrededor y miró al frente donde efectivamente había una pantalla muy similar a la del cine. Harry colocó una bolsa de plástico sobre sus piernas, estaba repleta de dulces mágicos y muggles, todos los favoritos de Draco. El rubio no sabía cómo Potter había logrado memorizar todos y cada uno de ellos, pero allí estaban, sólo para él.

Draco se sintió más conmovido por ese simple gesto que por todos los dulces, las flores y la joyería que había recibido a lo largo de sus meses de citas prácticamente a ciegas. Definitivamente su celo llegaría pronto, de otra manera no se explicaba porque estaba tan sensible.

—Dijiste que querías probar con las películas de terror y encontré esta función así que papá me prestó su auto. Las chicas dicen que esto es romántico... ¿es romántico?

Draco miró a Harry, uno de los pocos Alfa capaces de lucir genuinamente inseguros, como si no fueran la especie dominante en su sociedad, como si realmente le importara lo que Draco pensaba y sentía, como si para él no fuera un Omega del cual adueñarse con falsas palabras de amor, sino alguien con quien en realidad quería estar. Harry Potter amaba tan intensamente como odiaba.

—Lo es, Harry.

Respondió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió genuino y verdadero.

Como en todas las citas que habían tenido, Harry no daba un paso sin que Draco diera su consentimiento, aplicaba para tomarse de las manos o besarse, aunque si Draco lo pensaba bien, no se habían besado demasiado desde aquella ocasión en su primera cita, si es que a ese choque seco de labios se le podía llamar beso.

Harry, Draco había descubierto, era bastante anticuado, un joven caballero, un romántico empedernido, del tipo que te abre la puerta, te hace caminar del lado correcto de la calle y te ofrece su abrigo si comienza a llover repentinamente. De la clase de Alfa que no se acostará contigo hasta el matrimonio porque quiere que el momento sea mágico y especial. Draco no sabía si era así con todas sus parejas o si era así con él porque eran predestinados.

La película comenzó, atrapándolos a ambos rápidamente. Era la primera vez de Draco mirando un filme de terror y estaba disfrutando cada segundo. A veces el ambiente de la película era tan tenso que volteaban a mirarse y se reían nerviosamente, a veces, simplemente reían porque sucedía algo gracioso, o compartían gestos de asco cuando algo especialmente repugnante sucedía.

Estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin que el hecho de ser un Alfa y un Omega interviniera, sólo dos jóvenes que se atraían mirando una película y disfrutando de comida chatarra compartida.

Cuando el filme terminó, Draco se encontró con que se había acabado la mayoría de sus dulces y que su cabeza se encontraba suavemente recargada en el hombro del Alfa. Harry parecía un poco avergonzado cuando se separaron, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no hubo duda de que ambos estaban pensando que era el momento perfecto para un beso.

El rubio fue el primero en dar el paso, inclinándose para alcanzar los rojos y carnosos labios del Alfa. Harry cerró los ojos lentamente, también aproximándose a su encuentro. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, fue como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego al automóvil, Draco deseaba poder profundizar el beso, el Omega había estado en abstinencia demasiado tiempo y ahora que tenía al objeto de sus deseos tan cerca le costaba controlarse. Sólo esperaba no entrar en celo repentinamente.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, oportunidad que Draco aprovechó para profundizar el beso y saborear, por primera vez, la dulce lengua del salvador del mundo mágico. Un gruñido de lujuria escapó de la garganta de Harry y eso logró hacer que su Omega se alterara, deseando más de aquella fantástica sensación de cercanía y compenetración. Harry colocó sus manos fuertes en sus hombros, Draco sentía que se derretía, su erección creciendo rápidamente y su ano lubricándose naturalmente ante la expectativa.

Definitivamente entraría en celo.

El calor que trepaba por su espina dorsal era insoportable, la necesidad de desnudarse y empalarse en el miembro de su Alfa cada vez más grande. Draco jamás se había sentido tan atraído por alguien como por Harry, la mezcla de ser predestinados y la abstinencia amenazando con resultados volátiles.

—Draco, no creo que sea buena idea —dijo Potter, su voz oscurecida por el deseo, ronca y salvaje.

—Yo creo que sí —le respondió el rubio, besándolo nuevamente y acariciando su fuerte pecho—. Te deseo, Alfa.

Harry soltó un gruñido, liberando feromonas inconscientemente, reaccionando a la esencia del Omega naturalmente.

—Nosotros- tu padre... la boda... —Tal parecía que Harry aún podía pensar racionalmente y el Omega no estaba contento con eso, él quería volverlo loco, que sólo pensara en él y en cómo llenarlo.

—¿Boda? ¿Eso es lo que quieres Alfa? Nos casaremos entonces.

Respondió, el instinto de satisfacer los deseos de su Alfa a flor de piel y la necesidad de satisfacer su propia necesidad de coito demasiado fuerte como para conseguirlo al precio que fuese, aun si no cumplía con esa promesa después.

Draco trepó hábilmente en el regazo del Alfa, su duro y enorme miembro contra sus nalgas, aún dentro de los pantalones. Harry soltó un jadeo y justo cuando Draco se inclinó para volver a besarlo, Harry lo tomó de la cintura pero no para hacer lo que cualquier Alfa haría, follarse a ese Omega caliente dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sino para apartarlo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Harry con el rostro serio. Draco se congeló en su lugar, no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, su mente nublada por los síntomas pre-celo—. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Draco sonrió desvergonzadamente.

—Haré lo que sea, Alfa —le respondió inclinándose para volverlo a besar. Harry lo detuvo.

—Mi nombre es Harry —dijo con frustración. Draco lo miró inclinando la cabeza inocentemente hacia un lado, como si no encontrara la diferencia—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos de esta manera? Yo no te quiero para una noche, Draco, te quiero para toda la vida, no tomes mis sentimientos a la ligera.

Draco frunció el ceño. El calor de su rostro disipándose lentamente, su gesto sensual transformándose en furia por la vergüenza de haber sido rechazado una vez más.

—No es como si fueras el primer Alfa al que le mienten para coger —le respondió bajándose de sus piernas, incómodamente húmedo.

—¿Eso es lo que haces, Draco? ¿Les dices a los Alfa lo que quieren escuchar para saciarte? ¿Para satisfacer a tu Omega? —la voz de Harry sonaba peligrosa, al borde de la furia de sólo pensar que su Omega se había entregado a otros.

—¿Y tú que creías? Ellos creen que los dejaré marcarme si me follan, que seré suyo. ¿No es lo mismo contigo? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, me quieres sólo para ti y no soportas pensar que otros me han llenado de su esperma, que me han hecho suyo. Si te decía que me casaría contigo, tal vez me dejarías montarte, como todos los demás.

—¡Silencio! —Harry usó su voz de Alfa.

Draco no tuvo más opción que obedecer y guardar silencio, toda la rabia apoderándose de él rápidamente. ¿Cuál era el problema de Potter? ¿Es que acaso Draco no era suficiente como para que ese estúpido Alfa quisiera montarlo? Draco no dejaría que lo humillara nuevamente, Potter podía irse al diablo, Alfas que lo deseaban tenía de sobra.

El rubio temblaba de frustración, de furia y de la misma manera logró abrir la puerta del auto y poner los pies a fuera. El alfa lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo, Draco soltó en quejido, pero logró zafarse de su agarre.

—Me lastimas, idiota —dijo con voz temblorosa y las comisuras de los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se sentía como un idiota por pensar que las cosas entre él y Potter podían funcionar. Todos esos meses juntos no habían sido más que un espejismo.

Salió del auto.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó el Alfa, con autoridad, como si Draco fuera de su propiedad. Eso hizo que Malfoy se enojara más, aunque el Omega en su interior parecía complacido con la posesividad.

—Lejos de ti.

—Aún no hemos terminado, Draco, vuelve aquí. —Sus piernas amenazaron con obedecer al Alfa, pero la voluntad de Draco siempre había sido más fuerte que eso.

El rubio comenzó a caminar entre los autos, saliendo del auto cinema, con Harry gritando a sus espaldas, pidiéndole que volviera. En algún punto, su voz había dejado de ser autoritaria y se había convertido en un tono desesperado, como si realmente estuviera aterrado de perderlo de dejarlo ir y no volver a verlo.

—¡Draco, por favor!

—¡Puedes irte al diablo! ¡No vas a rechazarme de nuevo, Potter, no voy a permitirlo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó

—¿Rechazo? Yo no...

—¡Cierra la boca, no quiero escucharte! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es vivir como un jodido Omega rechazado! No tienes idea de lo que se siente; la soledad, el dolor del celo sin compañía, la ansiedad, la jodida depresión, no voy a pasar de nuevo por eso, no voy a dejar que me hagas mierda de nuevo.

Harry tosió un poco, cubriéndose la nariz con las manos.

—¿Estás en celo? —Draco no lo sabía, se sentía demasiado alterado como para pensar en ello.

—No vas a jugar conmigo, Potter. Mejores Alfas que tu hay para follar. Tal vez es hora de tomar una decisión, mi padre estará encantado de escuchar que haré a Viktor mi compañero.

—No puedes, tú eres mío, Draco.

—¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! —exclamó el rubio antes de aparecerse de ahí.

Su respiración era dificultosa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada estaba nublada. Draco se percató de que estaba a las puertas de su casa. Con dificultad, se recargó en las rejas metálicas que daban a los jardines, sin sentirse capaz de dar un sólo paso, las piernas débiles y sus nalgas húmedas por el celo.

Había entrado en pánico, el Omega se había puesto a la defensiva a la más mínima señal del rechazo, temeroso de volver a pasar por la misma horrible situación de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Mejor alejarse del dolor antes de tener que pasar por él, sin embargo, la parte racional de Draco le decía que había sobre actuado, pero el celo había intensificado todas las emociones negativas y los malos recuerdos.

Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que su organismo reaccionaba demasiado bien a Potter y que ni los supresores evitaban el celo si mantenía ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo con él. Pero ahora que llevaba algunos minutos relajándose y las feromonas del Alfa no estaban para volverlo loco, el celo no había avanzado tanto, había comenzado a pensar que, tal vez, debía volver y disculparse, o retractarse por todas las cosas crueles que había dicho para defenderse, sacando uñas y dientes, como un animal herido. Que Harry no quisiera tener relaciones con él no significaba precisamente el rechazo... ¿verdad?

—Estás actuando como un idiota, Draco —se dijo con falta de aliento. La fiebre subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo.

Estaba consciente de que no podría aparecerse en ese estado. Joder, ahora se sentía tan culpable y las súplicas de Harry y el dolor en su mirada cuando le había dicho todas esas cosas no ayudaban.

El sonido de aparición detrás de él le dio la fuerza suficiente para voltear, aunque sus piernas ya no lo sujetaban. Un Omega en celo debía permanecer en cama, no en medio de la calle. Él sabía que era Harry, tenía que ser Harry, demasiado terco como para dejarlo en paz, siempre había sido así.

—Harry... no quise decir todas esas cosas, yo de verdad no quería herirte, estaba aterrado, aterrado de que me rechazaras de nuevo yo... creo que te quiero.

—Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que vería a un Malfoy en una situación tan lastimera —dijo una voz desconocida, la vista nublada de Draco no le permitía identificar al dueño. No era Harry, Harry no había ido a buscarlo—. Pero tranquilo, Omega, te hemos encontrado un buen Alfa, ha pagado mucho por ti. No tendrás que preocuparte por «Harry» nunca más.

—¿Quién...?

Draco sintió un tirón en el cuello. Lo estaban examinando.

—¿Un collar? Bueno, ya veremos cómo removerlo, somos expertos después de todo. —Draco jadeó por la presión en su cuello, el hombre lo asfixiaba—. ¿Dime, Malfoy, alguna vez pensaste que un Omega como tú; rico y de buena familia, sería víctima del tráfico de Omegas? ¿no? Yo tampoco pero pagaban demasiado por ti, valía la pena el riesgo e hiciste fácil el trabajo, escabulléndote de casa en medio de la noche y volviendo en celo. Bueno, en agradecimiento seré amable contigo, ahora tenemos que irnos, te entrenaremos para que seas un buen Omega para tu Alfa.

Lo último en que Draco pensó antes de que la sensación de la aparición lo llenara, fue que no había podido disculparse con Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como aclaración. En este universo, un Omega a punto de entrar en celo es muy sensible y el trauma de haber sido rechazado fue demasiado fuerte para Draco, por eso reaccionó así y por eso recapacitó tan pronto dejó de estar bajo la influencia de las feromonas de Harry. Recordemos que las fermonas Alfa incitan al Omega a entrar en celo.


	11. Desaparecido.

Se recargó en la silla de su escritorio, demasiado cansado. Los párpados le pesaban, pero se forzaba a sí mismo a no cerrar los ojos, consciente de que, de hacerlo, terminaría por caer dormido. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba en ese estado, demasiado concentrado en el trabajo, demasiado desesperado. Deteniéndose únicamente para comer cuando lograba recordar que debía hacerlo y leyendo el expediente del caso de Draco una y otra vez, asegurándose de que nada se le había escapado, lo que en estadística era imposible, dada la cantidad de veces que había inspeccionado los archivos.

Talló su rostro bruscamente con sus manos, la barba de semanas picando contra su piel, áspera. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la frustración, como cada vez que se encontraba con aquel mismo callejón sin salida, sin respuestas, un paso más lejos de su Omega.

Sintiéndose repentinamente energizado por la frustración, se puso de pie y tomó sin cuidado la carpeta llena de pergaminos que se habían acumulado a lo largo de esos horribles cuarenta y tres días sin una señal de Draco Malfoy. Harry sabía que los arruinaría por completo, pero simplemente no pudo evitar apretujarlos y finalmente azotarlos contra la pared frente a él. Los papeles se esparcieron por el suelo, arrugados.

La primera lágrima resbaló por el rostro del auror y la habitación comenzó a agitarse como si dentro hubiera comenzado a crecer un tifón. Las cortinas se revolvían con el viento, el suelo temblaba y los objetos sobre los anaqueles se caían sin piedad, algunos dañándose simplemente, otros destrozándose por completo. Harry soltó un sollozo, incapaz de controlar el vacío y el dolor que sentía. Una lagrima tras otra cayendo por su rostro, empapándolo de la frialdad de la soledad. De la culpa.

La puerta se abrió.

—Será mejor que te calmes, muchacho, el ministerio entero comienza a preguntarse qué ocurre, no queremos un maldito accidente. En este estado no sirves de nada, ni eres de ayuda ¿así es como planeas encontrar a mi ahijado? ¿Derrumbándote como un idiota? No me decepciones Potter, creí que eras más fuerte que esto.

Harry apretó los ojos, intentando calmarse pero sólo logró que el viento y el movimiento de la tierra se detuvieran, sus lágrimas, obstinadas, aún rodando por sus mejillas. Por supuesto que no servía en ese estado, pero tampoco servía en ningún otro. Por semanas había intentado mantener la calma, encontrar una solución como hacía con todos los casos que se le habían otorgado, dar lo mejor de sí, pero simplemente no había llegado ninguna parte, la situación demasiado personal.

—Lo siento, señor —respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Severus suspiró cansadamente.

Había ido al ministerio después de una visita a Lily quién estaba desesperada, incapaz de consolar a su hijo. Había escuchado de boca de la mujer lo muy mal que su pequeño cachorro había tomado la desaparición del heredero Malfoy quien, aparentemente y sin que nadie se hubiera molestado en informárselo, era su predestinado. Cuando Severus escuchó la historia de boca de Evans había sospechado el tipo de desastre en que Harry se había convertido, pero jamás había esperado encontrarlo en medio de una irracional pérdida del control de su magia, amenazando con tirar abajo todo el ministerio.

El muchacho era poderoso e imprudente y esa no era una buena combinación.

Cualquier escenario que Severus hubiera podido imaginar en nada se comparaba con lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Potter. El desastre de papeles y libros, pero sobre todo, el desastre de persona que era el joven Alfa.

Harry estaba delgado, demasiado, como si no se hubiera alimentado correctamente en días. Su piel antes bronceada y perfecta, ahora pálida como la de un muerto, señal de que no había estado en el exterior en bastante tiempo. Sus ojos verdes apagados y enmarcados por unas horribles ojeras púrpuras. Sus labios pálidos y quebradizos, su cabello un desastre y el cansancio claro en su postura encorvada. Era obvio que el chico no estaba bien, no entendía cómo es que nadie había intervenido, aunque probablemente Potter había alejado a todo el mundo mintiendo y asegurando que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —preguntó con el mismo tono seco de siempre, tomando lugar en una de las sillas que no habían sido víctimas de la furia del joven auror y aún se mantenía de pie.

—Hace un par de horas —respondió desplomándose sobre su propia silla, aparentemente más calmado.

Severus sabía que mentía, Potter podría haber heredado la astucia de su padre pero Severus estaba más que entrenado y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba mintiendo. No en vano había estudiado con los merodeadores y había sido profesor del hijo del cabecilla del grupo. Además, por supuesto, de que el propio Severus era un gran mentiroso.

—¿Y la última vez que dormiste?

—Anoche.

—Dime, Harry ¿qué ganas mintiéndome de esa manera?

—Yo no...

—¡Suficiente! —le silencio con su voz siseante.

Harry se encogió sobre su silla, como cuando tenía doce años y se había metido en problemas. Severus lo vio pequeño e indefenso y no pudo evitar arrepentirse por su brusquedad. Sabía que no debía consentir esa absurda actitud que había tomado, pero verlo en ese estado despertó en él sus instintos Omega, después de todo, Harry era hijo de su Alfa predestinado.

—Lo siento... —respondió Harry en un susurro.

—No te disculpes conmigo —le respondió con cansancio, sobando el puente de su nariz—. Tu madre está preocupada, Harry.

—No tanto como lo debe estar la madre de Draco.

—¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un idiota? Sé que estás preocupado, pero no puedes seguir de esta manera. ¡Mírate! No duermes, no comes y no eres de ayuda. ¿Qué crees que sucederá si tienen noticias de Draco y tienes que hacer trabajo de campo? ¿Crees que tu padre te dejará salir así? ¿A punto del colapso?

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, sabía que Severus estaba jugando sucio, pero no por eso sus palabras eran mentira. Su padre jamás lo dejaría salir así, él mismo se sentía incapaz de levantar siquiera su varita o de dar un paso firme fuera de la oficina que no había abandonado en días, aun si encontraran a Draco no sería capaz de lanzarse a por él, de rescatarlo, de traerlo de vuelta como había prometido, no así y la verdad de eso lo hizo enfurecerse con él mismo; no lo admitiría por supuesto, mucho menos frente a Severus, sólo le quedaba ser obstinado.

—¡No lo entiendes! No puedo perder el tiempo en mierdas como comer o dormir mientras Draco está allá afuera, completamente solo, en manos de esa horrible gente. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que le han hecho y estoy aterrado, Severus, no sabes la cantidad de casos similares al suyo que he tenido entre mis manos y en la mejor de las situación el Omega simplemente no aparece, nunca. Podrían haberlo forzado a ser marcado, a tener los cachorros producto de alguna violación, a soportar golpes o maldiciones para «educarlo» como un buen Omega.

Severus se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando la desesperación en los ojos de Harry. El profesor sabía que debía ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo pero temía no poder hacerlo con sinceridad, aquellos horribles escenarios mencionados por el auror eran el escenario típico del tráfico de Omegas y si era realista, la verdad era que después de tanto tiempo sin señales de Draco, era probable que ni siquiera se encontrara en el país, que hubiese sido vendido a un Alfa ricachón en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero aun así lo intentó, intentó aliviar el dolor de Harry.

—El collar que protege a Draco de ser marcado contiene los más poderosos encantamientos de protección que existen, la posibilidad de que haya sido removido es muy poca, Lucius se aseguró de ello cuando lo fabricó. Nadie puede quitarlo de allí, ni siquiera Draco.

—Y de todas formas, eso no es garantía de que no podrán tocarlo.

—Pero si damos con el Alfa que lo compró podremos separarlos sin problemas y Draco podrá recuperar su vida sin el contratiempo de estar atado a un criminal.

Harry asintió, una mirada triste de ojos verdes clavada sobre su escritorio. Con un movimiento de varita, Severus recuperó el archivo de la investigación del caso de Draco y lo dejó sobre la superficie de madera, con un movimiento más, dejó toda la oficina en orden. Harry miró la fotografía que acompañaba a todo el bonche de papeles, Draco le sonreía arrogantemente, vestido como un príncipe en la que parecía ser una reunión de la alta sociedad, la foto más reciente que los Malfoy habían podido encontrar. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos aún más pequeños.

—Fue mi culpa, Severus —confesó.

—He escuchado eso de Lucius antes, pero no sé a qué te refieres.

—Estaba conmigo antes de su desaparición, fuimos a ver una película, nos estuvimos encontrando a escondidas por semanas, él no quería decirle nada a sus padres aún y yo accedí aunque a veces nos encontráramos a horas inapropiadas para un Omega como él —reveló—. Me confíe, siempre lucía tan seguro y tan fuerte. Tuvimos una discusión, él- yo... fue un mal entendido, pero él estaba muy alterado y se marchó dejándome atrás. Generalmente yo lo hubiera dejado en las puertas de la mansión. Cuando intenté seguirlo me percaté de que alguien había colocado protecciones anti-aparición afuera de Malfoy Manor así que me comuniqué con los Malfoy de inmediato, durante la discusión me dio la impresión de que Draco entraría en celo y no era seguro que estuviera solo, pero Draco no estaba en ningún lado y Lucius Malfoy me culpa totalmente de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Les dijiste la verdad a los Malfoy? ¿Qué ustedes son predestinados? ¿Qué por eso se habían estado encontrando a escondidas?

Harry negó, desanimado.

—Creo que eso es lo último que querrían escuchar. Ellos simplemente creen que estoy interesado en él. Malfoy incluso pidió que me investigaran y mi padre tuvo que acceder.

—Pero Narcissa me dijo que tenían un sospechoso.

—Blaise Zabini. Los elfos que trabajan para los Malfoy encontraron en las túnicas sucias de Draco una carta bastante extraña. Zabini está obsesionado con él hasta un punto crítico pero el caso no ha podido avanzar por que se encuentra en Italia por negocios y los trámites para la extradición son lentos.

—Bastante conveniente que tuviera que irse del país, creo yo.

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso. Sin embargo, hemos tenido que investigar a todos los Alfa que se habían postulado para cortejar a Draco. No ha sido sencillo, eran muchos y no todos eran de Inglaterra así que el trabajo se volvió más pesado.

—Pero Zabini sigue siendo el principal sospechoso.

Harry asintió.

—Cuando interrogamos a Pansy Parkinson, nos dijo que Zabini pensaba que estaba en una relación con Draco, incluso antes de que su padre arreglara todas esas citas a ciegas. Aparentemente era la relación más formal de Draco, aunque al final decidió buscar a otro Alfa para desposar, por lo que sospechamos que Zabini podría estar enojado por eso. También tenemos el testimonio de Viktor Krum con quién al parecer Draco había estado saliendo al mismo tiempo que conmigo —dijo con claro rencor en la voz—. Viktor dijo que en una ocasión se encontraron con Zabini por Hogsmeade y les armó una escena de celos, amenazó a Viktor y quiso llevarse a Draco por la fuerza, tenemos el recuerdo embotellado para su revisión pero a primera vista no parece alterado, decidieron no levantar una denuncia porque Draco insistió en que Zabini no era peligroso.

—Probablemente cuando Zabini se percató de que Draco no lo elegiría como su compañero decidió tomar medidas desesperadas.

—Aunque son puras especulaciones, sí, es el camino que está tomando la investigación. Incluso tenemos el registro de una denuncia de Krum. Lo atacaron el mismo día en que Draco desapareció, estuvo hospitalizado por tres días y Sirius está trabajando en la posibilidad de ligar ambos sucesos.

—Tiene sentido que el culpable quiera deshacerse de Viktor, a la luz pública, él era el Alfa con quién Draco pasaba más tiempo, incluso Lucius lo aprueba.

El Alfa gruñó de descontento, recordando que Krum había estado en el ministerio junto a Lucius Malfoy en cada reunión en la que se hablaba del caso de Draco, que también aparecía en los periódicos como el desconsolado Alfa que había perdido a su Omega, quién había invertido todo lo que tenía en apoyo al ministerio para acelerar el proceso de búsqueda e investigación, mientras que Harry se había convertido en el auror incompetente y celoso que no había soportado haber perdido contra Viktor Krum, el Alfa perfecto.

—Pues no me importa lo que Lucius crea, yo soy el predestinado de Draco y cuando logre traerlo de vuelta, me aseguraré de mantenerlo a mi lado. Sano y salvo, nadie volverá a tocarlo.

Harry vio a Severus desviar la mirada de manera bastante sospechosa y no pudo más que temerse lo peor. Él sabía algo que Harry no.

—Sabes que mi trabajo en Hogwarts no me permite mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que sucede fuera del castillo. Todo lo que sé es gracias a Lupin, Lily que a veces me escribe o Lucius —Harry asintió lentamente, tomando precaución para lo que vendría—. Yo en realidad no sé los detalles pero Lucius me escribió el otro día y...

—¡Harry! —La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver del otro lado a Sirius quién, en el momento en que se percató de la presencia de Severus su expresión se volvió precavida, era obvio que jamás superaría esa infantil enemistad con el hombre, o tal vez la había superado y ahora sólo lo odiaba porque se trataba de un Omega. Harry jamás entendería su problema con los Omega, pero lo detestaba.

—Black —saludó Severus sin inmutarse.

—Snape —le respondió adentrándose en la oficina. Dirigió su mirada hacia Harry—. Tenemos a Zabini, volvió por su cuenta.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, tambaleándose un poco, clara muestra de lo poco que había comido o dormido. Sirius parecía genuinamente aliviado de haber avanzado un poco más en la investigación, de haber llevado las buenas noticias, aunque Harry sabía que probablemente sólo se trataba de culpa, por haber rechazado a Draco como había hecho desde el principio, incluso intentando sabotear su primera cita con Harry, dejando a Teddy a su cuidado.

Desde ese día Harry y él habían mantenido distancia, Harry había decidido que no hablaría con su padrino hasta que aceptara que para él no había nadie más aparte de Draco y Sirius no lo había tomado nada bien, demasiado acostumbrado a ser el favorito de Harry.

—Iré a interrogarlo —dijo sin embargo. Sirius frunció el ceño, seguramente por ese tono tan distante y frío que había usado y al que no estaba acostumbrado. Severus rodó los ojos.

—Después de que comas, te bañes y tomes una siesta —intervino el Omega. Harry abrió la boca para protestar—. Estoy seguro de que aún hay papeles por arreglar y no tiene sentido que te quedes ¿cierto? —preguntó Severus a Sirius y éste miró al profesor y asintió rígidamente.

—James y yo trabajaremos en los trámites pertinentes, podremos interrogarlo con Veritaserum en unas cuantas horas.

Harry no respondió y fue obvio para Severus que algo ocurría por lo que decidió intervenir.

—Vamos, Potter, te llevaré con tu madre antes de volver al colegio.

Harry asintió forzadamente y siguió a Severus hasta la salida, sin dirigirle a su padrino una mirada más. Si Sirius quería arreglar las cosas, debía disculparse, no sólo con él, sino con Draco cuando lo encontraran.

Ambos hombres caminaron por todo el piso del Departamento de Aurores hasta los elevadores, dispuestos a salir directamente del ministerio por vía flu, pero a medio camino hacia el elevador, una voz los detuvo.

—Auror Potter —llamó la ya conocida voz de Viktor Krum. Harry no tuvo más opción que detenerse.

Viktor no estaba solo, los Malfoy lo acompañaban.

—Señor Krum ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —dijo reuniendo toda la profesionalidad que pudo encontrar.

—Escuchamos que tienen a Zabini —intervino Narcissa.

—Así es, señora Malfoy. Blaise Zabini volvió por cuenta propia a Inglaterra y ahora mismo los papeles para el interrogatorio están siendo preparados. En cuanto todo esté listo yo mismo...

—¿Y cuándo será eso, señor Potter? —dijo Lucius Malfoy, con aquel irritante y horrible tono de superioridad que siempre lograba sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas—. Porque mientras usted se va a holgazanear, mi hijo sigue perdido y en manos de...

—Lucius —le advirtió Severus, peligrosamente.

—Señor Malfoy, le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para... —Harry intentó calmar el asunto que se calentaba rápidamente, pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

—«Todo lo posible» no es suficiente para mí, Potter. —El rubio se acercó a Harry, amenazante—. Un mes, ha pasado más de un mes y mi hijo no ha sido encontrado y déjeme decirle, señor auror estrella del ministerio, que lo hago directamente responsable.

—Lucius, por favor —dijo Narcissa tomando a su furioso marido del brazo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry agachó la mirada ante aquel hombre, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. Tan culpable, tan perdido, como un completo inútil.

—Harry... —llamó Viktor, colocando una mano en su hombro. Cuando Harry alzó la vista, los Malfoy se habían alejado y parecían discutir en el fondo—. Sólo está preocupado por su hijo, ¿puedes entender eso, verdad? —Harry asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía—. Escucha, sé que están haciendo todo lo que pueden pero también sé que los recursos del ministerio son muy limitados, si surge algo, déjame saberlo y yo ayudaré en todo lo posible, hemos contratado también investigadores privados pero lo último que queremos en entorpecer la búsqueda, lo primordial en todo esto es encontrar a Draco sano y salvo.

—Pareces muy preocupado por él —dijo Harry tallándose el rostro con las manos. Hubiera querido imprimir posesividad y enojo en sus palabras pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—¿Es que nadie te lo ha informado? ¿No se supone que ese tipo de cosas se agregan al expediente? —preguntó el buscador—. Draco y yo somos predestinados, lo descubrí el mismo día que desapareció y que me atacaron, iba de camino a su casa para decírselo, aunque él probablemente ya lo sabía, no sé por qué no me lo dijo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo.

—Eso es imposible... —dijo con un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Viktor claramente confundido por sus palabras.

—Si nos disculpa, señor Krum, el auror Potter ha estado trabajando sin dormir por días y ahora mismo iba a tomarse un descanso, así que nos retiramos.

Intervino Severus y Viktor asintió y miró a Harry como si lo mirara por primera vez, dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

—De verdad aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo, Harry. Por favor, trae a Draco de vuelta, voy a amarlo sin importar qué, aun si lo han marcado o preñado, sólo deseo que vuelva sano y salvo ¿puedes hacerme ese favor? No seré capaz de vivir sin él.

—Tenga por seguro que se hará todo lo posible, ahora, si nos disculpa.

Severus se despidió casualmente, arrastrando a Harry por todo el ministerio hasta que llegaron a las chimeneas desde donde se transportaron hasta Godric's Hollow; Harry demasiado consternado y perdido como para oponerse o decir una palabra. Salieron del fuego y fueron recibidos por Lily quién se encontraba leyendo, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hijo se puso de pie, acercándose hasta él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó mirando lo delgado y cansado que lucía. Pidiendo respuestas a Severus con la mirada.

—Será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño y luego bajes a comer algo, muchacho.

Lily le dirigió una mirada interrogante al profesor mientras veía a su hijo obedecer sin replicar como siempre hacía.

Harry se sentía confundido, aturdido, su mente demasiado nublada por el cansancio como para pensar con claridad. Las palabras de Viktor Krum resonaban en su cabeza, como un eco interminable que le atormentaba. No podía ser posible, debía ser una mentira, Draco tenía ya un predestinado y ese era él. Viktor debía estar confundido, demasiado atraído por las feromonas de Draco como para crear tales suposiciones, sí, eso debía ser.

Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada que liberó toda la tensión. Sólo una confusión. Definitivamente. 

Tomó un baño.

Cuando finalmente se encontró limpio y vistiendo ropas que no estaban sucias se sintió mucho mejor, cada vez más convencido de que Viktor estaba equivocado y estaba confundiendo el sentimiento de los predestinados con simple atracción, después de todo, las feromonas de Draco eran fuertes y muy atractivas, harían desear a cualquiera ser el único Alfa en la vida de ese Omega.

Salió de su habitación, dispuesto a tomar algo de comer para después dormir un par de horas volver rápidamente al trabajo, completamente recompuesto y encontrar a su Omega que probablemente ya se había metido un montón de problemas por ser tan obstinado; por ser un Omega poco convencional.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, arrastrando los pies, el cansancio alcanzándolo cada vez más. Fue la voz de su madre desde la sala de estar la que captó su atención.

—Entonces tiene dos predestinados y Harry no se lo tomó nada bien —dijo Lily con un suspiro.

—Draco no tiene dos predestinados —intervino Harry con voz imponente, apareciendo desde las escaleras, incapaz de dejar que ese estúpido malentendido siguiera adelante—. Nadie puede tener dos predestinados. Viktor debe haber cometido un error, está confundido, eso es todo, yo soy el único Alfa para Draco.

Severus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada. Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó en un último intento por reafirmar sus palabras. Él jamás había escuchado que eso fuera posible.

Estaba aterrado.

Lily se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su hijo, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta el sofá individual donde Harry se sentó obedientemente, temiendo lo peor. ¿Es que las malas noticias no terminarían nunca?

Lily tomó asiento junto a Severus.

—A veces un Alfa o un Omega puede tener dos predestinados, pero es un caso realmente, realmente raro —comenzó a explicar la mujer. Harry cerró los ojos con frustración.

—Pero Draco me elegirá a mí, ¿verdad? A mí me conoció primero, me reconoció primero —murmuró con desesperación en su voz—. Hemos salido por meses y nos entendemos muy bien, incluso me besó y me tomó de la mano y me dijo que no le desagradaba tanto. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

Lily y Severus se miraron nuevamente. El profesor de pociones clavó su vista en la alfombra.

—Eso no es garantía, Harry, a veces sólo es cuestión de cual atracción es más fuerte —respondió su madre, con cierto tono precavido en su voz—. A veces, aunque conozcas a uno de tus predestinados primero, si el segundo llega y son más compatibles, bueno, es posible que te quedes con él.

Harry levantó la vista ante el tono de familiaridad que había empleado su madre, como si supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Severus aún miraba la alfombra y su mamá lo miraba a él, aunque en realidad no lo enfocaba, como si pensara, como si recordara.

Harry lo entendió.

—Ustedes dos eran predestinados ¿cierto? —preguntó y el dolor que reflejó el rostro del Omega hizo que Harry se sintiera realmente mal—. Por eso el patronus de Severus en una cierva también. Por eso es que me cuida como si fuera mi padre. ¿Es eso? ¿Papá lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que Potter lo sabe —respondió Severus bruscamente—. Lo ha sabido siempre.

Harry miró a su madre, jamás la había visto lucir tan culpable.

—¿Cómo pueden mantener esta amistad? —Harry abrió los ojos con horror, una idea cruzando su cabeza—. ¿Lo marcaste?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Lily, realmente horrorizada—. Yo jamás le haría algo así. Severus fue mordido por otro Alfa.

—Pero ustedes siguen siendo el uno para el otro. Severus, tú...

—Ahórrate la lástima, Harry, no la necesito, si vivimos de esta manera es porque así lo elegí, tu madre fue clara conmigo desde el principio y cuando me propuso dejar de frecuentarnos yo me negué. James Potter está al tanto de todo y no le molesta, sólo el perro sarnoso de Sirius Black cree que voy a usar mis feromonas de Omega para robarme a Lily, parece no soportar a los de mi género.

—No puedes culparlo, Severus y lo sabes —intervino Lily—. No después de lo que esa Omega le hizo.

—Como sea, no estamos aquí para hablar de Black y su pasado tormentoso. —Severus miró a Harry pero para Harry fue imposible mirarlo con los mismos ojos de siempre.

Ahora cobraban sentido muchas cosas que habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida. Severus había renunciado al amor de su vida y a cambio, se dedicaba a cuidar de su cachorro, él, Harry, que siempre se metía en problemas en el colegio y era reprendido por Severus pero nunca recibía los peores castigos. Severus era como una madre estricta, pero una madre al fin y al cabo. Ahora entendía por qué Snape parecía tener una especial debilidad por él, por qué se había tomado la molestia de salir de Hogwarts sólo para preguntar cómo estaba sobrellevando el asunto de Draco y posteriormente, para visitarlo en su oficina y cuidar de él.

Harry pensaba que la vida de Severus debía ser realmente triste pero no parecía que fuera así del todo. Suponía que, a su manera, Severus era feliz.

—Si lo que dice Viktor Krum es verdad y el chico Malfoy también es su predestinado, no hay nada más que hacer —dijo Lily—. Es Draco quién debe elegir, sin embargo, no creo que eso deba ser una prioridad en este momento.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo lo que su madre trataba de decir.

—Sin importar a quién elija, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a Draco, hasta el final —miró a Severus—. Que haya alguien más que pueda hacerlo feliz no hace que estos sentimientos desaparezcan y si él llega a rechazarme, voy a aceptarlo. No sé si seré capaz de permanecer a su lado después de eso —admitió con vergüenza—, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero estar con él y asegurarme de que es feliz —sonrió con confianza—. Sin embargo, Krum tendrá que estar preparado, no voy a irme sin pelear por él y para eso, debo encontrarlo primero.

Lily le sonrió ampliamente, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando con orgullo. Severus, en cambio, negó pero Harry pudo ver un amago de sonrisa en las curvaturas de sus labios.

—De acuerdo, pequeño héroe, pero primero te haré algo de comer que parece que en cualquier momento vas a desmayarte —dijo Lily poniéndose de pie, besándole la mejilla y caminando hacia la cocina.

—Y yo me aseguraré de enviarte algunas posiciones revitalizantes. Más te vale encontrar a mi ahijado y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo o no podré intervenir con Lucius por ti.

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose realmente confiado y tranquilo después de semanas y semanas de incertidumbre y penumbra.

—Gracias.

Era un «gracias por estar aquí», «gracias por decirme la verdad», «gracias por darme la fuerza que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que me sentí completamente perdido».

Iba a encontrar a su Omega y así muriera en el intento, lo traería sano y salvo.

**—**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, sus párpados pesados, su cuerpo somnoliento. Habían pasado días desde la última vez que había podido pensar con claridad, fuera del celo inducido al que lo habían sometido por medio de pociones, y su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que apenas y se podía mover.

Sintió el semen de aquel Alfa escurrir entre sus nalgas, parecía que la última sesión había sido especialmente ruda, si la cantidad de moretones en su cuerpo era una señal. Recordaba vagamente lo que había ocurrido, pero las escenas en su cabeza fueron tan vergonzosas que rápidamente se deshizo de ellas; el Omega había perdido el control y se había entregado a sus instintos aunque en el fondo lamentaba no poder estar con su predestinado.

Draco llevó su mano hasta su cuello, aliviado de sentir aún sobre él el collar que lo protegía de ser marcado. Su padre había hecho un gran trabajo al colocarle los encantamientos de protección pero estaba algo preocupado, si el Alfa no podía retirar el collar y se cansaba, era probable que se deshiciera de él, lo que el Alfa quería era poseerlo y si no lograba marcarlo, secuestrarlo no habría servido de nada.

Cerró los ojos, su cabeza punzando por la constante fiebre del celo. Sabía que había sido secuestrado y violado pero su cerebro no lograba procesarlo del todo, lo que estaba bien, no necesitaba entrar en depresión en ese momento. Sabía que debía levantarse y buscar una salida mientras pudiera, no creía poder resistir un celo más y de todas formas no entendía por qué buscaban controlarlo de esa forma, existiendo maldiciones como la _Imperius._

A menos...

Draco tembló presa del pánico, su cerebro funcionando mucho mejor, llevando una de sus manos hasta su vientre, esperando y rezando a todos los dioses que, aquel Alfa sólo lo mantuviera en celo constante por el placer de follar y no para hacerlo cargar a sus cachorros, después de todo, el sexo con un Omega en celo no se comparaba con nada. Sí, aquello era sobre placer y únicamente placer.

La puerta se abrió.

—Estás despierto.

—Alfa... —respondió el Omega por instinto. Draco había querido decirle su nombre con un tono que representara todo el odio que sentía por él.

—Luces algo pálido, no has comido nada en días, pero apuesto a que te divertiste mucho.

Draco frunció el ceño, debatiéndose entre mandar a aquel tipo al diablo o dejar la boca cerrada y mantenerse con vida un poco más. Tal vez el Alfa sería lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejar su varita cerca o estaría lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco pudiera golpearlo con el jarrón en la mesita de noche. Sí, claro.

El Alfa se acercó a la cama y lo ayudó a sentarse, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la recámara. Una bandeja de plata con un desayuno que lucía esplendido apareció después, pero Draco reaccionó a él no con apetito, sino con náuseas.

—¿No te sientes bien? —preguntó el Alfa acariciando su cabello.

El Omega reaccionó instintivamente, ronroneado ante su tacto.

Algo estaba mal, definitivamente.

—Has sido un buen Omega, Draco, realmente bueno. —El Alfa sonreía complacido y orgulloso—. Obediente y sumiso como deben ser los de tu tipo. ¿Crees que estás listo para salir de aquí? ¿Serás un buen Omega para tu Alfa? ¿Me recibirás todos los días con esa preciosa sonrisa que no he visto en semanas? ¿Me prepararás la cena cuando llegue demasiado cansado del trabajo? ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor sin tener que forzar tu celo? ¿Lo harías por mí? ¿Olvidarías a Potter por mí, lo harías?

El Alfa acarició su rostro y Draco apartó su mano de un golpe, reaccionando ante el nombre de su predestinado. Dirigiéndole una mirada fiera al Alfa arrojó la bandeja con comida hacia su rostro. El Alfa gruñó, claramente furioso y Draco aprovechó para intentar ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta pero sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles y a sólo centímetros de la puerta fallaron y lo dejaron caer, azotándose fuertemente contra la alfombra.

El Alfa caminó hasta él y tiró de su cabello con fuerza. Draco soltó un grito de dolor.

—Parece que aún tienes fuerzas para resistirte —dijo susurrando a su oído. Draco sentía las lágrimas de frustración picando en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Creo que tendré que usar métodos más drásticos.

—Puedes irte al diablo. Nunca seré tuyo —escupió como si no estuviera en desventaja, como si no estuviera aterrado.

—Eso ya lo veremos, mi pequeño Omega. Cuando termine contigo no sólo serás el esposo perfecto, sino que estarás tan feliz de estar conmigo que tú mismo me dirás como quitarte esa mierda de collar y me dejarás marcarte. Es una promesa.

Draco tembló ante aquellas palabras, las amenazas sonaban demasiado reales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que cuando un Alfa o un Omega están en celo, se comportan fuera de sí, por lo que, aunque Draco haya, aparentemente cedido a tener relaciones sexuales, cuenta como violación por no estar dentro de todos sus sentidos.


	12. Primera vez.

—¿Terminaste de bañarte? —preguntó su madre tocando la puerta del baño tranquilamente—. Aún tenemos que peinarte y vestirte.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, mamá, no soy un bebé —respondió hundiéndose un poco más dentro de la bañera, el agua enfriándose poco a poco por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado dentro.

—Sé que no te entusiasma ir a la fiesta pero es importante para tu padre. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Harry exhaló, formando burbujas en el agua. Esa noche el ministerio daría una fiesta y en ella anunciarían oficialmente a algunos de los nuevos encargados de diferentes departamentos. A su padre le habían asignado el puesto de jefe de aurores sólo un par de semanas atrás, pero se haría oficial esa noche en aquel evento y toda su familia tenía que estar presente. Harry no se sentía especialmente entusiasmado porque a esas fiestas del ministerio no asistían muchos niños y además de los bonitos vestidos, túnicas y comida deliciosa, él no tenía demasiadas razones para asistir.

—Sí mamá —respondió finalmente con algo de resignación, terminando de enjuagar el jabón con el que se había bañado y poniéndose de pie, su pequeño cuerpo de ocho años temblando por el frío.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una esponjosa bata, sus pies descalzos y húmedos correteando hasta su habitación para refugiarse del frío. Cuando abrió la puerta, su madre ya se encontraba allí, hurgando su armario y sacando algunas prendas formales. Sonrió cuando lo vio entrar.

—Alice y Frank van a estar allí también, podrás jugar con Neville —informó la mujer mirando un par de camisas que para Harry eran exactamente iguales.

La perspectiva de no tener que pasar por ese aburrimiento solo hizo que Harry se sintiera mucho mejor. Conocía a Neville desde prácticamente siempre, su padre era un auror también y además, había sido compañero de Lily y James en el colegio. Neville Longbottom era un muchachito bonachón y algo reservado, pero muy divertido, a Harry no le molestaba pasar tiempo con él.

Su madre dejó en su habitación un conjunto de túnicas tradicionales nada estrafalarias antes de retirarse. A pesar de que la fortuna de los Potter era bastante grande, la verdad era que no vivían rodeados de lujos innecesarios como muchas otras familias, sangrepura principalmente.

Cuando Harry terminó de vestirse y de calzarse los zapatos, su padre entró en su habitación, luciendo realmente bien en aquella túnica de gala que era muy similar a la de Harry. La única clara diferencia entre ellos era el pelo revuelto del pequeño Potter que ahora que comenzaba secarse, lentamente se disparaba en todas direcciones.

—Mira en que jovencito tan apuesto te has convertido —dijo James después un silbido. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Es porque soy idéntico a ti, papá.

—Probablemente —concedió James parándose frente al tocador y señalando la silla frente al espejo para que Harry se sentara—. Pero tú eres mucho más guapo, después de todo, también eres hijo de Lily.

Harry obedeció solícitamente, sentándose de un salto juguetón e infantil. Su padre se paró detrás de él y comenzó a cepillar su cabello con cuidado. Harry lo vio a través del espejo, aplicaba algunas pociones sobre su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar y luego cepillaba con tanta dedicación que Harry pensó que podría quedarse dormido al ser consentido de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió y Lily se unió a ellos.

—¿Cómo sientes la túnica, cariño? —le preguntó su madre—. ¿Preferirías llevar el traje muggle que te regaló tu padrino? ¿O tal vez el que envió tu tía Petunia?

Harry y James temblaron al escuchar la última pregunta, recordando aquel horrible traje que la hermana de Lily le había regalado a Harry por su cumpleaños. Lily soltó una risita moderada. Después de que Voldemort casi los asesinara y la noticia se corriera como pólvora, Petunia había aparecido arrepentida y sentimental, pidiendo una oportunidad más para rehacer sus lazos familiares. Vernon, su esposo, no parecía muy contento pero no se entrometió en absoluto. Dudley y Harry no se llevaban demasiado bien, el hijo de Petunia era demasiado berrinchudo y consentido y Harry no solía tolerar ese tipo de actitudes, pero se querían, a su manera.

—Algún día tendrás que usarlo —advirtió Lily, divertida.

Harry suspiró con resignación.

—Ya lo sé.

—Amor, no atormentes al niño, suficiente tiene con abrir su armario todos los días y ver esa cosa horrible allí.

—Al menos estoy segura de que no serás el único vistiéndolo. Apuesto a que Dudley tiene uno igual.

—Bueno, si yo voy a sufrir las consecuencias, no quiero ser el único —dijo Harry con un puchero. Sus padres rieron.

—Nuestro hijo es definitivamente un Slytherin —dijo James, divertido—. Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Snape.

—Creo que Severus lo tomará como un cumplido —afirmó Lily.

—Ya lo creo —aseguró James.

Harry no sabía aún a que casa de Hogwarts iría cuando cumpliese once, pero estaba aliviado y feliz de que a sus padres en realidad no les importara. Sabía que lo mismo pasaría con Remus, pero Sirius siempre se había asegurado de recalcar lo orgulloso que estaría cuando Harry fuera seleccionado para Gryffindor y eso lo hacía sentir un poco de presión.

Cuando la familia completa estuvo lista para el evento, juntos marcharon vía flu hasta el ministerio. A Harry no le gustaba viajar mucho de esa manera, los medios de transporte mágicos siempre involucraban demasiadas vueltas o demasiado movimiento. En cambio, prefería viajar en automóvil o en bicicleta, incluso en tren, pero no era muy común que lo hicieran.

Al llegar al salón de eventos, los recibió una nada carismática y regordeta bruja con cara de sapo que les indicó de mala gana su lugar para sentarse. Su madre le dirigió una mirada especialmente fea a la mujer que parecía odiarlos y Harry no entendía porqué.

El mal momento pasó y fue olvidado rápidamente. Los Potter se concentraron en la belleza de la decoración del lugar y en lo alegres que todos parecían. Se sentaron en su mesa y aguardaron entre charlas tranquilas. Había la cantidad suficiente de gente y además, era obvio que la sala había sido encantada para que todos cupieran sin problemas.

Sirius y Remus llegaron minutos después, sentándose en la misma mesa que los Potter.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —saludó Sirius alborotándole el cabello a Harry quién rápidamente intentó aplacarlo—. Wow Jimmy, ¿quién diría que de verdad podrías hacer algo bien? Harry es el claro ejemplo de que incluso alguien como tú tiene remedio con la compañía adecuada.

—Gracias, Sirius —dijo Lily aceptando el halago—. Pareces bastante de buenas.

—El viejo Moody se retira por fin y mi mejor amigo va a ser mi jefe. Además de que Moony me ha recibido de mi última misión con una espléndida mam...

—¡Sirius Black! —exclamaron Lily y Remus al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry quién repetía en voz baja _ma, ma, ma _tratando de buscar entre todas las palabras de su vocabulario una que encajara.

James reía a carcajadas, como cuando estaban en el colegio. Aún eran un par de mocosos. Aún eran los merodeadores.

—Parece que de verdad se divierten —dijo Frank Longbottom tomando asiento en la misma mesa, junto a su esposa y su hijo.

—¡Neville! —exclamó Harry palmeando el lugar a su lado—. Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. Los adultos habían comenzado a decir cosas extrañas.

Neville soltó una risita dulce mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Yo también estoy contento de verte, Harry.

La cena fue servida después de un rato. Harry y Neville se divirtieron charlando sobre cosas que sólo un par de niños podían encontrar divertidas y los adultos se enfrascaron en su propio mundo, era como cualquiera de esas reuniones familiares que se solían hacer en Grimmauld Place y todo se sentía tan tranquilo y pacífico que cuando la gran puerta de la sala se abrió, aquella paz se sintió interrumpida por un momento.

Sirius soltó un ruidito de fastidio.

—Por supuesto, los Malfoy —dijo—. Alguien debería avisarles que no son bienvenidos.

—Vamos, Canuto, no puedes seguir teniéndoles rencor. Hicieron lo correcto, abandonaron a Voldemort y se les ha absuelto —Remus intentó calmarlo.

—Porque les convenía. Si Voldemort ganaba Lucius iba a tener que entregarle a su preciosa Omega —escupió.

—Creo que las razones no importan. Su cooperación fue una determinante en la caída de Voldemort y en el arresto de sus secuaces —añadió Lily tranquilamente, bebiendo un sorbo de vino—. Sin ellos, jamás hubiéramos sabido que Peter era el traidor de la Orden.

La mesa se llenó se un profundo silencio que contrastaba terriblemente con las risas y charlas de segundos antes. Neville, quien percibió la tensión casi de inmediato, se pegó al costado de su madre quién le besó la frente y acarició su cabecita para tranquilizarlo. Harry, en cambio, tenía toda su atención en otra parte.

De pie en la entrada, un precioso niño de cabellos de plata se encontraba sujetando la mano de su madre. Ojos grises endurecidos por la rigidez de la alta sociedad. Vestía una extraña y extravagante túnica de colores verdes y azules, como los de un pavorreal y Harry no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

El sentimiento que nació dentro de su pecho no tenía descripción, era intenso, tanto que Harry sentía que no podía respirar. Jamás había visto a alguien mínimamente tan bonito, era realmente hermoso, como una muñeca; piel pálida, facciones finas y afiladas, labios preciosos de color rosa.

Harry tenía que saber su nombre.

—El chico debe tener la misma edad de Harry —dijo James, trayendo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad—. Draco es su nombre.

Harry pensó que le quedaba perfecto.

—Yo sólo espero que el pequeño monstruo no sea tan problemático como su padre. Sería malo que al igual que él sintiera afición por las artes oscuras —escupió Sirius.

—¿Artes oscuras? —preguntó Harry, genuinamente interesado. Sabía que las artes oscuras eran algo malo. El hombre que le había dejado la cicatriz en su frente las usaba mucho.

—No creo que este sea el momento, Sirius —le reprendió su esposo.

Después de la cena, las mesas fueron relegadas a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para formar una pista de baile al centro de la sala. Los adultos se levantaron a charlar unos con otros, olvidando sus cerrados círculos sociales y aprovechando la situación para forjar nuevos lazos y alianzas beneficiosas. Los niños, en cambio, parecían haber olvidado los modales y se habían puesto a corretear por entre la gente que bailaba y platicaba sin que nadie les llamara la atención.

Harry, quién se había unido al círculo de juegos de algunos niños, hijos de aurores compañeros de su padre, junto con Neville, no era la excepción. El pequeño grupo se había dividido en dos y había comenzado un juego de aurores y mortífagos en el que a Harry se le obligó a ser el jefe de los aurores y a comandar a sus hombres para acabar con Voldemort. A Harry no le gusta mucho ese juego, detestaba tener que ser el centro de atención, aunque ser un súper héroe siempre era divertido. Todos los niños parecían estarlo pasando bien a pesar de ser una fiesta para adultos. Todos excepto uno.

El pequeño Harry se encontraba corriendo detrás de uno de los niños que simulaba ser un mortífago cuando repentinamente sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de Draco que no se había movido de su silla, junto a su madre y quien con la cabeza sobre la mesa, dejaba ver una expresión de eterno aburrimiento. Sus ojos grises miraban a los alrededores, como tratando de encontrar algo mínimamente interesante, soltando bostezos ocasionales. Harry se preguntaba por qué no simplemente se ponía de pie y se unía a ellos. Después de un momento comprendió que probablemente se debía a que no conocía a nadie.

Harry decidió que sería su amigo.

Escabulléndose del resto de los niños, Harry se abrió paso entre las piernas de adultos que se encontraban por todas partes, hasta que finalmente llegó a la mesa de donde el rubio no se había movido, pese a que su madre ya se había desatendido de él y había comenzado a charlar con una mujer no muy lejos de allí. Ahora que el rubio estaba solo parecía el mejor momento para hablarle, a Harry no le gustaban los adultos desconocidos, mucho menos si usaban artes oscuras como su padrino había dicho.

—Hola —saludó un poco avergonzado, su pequeño corazón latiendo rápidamente sin explicación.

El chico de cabellos rubios lo miró aún con la cabeza sobre la mesa, su expresión más aburrida que antes. Sus ojos grises lo miraron de arriba abajo y Harry, sintiéndose demasiado observado y evaluado, no pudo más que ruborizarse y desviar la mirada. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó sobre su silla.

—Hola —le respondió con tono aristocrático—. Eres Harry Potter.

Harry se ruborizó aun más e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, intentando ocultar su cicatriz.

—Y tú eres Draco —le dijo en respuesta.

Harry levantó la vista justo en el momento en que Draco abría los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se llenaban del mismo precioso color rosa de sus labios. Parecía impresionado, halagado y genuinamente conmovido. De un salto, el pequeño Draco de ocho años se puso de pie.

—Sabes mi nombre.

Harry asintió, tomando un poco de valor. No sabía porqué, pero haber hecho tan feliz a aquel niño con sólo saber su nombre y haberlo impresionado con eso lo había hecho sentir más seguro de sí mismo.

—Es muy bonito —admitió Harry. Draco se ruborizó incluso más mientras le mostraba una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—Es el nombre de una constelación, la del dragón. Puedo contarte sobre ella —Draco lo dijo orgullosamente.

Harry asintió energéticamente, complacido de tener la atención de su nuevo amigo.

Juntos se apartaron de la mesa corriendo entre la gente, hasta que Draco estuvo a punto de perderse entre la multitud y Harry lo tomó de la mano. Draco parecía realmente enojado, no dejaba de hablar sobre lo innecesario que era que todos estuvieran de pie y Harry no podía entender como alguien que lucía como un pequeño ángel, en realidad pudiera ser como un pequeño adulto quejumbroso.

Draco habló sobre su nombre y lo mucho que le gustaba, habló sobre su comida favorita y todo lo que detestaba, sobre su siempre amorosa madre y su consentidor padre y Harry escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras, como hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz y por el movimiento de sus labios. No quería apartarse de él nunca, quería escucharlo hablar siempre, oler siempre su aroma y sujetar su mano como lo había hecho desde que se habían alejado de la mesa.

Entonces Draco comenzó una especie de juego extraño, restregando la nariz contra el cabello de Harry y luego corriendo lejos de él, dejando en el pequeño Harry la necesidad de ir tras él, de no perderlo de vista. Cada que Harry lo atrapaba lo olfateaba, restregaba su nariz contra su cabello y luego salía disparado en otra dirección para que Draco fuera tras él. Estuvieron a punto de derribar a un par de parejas que bailaban y lograron tirar algunas bandejas con copas. Harry parecía avergonzado, Draco no lucía ni un poco arrepentido.

Pero como todo, la diversión terminó.

—Draco —dijo Narcissa acercándose hasta los niños. Harry sujetaba a Draco en un fuerte abrazo y mantenía su nariz dentro de su cabello—, no deberías estar corriendo por todas partes de esa manera

—Lo siento mamá —respondió el rubio apartándose de su nuevo amigo, pero no parecía que en realidad lo sintiera.

—Volvamos a la mesa, las premiaciones y los anuncios se darán pronto.

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada rápida al chico de cabellos negros, quién parecía estar a punto de entrar en crisis por ser alejado de su hijo. Sabía que se trataba de Harry Potter, el niño que la había salvado de tener que vivir a merecer de un Lord Oscuro por los ideales de su marido que, gracias a Merlín, había recapacitado de último momento.

Harry vio a Draco tomar la mano de su madre y alejarse apenas dirigiéndole una despedida con la mano. No tenía palabras para describir la soledad que sintió cuando lo apartaron de su nuevo amigo pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer así que sin más, volvió a su mesa, donde su madre lo recibió con un besito, cargándolo en sus piernas.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó.

Harry, aún con la imagen de Draco clavada en sus pupilas y su aromaba grabado en sus fosas nasales negó sin saber que no lograría borrar esas todas sensaciones en los años siguientes, hasta que se reencontrara con Draco Malfoy de camino a Hogwarts y se decepcionara al encontrar que no era el mismo niño energético y agradable que había conocido alguna vez. Aunque en realidad, la enemistad que floreció en ellos no le impediría siempre observarlo.

El moreno despertó con el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior, las gotas de agua golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana. No entendía por qué había soñado con el día en que había conocido a Draco, hacía muchos años atrás, pero el hacerlo trajo a él la resolución de encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde su desaparición y cada vez tenían más pistas que los ayudarían, sólo tenía que seguir trabajando, estaba cada vez más cerca.

Harry sonrió al recordar que aun desde pequeño, había podido reconocer a Draco como su Omega, recordando cómo sus instintos lo habían llevado a buscarlo en aquella fiesta, a escucharlo y a jugar con él. Cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado a su dulce esencia, cómo la atracción había sido tan fuerte que, incluso sin saber que un futuro serían un Alfa y un Omega, sus almas ya se habían reconocido.

Por supuesto, lo que llegó después, como la rivalidad injustificada y el odio, que en realidad no era odio, habían sido otra cuestión. Harry sólo deseaba poder encontrar al Omega y mantenerlo a su lado para recompensar todos esos años en que se mantuvieron alejados por tonterías, demasiado orgullosos como aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, demasiado divididos por sus ideales individuales. Harry no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo, cuando Draco volviera a su lado, se encargaría de demostrarle que podían ser felices juntos, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Salió de la cama, más convencido que nunca de que pronto volvería a reunirse con su Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este pequeño capítulo por que quería sentar las bases de como en este mundo Harry y Draco se conocieron, además de que me encanta la idea de estos dos conociéndose desde pequeños. También fue mi pretexto para dar a conocer que sucedió con otros personajes y hacer énfasis en la relación de Harry con sus padres. Me gusta creer que, si Lily y James hubieran vivido, habrían sido del tipo de padres amorosos y consentidores, pero que siempre saben poner un límite e imponer disciplina y que por esa razón, Harry no se volvió un niño mimado y berrinchudo como Dudley.


	13. Clave.

Entre los pasillos oscuros de las celdas del ministerio, el más mínimo sonido era una explosión con eco que retumbaba en cada una de las paredes, como el incesante tic tac de un reloj antiguo en una enorme casa abandonada. Las fuertes pisadas de Harry sobre el suelo de piedra no eran la excepción. Eran estridentes e imponentes, cada paso que daba impregnaba la fuerza y la frustración de tres meses de buscar respuestas en dónde sólo había más misterios a los que darles solución, pero ese día, ese día si todo salía bien, encontraría la pieza faltante del caso.

Sujetando un bonche de papeles bajo el brazo y con varita en mano, bajó las escaleras que daban hacia las celdas de los sospechosos a los que debían interrogar. Pisos y paredes de piedra, únicamente alumbrados por algunas antorchas que le daban al lugar la apariencia de un calabozo medieval, huella de lo que probablemente aquellas celadas habían sido en el pasado, cuando la sociedad mágica había sido incluso, un poco más arcaica de lo que era en el presente. 

Harry caminaba con la mirada al frente y con el rostro en alto, negándose a dejarle ver a cualquiera lo cansado que estaba, aunque las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos fueran una indicación. Postura recta, hombros bien cuadrados y hacia tras, pecho fuera y pies firmes levantando algo del polvo a cada paso. Era la viva imagen de un auror enfurecido, alguien que podía imponer verdadero respeto, no había más rastro del tranquilo y bondadoso Alfa que había sido casi toda su vida, en ese momento, era un mago poderoso que podía destrozarte si quisiera, tal cual había hecho con Voldemort. Sus ojos tan verdes e intensos como una maldición asesina.

Dobló en el recodo y finalmente divisó la celda que estaba buscando, James Potter y Sirius Black haciendo guardia frente a la puerta, manteniendo una charla en susurros demasiado bajos como para que Harry pudiera escuchar a esa distancia. Sus expresiones eran serias y profesionales, tanto que sería imposible para cualquiera reconocerlos cuando generalmente se la pasaban riendo y mostrando sonrisas enormes como los bromistas que habían sido toda su vida.

Toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo de esos días pareció aligerarse un poco de los hombros de Harry cuando se percató de que no tendría que recorrer todo ese camino completamente solo, que tendría el apoyo de su padre y su padrino. Ninguno de ellos le juzgaría si decidía jugar el papel del Auror malo para obtener toda la información posible.

Sirius y James guardaron silencio a su llegada.

—Dice que tiene información valiosa —anunció James.

—¿Dice?

—Quiere protección a cambio de información —agregó Sirius—. Insiste en que lo que tiene que decir podría ayudar a cerrar el caso.

Harry miró hacia la celda, donde el hombre de piel oscura se encontraba sentado al borde del único asiento de piedra. No parecía, por su expresión alerta, que pudiera escucharlos, así que el menor de los Potter supuso que había alrededor de la celda un encantamiento que le impedía escuchar o verlos siquiera. Harry, en cambio, podía verlo claramente, era la viva imagen de un hombre preocupado con la típica máscara de inferencia colocada para simularlo. Harry no sentía el mínimo de lástima. Sólo quería destrozarlo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en abrir la boca.

Pero tenía que ser paciente.

—¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó el moreno, analizando al hombre del otro lado de las rejas.

—Su abogado no lo permitió —respondió su padre—. Dice que sólo dirá lo que sabe si no hacemos ninguna pregunta, lo que me hace sospechar que está más involucrado de lo que pesábamos después del primer interrogatorio hace tres meses.

—No estamos seguros de aceptar su declaración —dijo Sirius—. Pide demasiadas cosas, como que no usemos ningún tipo de poción o encantamiento de la verdad. Podría simplemente mentirnos, llevarnos a una trampa.

Harry le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su padrino. Cierto era que su relación se había resquebrajado un poco, desde que Draco había aparecido en sus vidas, pero al igual que él y todos los aurores en el caso, Sirius había sido dedicado y profesional y había sido el hombre que más pistas había recolectado en esos tres meses. Tal vez una manera silenciosa de disculparse con Harry. No parecía que sus palabras fueran de mala fe, Harry mismo no estaba convencido de querer tomar una declaración en esas condiciones pero ¿qué más podía hacer? A situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas.

—Yo lo interrogaré —anunció y ninguno de los dos hombres mayores protestó—. Si lo que dice es verdad, entonces lo que tenga que decir coincidirá con algunas de nuestras pistas. ¿Podrían llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorios? Iré allí en unos minutos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su padrino—. Creí que querrías interrogarlo de inmediato.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

—A buscar a Hermione.

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos sin esperar una respuesta. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer estaba completamente prohibido y que, probablemente, Hermione se negaría a ayudarlo, como cada que se trataba de hacer algo fuera de la ley o de las reglas. Harry no olvidaba como había sido durante su estancia en el colegio, cuando él había querido escabullirse a un duelo de media noche contra Malfoy y ella se había quedado hasta tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo esperando a que apareciera para darle un sermón sobre que estaba prohibido estar fuera de la torre después del toque de queda y que el uso de magia sin supervisión estaba tan penado como escaparse de la cama a esas horas. Con el tiempo Hermione se había vuelto más rebelde y comprensiva, con dos amigos como él y Ron cualquiera hubiera terminado contagiándose, pero ese asunto era especial, ambos podían incluso perder sus trabajos.

Pero Harry tenía que convencerla. La declaración de Blaise Zabini, o lo que fuese que tuviera por decir, podría ser la llave que lo llevaría hasta Draco y a atrapar al bastardo que egoístamente se lo había llevado, a confirmar las sospechas de Harry sobre quién era el culpable, a tener las pruebas necesarias para atraparlo y a acabar con él con sus propias manos. Sólo faltaba un testigo, sólo uno y finalmente podría ir contra él sin ser acusado de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos egoístas y sus instintos Alfa, como sus familiares y amigos lo habían acusado.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas él simplemente se adentró y presionó el botón que lo llevaría al Departamento de Misterios, donde trabajaban los inefables.

Si mal no recordaba, Hermione debía estar en su oficina a esa hora, trabajando en un caso desconocido, como siempre. Harry sabía que no se le permitiría la entrada al departamento en sí, pero podía simplemente pedir que la buscaran y hablar con ella en uno de los pasillos más alejados, incluso tal vez tendría que jugar la carta de la lástima y de los mejores amigos y si eso no funcionaba, tal vez entonces tendría que hablar con cualquier otro inefable que fuese fácil de sobornar. Invertiría hasta el último centavo si eso significaba tener a su Omega de regreso.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y sin ceremonias, Harry bajó del elevador.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo completamente desierto, todos los inefables debían estar dentro del departamento porque no había señales de vida por los pasillos. O al menos al principio. Conforme más avanzaba, Harry se percató de un extraño sonido al fondo del corredor, más allá de la puerta que daba al departamento de misterios.

—¿Lo sabes no es así? —preguntó una voz que Harry conocía pero que no le era tan familiar.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Harry, quien había detenido sus pasos, identificó rápidamente la voz de Hermione. Se escuchaba agitada y algo perdida. No como si la estuvieran atacado, más bien como si estuviera tan confundida que no supiese cómo reaccionar.

Entonces las olió, eran feromonas Alfa.

El Alfa en su interior entró en conflicto, aquellas feromonas no estaban diseñadas para atraerle a él, sino para ahuyentarlo, pero sin duda, estaban buscando seducir a alguien más, y si el olfato no le fallaba, se trataba de otro Alfa. Harry se debatió entre acercarse y develar el misterio sin más, deseando, por el bien de Ron, que Hermione no estuviera reaccionando a aquellas feromonas. Por supuesto, esperarlo era engañarse a sí mismo, Harry podía oler el ambiente que era agitado, ardiente y salvaje y pensar que en cualquier momento todo explotaría le hacía sentir avergonzado, después de todo, como siempre lo había dicho, Hermione era como de su familia.

Una parte de él, seguramente la que el sombrero había visto y por la que casi lo ponen en Slytherin, por poco lo obliga a desatenderse del asunto y a salir de allí como si no hubiera escuchado u olido nada, principalmente para no sentir culpa por no contarle a Ron lo que _no_ había presenciado. Pero otra parte, la que generalmente dominaba todas sus acciones, le dijo que interviniera y detuviera cualquier cosa que hiciera que Hermione se arrepintiera después. No que Hermione no fuera la persona más sensata del universo, pero Harry sabía lo que era ser víctima de alguien que quería engatusarte con feromonas y apenas poder resistirte.

—¡Deja de mentirme! —exigió la voz conocida pero aún sin rostro—. ¡Sé que puedes sentirlo también!

—Baja la voz —exigió Granger con un susurro peligroso—. Estamos en el maldito trabajo, Pansy.

Pansy. Harry parpadeó algo desconcertado. Pansy Parkinson.

—Por favor, Hermione, estoy muriéndome sin ti, ya no lo soporto más. —Y por la forma en que lo dijo, Harry supo que hablaba en serio.

—Sabes que estoy comprometida. Y-yo amo a Ron.

Un breve y profundo silencio se instaló en el pasillo y Harry no pudo evitar agachar la mirada. Aquella había sido la única vez que había escuchado a su mejor amiga decir que amaba a Ron sin sonar convencida del todo, pero no entendía qué la había hecho dudar de esa manera, después de tantos años junto a Ron. Entonces Harry se percató de algo: las feromonas de Parkinson eran exactamente las mismas feromonas que en ocasiones había olido en su amiga y de las que Ron mismo se había percatado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones, Hermione habló:

—Lo lamento, Pansy, de verdad lo lamento. —Y lo hacía, sonaba tan genuina su disculpa que el mismo Harry sintió su corazón partirse.

Un silencio más y Harry decidió que era hora de marcharse, la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que había pensado en un principio y no estaba seguro de querer preguntarle a Hermione sobre algo que ella no le había contado por iniciativa propia, tendría sus razones, siempre las tenía.

Dio media vuelta, intentando retirarse lo más sigilosamente posible y fingir que no había presenciado nada. Sabía que ver a Ron a la cara y no contarle le iba a costar la mitad de la vida, pero en realidad no habían pistas de que Hermione le hubiera sido infiel y de todas formas estaba entre la espada y la pared; ambos eran sus mejores amigos, a ambos los amaba por igual y no se sentía capaz de traicionar ninguno. Ellos tendrían que arreglar sus problemas por su cuenta, pero si la conversación que acababa de escuchar era una pista, Hermione no le había dado a Parkinson la oportunidad de ir más allá y el problema no se haría más grande. O eso era lo que Harry esperaba, no quería tener que tomar ningún bando.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas, mientras Harry esperaba el elevador—. Tú... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte pero los inefables, como siempre, me negaron la entrada y no me dieron razón de ti —mintió, esperando que ella no hubiera visto a través de su mentira tan fácilmente, como siempre lo hacía.

Ella no respondió y Harry tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho, lucía distraída, pensativa, pero sobre todo, realmente triste. Con sus ojos avellana miraba intensamente el metal de la puerta cerrada del ascensor, como si tratara de dar solución dentro de su cabeza al problema más grande al que se hubiera enfrentado nunca y Hermione había resuelto muchos de los problemas y misterios más grandes del mundo desde los doce años, cuando ayudó con el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —le preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos, justo cuando Harry creyó que no respondería.

—De hecho necesito un favor.

Esta vez Hermione le miró y si Harry no la hubiera conocido de toda una vida, no hubiera podido notar el sufrimiento que reflejaban sus ojos y pensar en cuánto detestaba verla así.

—Sabes que si puedo ayudar, lo haré. ¿Es sobre Malfoy?

—Sí, en parte —respondió el auror tratando de ignorar el hecho de que mejor amiga parecía al borde del colapso emocional, al menos ante sus ojos—. Blaise Zabini ha venido hoy asegurando que tiene información sobre Draco pero dice que sólo hablará bajo términos que nos impiden saber si dice la verdad o no y yo pensé que...

—Que yo podría usar algunos de mis trucos de inefable para saber si lo que dice es cierto sin que él se dé cuenta —Harry asintió sin mostrar una pizca de vergüenza. Su prioridad, encontrar a Draco a cualquier precio—. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Harry.

—Por favor Hermione. Te lo ruego. Esta podría ser la pista que hace falta para atrapar a Krum.

—¿De nuevo con eso? —Hermione suspiró—. No tienes pruebas Harry y sinceramente, creo que te estás dejando llevar por el Alfa; estás celoso, aterrado de que cuando Draco vuelva lo elija a él y no a ti, pero esa no es razón para buscar pudrirlo en Azkaban y lo sabes.

—Tengo algunas pruebas... —dijo en un murmullo, pero la verdad era que no tenía casi nada.

—No, Harry no las tienes y tienes que sacarte eso de la cabeza. Si planeas pelear con Krum, debe ser un juego limpio.

Harry agachó la mirada, el elevador llegó y la puerta se quedó abierta pero ninguno de los dos subió. El Alfa se sentía avergonzado, probablemente se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su rivalidad con Viktor quién en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la vida de Draco, no sólo había convencido al Omega para que siguieran saliendo a citas, cuando el Omega ya había rechazado a muchos otros Alfa, sino que además, se había ganado la confianza y el cariño de su familia, invirtiendo todo lo que tenía para encontrar a Draco, apoyando a los Malfoy moralmente e incluso haciéndose cargo de algunos asuntos de la desaparición cuando parecía que los padres de Draco estaban demasiado desgastados para hacerlo.

Harry sabía que iba muy atrás en la carrera para obtener a ese Omega y parte de él sólo buscaba deshacerse de Krum de manera fácil. Pero Harry siempre se había jactado de tener un instinto impecable y cada que veía a Viktor no podía evitar sentir que algo malo ocurría con él. Aunque probablemente también era parte su paranoia.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —le preguntó desviando el tema. Hermione frunció la boca, como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo pero su sentido de la moral no la dejara—. Sé que tienes métodos para saber si está diciendo la verdad, no me importa que no me digas que hiciste, sólo necesito que corrobores la información, podríamos ayudar a Draco sin tan sólo tú...

—Yo lo haré —interrumpió una tercera voz.

Pansy Parkinson estaba de pie en el recodo del pasillo, sus ojos algo rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero su expresión era tan decidida que realmente lucía como una imponente Alfa sangrepura. Harry jamás la había respetado demasiado, pero solamente por arriesgar su trabajo por Draco ya valía un millón de veces más.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el Auror, esperanzado.

—Draco es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano. Debiste preguntarme a mí en primer lugar —respondió la pelinegra, acercándose.

—Yo... no sabía que eras un inefable. Zabini está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios.

Pansy asintió secamente y subió al elevador, Harry detrás de ella.

—Pan-Parkinson, sabes que hacer eso está...

—Prohibido, lo sé. ¿Qué vas a hacer Granger? ¿Denunciarme con nuestros superiores?

—Sabes que no pero-

—¿Pero qué? Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Parece que Potter _sí _haría cualquier cosa por su predestinado, al contrario de _otras_ personas y yo realmente valoro eso.

Con furia, Pansy se estiró y apretó el botón que los dejaría en el Departamento de Aurores, causando que la puerta del elevador se cerrara de golpe, dejando a Hermione del otro lado, con expresión desconsolada, como si hubiera querido decir algo y no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Harry ahora lo entendía mejor, ellas eran predestinadas pero Hermione quería a Ron lo suficiente como para no traicionarlo de esa manera, aunque estuviera dejando ir al amor de su vida en el proceso.

—Yo creo que tienes razón, Potter —dijo Pansy recargada sobre una de las paredes metálicas, como si realmente estuviese muy cansada. Harry parpadeó confundido—. Si bien no puedo decir que Krum sea el culpable de la desaparición de Draco, sé que está mintiendo. Yo no creo que Draco sea su predestinado, él me lo hubiera dicho y jamás escuché algo similar salir de su boca. Si bien me dijo que se sentía a gusto con él y que su Omega no lo rechazaba, no significa que ellos... bueno, lo entiendes.

Harry asintió, un alivio que no sabía que necesitaba sobre todo su cuerpo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a los Malfoy?

Pansy asintió.

—O bueno, lo intenté. De alguna manera Viktor se las arregló para envenenarlos en mi contra y convencerlos de que yo era culpable de su desaparición por haber permitido que saliera contigo a escondidas, por haber dejado que se expusiera. Lucius ni siquiera me deja saber cómo va progresando el caso y Narcissa está tan deprimida por su cachorro que es imposible hablar con ella.

—Sé de lo que hablas, la última vez que los Malfoy vinieron Narcissa parecía al borde del colapso y Lucius no había más que gritado histéricamente.

—Es comprensible, para ellos Draco lo es todo y si no llegaran encontrarlo nunca... probablemente se volverían locos.

—Lo encontraremos. Lo encontraré.

Pansy le miró y le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo sé —respondió y la puerta del elevador se abrió.

Ambos bajaron a paso lento.

—Escucha, Harry. Blaise no es precisamente el sujeto más santo de todos, pero es mi amigo y amigo de Draco y si algo puedo decir es que Blaise de verdad lo ama, jamás hubiera querido hacerle daño. Así que, por favor, no seas tan duro con él aun si está enredado en algo que no debería. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? ¿Puedes hacerlo por Draco?

Harry no estaba seguro de las apalabras de Pansy, pero ella estaba ayudando y no le quedó de otra más que asentir. Sin embargo, si se enteraba por alguna razón de que él en realidad le había hecho algo a su Omega, no podría mantener su promesa y esperaba que Pansy lo entendiera.

—Ponte esto —le dijo tendiéndole la capa de invisibilidad que descansaba dentro del bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Pansy se la colocó sin hacer preguntas y juntos caminaron por el casi desierto piso del Departamento de Aurores hasta la sala de interrogatorios. Casi era la hora de salida de los asalariados y muchos a esa hora ya se habían fugado a sus casas para evitar los encargos de último momento. Cuando llegaron, sólo Sirius y James se encontraban fuera de la sala. Pansy permaneció pegada a Harry para no levantar sospechas.

—Después del interrogatorio lleva la información a mi oficina. Sirius y yo trabajaremos en ella y si encontramos algo de utilidad te mandaremos un patronus —dijo su padre—. Cuando termines puedes irte a casa.

—Ya tratamos con el abogado así que sólo tienes que entrar y esperar a que te diga lo que tiene que decirte —informó Black

Harry no estaba muy contento con esa resolución, él quería trabajar en todo el proceso de investigación y análisis, pero comprendía las razones de su padre. No quería que se involucrara tanto y que recayera en la depresión como en el primer mes de la desaparición de Draco, cuando no comía, dormía o bebía, ahora lo tenían mucho más vigilado, todo el tiempo. Así que asintió y se adentró en la sala de interrogatorios, seguro de que Pansy había entrado con él.

Al verlo entrar, Blaise pareció sumamente aliviado, como si pensara que tratar con Harry sería más fácil que con el jefe de aurores.

—Bien, Zabini, soy todo oídos —le dijo indiferentemente, tomando asiento en la silla frente a la mesa.

Blaise asintió.

—Creo saber dónde tienen a Draco. —Harry evitó lanzarse al frente y exigirle que fuera más claro—. No puedes preguntarme cómo lo sé, sólo debes saber que lo sé y que voy a darte la información, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si estás metido en esta mierda, Zabini, tarde o temprano lo sabremos y las consecuencias serán peores.

—No me intimidas en absoluto, Potter —respondió con un irritante tono aristocrático—. ¿Quieres saber lo que sé o no?

Harry asintió de mala gana, la vuela pluma de la mesa escribiendo a toda velocidad sobre el pergamino lo que era dicho y hecho por el auror y el otro hombre.

—Hay una propiedad al oeste de Yorkshire, en los bosques, como a quinientos kilómetros de los poblados muggles. Una casa a nombre de los Lestrange que debería estar abandonada pero que es seguro que no lo esté. —Zabini metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la túnica pero Harry sabía que no tenía su varita consigo, así que no hizo el más mínimo movimiento. Blaise dejó sobre la mesa un trozo de pergamino doblado en bastantes partes—. Oficialmente la propiedad fue destruida antes de la caída de Voldemort, pero al parecer podría ser mentira. Ese es un mapa de cómo llegar y sus alrededores. No sé si está protegida ni por cuanta gente lo está, pero es casi seguro que Draco... que ellos lo tengan allí.

Harry miró el pergamino sobre la mesa, sabiendo que, de abrirlo, no resistiría la tentación de ir a buscar el lugar por su cuenta inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora? —preguntó Harry. Su voz fría y peligrosa.

Blaise clavó sus ojos negros en la mesa.

—Porque estaba aterrado.

—Draco podría estar muerto.

—No lo está.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, luego tomó la vuela pluma y la detuvo. Con un movimiento de varita, envió la información a su padre y a su padrino en un avión mágico de papel que salió disparado fuera de la sala.

—Dime la verdad Zabini, todo lo que sabes, no se lo diré a nadie. Esto no sólo podría salvar a Draco, sino a muchos Omegas más. Sabes que el tráfico ha incrementado mucho en los últimos años y debemos detenerlo. —Zabini abrió la boca como para replicar que no tenía garantía de salir intacto de todo eso, pero Harry lo interrumpió—. Se lo debes, Draco confiaba en ti. Era tu amigo.

Zabini cerró la boca. Después de un largo silencio dijo:

—Yo... sabes que soy empresario. Me dedico a la venta de ingredientes y a la fabricación de pociones. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Hay una persona, un cliente al que no conozco personalmente pero que paga muy bien y además, es uno de mis mejores clientes. Sus pedidos no son nada del otro mundo, son una clínica pequeña o algo así y a veces necesitan ingredientes muy especiales. Yo... mi padrastro hizo trato con ellos desde antes de que me dejara el negocio, se supone que para expedir esos ingredientes «especiales» necesitamos que el cliente nos entregue un certificado del ministerio pero ellos no lo tenían.

—Estás vendiendo ingredientes peligrosos a alguien que no puede certificar que es una clínica, por eso no querías hablar. —Blaise bufó con fastidio, aunque no lo negó—. Pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver el asunto de Draco con todo esto.

La mirada de Blaise se suavizó. Con culpa.

—Yo sospechaba que probablemente era mentira el asunto de la clínica pero no podía comprobarlo, habían cosas sospechosas, claro, como el hecho de que siempre enviaban a alguien diferente a recoger los pedidos cada vez y que nunca me han proporcionado una dirección específica. Por supuesto, el dinero es dinero y...

—Mientras a ti no te afectara más, bien te importaba poco.

—Soy un Slytherin, Potter, supéralo.

Harry frunció la boca, recordando que le había prometido no delatarlo, aunque probablemente, después de arreglar el asunto de Draco, se encargaría de que Zabini no volviera a venderle ingredientes a nadie por fuera de la ley.

»Como sea, la última vez una chica fue a recoger la mercancía. Generalmente los hombres que envían no hablan de nada, se limitan a firmar las formas, a revisar el producto y a marcharse, pero esta Beta no lo hizo, en su lugar firmó todo, recogió las cosas y me dijo: «_Tenemos un paciente especial, un Omega sangrepura muy bonito de ojos grises y cabello rubio, necesita atención especial». _Parecía seria, como si tratara de decirme algo, me miraba como... —soltó un quejido de frustración—. Intenté convencerme de que me estaba haciendo ideas tontas con la desaparición de Draco pero en cuanto más lo pensaba y entre más revisaba la lista de ingredientes que generalmente me pedían, todo se volvía más extraño.

—Dijiste que no tenías una ubicación. ¿Cómo conseguiste el mapa?

—La Beta lo dejó caer, lo encontré en mi oficina esta mañana. ¿Crees que sabía que yo conocía a Draco? ¿o tal vez sólo estaba buscando ayuda de manera aleatoria?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, arrebatando a Harry la posibilidad de responder. Harry y Blaise dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta donde James, con aspecto acelerado se asomaba.

—Sirius encontró algo con el mapa que acabas de enviar —dirigió un mirada a Zabini cuya expresión no demostró el más mínimo de culpa o nerviosismo—. Será mejor que lo alcances de inmediato. Ya envié a varios de nuestros hombres. Informaré al ministro.

James se fue y Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, interrumpiendo su salida por Pansy quién se había quitado la capa sin importarle nada. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Zabini para ver su reacción pero parecía haber caído repentinamente dormido. Pansy sangraba de la nariz.

—¿Creíste que se echaría la soga al cuello así como así? —dijo la chica dando a entender que ella lo había hecho hablar con algún tipo de encantamiento desconocido—. No va a recordar nada de lo que dijo después de darte el mapa y probablemente no despertará en algunos días. Yo lo llevaré a su casa, trae a Draco de vuelta, sano y salvo... por favor.

Ahora que la esperanza se había encendido, no había manera de que Harry pudiera desacelerar. Sirius le había mandado un patronus con la dirección y él se había aparecido en el que era aparentemente un punto seguro. Según el breve mensaje de su padrino, él y otros tres aurores se habían acercado a la residencia de inmediato, tomando el riesgo de no tener un plan. En la casa no había más que betas por todas partes pero uno de los aurores había podido reconocer a un Omega que había desaparecido medio año atrás, una mujer de mediana edad que desapareció el mismo día de su boda.

Notificaron inmediatamente al jefe de auores y él se había encargado de enviar a más agentes a su ubicación para rescatar de inmediato a todos los Omegas que se encontraban en el lugar. Todo había parecido sencillo al principio, pero luego, Sirius y su equipo se encontraron con que había más seguridad que la que creían y una batalla comenzó.

Algunos Alfa y Betas más aparecieron impidiendo el avance de los aurores que, aparecían y desaparecían sacando a todos los Omegas que se encontraban en el camino, llegando incluso a ocupar a aurores del turno de la mañana que ya no se encontraban en servicio. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido trazar un plan, pero no podían darse el lujo de que alguien diera el aviso y entonces volvieran a perder el rastro de todos esos Omegas.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Cuando Harry llegó, las maldiciones volaban por todas partes. Él mismo atacaba a todos aquellos que no vestían las túnicas de aurores, aturdiéndolos de manera efectiva y de un sólo golpe, abriéndose paso entre el mar de caos, hechizos y Omegas confundidos, incluso había algunos Betas que más que traficantes parecían estar allí como servicio de limpieza en contra de su voluntad.

Harry sabía que debía ayudar a cuanto Omega le fuese posible, como el resto de sus compañeros, pero la esperanza de encontrar a Draco en aquel lugar encendió sus instintos Alfa y no podía pensar en nada más. Se dejó guiar por dichos instintos entre pasillos, puertas y escaleras pues la casa era enorme. Abría puerta tras puerta, su piel erizándose a cada que avanzaba, ahora estaba seguro Draco estaba allí, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo.

Una habitación bien iluminada y con vista al lago se mostró ante sus ojos. Una enorme cama, limpia y mullida, jarrones caros y cortinas de seda. Una chimenea que mantenía caliente la habitación del crudo invierno, una estantería con muchos libros y un precioso sillón frente a la chimenea para leer tranquilamente. El sol bajaba lentamente, iluminado todo de colores rojos y naranjas, aunque Harry estaba seguro que la habitación era completamente blanca.

Draco estaba allí.

Sentado en el alfeizar de la venta, admirando el atardecer, con el sol golpeando su pálida piel y su precioso cabello, transformando todo su ser en algo fuera de este mundo. No parecía lastimado, para alivio del auror e incluso vestía lujosas túnicas como las que usaba regularmente, se veía limpio y bien alimentado y Harry creyó que lloraría de alivio.

—Draco... —dijo sin temor a estarlo confundiendo con alguien más.

El rubio aún dándole la espalda giró un poco la cabeza, reconociendo el sonido de su voz.

Al ver su rostro, los ojos se Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, dio un paso al frente para tomar a su Omega entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien pero éste se giró completamente hacia él y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviese aterrado, como si no le reconociera, tan diferente al Draco de siempre, altivo y retador, sus manos cubriendo su vientre. Harry notó con horror que un pequeño bulto se cernía sobre el estómago de Draco quién aún intentaba protegerlo, como si Harry fuese a hacerle daño.

El último rayo del sol cayó dejando a la tierra en penumbras.

Draco estaba embarazado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen mucho la demora. Esta historia ya se encuentra completamente terminada en Wattpad (desde hace más de un año, de hecho jaja) pero apenas encontré tiempo para subirla aquí. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos.


	14. Confusión.

La nieve caía lentamente del otro lado de la ventana. La brisa de invierno —gélida como en pocos años se había experimentado— soplaba, silbando entre las ramas de los árboles ya secos por el impetuoso clima. Arriba en el cielo, las nubes oscuras cubrían todas las estrellas y la luna. No había ni una chispa de luz en el exterior y aun así, Draco pensaba que el paisaje era hermoso. Sólo las siluetas de las plantas y árboles de su jardín, el viento cantándole una canción y la nieve, brillante y perfecta descendiendo lentamente.

Levantó su mano derecha con cuidado, largos y pálidos dedos a punto de apoyarse sobre el bulto en su vientre y deteniéndose a medio camino. Demasiada culpa, demasiados sentimientos. Draco no podía lidiar con todo ello. ¿Su bebé le perdonaría pensar en otro hombre que no fuera su padre? ¿Su bebé le permitiría pensar en otro Alfa?

Porque eso era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry Potter.

Durante su estancia en la clínica, o lo que él había creído que lo era, Draco se había sentido sumamente confundido respecto a todo. No entendía como había llegado allí en primer lugar ni porqué estaba internado, nadie le había explicado nada, ni sobre su estancia, ni sobre las extrañas pociones que le hacían beber cada que él no actuaba como ellos deseaban, como se suponía que un Omega debía reaccionar y Draco con el tiempo comprendió, o le hicieron comprender, que era por su propio bien.

Cuando toda la incertidumbre y la confusión se trasformó en tranquilidad y buena disposición, las dosis de las pociones bajaron considerablemente y Draco poco a poco aprendía a comportarse como todos le habían dicho toda su vida que debía hacerlo y encerrado, en su enorme y lujosa habitación, el deseo de ser un Omega sumiso servicial creció dentro de él y esa nueva forma de pensar fue recompensada con nuevas libertades como pasear por el resto de la casa o salir por unos cuantos minutos a los jardines. Siempre supervisado por uno de esos hombres que al principio le habían hecho sentir inseguro.

Pero a veces, estar recluido en una clínica a la mitad de la nada podía ser realmente solitario y aterrador. Por supuesto, en aquel lugar Draco no era el único Omega, habían muchos otros como él, podía escucharlos llorar en las noches, sobre a todo a los recién llegados, aquellos que no comprendían que todo lo que la gente de esa lugar quería era hacerlos felices, encontrarles un buen Alfa que los amaría y los protegería, un Alfa al cual servir porque, ¿para qué otra cosa existían los Omegas de todas formas?

Era esa soledad la que a veces le hacía recordar; era el silencio el que traía a su memoria las imágenes de una vida que no sentía como suya y que de todas formas se encontraba almacenada dentro de su cabeza. Una infancia en una familia feliz, de cuyos recuerdos sólo había podido rescatar los rostros de sus padres, e incluso esos, con el tiempo fueron desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en manchas borrosas e indistinguibles acompañadas con voces que parecían provenir del fondo del mar.

Draco no podía recordar su infancia o su adolescencia, pero extrañamente, la falta de estos recuerdos no lo tenían demasiado preocupado, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en convertirse en un buen Omega para su Alfa que era al único al que realmente podía recordar; el cómo se habían conocido en cuarto año, el Baile de Navidad al que habían ido juntos, las cartas que habían intercambiado cuando tuvieron que separarse y su feliz reencuentro cuando Draco estuvo en edad para desposarse y ser marcado.

Y eso le había parecido perfecto en ese momento.

Sí, los días habían sido solitarios, las noches lo habían sido más, pero a veces, cuando Viktor lo visitaba en la clínica y le hacía el amor hasta el amanecer, toda esa soledad y toda esa añoranza de _no-sé-qué _a la que Draco no podía darle ni un nombre ni un rostro, desaparecía. Al menos durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Las pociones siguieron, las visitas también y Viktor se había convertido en parte del poco contacto humano que Draco mantenía en aquel precioso lugar. Ocupándose siempre de que estuviera cómodo y rodeado de las mejores cosas, de cariño, de atenciones. Justo como las personas de la clínica le aseguraron que sería tener un Alfa y Draco debía ser el mejor Omega de todos, en agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, siempre había algo, un pequeño y casi muerto sentimiento que le decía a Draco que algo no estaba del todo bien, un sentimiento que las pociones siempre ayudaban a mantener en silencio, un sentimiento que terminó de morir cuando supo que estaba embarazado.

Aquel suceso hizo que su Omega se anclara a Viktor como su Alfa, a pesar de que aún no había sido marcado por él, el collar alrededor de su cuello impidiéndoselo. Fue como si Draco se hubiera dado cuenta, repentinamente, de que ese Alfa era el único para él y servirle y obedecerle fue tan natural como respirar. Draco había encontrado una razón para vivir, su Alfa y su cachorro lo necesitarían y él haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, por eso, cuando se encontró con el Auror Potter y sintió toda su determinación tambalearse, sintió miedo.

El auror llegó a la clínica para salvarlo, o eso era lo que había dicho, aunque claramente Draco no estaba ni se sentía en peligro. Al rubio le había sorprendido bastante ver a otro hombre que no fuera Viktor en sus habitaciones pero cuando el shock inicial pasó, pronto se percató de lo rápido que su corazón latía con la presencia de aquel hombre que era claramente un Alfa. Cuando los ojos del auror se encontraron con los de Draco, fue como si todas las emociones que no había logrado sentir en mucho tiempo despertaran, atropellándose unas a otras, confundiéndolo hasta el punto se no poder distinguir una emoción de otra.

Era como el destino.

Draco se había sentido muy feliz cuando se había enterado de su embarazo, porque era un bebé suyo y de su Alfa y con ello Draco había podido cumplir una de las principales tareas de un Omega, pero en aquel momento, con el Auror Potter mirándolo, no pudo más que sentir vergüenza e intentó ocultar su no muy abultado vientre, sabiendo que era imposible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Fue la primera vez que Draco sintió repugnancia por sí mismo y por lo que crecía dentro de él y todo había sido culpa de ese hombre.

Draco no quería estar cerca de él, un buen Omega jamás traicionaría así a su Alfa. Pero aun así desde ese día, dos semanas atrás, no había podido dejar de pensar en él; en sus preciosos e imposibles ojos verdes, en su fuerte pecho y en lo delicioso de sus feromonas, en su precioso cabello negro y en su piel ligeramente bronceada, pero sobre todo, en esa mirada que le había dedicado al encontrarlo, como si Draco fuera su mundo entero y él no lo comprendía y seguir pensando en él y reviviendo ese momento en su mente, le hacía sentir como una basura.

—Draco, estoy de vuelta —dijo una voz desde la puerta, sobresaltándolo.

Draco se puso de pie de un salto, nervioso. Sabía que era imposible que su Alfa supiera en que pensaba, pero la culpa lo hacía actuar así de sospechoso. No podía... no debía ocultarle nada a su Alfa e incluso así se sentía incapaz de confesarle que sentía _algo_ por un auror al que recordaba vagamente del colegio y que sabía que era famoso por haber vencido al que no debía ser nombrado.

—¡Alfa!

Viktor miró a sus espaldas y le hizo un ademán para que bajara la voz. Draco se mordió el labio inferior

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y Draco asintió caminando rápidamente hacia él para ayudarle a deshacerse de su abrigo. Viktor cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Lo siento, Alfa, olvidé que me pediste no llamarte así frente a los demás —le dijo con aprehensión mientras quitaba los broches del abrigo con manos dedicadas.

Viktor suspiró, como si de verdad comprendiera su pequeño error y Draco se sintió muy aliviado. 

—Tus padres no querían que fueras a esa clínica y nadie debe saber que fui yo quién te llevó a allí. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Ellos podrían enojarse y apartarnos.

Draco asintió, tomando entre sus manos el abrigo de su Alfa y dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

—Lo entiendo.

—Eres un buen Omega, Draco.

La satisfacción de escuchar esas palabras hizo que Draco se sintiera realmente complacido consigo mismo y con todo su trabajo, olvidando sus previas preocupaciones. Aún era un buen Omega, aún podía ser un buen Omega para su Alfa y para su cachorro.

Viktor levantó una mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Draco quién, al contacto, inclinó la cabeza, ronroneando satisfecho por la atención, como un Omega debía hacerlo. Su Alfa siempre debía sentirse seguro de él, Draco tenía que hacerlo sentir como el mejor Alfa del mundo.

—Te he traído tu medicina —declaró sacando un frasco con una poción azul turquesa de su túnica.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces con confusión.

—Pero Alfa, las personas del ministerio me han dicho que no debo...

La mirada de Viktor se ensombreció y las piernas de Draco flaquearon, trayendo a su memoria recuerdos dolorosos de cuando no había sido un buen Omega y su Alfa lo había castigado, como era su deber. Draco no quería ser castigado, no quería hacerlo enojar ni contradecirlo.

—¿Es que acaso ellos saben lo que es mejor para ti? —preguntó enterrando sus dedos en la mandíbula de Draco—. ¿Quién mejor que yo para cuidarte, Omega? ¿No fui yo él único que se preocupó por ti cuando estabas realmente mal? ¿Quién te llevó a esa clínica? ¿Quién vio por ti? ¿Quién te protegió? No fueron las personas del ministerio, ni tus padres, ni esa que llamabas tu mejor amiga, Parkinson, fui yo.

Draco tragó saliva, aterrado, pero no de Viktor, sino de la vocecita dentro de su cabeza que por un segundo, tuvo la voluntad suficiente para gritarle que no le permitiera que lo tratara así.

—Yo... he olvidado para que me dijiste que es —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Entonces Viktor aflojó su agarre y le sonrió con dulzura, acariciando su nuca de manera cariñosa.

—Nunca habías sido tan distraído, Draco. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, esto te mantiene estable, a ti y al bebé. ¿Recuerdas? Lo empezaste a beber cuando sospechamos que estabas en estado.

Draco asintió pero él no lo recordaba para nada de esa manera. De hecho, la había a comenzado a beber antes de saber que estaba embarazado, pero sus recuerdos siempre eran una maraña confusa de todo y de nada y no podía estar realmente seguro.

—¿Es la que se toma antes de dormir? —le preguntó y Viktor asintió.

Draco tomó la botellita entre sus manos y la dejó en su mesita de noche, en un claro indicativo de que la tomaría. Viktor, satisfecho, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó.

Por un momento, creyó que Viktor acariciaría su vientre, pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hacía, como si su cachorro no existiera. Eso, el principio, había hecho que Draco se sintiera completamente rechazado, pero como buen Omega, nunca cuestionó las acciones de su Alfa. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que, cuanto más creciera, Viktor comenzara a encariñarse con él, pero Draco no lo forzaría.

—Esta noche, después de cenar, vuelve al dormitorio sin mí ¿de acuerdo? Tú padre y yo arreglaremos algunos asuntos —Draco asintió—. Es sobre el asunto del collar. Esta noche definitivamente voy a convencerlo de que lo retire y entonces podré marcarte. Estoy seguro de que con eso podremos irnos de aquí, vivir sólo tú y yo y todos los cachorros que puedas darme.

Un par de semanas antes, Draco hubiera estado seguro de que, de recibir esa noticia, el Omega hubiera saltado de felicidad. Durante mucho tiempo, no había otra cosa que Draco hubiera deseado; sólo poder vivir junto a su Alfa, lejos de cualquiera que quisiera separarlos, pero ahora, cuando pensaba en ser marcado por él, el rostro del auror Potter saltaba a su mente y no le dejaba tranquilo.

—Por supuesto —aceptó, deseando con todo su corazón sonar sincero—. Pero no fuerces a padre, sabes que si siente presión de algún tipo menos lo hará.

—Dijo que quería asegurarse de que estuvieras bien emocionalmente, pero yo creo que sólo está asustado de perderte, lo que es comprensible si tomamos en cuenta que él cree que fuiste secuestrado o algo así. Además está el asunto del bebé, él no sabe que es mío.

—Tal vez... tal vez podríamos decirle, él entendería y nos dejaría estar juntos —dijo Draco en voz bajita. Como si temiera hacerlo enojar.

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, Draco.

—Entonces explícamelas, Viktor.

Se miraron a los ojos, como retándose, hasta que Draco se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y agachó la cabeza.

—Mientras sigas haciendo todo lo que te diga estaremos bien, Draco y podremos estar juntos.

Draco no dijo nada, en su lugar, permaneció en silencio, su mirada clavada en su vientre abultado y una extraña rabia invadiendo su cuerpo.

Buscando algún tipo de consuelo hacia esos sentimientos tan poco propios para alguien como él, acarició su barriguita y se recordó que debía confiar en Viktor, después de todo, era su Alfa y su Alfa jamás querría hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, el Alfa y el Omega bajaron silenciosamente hacia el comedor donde Lucius y Narcissa ya los esperaban.

Como todas las noches anteriores desde que Draco había regresado, en la mesa no se había servido nada que no fuera del gusto del joven heredero. Narcissa ponía especial empeño en hacer sentir bienvenido y cómodo a su hijo y Draco no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberle hecho creer que había desaparecido cuando en realidad había estado perfectamente a salvo, pero Vik le había hecho prometer no decir nada y Draco cumpliría.

La cena comenzó y transcurrió sin muchas ceremonias, parecía que los únicos que hablaban en la mesa eran Narcissa y Viktor quién respondía todas las preguntas dirigidas al Omega y algunas otras dirigidas a sí mismo. Parecía que conforme pasaba el tiempo, Narcissa se cansaba de esa extraña dinámica, pero Draco no se había atrevido a señalar nada. Sin embargo, era obvio que las cosas no se quedarían en ese estado mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente llegó el postre, Narcissa fue quién soltó la bomba.

—Draco —puntuó, haciendo a un lado a Viktor quién no se lo tomó muy bien—, tú padre y yo lo hemos pensado, creemos que lo mejor es que te deshagas del embrión.

—¡No puedes! —exclamó Draco, llevando sus manos automáticamente a su vientre y mirando a su Alfa con desesperación, sus instintos Omega a flor de piel, concentrándose únicamente en la protección de sus cachorros—. Yo... nosotros- yo... Alf-Viktor, por favor.

Lucius y Narcissa le dirigieron una mirada al susodicho quién, con toda la calma del mundo, dejó su cuchara de pastel sobre el platito de porcelana y les regresó la mirada.

—Draco y yo lo hemos discutido, vamos a conservar al bebé.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Lucius con la ceja enarcada.

—Draco y yo somos predestinados, es natural que queramos casarnos y formar una familia, sus instintos Omega son fuertes, aunque ese bebé no sea deseado, lo quiere y va a protegerlo y yo como su Alfa lo acepto. De hecho, estaba a punto de pedirte que me dieras algo de tu tiempo para hablar sobre ese collar que le has puesto.

La palabra _predestinados_ sonó a oídos de Draco demasiado errónea.

—No creo que Draco esté listo para... —comenzó a decir el patriarca de los Malfoy, mirando a su hijo de pie, con la silla volcada en el suelo y con pánico en los ojos.

—¿Podemos discutirlo al menos? —preguntó Viktor.

Lucius buscó apoyo en su mujer, pero ella miraba a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido y el hombre no tuvo más opción que aceptar mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a Viktor fuera del comedor, hacia su despacho.

—No pueden hacer esto. Es mi cachorro —le reprochó a su madre.

—Es producto de una violación, Draco ¿puedes entenderlo?

El cuerpo de Draco tembló ante esa palabra. De repente, sus piernas se sentían débiles. Viktor no lo había... él no lo había... ¿o lo había hecho...? Joder, se sentía tan confundido, la cabeza le dolía y no tenía idea de que pensar.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan perdido? Durante su estadía en la clínica no se había sentido así, entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿se debía a que no había tomado su medicamento en dos semanas, cuando los aurores todavía lo vigilaban de cerca por su supuesta desaparición? ¿A eso se refería su Alfa con estabilidad? Probablemente, pero extrañamente esa nueva inestabilidad que estaba mostrando, parecía mucho más normal y natural acorde a la actitud de toda la gente que lo rodeaba, todos excepto su Alfa.

—¿Draco, te encuentras bien?

Draco abrió los ojos, percatándose de que los había cerrado con fuerza y que se aferraba a su vientre como si fuera la única verdad en su vida.

—Sí, sí, yo... me iré a dormir.

Draco salió de allí, escuchando el sonido chirriante de la silla donde su madre había estado sentada, la escuchó decir su nombre nuevamente y pedirle que esperara, que hablarían sobre el asunto pero él escapó de allí, incapaz de saber que hacer sin que su Alfa le diera instrucciones. Así que simplemente se encerró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, de repente, el dolor de su cabeza transformándose en mareos y manchas negras ante sus ojos.

Con dificultad, se apartó de la puerta, su nublada vista enfocada en la pequeña botellita con poción azul que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Desesperado por beberla y obtener algo de alivio llegó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos, esperando, rogando a todos los dioses que todas sus dudas y toda su confusión desaparecieran y le permitieran vivir una vida tranquila como el Omega perfecto para Viktor, que le permitieran criar a su hijo, pero sobre todo, que le permitieran abandonar los sentimientos que guardaba por Harry Potter.

Con manos temblorosas destapó el frasco, liberando un aroma dulce, como el de jugo de moras que extrañamente le traía malos, terribles recuerdos. El contenido remolineaba como si se hubiera formado un pequeño océano en el interior de la botella de cristal y despedía un suave vapor blanco y burbujeante. Draco la miró, las manchas se hicieron más grandes y un dolor punzante le atravesó el vientre, casi como si el embrión lo urgiera a beberse eso. Las palabras de los aurores pidiéndole que no aceptara ningún tipo de poción desconocida y Viktor reclamándole su falta de confianza; todo se mezclaba dentro de su cabeza y con un grito de desesperación al no poder manejar la situación, Draco simplemente arrojó el frasco contra la pared, perdiendo todo su contenido.

**—**

Lo tomó del brazo, sus delicados dedos sujetándolo con firmeza como si temiera que de un momento a otro, Draco simplemente se desvaneciera. No que no tuviera razones para pensarlo, su pequeño cachorro no se había sentido demasiado bien los últimos días, aunque en realidad él no había dicho una sola palabra, Narcissa lo daba por hecho por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel. Sin embargo y aunque ella había insistido en traer a casa un medimago, Viktor se las había arreglado para convencer a Lucius de que sólo era cansancio, historia que Draco mismo había respaldado sin que Cissa comprendiera en realidad porqué.

Desde que su hijo había sido rescatado de manos de la horrible gente que lo tenía cautivo, era obvio para todos que algo había cambiado en él, el orgulloso y bravo heredero Malfoy se había convertido en la viva imagen de un Omega del medievo, sumiso y siempre obediente con cualquier Alfa que pusiera su atención en él, eso había incluido algunos aurores del ministerio, su padre y el que aparentemente era su predestinado, Viktor Krum. Era como si lo hubieran adiestrado a inclinarse instintivamente ante sus feromonas y Narcissa no podía soportarlo, no cuando ella y Lucius habían hecho todo para que su hijo creciera libre y feliz de la antigua y casi extinta opresión a los Omegas.

Pero Draco no parecía atribulado por su nueva personalidad y eso era lo que más preocupada tenía a su madre, era como si toda la vida hubiese sido de esa forma y cada vez que ella le preguntaba que rayos le habían hecho para cambiar de esa manera, Draco insistía en que no sabía de qué estaba hablando y se marchaba a su habitación. Esta actitud de recluirse se hizo más recurrente con el pasar de los días y para cuando Narcissa menos se había dado cuenta, Draco sólo permitía que su Alfa lo visitara en su habitación, lo que en realidad era un problema en muchos sentidos, los aurores aún querían el testimonio del Omega que se negaba a hablar, los medimagos aún tenían que hacerle un chequeo a él y al cachorro del que estaba embarazado, pero sobre todo, Narcissa debía asegurarse de que nada malo sucedía con su pequeño.

Y se sentía sola e impotente. Con todos los asuntos legales por arreglar y la prensa, Lucius no había estado mucho tiempo en casa y Narcissa realmente necesitaba del apoyo de su Alfa, que juntos encontraran la solución al problema, como habían hecho desde siempre. Ella había esperado por semanas para encontrar una oportunidad de tratar el asunto y cuando simplemente fue imposible, decidió que era momento de tomar sus propias medidas.

Así que esa mañana simplemente se levantó después del desayuno y obligó a su hijo a salir de paseo por el Londres mágico, aprovechando que Viktor se encontraba en Bulgaria por entrenamiento y que Draco no lucía tan decaído como otros días. Así que allí estaban, en medio de la calle, caminando lentamente, uno al lado del otro, únicamente mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. En completo silencio.

—No hace tanto frío para ser invierno —dijo Narcissa en un intento por comenzar una conversación. Draco simplemente asintió, ajustando su abrigo alrededor de su vientre.

Un poco decepcionada por lo mal que estaba saliendo su plan de charlar y pasar tiempo con su hijo, suspiró, fijando su vista al frente. Fue entonces que distinguió una figura conocida no muy lejos de allí, de pie frente a una joyería con la mirada perdida en algún punto, tal vez en alguna pieza. Lucía bastante diferente a como Narcissa lo recordaba de la vez que irrumpió en su casa, exigiendo ser tomado en cuenta para cortejar a su entonces renuente hijo para desposarlo.

Harry Potter no vestía sus túnicas de auror y su expresión era fría y vacía, casi como le hubieran arrancado el alma, muy similar al efecto del beso de un dementor. Pálido y con manchas bajo sus ojos, una descuidada barba de días y su cabello más despeinado que nunca. No que hubiera dejado de lucir atractivo, pero era obvio que no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Narcissa miró a su propio hijo quién mostraba una apariencia similar y entonces, por alguna razón, recordó aquella fiesta del ministerio, tantos años atrás, cuando había visto a Draco interactuar con el hijo de los Potter tan naturalmente, tocándose, siguiéndose.

Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo y tomando una decisión.

—Auror Potter —saludó a Harry y Draco se tensó visiblemente, al parecer, enterándose recientemente de la presencia del otro hombre—. Buenas tardes.

Harry miró a Draco y algo de color regresó a su rostro, sólo para que sus ojos se inundaran de tristeza al percatarse, nuevamente, de la barriguita del Omega.

—Señora Malfoy —saludó cordialmente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Escuché que ya no está a cargo del caso de Draco.

—Sí, yo... mis superiores creyeron que era lo mejor, pero le aseguro que la Auror Tonks está haciendo su mejor trabajo, aunque si Draco decide testificar, las cosas serán más rápidas.

Draco agachó la mirada.

Narcissa vio la interacción entre ambos jóvenes. Era como si a Potter le doliera ver a su hijo y aun así no pudiera apartar la mirada. Draco, en cambio, evadía cualquier tipo de contacto, demasiado avergonzado, demasiado confundido. Ya antes Narcissa había notado la falta de memorias en su hijo, una especie de lagunas en situaciones específicas, pero ahora, parecía que si Draco estaba cerca de Potter, no estaba en esa especie de indiferente letargo y eso no podía ser algo malo.

—Lo entiendo totalmente... —le respondió sonriendo—. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, de hecho, creo que sí hay algo con lo que puede ayudarme. —Harry enarcó la ceja—. Justo ahora me dirigía a Gringotts, con todos los gastos que hicimos para encontrar a Draco necesito checar el estado de nuestras bóvedas y Draco siempre se aburre dentro de las reuniones financieras. Tampoco me fiaba de dejarlo sólo en casa, Lucius y Viktor no están, así que... ¿podría cuidarlo un par de horas? Él aún es un Omega sin marcar pero yo comprendería si tiene cosas que hacer y...

—Lo comprendo totalmente, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry a pensar de que Narcissa creyó por un momento que rechazaría su petición—. ¿Está bien si la esperamos en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue?

Narcissa sintió a Draco aferrarse a su brazo, como pidiéndole que no lo dejara. Ella respondió:

—Por supuesto —dijo, antes de marcharse.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su maltrecho cuerpo sintiéndose mucho mejor que en días por sólo oler las feromonas de ese Alfa. Debió haber sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ese hombre y a lo que causaba en él pero jamás había esperado que sería tan pronto. ¿Viktor se enojaría si descubriera que Draco se sentía atraído por él? ¿Lo abandonaría? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Qué pasaría con el bebé?

—¿Nos vamos? —La voz del auror lo sacó de sus pensamientos llenos de dudas, pero sobre todo le hizo sentir consternado. ¿El alfa le estaba preguntando? Viktor muy rara vez preguntaba, él simplemente ordenaba—. Vamos, no voy a hacerte nada, te compraré un helado —insistió y su voz hizo que Draco temblara, siguiéndolo hasta la heladería.

Una vez instalados en la terraza y Draco siendo el único con una copa de helado triple de chocolate en sus manos, el silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero Malfoy podía sentirlo, el montón de preguntas que el auror quería hacerle, preguntas que Draco no podía contestar sin desobedecer a su Alfa. ¿No era eso lo que habían estado haciendo todos los Aurores que hablaban con él? ¿Intentar sacarle información?

—¿Está rico? —preguntó Harry en su lugar. Sin preguntas complicadas y Draco se sintió aún más confundido. Asintió ante la pregunta—. Tú... no me recuerdas, ¿cierto?

—Eres Harry Potter —respondió con simpleza.

—Estuvimos saliendo —aseguró y Draco, quién llevaba una cucharada de helado hasta su boca, se detuvo para mirarlo—, estuvimos saliendo hasta que desapareciste.

—Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas. —Y no mentía pero algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que, tal vez, era algo que debía intentar recordar.

Ese sentimiento era propio de los últimos días desde que Draco se negó a tomar la medicina que Viktor le llevaba y desde entonces sólo se había sentido más y más confundido, teniendo sueños tan vívidos como si en algún punto hubieran sido realidad. Sueños bellísimos junto a Potter y pesadillas horrendas en la clínica. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban con esos sueños y sus sentimientos se encontraban hechos un mar de tormento que sólo se habían apaciguado ahora que estaba con Harry, tomando un helado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si Draco no tuviera ya un Alfa.

—Tu... tu pancita no parece tan grande —dijo Harry y Draco no pudo pasar por alto el dolor en la voz del hombre. Tal vez había sido verdad que habían estado saliendo, tal vez se querían, pero entonces, ¿por qué nada más ser «rescatado» había tenido la necesidad de correr hacia Viktor? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? No parecía que Harry quisiera engañarlo, no se sentía de ese modo.

—Estoy terminando el primer trimestre —respondió algo incómodo.

Harry sonrió tristemente.

—¿Has asistido a consulta? Ya sabes, para asegurarte de que está bien. Ese día tú no parecías herido pero...

—He tenido consulta en casa —mintió, muy conmovido por la preocupación del auror.

—Eso es bueno, tal vez entonces querrás considerar hablar con los aurores, darles tu testimonio sobre el secuestro. Esa horrible gente está suelta y tal vez podrías ayudar a encontrarlos. Sé que lo que te hicieron —miró su vientre—, debió ser horrible pero...

—No recuerdo nada —respondió de golpe mientras un flash invadía su cabeza: manos atándolo, obligándolo a beber algo, golpes, calor. Parpadeó sin entender que estaba recordando.

—No tienes porque tener miedo de hablar, nadie va hacerte daño.

Una mano sujetando su cabello con fuerza, alguien golpeándolo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con las manos temblándole, el helado abandonado en la mesa—. ¿Por qué insisten en decir eso?

Una poción extraña cada día, algunos golpes más, maldiciones.

—¿Disculpa?

Más fiebres, más pociones, el celo interminable.

—Miedo, secuestro, violación. No lo entiendo.

Golpes, palabras hirientes, llanto, frustración.

—¿Draco?

—Es lo mismo con mamá. No deja de decir lo mismo. No lo entiendo.

Penetración, fluidos, sudor, sangre, pociones y fiebre, nuevamente, una y otra y otra vez.

—Draco...

Un bebé.

—¡Cállate! —dijo volcando la silla, poniéndose de pie.

Su respiración era irregular y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de lo frenético que corría dentro de su pecho. Harry seguía sentado frente a él, como si no comprendiera su repentino ataque de pánico. Draco se percató de que le había gritado a un Alfa y casi de inmediato cayó de rodillas.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento Alfa, lo siento —repetía una y otra vez, esperando el golpe, el castigo, pero nunca llegó.

En su lugar, Harry se arrodilló a su lado y abrazándolo susurró:

—Dios, Draco. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

El sonido de una cámara se escuchó y un flash los iluminó.

**—**

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —Azotó el ejemplar de El Profeta sobre la mesa de noche. Draco se encogió sobre sí mismo, aterrado. En él se podía ver un artículo en primera plana sobre su reunión con Harry en aquella heladería, breve y sin nada especial a excepción de la foto que habían tomado en el momento preciso en que Harry lo había abrazado.

—Alfa, escucha, no fue nada yo...

—¡No quiero escuchar tus malditas excusas! —gritó con fuerza—. Parece que las malas costumbres nunca se olvidan, siempre has sido una zorra y de las peores. Pudiste haber sido un buen Omega, obediente y amoroso con tu Alfa, pero tus padres nunca supieron criarte bien, siempre hiciste lo que quisiste cuando quisiste y yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarte, a componerte, pero siempre has sido necio.

—Alfa, por favor, he sido un buen Omega —sollozó, temiéndose lo peor.

—Hice de todo, Draco, hice todo por ti, todo para que jamás volvieras a verte con ese idiota pero parece que mis medidas no fueron suficientes, parece que aún te quedan lecciones por aprender.

Draco jadeo ante la varita del hombre, la empuñaba amenazante y con los ojos fuera de órbita por la furia. El rubio enredó sus manos alrededor de su estómago y se inclinó sobre él para protegerlo.

Viktor soltó una carcajada burlona pero Draco no pudo hacer ni decir nada más antes de que la primera maldición se estrellara contra su cuerpo.


	15. Protegerte.

Aplastando el trozo de pergamino entre sus manos, Harry abandonó su escritorio y a paso furioso se dirigió hasta el perchero de dónde sacó su abrigo antes de salir de su oficina. Su secretario le preguntó si ocurría algo pero Harry no se molestó en responder, demasiado frenético, demasiado acelerado, olvidando por completo que su jefe esperaba el informe sobre un caso de robo que había ocurrido sólo un día antes. No tenía tiempo para explicaciones, ni para instrucciones ni recados, si la carta que había recibido era una indicación, era urgente que llegara a San Mungo cuanto antes.

Empujando a un montón de mangos indignados que no dejaban de maldecirlo en voz baja ni siquiera por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry se abrió paso, ganándose miradas reprobatorias y otras tantas llenas de curiosidad, era como si, de repente, el auror estrella del ministerio hubiera recobrado todo el ímpetu juvenil y vigoroso que había perdido a lo largo de los meses. Su cuerpo rígido, su mirada concentrada y profunda y toda su presencia Alfa inundando los corredores, imponiéndose aun sobre otros Alfa.

Por fuera, Harry se había convertido en una salvaje fiera al acecho, lista para atacar, pero por dentro, era un hombre lleno de miedo y de incertidumbre, la carta no había hecho más que informarle la parte esencial del asunto y nada más, lo que le tenía de nervios. Harry tenía muchas preguntas y esperaba poder encontrar respuestas en cuanto se encontrara con Narcissa Malfoy.

Aquella tarde había regresado del Londres mágico, más específicamente del callejón Diagon, donde una joyería había sido robada durante la noche. Se le había puesto a cargo de la misión por sus habilidades en rastreo, pero principalmente porque su padre sabía que no tenía cabeza para tomar misiones mucho más arriesgadas, donde el más mínimo error podía costarle la vida. Así que había ido dispuesto a tomar el testimonio del dueño de la tienda y a comenzar a trabajar en cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar.

Fue a eso de las tres de la tarde que se desocupó por completo, llevando un rechoncho archivo hasta su oficina, el cual debía resumir en un nada sencillo y muy aburrido informe que después llevaría hasta la oficina del jefe de aurores, su padre, el cual lo llevaría al archivo para que Harry pudiera comenzar a trabajar. Era del tipo de misión que se le dejaba a un auror novato, pero hacía mucho que Harry había dejado de hacer rabietas por no recibir trabajos importantes, de hecho, estaba realmente agradecido por tener un poco de paz mental, un trabajo ligero que ocupara su mente pero que tampoco lo consumiera.

Cuando finalmente terminó de revisar toda la información eran las cinco y media de la tarde y Harry estaba por terminar su turno. Había acomodado todos los papeles dentro del folder, había puesto a un lado su informe y entonces, una lechuza había entrado volando por la puerta de su oficina que había sido abierta por su secretario cuando el ave se negó a dejarle tomar el trozo de pergamino.

Harry había tomado la carta y el ave desapareció nuevamente por la puerta. La nota decía:

_«Acabamos de internar a Draco en San Mungo, por favor, venga lo más rápido posible._

_Narcissa Malfoy.»_

Sólo eso y nada más. Tan pocas palabras y habían logrado crear dentro de Harry una tempestad imparable. Tan pocas palabras habían sido suficientes para que Harry se levantara de su silla como alma que lleva al diablo y saliera disparado cual tifón, arrasando con todo a su paso para llegar a su objetivo, para alcanzar a su Omega, a su pobre Omega.

Habían tantas preguntas a las que Harry sabía que no podía darles respuesta, pero no por eso dejaban de rondar su mente, de torturarlo entre ecos dentro de su cabeza, un montón de posibilidades aterradoras, horribles, cada vez más y más improbables, pero de todas maneras horripilantes.

¿Estaba Draco simplemente enfermo de algo? ¿Tenía que ver con el secuestro? ¿Serían las repercusiones del confinamiento? ¿Sería sobre el bebé? ¿Alguien había intentado hacerle daño? ¿Tal vez el padre del niño? ¿Sería el estrés? Harry ya lo había visto perdiendo el juicio durante su último encuentro, tres días atrás. ¿Se trataría de alguna herida que no había sido tratada por la necedad de Draco de negarse a ver a un medimago? ¿Habría intentado dañarse él mismo?

Harry intentaba encontrar consuelo en la idea de que Draco se encontraba bajo el cuidado de médicos competentes, dudaba que Lucius Malfoy dejara a su hijo en manos de cualquiera. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente, el Alfa aullaba desesperado, frenético, culpable por forzarse a mantenerse alejado de su Omega, por no haberlo podido proteger, pero más que nada, estaba realmente aterrado de no saber qué era lo que se encontraría en San Mungo, no creía ser capaz de entrar en una habitación donde el amor de su vida, su predestinado, estuviese irreconocible o al borde la muerte. Harry estaba seguro, de que si su Draco moría él le seguiría al instante de puro dolor.

Tomó algunos polvos flu y los arrojó a la chimenea, apenas murmurando su destino con voz temblorosa que contrastaba fuertemente con lo dura y firme de su expresión facial y corporal. Se introdujo dentro del fuego y se dejó arrastrar chimenea tras chimenea hasta que el conocido lobby del hospital mágico se pintó frente a él junto con las pequeñas sillas metálicas para la gente que aguardaba para ser atendida por la, aparentemente, muy ajetreada enfermera de la recepción.

Sin el más mínimo tacto, Harry se abrió paso entre la gente, abusando claramente de su posición como Alfa, como el vencedor de Voldemort, desplegando sus furiosas feromonas que hacían retroceder a los pobres Beta y hacían encoger a los Alfa de menor rango que él y si a alguien aún le quedaban ganas de reclamar que debía esperar su turno, como todos los demás, seguramente estas se evaporaron cuando Harry soltó un fuerte gruñido demasiado animal como para no temerle.

Valientemente, la enfermera logró articular su pregunta:

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor Potter?

—Busco a Draco Malfoy.

—Por supuesto —dijo la mujer y con manos temblorosas movió su varita que automáticamente removió el montón de archivos de los pacientes—. Tercera planta, señor Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño preguntándose porque su Omega estaba internado en la planta donde se trataban los problemas relacionados con pociones. Sin preocuparse en agradecer o decir nada más, Harry caminó hasta el ascensor en el cual entró nada más se abrieron las puertas, presionando el botón de la tercera planta sin cuidado, una y otra vez, ganándose un montón de miradas de horror por su comportamiento, miradas que Harry ignoró una vez más.

El viaje hasta el tercer piso se había sentido como una eternidad, a cada segundo que Harry había permanecido de pie y sin hacer nada; la ansiedad se había incrementado en porcentajes descomunales, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le hormigueaban, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y cuando finalmente creyó que moriría asfixiado allí dentro, las puertas se abrieron, dejándolo salir. El Alfa estaba al borde del colapso por saber de su Omega.

No fue difícil encontrar a los Malfoy, destacaban en la sala de espera por su siempre estrafalaria y demasiado formal manera de vestir, (aunque en ese momento lucían un poco desastrosos), además por supuesto, del color de sus cabellos poco común aún en Europa y por las expresiones que pintaban en sus rostros. Era claro que algo no estaba bien, sino todo lo contrario, algo estaba terriblemente, terriblemente mal y Harry no pudo más que esperar lo peor.

Lucius se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas metálicas e incómodas de la sala de espera, con su rostro de piedra luciendo extrañamente humano, con sus ojos grises enrojecidos por las lágrimas y luciendo más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Narcissa, por su parte, estaba de pie, no miraba a su marido y se estrujaba las manos con ansiedad, su rostro siempre hermoso manchado por el cansancio y la desesperación.

Harry se acercó con paso decidido hasta la pareja y sólo a un par de metros del inminente encuentro, los ojos de Narcissa se encontraron con los suyos y Harry pudo percibir su angustia. La mujer caminó hacia él también y en cuanto estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, sus ojos se humedecieron, amenazando con soltar pesadas lágrimas de dolor. Harry tembló y recitó mentalmente: _por favor que no esté muriendo, que no esté muriendo, Dios._

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó intentando sonar estable a pesar de sí mismo. Lo último que la madre de Draco necesitaba era el peso de las emociones de Harry.

—En la habitación 302, está estable ahora.

El corazón de Harry logró recobrar un poco de su ritmo normal tras estas palabras pero aún había muchas preguntas por hacer y él no podía distraerse con un alivio momentáneo.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Con lo orgullosa que aparentaba ser la matriarca Malfoy, Harry jamás había esperado verla agachar la cabeza, pero lo hizo.

—Viktor Krum.

—Necesito que sea mucho más específica, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry intentando tomar el papel de auror para no perder el control e ir tras ese hijo de puta.

—En realidad —interrumpió la voz de Lucius—. Ha sido culpa mía —dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto y sus mejillas húmedas. Harry miró a ambos Malfoy aguardando por una explicación más extensa—. Yo le dije a Krum como quitar el collar.

Harry sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se abría y lo dejaba caer hacia un interminable espiral de dolor y confusión. ¿Significaba eso que Draco había sido finalmente marcado?

Narcissa debió ver su expresión de horror por que rápidamente dijo:

—No lo hizo, no logró marcarlo. —Harry pasó una mano por su rostro, necesitaba un maldito descanso—. Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió, uno de nuestros elfos entró en la habitación de Draco para asegurarse de que había comido correctamente, estos últimos días no había querido salir de su habitación ni hablar con ninguno de nosotros y encontró a Viktor intentando marcar a Draco por la fuerza. El elfo nos lo notificó de inmediato y nosotros fuimos a ver qué ocurría. Por supuesto, Krum se percató de la presencia del elfo y se largó de inmediato, cuando entramos a la habitación de Draco lo encontramos sangrando sobre la alfombra, había cubriendo su nuca con una de sus manos y esta estaba muy herida.

Harry miró a Lucius con furia, el hombre agachó la cabeza, aceptando completamente la culpa.

—Por favor, no juzgues tan duramente a mi marido —intervino Narcissa, sujetando la mano de Harry con cariño casi maternal—, él creía que hacía lo correcto. Viktor se las arregló para convencernos a los dos de que Draco estaba en depresión por estar embarazado y sin estar marcado, Draco mismo había expresado sus deseos por ser marcado por ese... ese-

—Pero no entiendo —interrumpió Harry, ignorando convenientemente el dolor de saber que Draco quería ser marcado por otro Alfa—. Sí él lo deseaba, ¿por qué se resistió?

Lucius y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada de culpa.

—No estaba actuando como él mismo —admitió Lucius—. Creímos que era por el trauma del secuestro, algunas veces podías verlo tranquilo, simplemente cantándole a su bebé y otras veces perdía la cabeza, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo realmente horrible. A veces parecía que no nos reconocía, a veces parecía amar a Viktor y otras veces, parecía querer estar lo más lejos posible de él. Su comportamiento empeoró durante los últimos días.

Harry asintió, su pecho lleno de dolor por el sufrimiento de su Omega.

—Comprenden que tengo que notificar esto, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

—Tomaré responsabilidad por mis acciones —aseguró Lucius—, pero por favor, encuentra a ese desgraciado. Se aprovechó de la situación de Draco y yo no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.

Harry pudo ver en los ojos del hombre la fría llama de la venganza. Realmente lo quería muerto.

—Pero no entiendo —repuso Harry recordando dónde estaba—, si Draco sufrió un ataque por un Alfa, ¿no debería estar en el piso de Omegas? ¿Por qué está en el tercer piso?

—Los medimagos sospechan que está intoxicado —explicó Narcissa—. No nos han dicho mucho, simplemente que podría ser una poción la causa de su comportamiento tan errático.

Harry asintió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la habitación 302.

—¿Y me ha llamado para que tome el caso o es algo más?

Narcissa guardó silencio por un momento, como si no supiera como comenzar esa charla.

—Puede que esté equivocada, pero hay algo que quería saber, señor Potter. —Harry apartó la mirada de la puerta. Narcissa lo miraba con intensidad—. ¿Es usted el predestinado de Draco?

Harry abrió la boca, dudando sólo por un segundo antes de responder firmemente:

—Lo soy —confesó, demasiado cansado de seguir mintiendo, de estar alejado de su Omega. Si a los Malfoy no les parecía, bien podían comenzar a hacerse a la idea, porque Harry no se iría.

Narcissa lo miró por un breve momento ante de sonreír. Lucius en cambio suspiró con resignación. No parecía que ninguno fuera a oponerse o a comenzar una rabieta histérica por la noticia, lo que en verdad fue desconcertante para Harry, él no era precisamente el tipo de Alfa que personas como los Malfoy elegirían para su heredero, habían muchos otros que cumplían con el perfil de sangrepura, refinados, asquerosamente ricos y con buen gusto para la ropa del que Harry carecía.

Hasta que se dio cuenta.

—Usted lo sabía —acusó. Narcissa soltó una pequeña y dulce carcajada.

—Lo sospechaba —le respondió y algo en el pecho de Harry se calentó al sentir la aceptación de la mujer.

—Yo aún tengo mis dudas —dijo Lucius, desconfiado y no es para menos, ya antes un Alfa había llegado proclamando la misma mentira y Harry lo entendía completamente—. Sin embargo, no es momento de hablar sobre esto, asuntos más importantes apremian.

Los tres presentes dirigieron su mirada hasta la habitación trescientos dos. El ambiente se volvió pesado y deprimente una vez más. De repente, las palabras se sintieron insignificantes y cualquier cosa que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer se sintió como nada, la impotencia invadiéndolos a cada uno hasta el punto de la desesperación. Sabían que debían esperar noticias, un diagnóstico, pero con la vida de Draco y de su cachorro en peligro, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura.

Cuando Harry finamente logró recobrarse de esos sentimientos tan crudos y crueles, decidió que era momento de comunicarse con el departamento de aurores, así que envió un patronus directamente a sus padres con todos los detalles y la poca o casi nada información que los Malfoy le habían presentado.

Por supuesto, él sabía que una investigación más a fondo debía llevarse a cabo antes de ir tras Viktor Krum, aunque sus deseos por sentenciarlo inmediatamente al beso del dementor ardieran en sus venas hasta volverse insoportables. Pero también sabía que su padre haría un gran trabajo y que no dejaría impune el caso, que habría justicia para Draco y que sería más temprano que tarde.

No muchos minutos después, Sirius y Nymphadora aparecieron en escena como aurores a cargo del caso y fue un alivio para Harry no tener que ponerse a trabajar cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo se encontraba su Draco detrás de esa horrible puerta de madera que lo apartaba de él, mientras el Alfa rogaba por ir a su lado y sanar cualquier dolor que lo estuviese acongojando.

Los aurores preguntaron y los Malfoy respondieron con todo lo que sabían, mostrando su furia, su incertidumbre, pero también la culpa y Harry no pudo evitar compadecerlos un poco; ser padres de un Omega no debía ser sencillo, no cuando sabían que, aunque las leyes y la sociedad pudieran proteger a su hijo, siempre existiría gente avariciosa y sin corazón que seguiría viendo a los Omegas como un valioso objeto que poseer sin importar las medidas.

Dora se marchó junto con Lucius Malfoy para ver la escena del crimen y aunque Sirius no pareció muy a gusto en presencia de su prima Narcissa, se mantuvo profesional, a la espera de noticias por parte del medimago encargado de la situación de Draco. Harry realizó una nota mental para agradecerle después, pues la sola presencia de su padrino lo hizo sentir mucho más seguro y más tranquilo, tal vez por las miradas de aliento que le dedicó o por la pequeña sonrisa que le indicó que todo estaría bien y que debía ser fuerte, tal vez por el conjunto de todo, pero ahora Harry supo que, sin importar lo que veniera, Sirius se había resignado a la idea de Draco como su compañero y lo apoyaba.

Después de tres largas horas de espera, un medimago finalmente apareció.

Narcissa, a quién Harry había traído un café caliente, se levantó de su asiento con prisa, casi derramando lo último del líquido en el proceso. Harry no lo manejó mucho mejor y rápidamente se acercó al hombre, con un aura tan intimidante que el hombre le miró como si creyera que Harry le culparía de cualquier cosa mala que le hubiera pasado el Omega en sus manos. Sirius, en cambio, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar notas para el caso y lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser una molestia.

—Lamento la espera, señora Malfoy.

—No se preocupe por eso ¿cómo está mi hijo? —El doctor le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry que ya no llevaba encima su túnica de auror—. Está bien, es el predestinado de mi hijo y el hombre de allá es el auror encargado del caso, puede compartir los resultados.

El hombre asintió.

—Nos encargamos de las heridas superficiales, el señor Malfoy no podrá usar su mano derecha en algún tiempo, la mordida fue profunda pero seguro sanará sin dejar más que una muy pequeña cicatriz. También nos encargamos de los hematomas y el trauma físico causado por algunas maldiciones. Hemos realizado un análisis de sangre a su hijo después de que confesara haber estado bebiendo una pócima que su Alfa le proporcionaba y los resultados tardarán aproximadamente una semana en estar listos —informó—. No sabemos nada de ella además de lo poco que el paciente pudo decirnos, como el color y la forma de comportarse del brebaje, aunque por los síntomas que presenta el paciente como paranoia, pérdida de memoria, confusión, nerviosismo y el embarazo fantasma creemos que se trata de un brebaje que se utilizaba en la edad media para hacer que un Omega se vinculara a un Alfa aun en contra de su voluntad. Aunque claro, son puras teorías.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo por un segundo antes de preguntar con voz temblorosa:

—¿Embarazo fantasma?

El doctor asintió de manera profesional.

—Después de atender las heridas superficiales, mandamos llamar a una doctora especializada en embarazos Omega, nos preocupaba que al haber estado expuesto a algunas maldiciones y a maltrato físico, el embarazo del joven Malfoy se hubiera complicado o que el embrión hubiera recibido algún daño que le impidiera llegar a término, fue en ese momento que nos percatamos de que en realidad no había embrión.

—¿Quiere decir que él no...? —preguntó Narcissa, atónita.

—No, no está embarazado —aseguró el doctor—. Conozco el caso, sé que su hijo estuvo secuestrado por mucho tiempo por un grupo de traficantes de Omegas, así que no es de extrañar que lo hayan convencido de que en realidad estaba embarazado, aunque como dije, la poción podría tener mucho que ver.

»Sea como sea, el paciente se encuentra muy inestable, tanto física como mentalmente, necesitaremos tenerlo bajo vigilancia y someterlo a terapia. He contactado ya con una colega y va a tomar el caso, aunque por el nivel de confusión que presenta el paciente, es probable que tome algo de tiempo. —Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Narcissa—. Sé que es difícil pero con el tiempo todo va a mejorar, Draco necesita de todo su apoyo y su amor, necesita de su valentía para enfrentar lo que sea que lo llevó a este estado. Justo ahora comenzamos a suministrarle pociones para la desintoxicación, pero hasta que no sepamos que consumió, no podemos darle algo más específico.

—Todo es culpa mía —dijo Narcissa con las mejillas empapadas—, es mi culpa por no haberlo traído antes.

Harry colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sabe que no ha sido su culpa, Viktor se encargó de hacerles creer que todo estaba bien y Draco mismo lo secundaba, aunque ahora ya sabemos porqué lo hacía —aseguró con ira en las venas.

—¿El chico está despierto? —preguntó Sirius y el médico asintió—. ¿Cree que pueda hacerle algunas preguntas?

—Personalmente no creo que se encuentre lo suficientemente estable, está muy apegado a ese Alfa, va a costarle trabajo hablar. Sin embargo, creo que lo principal es que vea un rostro conocido y que le demos la noticia del embarazo —aconsejó—. Debo advertirles que esto puede ser difícil, el instinto de un Omega es poderoso, sobre todo si se trata de sus cachorros, no hay manera de saber cómo reaccionará pero debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.

Harry y Narcissa asintieron con determinación.

—Bien, vayamos entonces —dijo el medimago guiándolos hasta la habitación de Draco.

Harry podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza y sentir sus piernas temblar un poco. No sabía lo que encontraría del otro lado de la puerta pero tenía la pequeña noción de que sería algo que terminaría de romperle el corazón. Se sentía tan culpable como Narcissa por haber dejado a su Omega en manos de ese hombre, por haber dejado que lo dañaran, por haberlo dejado marchar después de esa tarde de helado cuando claramente Draco no estaba bien.

Harry, por supuesto, se había mantenido al corriente con su caso y aunque ya no era el encargado de él, había estado haciendo investigaciones por su cuenta. Sí, había sospechado de Krum, pero jamás había pensado que estuviera tan involucrado y ahora realmente se culpaba por no haberlo visto antes aunque hubiera sido casi imposible que alguien sospechara. Viktor era una figura pública realmente conocida e involucrarse en un caso así podría traerle la ruina, Harry pensaba que de verdad debía desear a Draco como para tomar tal riesgo.

El medimago abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado, Draco se encontraba recostado en la blanca y mullida cama, lucía exhausto y algo perdido, su piel estaba tan pálida que los hematomas en su rostro y sus brazos resaltaban horriblemente, tenía su mano derecha vendada hasta el antebrazo y miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior, donde la nieve de invierno había comenzado a caer lentamente.

Cuando Draco se percató de las visitas, sus ojos se clavaron automáticamente en su madre y se llenaron de lágrimas, dejando que su rostro reflejara todo el dolor y la angustia que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, como si acabara de comprender que en realidad le habían pasado cosas horribles. Tal vez gracias a la desintoxicación.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron con lágrimas que no derramó, consciente de que Draco debía estarlo pasando peor que él.

—Tienes visitas, Draco —dijo el doctor.

—Mamá... —respondió el rubio en un sollozo desgarrador que Narcissa no pudo soportar, envolviendo a su cachorro en un abrazo demasiado protector—. Mamá, mamá —repetía una y otra vez—. Lo lamento tanto mamá.

—No te disculpes, cariño, no hiciste nada malo —le respondió con la voz ahogada en llanto.

—Te mentí, mamá, te mentí —insistió gritando entre lágrimas—. Este bebé es de Viktor y no sé qué voy a hacer, es malo, es un Alfa muy malo.

—Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —repetió Narcissa aun cuando ella misma parecía tan rota y desconsolada.

Harry apretó fuertemente sus puños, apenas resistiendo el impulso de salir a cazar a Krum.

—¿Draco? —El medimago llamó su atención—, en realidad hay algo sobre eso de lo que debemos hablar.

Draco se apartó de los brazos de su madre y aún con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, su expresión se trasformó en una de pánico. El doctor se acercó a su lado y le tendió un folder lleno de imágenes de un ultrasonido donde no se podía ver nada.

—¿Pasó algo con mi bebé? —preguntó con su voz amenazando con quebrarse una vez más—. ¿Qué ocurrió con mi bebé? —demandó, buscando frenéticamente algo dentro de las imágenes—. No entiendo, no puedo ver nada ¿Qué sucede con mi cachorro?

—Es precisamente eso, Draco —dijo su madre con mucho cuidado, como si hablara con un niño pequeño cuya mascota ha fallecido en su ausencia—. No hay bebé, no estás embarazado.

El rubio parpadeó, causando que un par de solitarias lágrimas rodaran por su pálida y tersa piel. Por primera vez, apartó su vista de su madre y del médico y se percató de que había más personas dentro de la sala. Cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con Harry su expresión se suavizó, llevando su mano sana hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que no había sido marcado.

—No hay bebé —dijo hacia Harry—. No hay un bebé —repitió llevando sus manos hacia su vientre que parecía perder volumen conforme se daba cuenta de la verdad, soltando en llanto una vez más, era casi como si le hubieran dicho que en realidad había perdido al bebé.

El doctor dijo algo sobre que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo un momento, así que Sirius y Narcissa salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, pero Harry no podía mover un sólo pie lejos de su Omega. Le destrozaba tener que dejarlo solo en esa situación, el Alfa necesitaba desesperadamente consolarlo, decirle que estaba allí y que no lo dejaría pasar por eso solo.

Harry dio un paso hacia él, Draco no pareció darse cuenta, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el médico quién negó mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

—Si todas nuestras sospechas son ciertas, el señor Malfoy se encuentra fuertemente vinculado a su agresor, es probable que lo rechace a usted aun siendo predestinados.

Harry se soltó del agarre del hombre, consiente de la situación pero cansado de tener que alejarse sin pelear, cansado de esperar. Se aferraría a Draco con tanta fuerza que el rubio no tendría más opción que aceptar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que no tendría más opción que recordarlo.

Con paso decidido, Harry caminó hasta la cama y tomando fuerza desde el fondo de su corazón, envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos y esperó el posible rechazo.

Nunca llegó.

El Alfa suspiró aliviado por el contacto físico tan esencial del que se le había privado por mucho tiempo. El aroma de Draco era dulce pero no empalagoso, perfecto para Harry, a excepción de esa esencia a otro Alfa que lo envolvía nada sutilmente.

—Alfa —dijo el rubio aún entre lágrimas, enterrando su rostro en pecho de Harry y aspirando su aroma. No lo estaba rechazando—. No hay cachorro.

Harry acarició su cabello suavemente y de manera instintiva, comenzó a restregarse contra su cabeza, impregnándolo de su propio aroma, deseando eliminar cualquier rastro de otro Alfa sobre su Omega.

—Lo sé, Draco, lo siento mucho.

La intensidad del llanto del Omega incrementó.

—No lo entiendes, no lo lamento, Harry —dijo con agustia—, estoy tan aliviado y no debería sentirme así.

Harry comprendió que se sentía culpable por no desearlo, probablemente consecuencia del lavado de cerebro al que había sido sometido.

—Está bien, Draco, todo está bien.

—No lo está, me siento tan confundido, me siento tan mal, tan solo. No sé qué es verdad y qué no, no sé quién soy y conforme más recuerdo yo...

—Shh... —le silenció acariciando su mejilla—, sé que ahora todo parece un desastre pero vas a estar bien, vamos a ayudarte, tu madre, tu padre y yo, por supuesto, incluso mi familia estará feliz de tenderte una mano.

Draco sorbió por la nariz, mirando a Harry quién creyó estar viendo a la criatura más hermosa del universo. Cuando se había reencontrado con Malfoy en celo, aquella noche muchos meses atrás, jamás había imaginado que llegaría a amarlo tanto y no sólo por el hecho de ser predestinados.

—Puedo recordarte —le confesó el rubio—, es todo muy borroso pero desde que dejé de tomar esa poción es como si pudiera recordar cosas que antes no. Y estaba aterrado de que ya no me quisieras, cargando con el bebé de otro... después de esa discusión sin sentido.

Harry sonrió

—¿Te refieres a cuando no quise tener sexo contigo? —Draco asintió avergonzado.

—Lo lamento.

—Sólo si tú me perdonas por no haber podido ayudarte antes.

Draco sonrió y parecía tan genuino que el corazón de Harry volvió a latir.

—De acuerdo —le dijo mirando su mano herida—. Aún no puedo recordar muchas cosas y la necesidad de ver a Viktor me enferma, sé que hay algo mal conmigo —murmuró—. ¿Sabes? Cuando intentó marcarme yo ya podía recordarte, recordar algunas de nuestras citas y eso me dio la fuerza para negarme.

—Todo lo hiciste por tu cuenta, Draco, tú tuviste la voluntad de no seguir bebiendo esa mierda.

Draco asintió silenciosamente, dejando que Harry lo mimara con cariñitos en su cabello. Después de un breve silencio dijo:

—Quiero que me marques. Muérdeme, Harry. —Harry parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundido—. Tal vez si lo haces, podré dejar de pensar en ese hijo de puta, de sentirlo aquí —se señaló el pecho.

Harry, aunque estaba muy feliz por la propuesta, con la idea de hacer a ese Omega suyo definitivamente, sabía que las razones de Draco para dejarse marcar no eran las correctas y no podía consentirlo, por mucho que lo deseara.

—Hay que pensarlo con calma, Draco, esta es una decisión importante y no creo que estés en condiciones de que tomar una decisión de esa magnitud. —Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero fue silenciado por Harry—. No me malentiendas, de verdad deseo hacerlo, pero no por esta razón. Pasé semanas enteras pensando en ti mientras tú ya me habías olvidado y estoy tan enamorado de ti que duele. Quiero estar seguro de que quieres hacerlo, de que quieres estar conmigo para siempre.

Draco agachó la mirada, culpable.

—Lo lamento, yo...

—Lo sé, está bien, Draco, sólo vayamos con calma ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió, restregando su rostro contra el pecho de Harry, aspirando su aroma—. Lo primero será que hables con Sirius sobre todo lo que recuerdes y mientras nosotros trabajamos en atrapar a los culpables de todo esto, vas a tratarte con el médico, sin excepciones, es por tu bien.

—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

Harry sonrió ampliamente, el deseo de besar a su Omega quemándole desde dentro, pero reprimiéndolo por lo delicado de la situación.

—Para siempre, mi Dragón.

Era una promesa.


	16. Calma.

Harry encendió el motor de automóvil antes de darse un vistazo rápido en el espejo retrovisor. Se aseguró de que su ropa no estuviera chueca ni arrugada, que el cuello de su camisa estuviera bien doblado y acomodado, que sus gafas estuvieran enderezadas y que su cabello siguiera siendo un nido de pájaros, pero un nido relativamente ordenado. Tenía una cita, una cita importante con Draco y Harry quería lucir lo mejor posible, incluso había dejado que Hermione le colocará algo de loción encima y él detestaba esas cosas, le hacían sentir mareado.

Arrancó en dirección al norte, consultando la hora en el reloj de bolsillo que sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad; el reloj que había pertenecido a su padre y antes de eso, a su abuelo, el mismo que Harry heredaría a su hijo o hija cuando naciera, si es que llegaba a tener uno, Harry ya no pensaba mucho en eso, no después de todo por lo que Draco había tenido que pasar.

En la radio se podía escuchar _The Scientist _de Coldplay, su último éxito aparentemente. Harry se la sabía a medias así que simplemente la tarareaba; era muy fan de la música muggle gracias a su madre y a Sirius que incluso tocaba un par de instrumentos y le había enseñado a tocar un poco de guitarra, aunque Harry nunca había sido realmente bueno.

El paisaje cambiaba a ritmo lento, al mismo ritmo que la melodía de la radio, después de todo, no se podía manejar a gran velocidad en una ciudad como Londres y de todas formas Harry no tenía prisa, estaba a tiempo para recoger a Draco del consultorio.

Desde el día en que había sido internado y diagnosticado, el medimago a cargo de él prácticamente le había impuesto asistir a terapia con una doctora nacida de muggles con un consultorio particular, especializada en traumas como el que Draco padecía y por el que asistía a sesiones tres veces a la semana aun después de que se le había desintoxicado de la poción que había ayudado a sugestionarlo.

La poción había sido exactamente el tipo de compuesto que el medimago había supuesto, un brebaje creado en la edad media para despertar los instintos Omegas de un individuo y que generalmente creaba físicamente la idea de un embarazo, de esta manera era más fácil domar a un Omega y hacerlo sentir atado al Alfa, padre del supuesto cachorro. Además, esta poción facilitaba el lavado de cerebro pues junto con el encantamiento _Obliviate _ayudaba con la eliminación de recuerdos no convenientes y debilitaba la mente del sujeto para la implantación de nuevas ideas. Un salvajismo propio de la edad media que no debía dejarse resurgir.

Y aunque el «tratamiento» había sido muy efectivo con Draco, por el tiempo que había estado sometido, lograron sacarlo de él a tiempo y comenzar una etapa de reversión del proceso. Los aurores suponían que era por eso que Draco había estado aún en aquella casa, y no con Viktor en algún país lejano sin que se volviera a saber de él, porque de haber concluido el proceso, hubiera sido imposible que Draco volviera a ser el mismo. Hubiera sido por la eternidad el Omega perfecto para Viktor Krum, obediente, sumiso y amoroso. Una mentira.

Harry dio vuelta en la esquina sólo para detenerse un par de calles más adelante, frente a una florería donde adquirió un enorme ramo de narcisos blancos para su Omega. En comparación con el primer ramo de flores que le había regalado, este era elegante y ordenado y Harry esperaba que le gustara muchísimo, aunque el que había armado con Teddy había sido más colorido.

Dejando el ramo de flores cuidadosamente en los asientos traseros, Harry volvió a emprender marcha hacia el consultorio donde había prometido recoger a Draco para después hacer algunas compras de último momento para la fiesta de fin de año que se llevaría a cabo en Grimmauld Place y que era, de hecho, la primera vez que los Malfoy se unirían a una celebración con los Potter y todos sus amigos y seres queridos.

Harry no sabía que era lo que había hecho para merecer la aceptación de, principalmente, Lucius Malfoy, pero sabía que debía haber sido algo muy, muy bueno, si había aceptado su invitación a la primera y sin oponer resistencia. Sería una fiesta grande, llena de música y comida a la que asistirían los Black-Lupin, los Weasley-Granger, los Longbottom, los Lovegood y los Malfoy. Era un día especial porque, aunque habían pasado algunos meses desde que Draco había comenzado su recuperación, era la primera vez que convivían con sus familias y Harry se sentía un poco nervioso.

Estacionó el automóvil frente a la clínica, Harry la conocía por supuesto, pero nunca había estado en ella, Draco no se lo había permitido, tal vez por vergüenza o por orgullo. Bajó del automóvil y sacó de la parte trasera las flores, arreglando su apariencia en el reflejo de las ventanas una vez más antes de encaminarse a la puerta del lugar, subiendo las escaleras de piedra. Cuando abrió la puerta, una sala de color blanco le recibió, tranquila y brillante, con algunos cuadros de paisajes en las paredes y un mostrador donde un enfermero hacía algo en un ordenador mientras sostenía algunos papeles entre sus manos.

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la clínica, con sus ojos en una revista que parecía bastante vieja. El corazón del Alfa se agitó con sólo mirarlo, emocionado por encontrarse con su alma gemela, sin embargo, esta felicidad se vio opacada un poco al percatase de que Draco acariciaba su vientre, como hacía cuando pensaba que estaba embarazado. Era una escena un poco desalentadora, parecía que el tratamiento lo curaba poco a poco de los traumas que le habían causado durante el secuestro, pero algunas manías no desaparecían, los instintos Omega de Draco eran mucho más fuertes que antes y aunque nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, era probable que realmente deseara embarazarse, lo que era un problema porque, desde que había sido salvado, había sido imposible para Draco entrar en celo. Los doctores pensaban que era una consecuencia de la poción que le hacían beber para mantenerlo en celo por semanas enteras y no sabían si sería capaz de volver a tener un celo de manera natural.

—Ahí está el Omega más bonito de todo el universo —saludó Harry y Draco levantó su mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el cumplido y las flores.

—Llegas tarde, Potter y tu cumplido no va salvarte de mí furia. —Harry sonrió aliviado, recordando como los primeros meses Draco no fue capaz de contestar así. Aunque era obvio que no había regresado del todo a la normalidad, Harry estaba acostumbrado a verlo ser aun más mordaz.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy a tiempo —le respondió divertido—. Te traje esto.

Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y se puso de pie para aceptar las flores.

—De acuerdo, te perdono un poco. ¿Ahora no hay flores coloridas?

—Teddy no me acompañó esta vez.

—Una lástima, Alfa —Draco se calló al final de la palabra, de golpe. A veces olvidaba que no tenía que llamar a Harry «Alfa».

Harry lo miró reprocharse a sí mismo por su error, así que tranquilamente lo abrazó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, depositando un besito en su mejilla que buscaba ser tranquilizante. 

La necesidad de plantarle un beso en los labios había sido grandísima, pero la única vez que lo habían intentado, el Omega había terminado llorando, demasiado culpable porque aún sentía devoción por Viktor Krum como su Alfa y era casi imposible que un Omega engañara a su Alfa. Harry sabía que debía ser paciente y lo era, pero a veces era un poco doloroso no poder ser como una pareja completamente normal, no poder besar a la persona que amaba, tener que pasar por pequeños momentos como ese, que le recordaban que aún había algo mal.

Draco recibió el beso tranquilamente, sus mejillas coloreándose más de color rosa mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Harry y abrazaba su ramo de flores con fuerza. Harry no dejó de abrazarlo mientras salían del consultorio a paso lento con el frío viento del fin del invierno golpeándolos en la cara con suavidad. Caminaron hasta el auto, donde Harry abrió la puerta del copiloto para Draco y luego subió él mismo en el asiento del conductor.

—Quiero conducir —declaró el rubio mientras Harry encendía el motor y conducía hacia El Caldero Chorreante—. Padre no quiere que conduzca.

Harry pudo ver el dilema, a Draco se le había adiestrado para obedecer a los Alfa, su padre era uno.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó tal cual le había dicho la medimaga que debía hacer, dejando que Draco tomara sus propias decisiones.

—Mamá dice que no tengo que hacer todo lo que él me diga.

Harry sonrió condescendiente.

—No, no tienes.

—¿Me enseñarías entonces?

—Creí que los cacharros muggles no te gustaban —respondió con tono burlón. Las mejillas de Draco se inflaron con indignación.

—Pues ahora sí ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —Harry soltó una carcajada, disfrutando de verlo en ese estado tan natural.

—Para nada, amor.

—No soy tu amor.

—Sí, lo eres, mi único amor.

Eso fue suficiente para que Draco se sonrojara hasta las orejas y guardara silencio. Aún mantenía en su rostro un puchero orgulloso pero Harry creía que era realmente adorable.

Cuando llegaron al frente del caldero chorreante, Harry estacionó el automóvil y junto con Draco bajó de él, encaminándose juntos hasta la parte trasera del pub, hacia la pared de ladrillos que dividía el Londres Mágico del Londres Muggle. Tom, el dueño de la taberna, los saludó alegremente, ofreciéndoles el menú del día que Harry declinó amablemente. Algunos clientes que se encontraban allí los saludaron también y Draco parecía estar disfrutando de la atención mientras Harry intentaba sacarlo de allí tomándolo de la mano. Así, con sus dedos entrelazados, comenzaron a caminar entre la gente que —ya acostumbrados a verlos caminar juntos— apenas y les prestaban atención. La noticia de que eran predestinados corrió como la pólvora, cuando se empezó a ver al Salvador del Mundo Mágico frecuentando al heredero Malfoy o cuando se les veía caminando por las calles en alguna especie de cita.

—Tendremos que comprar algunos vinos para la cena —dijo Harry revisando la lista de lo que hacía falta—. Confío en que escogerás algunos buenos.

—Déjamelo a mí —respondió Draco mirando las vitrinas brillantes de las tiendas.

—Además, tenemos que llevar el postre.

—Tarta de chocolate —pidió el rubio.

—Tarta será, entonces.

Guardaron silencio mientras se encaminaban a su primera parada, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

—¿Está bien que vaya a tu casa? —preguntó sonando inseguro y Harry supo que estaba nervioso—. Quiero decir, ¿realmente bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno... —Draco parecía tener la respuesta, pero era como si no se atreviera a decirla en voz alta—. Es qué... tú y yo... no somos nada, Harry.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo dolorosamente ante la verdad de esas palabras. Draco no había estado en condiciones de formalizar nada, si bien se frecuentaban casi a diario, convivían y gravitaban uno alrededor del otro. No que Harry no hubiera querido pedirle que le dieran un nombre a lo que tenían, simplemente nunca había encontrado el momento, no con lo delicada de la situación. Harry sabía que Draco encontraba en él la clama que sólo un predestinado podía otorgarle y de no ser por eso, en realidad dudaba que Draco lo hubiera dejado acercarse.

Sí, su lazo era fuerte, tanto que aun en contra de sus instintos, Draco no lo rechazaba, pero no rechazar y sí amar eran cosas completamente diferentes y aunque Harry quería creer que, cuando estuviera completamente sano Draco lo amaría, la verdad era que incluso en ese momento que se le veía más recuperado, el rubio no parecía ir en ese camino.

Y a pesar de ello, Harry se obligó a sonreír amablemente hacia su Omega.

—Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, Draco y eso debería ser suficiente.

El rubio frunció la boca ante esa respuesta y luego pareció sumirse en un mar de pensamientos que Harry no podía escuchar, haciéndolo sentir inseguro y algo temeroso pero recordándose que había prometido permanecer a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

Realizaron todas sus compras en el menor tiempo posible; al ser Año Nuevo las calles rápidamente se llenaban de gente que como ellos, hacían las compras de último momento. Draco eligió dos variedades de vino perfectos para el pavo que Molly Weasley llevaría para la cena y luego de eso ambos compraron al menos tres tartas de chocolate que lucían deliciosas y muy azucaradas.

—Tal vez deberíamos comprar leche para la tarta —sugirió Harry.

—¿Puedes ir a conseguirla? Debo ir a hacer algo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, aliviado porque Draco no le había pedido permiso para ir a hacer ese «algo» y un poco tenso por tener que dejarlo ir solo a cualquier parte, además de sentir curiosidad. Harry quería preguntarle sobre ese _algo_ pero sabía que sería contraproducente de acuerdo a su terapia, así que simplemente asintió, quedando en verse de nuevo frente al caldero chorreante en no más de diez minutos y le vio marchar, con el Alfa gruñendo por su lejanía y la preocupación.

Harry fue a la tienda de víveres más cercana con los nervios de punta, tomó algunos cartones de leche y mientras esperaba en la fila se movía de un lado a otro, el pie golpeando impaciente sobre el piso por la ancianita que no terminaba de contar los centavos para completar su compra. Cuando la mujer finalmente terminó de contar y pagó, Harry calculaba que ya habían pasado los diez minutos e iba tarde, así que prácticamente arrojó un billete a la chica de la caja y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio antes de salir disparado en dirección al punto de reunión.

Tal vez eran los recientes sucesos, tal vez era cosa del Alfa sobreprotector pero Harry sentía que había algo mal y que debía volver al lado de su Omega lo antes posible.

Reduciendo la velocidad en cuanto se encontraba más cerca al punto de reunión, Harry, sin aliento, se sintió aliviado de ver que Draco ya estaba allí, pero el alivio duró más bien poco al percatarse de que no estaba solo. Junto a él había un Alfa conocido, Blaise Zabini, enfundado en un abrigo de diseñador, sonriendo encantadoramente a _su_ Omega y _tocándolo_. El Alfa gruñó ferozmente y se erizó ante la escena, el instinto de saltar sobre ese Alfa para alejarlo de su Omega haciéndolo sangrar, simplemente no podía soportarlo, nadie podía tocar a Draco, sólo él.

Zabini apartó del rostro de Draco un mechón de su precioso cabello y Harry no pudo soportarlo más, a paso firme y salvaje se acercó hacia la pareja, tomando la mano de Zabini con rudeza, obligándolo a alejarse de Draco quién abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Las manos de Harry quemaban por desenfundar su varita y retar al hombre a un duelo por el Omega, pero se obligó a recordar que Draco era más que un Omega y que él mismo era más que un Alfa y sus instintos y aun así seguía gruñendo como un animal enfurecido.

—Zabini —dijo con voz peligrosa mientras el susodicho retrocedía zafándose de su agarre y acomodándose la manga del abrigo.

—Deja de gruñir Potter, pareces un maldito perro sarnoso.

—Tal vez lo sea —respondió interponiéndose entre el Alfa y Draco—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Estaba charlando con Draco, si no te importa.

—Me importa y mucho.

Zabini lo miró por un instante antes de sonreír burlonamente.

—No he escuchado que hayan formalizado nada así que no entiendo por qué te tomas tantas molestias. Draco _no _es tuyo.

—Blaise, ya basta —intervinió Draco, en apariencia algo intimidado, seguramente por la esencia que ambos Alfa habían liberado para imponerse sobre el otro, pero decidido—. Nos encontramos por casualidad hace un momento, Harry.

—¿Por qué tienes que darle explicaciones? —preguntó Blaise con incredulidad—. No es como si fuera algo tuyo, creí que no eras de nadie, Draco.

—No lo soy —aseguró Draco con un tono de arrogancia y dignidad que Harry no le había escuchado en meses.

Sin embargo, le rompió el corazón.

Dejó caer sus hombros, el Alfa deprimido por la reciente declaración. De repente se sentía realmente enfermo, rechazado. Blaise debió notar su cambio de actitud porque infló el pecho, triunfante. Harry en realidad se sentía derrotado.

—Harry, vámonos —le dijo Draco, con la culpa pintando su rostro—. Adiós Blaise

Sin esperar una respuesta, el Omega tomó al auror de la mano y lo guio hasta el automóvil. Harry había pasado de tener un agradable día a estar pasando por un horrible momento. De repente, pasar el día rodeado de su familia ya no parecía tan perfecto y era peor tener que pasar el rato con Draco y su familia aún, como el rubio había dicho, sin ser nada; le hacía sentir terriblemente triste. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No quería estar lejos de Draco, pero ahora sentía que le había impuesto su presencia. El Alfa sufría debatiéndose entre estar con su Omega predestinado o hacerlo feliz manteniéndose lejos.

—Harry yo no... —intentó decir el rubio cuando ambos subieron al auto.

—Está bien Draco, yo lo entiendo, creo. No has hecho nada malo —le respondió con la voz a punto de quebrársele, en realidad pensaba que lo entendía. Había estado a punto de agregar "aun así no puedo dejar de amarte" pero ¿no sería eso imponerle su amor? ¿o presionarlo?

Condujo en silencio, tratando de concentrarse en el camino para no causar un accidente. Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando el primer copo de nieve se estrelló contra el parabrisas, borrando por un momento la tristeza con su belleza. Fue entonces que decidió mirar el asiento del copiloto, donde Draco miraba con frustración hacia la ventana, aferrando su vientre con fuerza, como siquisiera arrancar algo con sus propias manos. Harry no lo comprendía pero sus instintos lo instaban a tranquilizarlo, a hacerlo sentir mejor, a hacerlo feliz aun sobre su felicidad.

Tal vez era el momento de poner distancia entre ellos, al menos hasta que Draco pudiera decidir qué era lo que deseaba realmente.

Llegaron número doce de Grimmauld Place. Aún conservaba en el exterior los adornos de la reciente Navidad, seguramente por Teddy que amaba tenerlos. Harry bajó todas las bolsas de compras mientras Draco simplemente extrajo su ramo de flores, sujetándose a él como su temiera caerse si no lo hacía. Harry se golpeó mentalmente por haber dejado que su dolor afectara a su Omega, su precioso y mentalmente inestable Omega, decidiendo que, si después tenían que separarse, al menos aprovecharía ese día.

Harry le dedicó a Draco una sonrisa cálida que éste recibió un poco confundido. Ambos subieron las escaleritas hasta la puerta y Harry la tocó. Draco abrió la boca, como para decir algo más, tal vez disculparse con Harry por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos o tal vez por haber sonado un tanto insensible cuando Zabini lo había provocado, pero justo cuando el primer «Harry» salió de su boca, la puerta se abrió, con Sirius enfundado en un traje de Santa Claus.

—¡Hey! ¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó abrazándolos a ambos fuertemente.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita infantil.

—Navidad ya pasó, Pads —anunció.

—Teddy me pidió que lo usara, de nuevo —aclaró dejándolos entrar—. Draco, bienvenido, la familia estaba esperando poder conocerte formalmente.

—Gracias por la invitación —respondió el rubio y Harry sonrió enternecido por lo nervioso que lucía—, mis padres deberían estar aquí pronto.

Sirius asintió y con la misma energía con la que los recibió, los guio hacia el salón principal. Era bueno para Harry saber que Sirius había superado completamente el asunto de Draco.

Nada más pararse en las puertas del salón, Draco fue atacado por un muy efusivo Teddy vestido de alguna extraña clase de duende navideño. Harry logró salvar el ramo de flores de Draco con una sonrisa.

—Llegamos —anunció el pelinegro.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Lily ayudando a Harry con las bolsas de compras y besándolo en la mejilla—. Draco, buenas noches, es bueno tenerte aquí. —Le besó la mejilla también y Draco se sonrojó.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó James alegremente, estrechando su mano—. Harry ha hablado mucho de usted, demasiado, de hecho, no hay manera de silenciarlo, es bueno conocerlo finalmente.

—Papá... —reprochó Harry, realmente, realmente avergonzado—. Eso no es verdad, Draco.

—Sí lo es —rectificó Remus tomando a Teddy entre sus brazos y estrechando la mano de Draco que sonrió ante la vergüenza de Harry quien realmente deseaba poder desaparecer—. Habla tanto de ti que hemos colocado un frasco donde mete dinero cada que dice tu nombre.

—Moony —lloriqueó Harry mientras todos soltaban una carcajada.

—Gracias por recibirme esta noche —dijo finalmente el rubio, cortando el tema para alivio de Harry.

Después de las presentaciones formales, Draco rápidamente se incorporó a la familia mientras Harry ayudaba en la cocina. Parecía entenderse especialmente bien con Remus y Lily, aunque James y Sirius podían hacerlo reír genuinamente, pero sin duda, quién más se llevaba su atención era el pequeño Teddy que no paraba en sus intentos por quedarse con el rubio para sí mismo.

Pronto llegaron los Weasley, todos sonrientes y cálidos como siempre lo habían sido. Al igual que los Potter y los Black, recibieron a Draco agradablemente, incluso Ron, aunque era obvio que aún existía un poco de la enemistad del colegio que se resumía en una competencia silenciosa de miradas que a todos les parecía divertida. Los Lovegood y los Longbottom no tardaron en llegar, al igual que Severus, Minerva e incluso Dumbledore, Dean, Seamus, Cedric y Cho. Todos estaban reunidos, charlando, bailando, bebiendo y hasta cantando, era la escena perfecta de una gran familia feliz.

Los Malfoy fueron los últimos en llegar, junto con Andrómeda Tonks, su esposo y su hija. Harry miró nerviosamente como Draco y Severus —que habían mantenido una conversación hasta el momento— se acercaban y Draco comenzaba a presentar a su familia. Todo fue bien, todo lo bien que se podía ir con un hombre del que se sospechaba como mortífago en medio de la sala, lo que en realidad era un alivio.

Gracias a un extraño milagro, los Malfoy lograron integrarse a la multitud, Narcissa charlando con Lily, Molly y Alice, Lucius con Severus, Dumbledore y extrañamente, James y Remus. El único que realmente parecía reacio a aceptar la presencia de Lucius era Suris pero aun con eso se comportó maduramente, o todo lo maduramente que un hombre vestido de Santa Claus podía hacerlo.

—¿No es maravilloso, Harry? —le preguntó Ginny—. Está reunida toda la gente que amamos.

Y Harry tuvo que admitir que Ginny tenía razón. Miró a Draco quién al notar su mirada le sonrió antes de seguir jugando con Teddy y continuar charlando con Neville y su esposa. Harry lamentó de todo corazón que las cosas no pudieran quedarse así, que Draco no pudiera corresponderle.

Deseoso de deshacerse de esos pensamientos una vez más, Harry recorrió la preciosa escena con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se toparon con Hermione quién parecía estar discutiendo con Ron en una de las esquinas. Ron decía algo y Hermione, enojada, rebatía hasta que finalmente Harry vio a Ron decir algo más, algo que realmente hizo a su prometida enfurecer y soltarle una bofetada. Gracias al ruido nadie pareció darse cuenta, pero cuando Hermione salió furiosa de la sala, Harry se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo que tenía que suceder. —Fue lo único que Ron dijo, pero el dolor en su rostro decía mucho más.

Harry, suspirando, fue detrás de Hermione. La alcanzó yendo hacia la puerta, tal vez para irse. La llamó por su nombre, la chica abrió la puerta y volteó a verlo con los ojos enrojecidos. Harry iba a decir algo pero rápidamente se percató de que Pansy Parkinson estaba en la puerta. Ella dijo:

—Lo siento... me dijeron que Draco estaba aquí.

No parecía que Hermione la estuviera esperando, no por la reacción que tuvo.

—¡Todo es tú culpa! ¡Tú maldita culpa! —le reprochabó mientras golpeaba a puños flojos su pecho. Lloraba y gritaba y luego nada, simplemente se aferró a Parkinson como si se rindiera, como si hubiera peleado contra algo por meses y finalmente admitiera la derrota.

Harry sintió una mano en su hombro.

Era Ron.

—¡Ron! Yo, escucha, seguramente ella... —intentó defender a Hermione.

—Está bien, amigo, a veces hay cosas contra las que no puedes pelear —dijo con una sonrisa triste y Harry se percató de que Ron había dejado ir a la mujer que amaba para verla feliz.

Suspirando, Ron regresó en la sala, con una sonrisa brillante, como si nada hubiera pasado, exclamando que él y los gemelos habían traído algunos fuegos artificiales para la media noche que no tardaría en llegar. En ese momento, Draco se acercó a él.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó. Harry no estaba preparado para el final que sabía que vendría.

—¿Ahora? Ya va a ser media noche —dijo en un intento de hacer tiempo. Draco asintió.

—Es importante.

Harry miró hacia el salón principal y luego hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, sin señales de Hermione o Parkinson. Finalmente, rindiéndose, asintió e hizo a Draco un ademán para que lo siguiera a la tercera planta donde había una pequeña sala con vista al jardín y una pequeña chimenea.

El camino se sintió para Harry como el camino a la orca de un sentenciado a muerte, no sabía si podría vivir sin su Omega, pero si Ron había dejado ir al amor de su vida por amor, él podría hacerlo ¿no?

Quería creer que lo lograría.

Nada más llegar, Draco se recargó en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia la última blanca noche del año. Harry pensó que era como un ángel, hermoso y perfecto, hecho a la medida sólo para él y le dolió hasta el alma la pérdida de ese ser tan maravilloso; deseaba rogarle, implorarle egoístamente que no lo abandonara.

—Tu familia es maravillosa —dijo Draco como una manera de romper el hielo. Un nudo apareció en la garganta de Harry.

—Lo son.

—Es tan grande y realmente saben cómo recibir a un invitado. Las fiestas en casa siempre estaban llenas de desconocidos, aunque la tía Andrómeda siempre iba a jugar conmigo. ¿Sabías que Tonks es mi prima?

—Algo así.

El silencio entre ellos era asfixiante. Harry sentía que lo enterraban vivo.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —dijo Draco finalmente.

Ahí estaba esa frase, nada bueno podía venir de ella.

—Vas a dejarme —murmuró Harry, aunque su intención había sido escuchar en silencio hasta el final.

Draco apartó su mirada de la ventana, dejando que la luz de la chimenea lo golpeara directamente en el rostro, transformándolo de un ángel de hielo a un ser de fuego completamente mágico.

Le sonrió.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —le preguntó extendiéndole una mano para se acercara a la ventana, una mano que Harry no pudo rechazar a pesar de que sabía que, si se mantenía cerca, no podría dejarlo ir.

—Tú dijiste que no... que no le pertenecías a nadie y que tú y yo no éramos nada —le respondió intentando ocultar su debilidad y tristeza y fallando miserablemente.

Draco lo miró como si le pidiera disculpas.

—Lamento lo que dije cuando estábamos con Blaise.

—No tienes que disculparte por sentir cosas —dijo con una lágrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla.

—No, Harry, es que no lo entiendes —le respondió limpiando delicadamente la lágrima—. Lo que dije con Blaise fue por impulso y lo otro era una indirecta.

—¿Una qué?

—Yo... —se sonrojó hermosamente—, creí que si hacía énfasis en que no me habías pedido que fuéramos algo, tú... bueno, lo harías. No creí que lo tomarías como un rechazo. —Harry parpadeó un par de veces, pensando que los Omegas eran realmente complicados. O tal vez sólo era el suyo—. En realidad ya no importa, porque decidí que era mi turno de dar el paso, realmente me siento seguro de compartir mi vida contigo, de tenerte como mi Alfa. Eres maravilloso Harry Potter. —Draco metió la mano con la que no sujetaba a Harry en su bolsillo y de él sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Harry la tomó y la abrió, eran un par de anillos—. Esto fue lo que fui a conseguir por la tarde. Quiero que seas mi Alfa, Harry y yo quiero ser tu Omega. Por favor, cuida de mí por siempre.

Harry miró los anillos, eran los mismos que había visto en aquella joyería antes de la primera cita que había tenido con Draco, esos que traían a la pareja el amor verdadero y Draco le estaba dando uno. Draco lo amaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Harry, esta vez de felicidad.

—Oh, Draco... —Fue lo único que pudo decir, tomando uno de los anillos idénticos que rápidamente se amoldó a su dedo.

—No es gran cosa, estabas demorando demasiado, quiero decir ¿qué tanto pensabas esperar para pedirlo?

—Sólo quería que te lo tomaras con calma.

—Me tomé el tiempo suficiente, sé que la situación era delicada pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor. Y ahora ¿qué esperas? El anillo no se va a poner solo en mi dedo.

Harry asintió limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y tomando el anillo cuidadosamente entre sus dedos. Afuera, los fuegos artificiales explotaron en colores y ruidos estridentes. Colocó el anillo en el dedo de Draco y éste brilló junto con el suyo, incrementando la conexión entre ambos. Harry pensó que sería el momento perfecto para un beso pero no estaba seguro de que el Omega lo recibiera bien. Unos segundos después como si hubiera leído su mente, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, un beso real, húmedo y lleno de necesidad que lo dejó con las piernas de gelatina, por esa conexión tan íntima con su Omega.

Draco se separó y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Harry —le dijo, tan vulnerable como Harry nunca lo había visto.

—Y yo a ti, Draco, joder te amo demasiado —respondió volviendo a las lágrimas y estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Afuera, los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando la ciudad.


	17. Tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no aclaré que es un "nudo" en la guía así que les dejo una rápida explicación: La base del pene del alfa, cuando está a punto de eyacular, se inflama dentro de la cavidad (vaginal o anal) del Omega para que no puedan separarse y sea más fácil fecundarlo. Algo similar a lo que ocurre con los perros(?. Recuerden que esto del omegaverse viene de un fandom de hombres lobo(? y todo es muy animal y primitivo jaja.

Con furia apuntó su varita hacia el pequeño espejo sobre el lavamanos y murmurando entre dientes un maleficio, le hizo estallar en miles de pedacitos que flotaron estridentemente por toda la habitación, enfatizando su frustración y la furia asesina que amenazaba con cobrarse a su primera víctima. Simple y sencillamente estaba al borde, no se creía capaz de soportarlo un segundo más.

Cuando el último trocito de vidrio aterrizó en el suelo, la respiración de Draco se había calmado un poco y aunque la frustración aún latía en las sienes de su cabeza, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Con un movimiento de varita se deshizo de la evidencia de su falta de control, lo último que necesitaba era que sus padres volvieran a confiscarle la varita por no encontrarse lo suficientemente estable como para portarla. Estaba estable, estaba perfectamente bien, o todo lo bien que podía estar alguien que había tenido que pasar por un secuestro, un lavado de cerebro y tardes enteras de celo inducido artificialmente que, aparentemente, lo habían dejado sin la capacidad de tener uno de forma natural.

Y era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

Pacientemente, Draco había esperado, día tras día, mes tras mes a que su cuerpo se recuperara del trauma que había significado haber sido secuestrado para el tráfico de Omegas del que nunca imaginó que sería víctima. No había sido fácil; había sido cuestión de tiempo, pociones y terapia, de amor por parte de su familia y de su pareja, y justo en ese momento se sentía tan recompuesto y tan pleno que, aunque el recuerdo de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir en manos de esa horrible gente seguía allí, podía dormir tranquilamente por las noches y había logrado seguir con su vida lo más normalmente posible.

—¿Draco? ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó amablemente la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta y Draco se crispó de los nervios.

—Sí, salgo en un momento —le respondió esperando que su voz sonara casual y no tensa como en realidad se sentía—. Espérame en el salón.

—De acuerdo, no tardes —pidió el auror y Draco contuvo el aliento hasta que sus pasos se alejaron lo suficiente.

Cuando Malfoy se aseguró de que estaba completamente solo de nuevo, abrió la puertecita del anaquel detrás del espejo y revolvió el montón de pociones que descansaban dentro hasta que encontró una color rojo brillante, aquella que sabía que no debía tomar porque era peligroso pero que de todas maneras había comprado sin receta, sobornando al dueño de una tienda de pociones, sólo en caso de emergencia y esa, joder, era una emergencia.

Draco metió la pequeña botella con poción dentro del bolsillo interior de su túnica ceremonial color blanca, sus manos temblando. Se miró en el espejo recién recompuesto con magia para asegurarse de que su cabello seguía en su lugar y que su túnica estaba tan perfecta como al principio de la fiesta. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el exceso de aire en sus pulmones lo relajara un poco al tiempo que tallaba su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo consuelo en la pesadez de su anillo de bodas en la piel, aquel que Harry había colocado sobre su dedo sólo unas cuantas horas atrás.

No podía creer que se había casado.

Esta nueva idea le hizo sonreír tontamente. Se sentía como un completo loco, estallando en furia segundos antes y sonriendo como un idiota enamorado después. Nadie podía culparlo por sus cambios drásticos de humor, no cuando sus sentimientos negativos los causaba el hombre al que más odiaba en el universo y los positivos los causaba el amor de su vida.

Su Alfa.

Más decidido que antes, Draco palmeó el contenido de su bolsillo y salió del cuarto de baño dispuesto a despedir a sus invitados y marcharse a su tan ansiada luna de miel. Todo iba a salir perfectamente bien, él tenía el control. O eso era lo que se decía, lo que quería creer, porque llevaba meses sin sentir esa sensación de seguridad propia, no desde que le había propuesto a Harry volverse compañeros.

Los pasillos de Malfoy Manor rebosaban de decoración nupcial y del ambiente festivo que los festejados y sus invitados habían ayudado a construir a lo largo de las horas. Aún había música a lo lejos, aún se podía escuchar el eco de las conversaciones animadas sobre todo y nada, los gritos de festejo, las risas de felicidad, pero sobre todo, se podía sentir el amor en el ambiente, el apoyo de todos aquellos que habían asistido al festejo con la única intención de presenciar el enlace de un par de hombres que, a pesar de las circunstancias, habían logrado estar juntos.

Draco llegó al salón principal que no se había vaciado en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera porque la fiesta estaba por terminar. Todos estaban allí; los Weasley, los Black, los Malfoy, los Potter, los Granger, los Parkinson, los Zabini, los Lovegood, los Greengrass, los Longobttom, los Goyle, algunos ex compañeros del colegio y compañeros de trabajo, tanto de Harry como de Draco.

El pecho de Draco se apretó agradablemente, sintiéndose cálido por lo enorme que se había vuelto su familia de repente.

—¡Draco! —dijo Teddy corriendo hasta él, vistiendo un adorable traje muggle de gala y sujetando un enorme ramo de flores, todas de color blanco—. ¡Es hora del ramo! —anunció mientras lo dejaba en manos de rubio—. Recuerda que si yo lo atrapo, tienes que dejar a Harry y casarte conmigo —dijo con decisión en sus ojos grises.

—¿Otra vez tratando de robarte al novio? —preguntó Remus con reprobación mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeño hijo y lo apartaba.

Draco sólo sonrió con ternura; Teddy no había parado de hablar sobre que se casaría con Draco desde que le habían dicho que se casaría con Harry, algunos meses atrás. Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry se había puesto en modo Alfa aun con su ahijado de cinco años y no los dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo a solas. Lucius aprobaba su actitud sobreprotectora y posesiva, tal vez porque era el Alfa de un Omega y entendía el sentimiento.

—¿Todo listo? —le preguntó Harry besándolo suavemente en los labios mientras todos los solteros se acomodaban en un espacio al centro del salón, detrás de ellos—. Sólo arroja esa cosa y marchémonos. Estoy ansioso por quedarme a solas contigo.

Draco comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban, nervioso por el significado de esa frase, recordando su pequeño problema fisiológico, con una vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le gritaba que era una vergüenza de Omega.

Draco pasó saliva, posicionándose para arrojar el ramo, para participar en aquella tradición muggle, convencido por Hermione que le había asegurado que sería divertido. Draco suponía que sí lo era porque podía escuchar un montón de risitas y reclamos, pequeños sonidos de empujoncitos, tal vez para tener mejor lugar y aumentar las posibilidades de casarse próximamente. Draco vio la expresión de felicidad plena plasmada en su ahora esposo quién lucía genuinamente entretenido con lo que fuese que estuviese pasando detrás de él.

Draco hizo el ademán de arrojar el ramo causando que sonidos de pisadas se escucharan, al igual que algunos gritos y algunos reclamos por su haberles provocado de esa manera. Draco sonrió con malicia. Tal vez sí sería divertido.

—Oh no... —dijo Harry reconociendo su expresión y soltando una carcajada que fue vida para los oídos de su Omega.

El rubio hizo el ademán de arrojar el ramo al menos un par de veces más, mientras los reproches aumentaban en volumen hasta que, sin previo aviso y seguro de que todos creerían que no lo arrojaría de verdad, lo hizo. Lanzó con fuerza el ramo y dio vuelta rápidamente para asegurarse de no perderse el momento en que túnicas y vestidos se revolvieron, empujándose, mostrando las expresiones más graciosas que Draco había visto jamás.

Hasta que el ramo fue atrapado.

Dos manos diferentes lograron sujetar el tallo sin que ninguna de las flores se echara a perder en lo más mínimo. El silencio reinó por un segundo, las carcajadas deteniéndose. Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley se las habían arreglado, sin quererlo realmente, para atrapar el ramo entre los dos, favorecidos por la fuerza que Draco había usado para lanzarlo y el ángulo en que había salido disparado.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin comprender que hacían los muggles en una situación así. Harry, en cambio, soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras el rostro de Ron Weasley se encendía de un rojo tan intenso que combinaba con su cabello.

—Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaban los pelirrojos —se burló Pansy.

Blaise bufó soltando el ramo, prácticamente arrojándoselo a Ron a las manos. El pelirrojo, aún con las mejillas encendidas de rojo, se alejó del Alfa, refunfuñando y dejando en manos de Parkinson el ramo. Las carcajadas terminaron por explotar mientras Pansy aceptaba con complacencia el objeto, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione quién sólo rodó los ojos pero no se quejó en absoluto.

—Bueno —dijo Harry finalmente—, parece entonces que es momento de que nos vayamos. Gracias a todos por habernos acompañado este día y por los regalos, de verdad estamos muy agradecidos.

Narcissa y Lucius se acercaron a Draco y lo llevaron a un lado, para despedirse.

—Mamá, no tienes porqué seguir llorando —le dijo el rubio, abrazándola con fuerza—. Tú maquillaje va a arruinarse.

—Es que estoy muy feliz por ti, mi amor —le respondió sin dejar de llorar.

—_Estamos _muy contentos por ti, hijo —aclaró su padre—. En realidad nunca creí que vería el día en que asentarías cabeza. Debo admitir que Potter es perfecto para ti, puede aguantar todos tus berrinches sin problemas y eso sólo un santo puede lograrlo.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso padre.

Lucius atrajo a toda su familia a un abrazo.

—Te amamos —dijo Lucius.

—Y yo a ustedes.

El patriarca Malfoy se alejó y sacó su varita de su bastón, sólo para apuntarla al cuello de su hijo y murmurar algunos encantamientos. Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron; él sabía que su padre había dado permiso para que Harry y sólo Harry pudieran retirarlo.

—Sé qué estás en buenas manos. Ahora márchate, estoy seguro de que esa casa en la playa debe ser fantástica.

Draco asintió y besó a sus padres en la mejilla.

—Traeré algunos recuerdos.

—Y escribe, por favor —pidió su madre.

Draco se apartó de ellos, sintiendo el desazón de la separación, pues desde ese momento en adelante comenzaría una nueva vida por su cuenta.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal donde Harry ya lo esperaba, recibió algunas felicitaciones más y algunas despedidas calurosas. Así, cuando Draco llegó a la puerta donde la carroza de pegasos les esperaba, su corazón estaba lleno de palabras hermosas y buenos deseos.

Harry se encontraba frente a la puerta, charlando con gesto serio junto a Sirius Black. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de su conversación al acercarse fue:

—Le siguieron el rastro hasta Italia pero logró escabullirse, es obvio que está recibiendo ayuda, tal vez de los traficantes a los que contrató.

—Retomaré el caso cuanto vuelva, por ahora, te lo dejo todo a ti.

—Seguiremos haciendo nuestro mejor trabajo, aunque la colaboración internacional es complicada.

Cuando Harry se percató de la presencia de Draco, le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry rara vez le contaba algo sobre el caso o sobre el estatus de la investigación a Viktor Krum. Sabía, por las notas que salían en El Profeta, que su rescate había sido el punto de partida que había llevado a los aurores a atrapar a algunos de los colaboradores de los traficantes y gracias a eso, muchos Omegas más habían sido salvados y puestos en recuperación, sin embargo, los altos cargos de esta organización de traficantes seguían desaparecidos, así como algunos colaboradores como Krum, quién después de ser expuesto públicamente por su delito se había visto obligado a desaparecer del mapa. Draco estaba seguro de que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, se cerraría el caso y se arrestarían a todos los culpables; Harry y sus hombres trabajaban muy arduamente para eso, pero la ansiedad de saber que su violador seguía libre y probablemente furioso con él por haberle traído la desgracia, le hacía sentir inseguro.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Harry con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo olvidar por el momento sus problemas.

Draco le sonrió y asintió. Ambos se fueron hacia la central de trasladores en la preciosa carroza salida de una especie de cuento de hadas, cortesía de Pansy.

**—**

Después de dos trasladores y una parada para tomar algo de comer, Draco y Harry finalmente llegaron Quintana Roo, México, donde una casa con playa privada les esperaba en la famosa Riviera Maya. Cielos de un amanecer infinito y aguas imposiblemente cristalinas les recibieron junto con la cálida brisa de primavera.

Por la diferencia de horario, en aquel país estaba recién amaneciendo y a pesar el cansancio, Draco encontró imposible apartar la mirada del paisaje, de los colores rojizos, de las nubes que se movían con el viento, el olor a sal del mar y de la implacable naturaleza que los rodeaba y aislaba del resto del mundo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Es precioso. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Fui a una agencia de viajes y pedí referencias sobre un lugar precioso y lejos de todos nuestros problemas. Tenemos este lugar sólo para nosotros, ningún muggle se acercará por las protecciones mágicas alrededor de este lugar y la siguiente cabaña está demasiado lejos como para toparnos con otros magos. Es nuestro paraíso personal.

—No quiero irme nunca —declaró el rubio mirando como el sol despertaba por completo.

—Comprendo la sensación.

El sol terminó de salir por el horizonte y entonces, Draco giró la cabeza para besar suavemente a su Alfa quien recibió el gesto con un suspiro.

Harry había acertado completamente en elegir un lugar tan alejado de todo y de todos, Draco se sentía seguro en su paraíso privado, se sentía con la libertad de amar a su Alfa sin las preocupaciones de los últimos meses presionándole y asfixiándole. Sólo había una cosa por solucionar: el bendito celo. Sin él, aunque Harry lo marcara, sería imposible establecer el vínculo que los volvería compañeros. Si el Omega no entraba en celo, el Alfa tampoco y no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Ignorando por completo el cansancio del viaje, decidido, Draco se giró para encarar a su Alfa y devorarle la boca en un beso húmedo que tomó desprevenido al hombre, si la manera en que casi pierde el equilibrio fue una indicación. Con manos hábiles, el Omega se concentró en estimular a su Alfa, sabía que sus feromonas se encontraban débiles, consecuencia de la falta de celo, pero aun así puso todo su empeño en seducir a su ahora esposo.

Después del impactante inicio, Harry logró recomponerse, acariciando y consintiendo el cuerpo de su Omega. Draco se concentró en la sensación de ser tocado por su predestinado; el ardiente tacto, lo feroz de sus caricias, lo salvaje besos y sus gruñidos posesivos. Draco hubiera pensado que eso sería suficiente para estimular a su Omega y entrar en celo, pero no había señal de la fiebre, ni el exceso de humedad entre sus nalgas.

Simplemente no llegaba.

Desesperado, derribó al alfa sobre la blanca arena, deshaciéndose de su propia túnica tan rápidamente como le era posible, para luego alentar al Alfa a desabrochar su camisa. Harry se deshacía de los botones a una velocidad increíble que Draco agradeció mentalmente, impaciente por ser estimulado lo mejor posible. Sabía que no debía temer no poder entregarse a su Alfa de esa manera, era un tema que había tratado en terapia, pero la culpa de no ser un buen Omega aún era aplastante.

Después de muchas caricias y besos era obvio que Harry estaba duro y él también pero no había celo. Definitivamente tendría que usar la poción.

Se separó de Harry, tomando sus prendas del suelo y dejando al Alfa tan confundido como con el ataque inicial.

—¿Draco? —le preguntó Harry, con la respiración pesada y la necesidad plasmada en su rostro.

—Vayamos a la casa —dijo intentando sonar casual—. Déjame prepararme.

Draco no esperó una respuesta, simplemente caminó hasta la cabaña, sin molestarse en admirar su belleza rustica mezclada con una moderna o sin siquiera percatarse de que su equipaje ya se encontraba allí. Simplemente gritó a Harry que lo esperara en la cama mientras él se encerraba en el baño.

Con manos temblorosas deshizo la túnica hecha bola en sus brazos, rotando la prenda hasta que finalmente dio con el bolsillo interior. El frasco con la poción que le induciría al celo se había enredado entre el desastre de tela plegada y cada vez más frustrado, Draco intentaba sacarla a la fuerza. Sabía que inducirse el celo a la fuerza podía ser contra produciente, dañino para su salud pero ahora su noche de bodas era más importante.

—Vamos, maldita porquería, te necesito ahora, mi Alfa está esperando.

Después de pelear un poco más con la tela logró sacar el frasco, triunfante.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

Draco sabía que no estaba dando la mejor imagen, con un desastre de ropa magullada en el suelo y la superada desesperación en su rostro, además de la culpa. Harry lo miró con expresión seria y luego dirigió sus penetrantes ojos al frasco en sus manos. Potter conocía todas las pociones que Draco tenía que beber para su recuperación y esa, definitivamente, no era una que reconociera por lo que no tenía sentido mentir. Tal vez Draco podría convencer a Harry de que sería bueno utilizar la poción pero ya imaginaba la respuesta.

—¿Para qué es? —le preguntó con voz mortalmente seria.

—Sólo es una poción —respondió, de repente, demasiado avergonzado. Harry estaría furioso con él y su luna de miel habría sido arruinada.

—Draco... —le advirtió con voz que no daba cabida a las mentiras.

—Es para mi celo... —pasó saliva pesadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Para poder entrar en celo. Yo...

—¿Es que no has aprendido lo que esa mierda puede hacerte? Draco, eso fue jodidamente peligroso.

Draco no abrió los ojos, demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse al Alfa.

—Sólo quería que pudiéramos volvernos compañeros lo antes posible... no puedo entrar en celo por mi cuenta y estoy tan desesperado, Harry —confesó.

Durante algunos segundos, el único sonido en el amplio cuarto de baño fue la pesada respiración del Omega quién no tenía idea de qué hacer. Tal vez después de todo, aún no se había curado por completo.

Draco escuchó un paso y luego otro y entonces, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, quitándole de las manos el frasco de la poción.

—No hagas nada estúpido, idiota, no me importa si no podemos volvernos compañeros en este mismo instante, prefiero tenerte bien y con vida.

Draco dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte... Escucha Draco, a mí no me importa esperar un poco más. Por favor, no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto, sabes que el medimago ha dicho que volver a ingerir una poción como ésta podría matarte.

—Lo siento —repitió, con la voz ahogada por la culpa. Harry sonaba realmente preocupado.

Potter suspiró.

—¿No te sientes cansado? Tal vez deberíamos dormir un poco. Al despertar podríamos ir a bañarnos al mar y cenar en la playa, prepararé algo delicioso.

Draco asintió y se dejó guiar hasta la cama donde, amorosamente, Harry le colocó unos pijamas ligeros, repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Estaba tan, tan cansado.

**—**

Se removió incómodo sobre las sábanas, en el limbo intermedio entre el sueño y la realidad que no le permitía distinguir si realmente estaba sintiendo lo que sentía. El calor trepaba por todo su cuerpo, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza, cubriéndolo por completo, haciéndole perder la cabeza. Su piel hormigueaba y su respiración era pesada y acelerada, de una manera que era tan familiar como desconocida; de una manera que pronto se volvería dolorosa si no lograba controlarse, si no lograba abrir los ojos, despertar por completo y comprobar que, efectivamente, no se trataba de un sueño.

Jadeó, su pesado cuerpo reaccionando por primera vez y dejándolo rodar sobre la cama. Poco a poco despertó, saliendo a flote hacia la realidad que era mucho más abrumadora de lo que había esperado mientras sus sentidos se incrementaban a cada segundo; olor, tacto, sabor, oído, vista. Todo esto transformándolo en un manojo de sudor, jadeos y feromonas incontrolables, sus nalgas humedecidas por el lubricante natural de su cuerpo, necesitado, realmente necesitado.

—¡Alfa! —llamó con voz débil y ronca mientras su cuerpo se arrimaba instintivamente al otro lado de la cama, temblando excesivamente—. Alfa, por favor.

El Alfa no se encontraba en la cama pero su esencia impregnada en aquel lado de las sábanas y su almohada fueron suficientes para que el Omega se estremeciera de placer, la temperatura incrementando en su cuerpo, la racionalidad abandonándolo por completo. Entre gemidos de placer, el Omega enterró su nariz en la almohada de Harry, deshaciéndose con sus propias manos de sus humedecidas prendas y rogando en un susurro por la presencia de su Alfa.

Draco no lo entendía, sinceramente no lo entendía y tampoco tenía demasiada cabeza para analizarlo, como generalmente lo hubiera hecho, sólo podía pensar en ser llenado, mordido, estimulado y satisfecho, una y otra y otra vez y... _por favor Alfa, dentro de mí, dentro de mí, lléname de ti._

—Joder...—escuchó que alguien decía desde la puerta.

El aroma del Alfa golpeó todos los sentidos de Draco, haciéndolo sentir mareado hasta el punto del desmayo por placer. Finalmente, abriendo los ojos, pudo distinguir la silueta de su Alfa en el marco de la puerta, apenas iluminada por la luz del pasillo, se le notaba afectado por sus feromonas.

Aprovechándose de eso, Draco se acomodó con un movimiento felino en la cama, a cuatro patas, su rostro enrojecido por la fiebre y sus ojos nublados por la necesidad de apareamiento. No podía dejar de jadear, ansioso, pero aun así se las arregló para decir:

—Alfa, te necesito.

Draco pudo oler el momento exacto en que Harry entró en celo, sus feromonas volviéndose intensas y salvajes, embriagándolo hasta el punto de la locura, haciéndolo desear empaparse de ese aroma para siempre, fundirse con él y por la expresión que Harry mostraba en su rostro, era claro que deseaba lo mismo.

Con el caminar de un animal que acecha a su presa, Harry caminó hasta la cama, mientras se deshacía una a una de sus prendas, la camiseta, los pantalones y los calzoncillos, en un espectáculo erótico que sólo encendió aun más el deseo del Omega que temblaba ante la presencia de su Alfa. Los ojos de Harry se encontraban imposiblemente oscuros, apenas mostrando un poco del precioso verde esmeralda que los caracterizaba; su cuerpo, duro y firme, digno del auror estrella del ministerio; su cabello, tan salvaje como el bajo gruñido proveniente de su garganta que hizo que Draco quisiera aullar de placer.

El Omega se dejó caer sobre la cama, el cuerpo del Alfa empujándolo suavemente, únicamente con su peso conciliador. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por su cercanía, su piel se erizó por el apenas roce de su cuerpo moreno y la humedad de sus nalgas se incrementó, ansioso por ser penetrado, por ser poseído, salvaje, duro, fuerte.

Sin poder controlarse más, el Omega asaltó al Alfa con un húmedo beso de dientes y lengua, devorándole la boca como si nunca hubiera probado algo más delicioso que la saliva de ese Alfa, aunque probablemente para él era así, después de todo, Harry era su predestinado. Era un beso ardiente en el que no tardaron en incluir las manos, tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, cada centímetro de piel que estaba disponible. La boca de Harry era dulce como la miel y muy, muy caliente y Draco se perdió rápidamente en esa sensación, mientras el pene del Alfa golpeaba contra su vientre, dolorosamente duro.

Con un ronroneo de placer, Draco se las arregló para invertir las posiciones, con Harry debajo de él, observándole con ojos bien abiertos, pero nada molesto. El Omega volvió al ataque casi de inmediato, mordisqueando los labios de su Alfa hasta ponerlos hinchados y enrojecidos. Lentamente, la boca de Draco fue bajando por el cuello de Harry, quién se estremeció levantando la cabeza, dando acceso libre a la lengua juguetona del Omega. Las manos hábiles de Draco se deslizaron por el pecho del auror, ardiendo por el tacto que producía estar en contacto tan íntimo con su predestinado. Sus dedos largos y pálidos contrastando con la piel morena del Alfa, todo mientras seguía devorándole.

—Joder, Draco. —Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir mientras Draco lamía uno de sus pezones y acomodaba sus nalgas entre su miembro.

El pene de Draco dio un doloroso tirón de placer al sentir el duro miembro del alfa deslizarse entre sus nalgas. El Omega movía las caderas contra él, estimulándolo y estimulándose a sí mismo. La necesidad de penetrarse con el miembro de su Alfa era abrumadora, al igual que la necesidad de ser marcado de una maldita vez, después de todo lo que había pasado, pero también era cierto que era su primera vez y Draco quería que fuera especial.

—Te amo —le dijo entonces, subiendo y bajando las caderas, dejando que la humedad natural de sus nalgas lubricara el ya preparado pene de su Alfa.

Harry, quién había cerrados los ojos con fuerza y mantenía la boca entreabierta mientras jadeaba, abrió los ojos. Había una sombra animal y muy salvaje en ellos, pero Draco podía ver también la parte humana, la parte sensible que le decía que ese primer momento no era sólo apareamiento, sexo desenfrenado guiado por las hormonas y feromonas, sino un acto consensual en el que ambos se unirían, se volverían compañeros.

—Y yo a ti, Draco —respondió soltando un gemido cuando el rubio se restregó un poco más contra su hinchado pene.

—Lo siento, no puedo más —anunció el rubio, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y tomando el pene de Harry, alineándolo contra su ya muy lubricada entrada.

Sólo sentir el enorme miembro dentro de él provocó que Draco se corriera, su cuerpo temblando y su boca soltando un sonoro jadeo de placer, su semen salpicando su pecho y el de Harry. Draco sólo podía pensar en lo exquisito que era sentir a su Alfa dentro de él, que no se comparaba con ninguna otra relación sexual que hubiera mantenido.

Y entonces Harry perdió el control.

Sujetándose fuertemente de las caderas de Draco, Harry embistió fuertemente. Draco soltó un grito de placer mientras la punta de su glande estimulaba su útero, arqueando la espalda y sujetándose únicamente con sus piernas, aunque sabía que no resistirían demasiado. Harry empujó una y otra vez y Draco rápidamente se acopló al ritmo, montando la polla del Alfa y colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para buscar un mejor punto de apoyo.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de sus nalgas contra las caderas de Harry y sus dificultosas respiraciones llenas de gemidos, jadeos y nombres pronunciados a medias.

—A-Alfa, Alfa, Alfa, má-más, ah, ah, ha —gimió el Omega mientras sentía el miembro de su pareja hincharse y su propio segundo orgasmo llegar.

Ser penetrado en esa posición sólo se podía describir como delicioso, Harry estaba tan profundamente dentro de él que Draco había perdido por completo la cabeza, jadeando y gimiendo, cada vez más desesperado por más, cada vez más desesperado por sentir a su Alfa mientras su punto g era estimulado tan deliciosa y eróticamente que era imposible controlar las palabras que salían de su boca. Era un Omega desvergonzado, sucio y mandón y parecía que a Harry le encantaba.

Draco tenía todo el control.

—Fóllame fuerte, hazlo más fuerte, Alfa.

Con un movimiento ágil, el auror tomó el cuerpo del Omega y sin salir de su cuerpo, lo recostó sobre el costado derecho en el colchón, su larga y estilizada pierna sobre uno de sus hombros mientras volvía a embestirlo, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más fuerte. El cuerpo de Draco temblaba por todas las sensaciones acumuladas, el placer, el amor, la lujuria y él sólo deseaba más y más, él quería todo de Harry, él deseaba todo de él.

—Dios, tan bueno... —dijo Harry entre un jadeo furioso que se asemejó a un gruñido—. Tan apretado, tan caliente, tan delicioso.

Las palabras ardientes alimentaban la pasión de Draco, llevándolo a niveles que ni siquiera creía posibles. Las feromonas de Harry lo habían empapado por completo y se sentía tan caliente que sólo podía pensar en ser poseído de esa manera por la eternidad, pero había algo que hacer antes de que el celo terminara, antes de que Harry lo anudara.

Acomodándose a cuatro patas contra la cama apoyó la cabeza sobre el colchón y mantuvo el culo al aire. Harry gruñó y lo penetró una vez más, de una sola estocada, fuerte y profunda. Draco soltó un jadeo y su pene palpitó anunciando el inminente orgasmo. Harry se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, sus labios cerca del oído de su Omega mientras empujaba dentro de él una y otra vez. _Mmm, ah, ah, sí, más, más. _Draco le dijo:

—El collar, quita el jodido collar.

Harry obedeció de inmediato, aún moviendo sus caderas para penetrarlo aferró sus dientes al collar y lo arrancó de un tirón. El seguro del collar se botó fácilmente, dándole acceso al Alfa que lo arrojó lejos. Draco podía oler la esencia de Harry cubriendo todo su cuerpo y su pene hinchándose dentro él, amenazando con liberarse, también podía escuchar sus jadeos salvajes contra su oído y la sensación de tenerlo dentro de él, llenándolo, saciándolo, se incrementó.

—Mío.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de retroceder y clavar sus dientes fuertemente en la nuca del Omega. Draco soltó un grito de dolor al sentir su piel ser perforada, la sangre esparciéndose por su cuello. Sin embargo, la saliva del Alfa rápidamente funcionó como analgésico y la mordida sólo sirvió para estimularlo más. Draco se corrió de nuevo con un jadeo fuerte y su espalda arqueada por el placer, Harry se empujó una vez más con fuerza antes de que la base de su pene terminara de hincharse, dejándolos unidos mientras él liberaba su esperma dentro del Omega.

Harry volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Mierda, duele... duele deliciosamente —murmuró el Omega sintiendo el hinchado nudo del Alfa dentro de él.

Harry no respondió, simplemente robó de sus labios un beso profundo, enterró su lengua dentro de su boca, dejando que algo de saliva escurriera entre ellos.

Aquel era el comienzo de una larga y ardiente noche, la primera de su luna de miel.


	18. Warwick

Harry se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, demasiado cansado. Su padre lo miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio, esperando una respuesta, con la misma serenidad que mostraba siempre que debía dar alguna mala noticia, aunque probablemente la palabra profesional lo describía mucho mejor. No era para menos, llevaban en esa junta al menos tres horas por razones importantes y Harry, aunque estaba cansado y quería volver a casa junto a su adorado esposo, sabía que debía arreglar ese asunto lo antes posible.

Así que allí estaba, con toda la responsabilidad encima, de su respuesta dependiendo las acciones futuras de los aurores ingleses que estaban en busca de Viktor Krum y al menos quince hombres más a los que se les había involucrado directamente con la trata de Omegas. La respuesta debería haber sido sencilla, para el viejo Harry hubiera sido un "sí" rotundo, para él, ayudar a la gente siempre había sido una prioridad pero ahora, ahora existían otros factores.

La respuesta a «¿Quieres liderar el escuadrón en Moscú?» ya no parecía tan fácil de responder.

Sí, Harry quería liderar el escuadrón de Moscú, el último lugar en el que había habido pista alguna del líder del tráfico de Omegas al que simplemente llamaban "Alfa" y además, el último lugar en el que se había visto a Viktor Krum. Harry quería liderarlo para hacer justicia, sí, pero sobre todo para obtener venganza y sabía que esa determinación le ayudaría a dar con su objetivo, siempre lo hacía. Él sabía que, con toda esa información tan concisa y sus habilidades, daría con los dos fugitivos pero también estaba el factor Draco.

Después de una magnífica semana de luna de miel dónde Harry había podido disfrutar del placer de unirse en cuerpo y alma con su Omega; una semana de sexo, sol, mar y arena; una semana de comida, cariños, risas y disfrute personal; después de todo eso no estaba seguro de poder alejarse de Draco. Le necesitaba para poder estar bien y no, esa expresión no era parte de ninguna analogía, desde que se habían convertido en compañeros era como si simplemente no pudiera estar demasiado tiempo lejos de él. Tener que apartarse durante su jornada laboral ya era de por sí difícil de soportar, no imaginaba como sobreviviría en un país a muchos kilómetros de casa.

Suspiró. Estar lejos de Draco para proteger a Draco sonaba como una especie de broma cruel.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para ti, acabas de casarte y unirte con tu compañero pero no estamos seguros de tener otra oportunidad similar. Prácticamente los tenemos acorralados en Moscú y sólo es cuestión de encontrar su escondite —James sonaba realmente apenado por tener que pedirle algo así.

Harry quería volver a su paraíso tropical en Quintana Roo, donde no había decisiones por tomar más allá de hacer el amor con Draco antes o después del desayuno. O ambos.

—Yo... no puedo tomar esta decisión solo —dijo finalmente—. Un Omega recién marcado es muy apegado a su Alfa y Draco, bueno, esto también lo involucra de alguna manera.

—Lo entiendo, hijo, sin embargo, debes tomar en cuenta que en este momento el tiempo apremia.

—Lo sé pero aun si soy bueno en rastreo, no hay garantía de que la misión dure sólo unos días, podría estar semanas, meses incluso, lejos de Inglaterra y entonces ¿quién cuidaría de él?

James sonrió con afecto hacia su hijo.

—Bueno, no parece del tipo de Omega que necesite ser cuidado.

—Eso pensaba yo antes de que... bueno, ya sabes. Además, es tan diferente de antes, quiero decir, sigue siendo él pero a veces se comporta como... esos Omegas de la televisión, ya sabes, de esos que no pueden resistirse a un Alfa y se sienten miserables si fallan en algo como estar en casa para recibir a su pareja —explicó—. No es todo el tiempo, no es siempre, pero a veces realmente parece uno de esos Omegas frágiles y me preocupa. Es como si toda su confianza y altivez se hubieran reducido, hace unos días lloró porque mi estómago gruñó y él no había hecho nada de cenar. Él nunca hace de cenar o de comer, o algo, no sabe cocinar, pero aun así se soltó a llorar en ese momento.

James asintió y suspiró.

—No puede evitarse, es cosa de ese horrible lavado de cerebro. ¿Sabías que de todos los Omegas que rescatamos, Draco es de los pocos que han logrado una recuperación tan rápida y efectiva? Suponemos que se debe a ti, otros no han tenido mucha suerte. Por eso es que aún debes ser paciente, algún día volverá a ser el mismo y tal vez, incluso extrañes esta nueva faceta «demasiado Omega».

Harry bufó.

—Es lindo cuando parece que me necesita, pero ese no es Draco.

—¿Entonces sobre la misión...?

—Déjanos hablarlo. Sé qué Sirius no puede tomar la misión por Teddy y qué los otros aurores con experiencia en rastreo están ocupados con otras misiones pero tampoco puedo aceptar simplemente así, quiero decir, tengo una semana de casado y es normal que... bueno —se sonrojó—, que mi esposo y yo queramos estar juntos... ¿verdad?

—Completamente normal —respondió su padre con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios que sólo hizo que Harry se sonrojara más.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—De todas formas, el escuadrón debe seguir con sus esfuerzos y tratar de localizar a alguno de los sujetos. Tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario que vaya.

—Eso esperamos todos.

Harry asintió.

—Bueno, si no hay nada más, me gustaría irme a casa.

—¿Tú y Draco tiene algo planeado para esta noche? Tu madre por fin va a tener libre hoy por la noche y quería invitarlos a cenar.

—Oh... bueno, es que ya tenemos algo planeado, un festival en el mundo muggle —dijo con pena. Desde Año Nuevo —a excepción de la boda— no había podido reunirse con sus padres. Su padre demasiado ocupado con el caso del tráfico de Omegas y su madre demasiado ocupada con su nuevo cargo como directora de San Mungo. Sus agendas demasiado apretadas.

—Lo entendemos —dijo James con una sonrisa tranquila—. Pero asegúrense de visitar pronto, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, papá.

Harry se despidió sin más ceremonias, pidiéndole a James que saludara a su madre de su parte y salió de su oficina a paso tranquilo, en dirección al atrio del Ministerio donde usaría una de las chimeneas para llegar a casa, por fin. Se preguntó si Draco se molestaría con él por llegar tarde, Draco se molestaba por muchas cosas, pero Harry siempre lo encontraba encantador.

Suspirando cual Alfa enamorado, Harry se abrió paso entre la gente, mientras repasaba sus planes de esa noche. Llegaría a casa, esperando que Draco hubiera regresado de Malfoy Manor dónde aún tenía su oficina y desde dónde manejaba las empresas de su familia. Ambos tomarían una ducha, juntos, como era últimamente su costumbre, después y si no se entretenían de más dentro del cuarto de baño, se vestirían con las ropas medievales que habían adquirido para la ocasión y marcharían hacia Warwickshire, dónde los muggles habían organizado un festival medieval en el castillo de Warwick.

Harry había encontrado el evento por internet y no se había podido resistir. La idea de pasear de noche por los jardines de un castillo medieval, comer un gran banquete y disfrazarse sonaba realmente divertido y romántico. Draco no había estado realmente seguro de querer hacerlo, aún no se acostumbraba a las multitudes después de su aislamiento involuntario, mucho menos a las multitudes no mágicas, pero Harry había logrado convencerle y al final, había sido Draco quién había elegido los disfraces.

Harry salió de la chimenea, tropezando con el montón de cajas que obstaculizaban la salida y cuyos contenidos se encontraban regados por todas partes, cubriendo cada centímetro de la sala de estar como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por allí. Harry no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero tal vez, el festival tendría que esperar.

—¿Draco? —preguntó tentativamente.

No hubo respuesta del rubio, en su lugar, el sonido de un chasquido se hizo presente y ante él apareció un elfo doméstico de la casa Malfoy con el que Harry se llevaba muy bien.

—Harry Potter, señor, bienvenido, señor —le dijo con una reverencia.

—Dobby, buenas noches... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ah, el joven amo le pidió a Dobby que trajera todas estas cajas, señor. Dobby iba a poner todo en su lugar pero el joven amo comenzó a abrirlas todas antes de que Dobby pudiera hacer algo —el elfo respondió nervioso, como si esperara ser castigado por no haber cumplido con el que se suponía era su deber.

—¿Y dónde está Draco ahora?

—Arriba, señor, en su habitación, señor.

—De acuerdo, Dobby —respondió esquivando el montón de cajas y objetos de la sala—. Por favor pon todo dentro de las cajas, nuevamente, Draco te dirá después dónde rayos quiere poner todo esto. —Suspiró y subió las escaleras.

Harry no entendía la manía del Omega por acumular tantas cosas. Ya durante la mudanza a su nueva casa a las afueras de Londres habían hablado sobre todo lo que llevarían, principalmente porque Draco creía que todas sus pertenencias en Malfoy Manor entrarían en aquella casita de campo que en nada se comparaba con su mansión y no, no era una casa pequeña, para nada, pero era imposible compararla con la propiedad principal de los Malfoy. Sólo esperaba que Draco no quisiera conservar todos esos objetos porque a ese paso la habitación de huéspedes y el ático terminarían a reventar.

Después de andar por el corredor, llegó a la puerta de la habitación principal y la abrió.

Draco se encontraba frente al espejo, mirándose con una sonrisa bastante infantil en el rostro. Se había colocado el disfraz de esa noche y lo modelaba sin pudor alguno frente al espejo. El corazón de Harry se aceleró al mirarlo tan feliz y entusiasmado, pero sobre todo, se aceleró al encontrar a su esposo tan increíblemente guapo. Su traje había sido confeccionado por Madame Malkin especialmente para esa noche, un traje de príncipe color azul hecho a la medida y con los mejores materiales porque según el Omega, si tenía que asistir a un festival medieval muggle, no iba a ser un campesino cualquiera, él sería un príncipe.

Y lo era.

Su traje incluso tenía una corona de plata y una capa.

Harry sonrió y negó divertido.

—Su majestad —le saludó con una reverencia.

Draco se giró para mirarlo, aparentemente notando su presencia recién. En su rostro se pintó una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos que hizo que Harry se derritiera. A veces, Draco era realmente como un pequeño niño mimado.

—El príncipe del reino del sol hace presencia finalmente —le respondió enarcando una ceja en reproche—. Espero tenga un buen pretexto para vuestro retraso.

—Suplico vuestro perdón, mi señor, un dragón se ha atravesado en medio del camino y mis hombres no han sabido cómo manejarlo. He tenido que matarlo yo mismo, con mis manos, casi he muerto en batalla.

—Bueno, eso explica vuestras fachas. ¿Acaso esa es manera de presentarse ante un miembro de la familia real? ¿Tarde y con esas prendas? Tiene suerte de que sea un monarca misericordioso y bondadoso, ya he preparado sus prendas para esta noche, así que no pierda el tiempo que mi misericordia tiene un límite.

Harry sonrió de manera juguetona, mirando su propio disfraz de príncipe sobre la cama.

—¡Larga vida al príncipe Draco! ¡Prosperidad a todo el reino de la luna por su bondad!

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó dando una vuelta tentativa. Modelándole a Harry su traje.

—Te queda perfecto. El azul resalta tus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces date prisa o llegaremos tarde al festival. Ya me he duchado así que sólo faltas tú.

Harry asintió caminando hacia el cuarto de baño antes de detenerse.

—Draco, olvidé preguntarte ¿qué hay con todas esa cajas en el salón principal? Ya habíamos hablado de traer demasiadas cosas a casa.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, son algunas cosas de mis antepasados, creí que podría encontrar algunos accesorios para nuestros disfraces entre todo eso. Las devolveré a la mansión después.

—¿De tus antepasados? ¿Cómo la capa?

—Era de mi abuelo —respondió con orgullo.

—¿Es que los Malfoy no pueden ser discretos?

—No lo creo, no.

Harry soltó una risita antes de marcharse a tomar una ducha.

Ambos estuvieron listos a las nueve en punto de la noche. Dobby había recogido todo el desastre de Draco y estaban listos para partir en cualquier momento. Harry no se sentía muy cómodo con tantas capas de ropa encima pero Draco había insistido en que era necesario y estaba tan entusiasmado que Harry no pudo llevarle la contraria. Ambos lucían como príncipes de verdad; Harry pensaba que destacarían demasiado en el festival pero no le importaba demasiado, Draco parecía feliz y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Se aparecieron a las afueras del festival, en la parte trasera del castillo que estaba restringido para el público. Ambos caminaron a paso lento, uno al lado del otro, sus capas arrastrando por el suelo de piedra, hacia las luces brillantes y las charlas entusiasmadas de los visitantes. Lo primero que Harry notó fue que sus preocupaciones sobre resaltar habían estado realmente infundadas. Los muggles eran realmente creativos y apasionados y muchos de ellos llevaban disfraces realmente hermosos y elaborados. Princesas y doncellas con largos y hermosos vestidos; caballeros de armaduras negras, plateadas y doradas, príncipes, pueblerinos, taberneros, maestros de armas, herreros y cocineros. Era como estar realmente en la edad media.

—Es como estar en el callejón Diagon o en Hogwarts —dijo Draco en un susurro—, pero diferente.

El pequeño mercado medieval se extendía desde la entrada del castillo y bajaba por todo el sendero que llevaba a él. Estaba iluminado por farolas eléctricas que simulaban ser velas y cada puesto estaba realmente ambientado en el medievo, con sus estandartes y aditamentos de piedra y madera. Desde aquella colina, el cielo de primavera era despejado por lo que la luna y las estrellas se miraban sin dificultad.

Draco se acercó tomando el brazo de Harry, aspirando su esencia Alfa antes de sonreír.

Juntos caminaron entre la gente, mirando todos los puestos que se cruzaban en su camino. Algunas personas se detenían para hacerles una reverencia, entrando en su papel e incluso algunos bárbaros habían intentado secuestrar a Harry sobre un caballo sin que Draco moviera un dedo, demasiado ocupado muriendo de la risa. Draco fue retado a una batalla de espadas a muerte por la corona al menos unas tres veces y le fueron presentadas al menos cinco princesas para elegir una esposa antes de que Harry aclarara que, de hecho, ellos ya estaban casados y no necesitaban mucha más ayuda con su reino, muchas gracias.

Al final, lo último que habían hecho había sido cenar, demasiado ocupados jugando por todas partes, montando a caballo (Harry siendo enseñado por Draco), participando en unas justas, en tiro al blanco y decapitando algunos criminales, aparentemente, la parte favorita de Draco de ser un monarca, además, por supuesto, de toda la atención. Incluso Draco había podido demostrar todo su talento pintando un cuadro de Harry que lo inmortalizaría para siempre.

—Lo más difícil fue encontrar el tono verde de tus ojos —le dijo el rubio—. No existe nada igual.

Harry detuvo su caminata y lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de su esposo. Con manos firmes sujetó al Omega por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, plantándole un beso delicado y apasionado. Inconscientemente, Draco liberó algunas feromonas que pusieron al Alfa en alerta, deseando poseerlo, saciarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Alguien detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta. Harry se separó de Draco con algo de vergüenza, pero el rubio simplemente regresó a su papel de monarca y enarcó una ceja hacia el hombre vestido de mensajero medieval que los había interrumpido.

—El cierre del evento será pronto, agradeceríamos que pudieran acercarse a la explanada principal para la ceremonia de las linternas.

Harry asintió y agradeció el aviso del hombre antes de tomar la mano de Draco y guiarlo a dónde el evento final tendría lugar. La gente ya se había aglomerado al centro de la explanada, charlando ansiosamente. Una mujer se acercó a ellos y dio a cada uno una linterna flotante.

—Mis padres y yo hacíamos esto cuando era pequeño —recordó Draco—. Lo hacíamos durante mi cumpleaños, pedía un deseo, prendía la lámpara y la dejaba marchar.

—Una tradición bastante popular entre los magos de sangre pura. Sirius suele hacerlo con Teddy, pero mis padres nunca lo hicieron conmigo. Ya sabes, nosotros soplamos una vela.

La ceja de Draco se enarcó con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Para pedir un deseo.

—Oh...

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Era tranquilo y armonioso, como si alguien hubiera lanzado el encantamiento _muffliato_ a su alrededor y no pudieran escuchar el ruido de las personas que los rodeaban. Era perfecto, cómo si sólo estuvieran ellos dos, la luna, las estrellas y las lámparas que Draco había encendido con magia no verbal sin que Harry se diera cuenta, demasiado perdido en la figura de su esposo y la tranquilidad que le daba saber que estaban juntos.

La primera linterna fue liberada y le siguieron el resto de ella. Harry sintió la mano de Draco aferrarse a la suya con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, a pesar de que Harry no tenía intenciones de irse. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un largo rato, una sonrisa adornando sus rostros antes de liberar sus propias linternas que flotaron suavemente sobre sus cabezas antes de elevarse más y más lejos.

Con todas esas preciosas luces anaranjadas flotando en el viento parecía el momento perfecto para un beso o al menos para Harry quién, invitado por los labios de Draco, se inclinó hacia adelante. Draco correspondió el gesto, acercándose a él suavemente, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otra cosa, el rubio pareció tambalearse un poco, perdiendo repentinamente el equilibrio y sólo evitando caer al suelo por los reflejos de Harry quién lo sujetó.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le preguntó a Draco, el peso del cuerpo del rubio completamente en sus brazos.

—Yo... no lo sé. Sólo estoy un poco mareado.

Harry asintió pasando una mano por su frente, apartando algunas de sus rubias hebras con preocupación. Su Alfa se puso en alerta, no podía sentir rastros de dolor o sufrimiento a través de su vínculo pero Draco lucía pálido y débil y eso aterrorizó al Alfa. ¿Qué pasaba con su Omega? ¿Por qué no había notado antes que algo estaba mal? Estaba entrando en pánico.

—Te llevaré a San Mungo —le dijo—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No te pongas en modo Alfa conmigo, estoy bien. ¿Lo ves? —Se apartó de él, manteniéndose de pie perfectamente bien—. Sólo fue un pequeño mareo, probablemente estrés por el trabajo.

—No estoy en modo Alfa —rebatió.

—¿Y todas las feromonas que huelo son parte de mi imaginación?

Fue entonces que Harry se percató de que, efectivamente, estaba en modo Alfa dominante, esparciendo su esencia y sonando autoritario. Draco la pasaba realmente mal cuando Harry estaba en modo Alfa porque le costaba mucho trabajo no entrar en modo Omega, sumiso y obediente y lo detestaba. Así que Harry tomó aire y controló sus feromonas.

—Lo lamento, Draco, estoy preocupado, estabas tan pálido y...

La mirada del rubio se suavizó y con una de sus suaves manos acarició el rostro de Harry quién se perdió en el aroma de su compañero. Estar con Draco realmente le hacía bien.

—Estoy bien, no hay nada malo conmigo —le aseguró con voz tranquilizadora—. Tal vez sólo estaba liberando estrés, o es la presión del trabajo. Estoy bien, Harry, de verdad.

—Aún quiero llevarte al hospital.

Draco le sonrió, comprensivo. Un Alfa podía ser realmente sobreprotector con su Omega y estos instintos habían crecido dentro de Harry desde que había marcado a Draco.

—Lo sé, pero no es necesario en absoluto.

—Justo ahora desearía que estuvieras haciendo un drama de esto como cuando pasó de lo Buckbeak en tercer año —se lamentó.

—Tenía trece y sólo quería molestar a tu amigo el guardabosque.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del Omega y aspirando su esencia. ¿Era su imaginación u olía ligeramente difetente?

—Quiero que tengas trece de nuevo, quiero que seas un mocoso consentido y exagerado.

—Aún soy un mocoso consentido y exagerado —rectificó Draco correspondiendo su abrazo—. El evento terminó ¿nos vamos a casa?

Harry asintió y juntos caminaron por el sendero, en busca de un lugar donde aparecerse.

Cuando llegaron a casa era más de media noche. Draco lucía algo agotado, para Harry, consecuencia de su inquietante mareo, para Draco, consecuencia del agitado evento. El Alfa no entendía por qué su Omega parecía tan despreocupado ante el hecho de que casi se había desmayado y se sentía atado de manos pues no podía obligar a Draco a ir al hospital pero se moría de preocupación. ¿Y si era algún síntoma de algo mucho peor? ¿Una secuela de su secuestro? ¿De las violaciones? ¿Alguna maldición que nadie había identificado? ¿Efecto secundario de las pociones?

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Vio a Draco desprenderse del pantalón de su disfraz antes de colocarse el pijama, su nívea piel expuesta a la suave luz de la mesita de noche, pero por primera vez en días, Harry no pensó en poseerlo o hacerle el amor, pese a lo intenso de sus feromonas, sólo podía pensar en lo frágil que lucía ante sus ojos. Tal vez, después de todo, si estaba entrando en modo Alfa, Draco no estaba diferente a antes, pero para Harry, instintivamente, había algo que era diferente y podía notarlo en el sutil y nada desagradable cambio en el aroma de su esencia.

Draco se acostó en la cama únicamente en calzoncillos, Harry sabía que lo estaba provocando pero él no se sentía capaz de ponerle un dedo encima sin hacerle daño y las marcas en su cuello y espalda eran la prueba. Así que se contuvo, despejando su mente mientras se deshacía de la ropa y entraba también a la cama. Él no era un animal así que, mientras Draco no entrara en celo (y no lo haría hasta dentro de un par de meses más), podía controlarse, Draco necesitaba descansar.

Apagó todas las luces.

El cuerpo del rubio buscó el suyo en la oscuridad, alimentándose de su calor corporal y su esencia como hacía desde que lo había marcado. Draco se restregó contra su cuerpo, como buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo afianzó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Lucius le había dicho que, para un Omega, era realmente muy importante el contacto con su Alfa, sentirse querido, amado y protegido y Harry quería ser el mejor Alfa para su Omega.

Hasta que se involucró con Draco, Harry no había tenido idea sobre muchas cosas acerca de los Omega, se había limitado a conocer lo básico, cómo que poseían un celo y podían usar sus feromonas para atraerlo, pero nada más. Había sido criado por dos Alfa; su padrino y su esposo, sus segundos padres, eran un Alfa y un Beta y además de Severus a quién en ese momento no le gustaba hablar de su condición, Harry no conocía a ningún otro Omega. Por supuesto, en Hogwarts habían dado clases sobre eso, pero en ese tiempo, el Harry Potter de dieciséis años no había creído necesarias las lecciones, estaba con Ginny y la amaba y ella era una Alfa. Era una suerte que al menos los padres de Draco fueran una pareja de Alfa/Omega o Harry definitivamente no hubiera sabido que hacer con las pequeñas cosas que Draco hacía y que eran parte de su instinto.

—Sigues preocupado —le dijo el rubio, su voz irrumpiendo en la oscuridad de la habitación. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Soy tu Alfa, Draco, preocuparme por ti es mi deber.

—Eres mi esposo, Harry y tu preocupación por mí debería ser por amor y no por obligación.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Lo único que sé es qué tu instintos se volvieron muy fuertes y ni siquiera podemos echarle la culpa al celo, tuvimos uno hace dos semanas.

—¿Te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

—Es halagador, he de admitirlo, pero verte preocupado no me hace ningún bien. Soy un Omega recién marcado ¿recuerdas? Soy muy sensible a tus emociones en estos momentos.

—Lo lamento.

—No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo, pero de verdad me encuentro bien.

—Yo... estuve pensando-

—Divertido, Potter, no sabía que podías hacer eso.

Harry bufó fingiéndose ofendido, pero sabía que Draco sólo buscaba animarlo y pelear tontamente como en los viejos tiempos siempre parecía funcionar.

—Como estaba diciendo, estuve pensando y me vino a la cabeza que, tal vez, esto podría ser consecuencia de... ya sabes... y tal vez necesitas ayuda.

—Harry, han pasado meses, muchos meses de eso, ¿no crees que si fuera alguna secuela se hubiera manifestado antes? Sé qué estás preocupado pero no hagas tormentas en un vaso de agua, nada va a pasarme.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—No podemos saberlo. Tú... han pasado meses y no puedes volver a ser el mismo de antes, no después de eso.

—¿Es tan malo que mis instintos Omega hayan despertado? Sé que no fue la mejor manera de obtenerlos pero ahora sólo nos queda verlo como una ventaja. Quiero decir, no es como si estuviera a tus pies ¿cierto? Arrastrándome para ser amado...

—No podrías resistirte a mi voz Alfa.

—Estoy seguro de que no la usarías conmigo.

—Pero eso es diferente a que estés completamente curado.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, Harry, para eso son todas esas estúpidas terapias y el estúpido medicamento. Estoy mejorando, nada va a pasarme. El medimago dijo que era probable que no pudiera tener un celo de nuevo tan pronto y míranos, sólo hace una semana nos volvimos compañeros. Sí, a veces... a veces me comporto algo sumiso y sé qué no podré tener cachorros por las veces que me... bueno, eso y las veces que me hicieron entrar en celo, pero esas son secuelas reales, no el pequeño mareo que... —suspiró—. No un simple mareo.

—Lo lamento.

—Deja de disculparte, idiota.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas idiota.

—Es porque eres un idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

Draco sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos de Harry.

—Sólo mío.

Ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco aún seguía durmiendo cuando Harry se levantó para ir a trabajar. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se aseguró de tomar su ropa antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño y tomar una ducha. Cuando estuvo completamente listo, fue a la cocina y preparó un desayuno para dos. Colocó el de Draco en una bandeja antes de agregar un encantamiento para mantenerlo caliente y luego se dispuso a tomar su propio desayuno antes de que una lechuza con un ejemplar de El Profeta entrara por la ventana.

Harry se quedó estático al mirar la noticia de la primera plana, la cual desplegó rápidamente para poder leer.

** _«Aurores capturan a líder de conocida banda de tráfico de Omegas en Moscú._ **

_La noche pasada Aurores del Ministerio Inglés extraditaron al conocido líder de un gran y poderoso grupo de traficantes de Omegas. El hombre, al que se le conocía simplemente como Alfa y cuyo nombre real es Davis Ross, fue arrestado mientras intentaba salir de Rusia de manera ilegal, después de que se enterara de que los Aurores lo habían localizado._

_El ministerio inglés, junto con el gobierno de Rusia, trabajó en conjunto durante semanas enteras, luego de que un civil reconociera la fotografía del hombre después de haberla visto en un anuncio en el periódico._

_Hasta el momento, a Ross se le adjudican al menos trecientas desapariciones de Omegas. Recordemos que, hace tan sólo unos meses, su banda estuvo operando fuertemente en nuestro país hasta que los aurores dieron con su base de operaciones, pero este hombre no sólo enfrenta cargos en Inglaterra, sino en diez países diferentes que buscan juzgarlo por sus actos._

_Por otra parte, aunque Ross fue encontrado, muchos de sus hombres siguen libres y las autoridades temen no poder acabar con este mal que aqueja a nuestra sociedad. Sin embargo, el Departamento de Aurores ha reiterado su compromiso para con la comunidad mágica de erradicar esta peste antes de que logre cobrarse más víctimas._

_Ross ha hecho valer su derecho a no comentar nada, pero ha asegurado que los aurores son unos incompetentes y que, mientras sus socios sigan sueltos, nada va a cambiar. Esto ha hecho esparcir el rumor de que Viktor Krum, la ex aclamada celebridad del quidditch internacional, no sólo se encuentra involucrada con esta banda como cliente, según la denuncia que los Malfoy levantaron hace algunos meses, sino que, de hecho, Krum usaba su posición de celebridad y su dinero para financiar las acciones de este grupo criminal y facilitar el comercio de Omegas._

_Los aurores ya se encuentran haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes y con el líder de esta banda tras las rejas y aseguran que será mucho más fácil desenmascarar a todos los involucrados y desmantelar este terrible negocio que juega con tantas vidas humanas._

_Hasta el momento, no hay noticias sobre Viktor Krum pero los Aurores sospechan que no ha podido salir de Moscú, hasta donde se le rastreó por última vez._

_Redacción de El Profeta.»_

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba aliviado, por supuesto, realmente aliviado de que el cabecilla de todo el problema por fin hubiera sido atrapado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Krum aún estaba suelto y que probablemente estaba furioso con él y con Draco por desenmascarar su retorcido juego. Cuando Harry lo había conocido durante el torneo de los tres magos, incluso le había parecido un buen tipo, aunque sí que encontraba extraño (en ese momento), que gustara de Malfoy. Eso demostraba que un Alfa era capaz de hacer _cualquier _cosa por un Omega.

Arrojó el diario al fuego de la chimenea, no necesitaba que Draco lo leyera y se sintiera ansioso, aquel artículo era un recordatorio de que su violador y secuestrador aún se encontraba libre y eso podría alterarlo.

Harry suspiró. Debía ir al trabajo, estaba seguro de que, con los sucesos resientes, el trabajo de investigación se había duplicado y que su padre no tendría piedad ni siquiera con un hombre recién casado. Debía dar lo mejor de sí, incluso era probable que Ross supiera dónde se escondía Krum. Harry lo encontraría y una vez que fuese encerrado en Azkaban, Draco podría volver a vivir tranquilo.

Tal vez, después de todo, si tendría que alejarse de Draco para protegerlo.

Tal vez, después de todo, tendría que ir a cazar a Krum a Moscú.


	19. Emboscada.

La tarde era fría y nublada, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia amenazaba con azotar la tierra de forma violenta. Las nubes en el cielo lo oscurecían todo, volviendo el ambiente deprimente y solitario, casi como un horrible presagio.

Harry ajustó su túnica fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, maldiciéndose por haberse negado a salir un poco más abrigado pese a las advertencias de los aurores Rusos sobre el impetuoso clima que azotaría Moscú esa tarde. No era su culpa, no del todo, había creído que estar acostumbrado al clima de Inglaterra le daría ventaja pero ahora sabía que había estado completamente equivocado.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba de guardia, cuánto tiempo llevaba soportando el frío y las gotas que, poco a poco, golpeaban contra su cabeza hasta volverse más pesadas y más molestas. Bien podría haber colocado algunos encantamientos de calefacción e impermeabilidad pero el calor le causaría sueño y la lluvia le ayudaba a recordarse que, entre antes terminara, más rápido podría volver a casa, junto a su esposo.

Llevaba en esa miserable misión dos largos y horribles meses, dos horribles meses con cinco días y cuatro horas lejos de su Omega y no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir un día más en esas circunstancias. Necesitaba de Draco, de su esencia y su calor; necesitaba de sus palabras agridulces, de sus risas burlonas y de sus besos; necesitaba de su cuerpo, de su presencia, del simple hecho de saber que estaba cerca, seguro a su lado y no a miles de kilómetros lejos de allí, donde Harry no podía estar seguro de si estaba bien.

Por supuesto, está afirmación era la exageración de un Alfa sobreprotector. Harry sabía que se encontraba bien, Draco le escribía casi todos los días al pequeño departamento que el ministerio le había otorgado para vivir durante su estadía en Rusia, además por supuesto, de que él mismo se había encargado de su seguridad antes de marcharse; Sirius lo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas del día, como única petición de Harry para aceptar la misión en Moscú.

Sí, Draco estaba bien, todo lo bien que podía estar un Omega recién marcado lejos de su Alfa. Harry sabía, por el vínculo que compartían, que Draco sufría, que le extrañaba y que estaba desesperado por volverlo a ver, por tenerlo cerca. Era tan dependiente de él en ese punto que incluso había amenazado con ir hasta Moscú si no volvía pronto y Harry se sentía presionado por qué, a pesar de que sus deseos de ver a Draco eran igual de grandes, no se sentía capaz de volver a casa sin haber arrestado al maldito desgraciado que tanto mal le había hecho a su predestinado.

Era cuestión de venganza y de amor a partes iguales. Su Alfa gruñía por saciar la sed de venganza que le causaba pensar que cualquier otro Alfa le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a su Omega, que lo hubieran forzado a mantener relaciones sexuales una y otra y otra vez. Pero él, Harry, la parte humana, simplemente lo hacía por darle una vida tranquila a Draco, una donde no temiera salir a la calle, simplemente de compras, esperando ser atacado por un ex amante molesto. Si Harry podía atrapar a Krum, entonces ningún otro Alfa con el que Draco hubiera estado antes se atrevería a molestarle de nuevo.

—Auror Potter, ya casi es hora —le dijo uno de los aurores Rusos con un pesado inglés que remarcaba demasiado las _erres_.

Harry asintió, alejando los pensamientos sobre Draco y cuanto lo extrañaba, sabiendo que, si seguía sobre esa misma línea de pensamientos, no sería capaz de concentrarse en ese momento tan crucial, la posible captura de Viktor Krum después de tanto tiempo.

Había pasado noches en vela, días enteros sin comer y tardes completamente ocupadas en investigaciones y encantamientos de rastreo buscando a Krum como si la vida se le fuese en ello. El bastardo conocía algunos trucos, eso era obvio, no existía ninguna otra razón que explicara como siempre lograba escabullirse justo cuando Harry pensaba que lo tenía acorralado. Probablemente la razón por la que el cáliz lo eligió para el torneo de los tres magos.

Pero Harry era un auror, uno de los mejores y había sido él único capaz de rastrear al fugitivo hasta tres veces en diferentes partes de Rusia hasta que finalmente habían regresado a Moscú, en espera de que esa fuera la última vez que él y sus hombres tuvieran que pasar la noche a la intemperie y empapándose por miedo a que Krum pudiera detectar cualquiera de sus encantamientos.

Así que allí estaban, en pleno corazón de la ciudad, frente a un complejo de apartamentos prácticamente abandonados lo que los tenía en completa desventaja por la cantidad de lugares donde Krum podría estar escondido, pero también tenían la determinación necesaria para tomar cualquier oportunidad y terminar con toda esa mierda de una vez por todas.

El encantamiento de rastreo de Harry vibró ligeramente, dejándole saber que el sujeto al que buscaban estaba moviéndose. Cómo en automático, Harry se colocó la máscara de Auror, dura y profesional, sin dejar rastro del amable y amoroso joven de veintidós años que era en realidad.

Un par de luces se encendieron en el edificio a la derecha, muy tenues y casi imperceptibles. Harry hizo una señal silenciosa a sus hombres y un grupo de cinco aurores se movilizó hacia ese edificio, dos flanqueado la entrada y los otros tres adentrándose en el inmueble. Casi de inmediato, el edificio a la izquierda dejó ver dos apartamentos más con luces y Harry movilizó a otro grupo de cinco hacia él, consciente de que, probablemente, eran una distracción.

Nóvikov, el auror ruso con el que llevaba trabajando desde que había llegado lo miró de mala forma, como si no aprobara que desperdiciara recursos en lo que claramente era una distracción; sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía que Harry tenía un estilo peculiar para resolver problemas que no sólo daba resultados, sino que además, no costaba tantas vidas humanas.

Había al menos cinco edificios más al fondo, el encantamiento de rastreo volvió a vibrar y Harry mandó a cuatro grupos más, de seis personas cada uno.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Nóvikov mientras sus verdes ojos se clavaban en el único edificio al que no había mandado a ningún hombre.

El auror asintió y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más persistencia sobre ellos. Harry se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y su compañero se lanzó a sí mismo un hechizo de desilusión que lo mimetizó con el entorno, volviéndolo prácticamente invisible ante ojos que no estuvieran entrenados.

Harry sospechaba que era más probable que Viktor se encontrará en ese edificio por qué era el único conectado a una avenida principal. Sí, también era el único edificio que no había sido terminado de construir; el único piso aún estaba en obras y la fachada era del sólido color gris del concreto al desnudo. El último piso sin hacer podía significar una ventaja para escapar por escoba si lo necesitaba y que el edificio estuviera incompleto era una buena distracción.

Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado, las gotas de lluvia azotando contra el cristal de la puerta al hacerlo, sus bisagras recién puestas sin soltar un sólo sonido. Harry no podía ver a Nóvikov y él no podía ser visto por su compañero pero sabía que le seguía de cerca, podía sentir su presencia de alguna manera.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la nula luz exterior de aquel día lluvioso. La vacía recepción les recibió cómo en una especie de película de suspenso muggle o en alguno de esos videojuegos de survival horror. Había algunos costales abandonados de algo, algunos plásticos y algunas varillas y el silencio era tan profundo que calaba los huesos.

Harry avanzó lentamente, sus pasos silenciados por un encantamiento, apegándose al plan que había trazado junto a sus hombres desde el día anterior. Nóvikov comenzaría a inspeccionar el inmueble desde la plata baja y Harry lo haría desde el último piso, el incompleto, para no dar oportunidad a Krum de escapar.

Subió por las escaleras lentamente, sabía que Viktor podría estar usando cualquier truco para pasar inadvertido, un encantamiento desilusionador, un encantamiento _muffliato_ o simplemente un encantamiento que ocultara la puerta del apartamento donde estuviera escondiéndose, las posibilidades eran muchas, pero para eso Harry había sido entrenado.

Durante sus previos encuentros con Viktor Krum, ambos habían aprendido la forma de jugar del otro. Sus trucos favoritos, sus métodos y aunque no se habían visto a la cara ni una sola vez, Harry sí que le había visto la espalda antes de que lograra escapar la última; que era más de lo que cualquiera había logrado. Su educación en Durmstrang y su libertad para enseñar artes oscuras le daban al hombre una ventaja que a pocos.

Era una suerte que Harry tuviera fama de saber tratar magos oscuros, aunque hubiese sido cuando era un bebé.

Un ruido lo hizo sobresaltar, un gato pardo había entrado por una de las ventanas y correteaba por el pasillo como si algo lo hubiese asustado. Harry, con la varita fuertemente afianzada en su mano lanzó un encantamiento que le permitiría saber si había alguien más en el lugar. Cuando confirmó que se encontraba solo siguió con su camino.

La tormenta había empeorado en el exterior, la lluvia se filtraba por los huecos dejados en las paredes para las ventanas, apenas cubiertos por plásticos. Un par de truenos y relámpagos azotaron con fuerza, iluminando efectivamente el pasillo del cuarto piso en el que Harry se encontraba.

Cuando finalmente llegó al último piso, el quinto sin terminar, la lluvia azotó directamente contra él, que apenas y se cubría de ella gracias a la capa de invisibilidad. No había rastro de que alguien hubiera estado allí, al menos no últimamente, pero su encantamiento de rastreo aún vibraba e indicaba que Viktor estaba cerca así que Harry continuó con su tarea.

Bajó al cuarto piso e inspeccionó cada apartamento minuciosamente, algunos ya tenían puertas y armarios instalados por lo que el trabajo se hizo más pesado conforme avanzaba. El tercer piso fue todavía peor, pero al menos ya tenía puestas las ventanas y el ruido de los truenos no era tan escandaloso.

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, estaba seguro de que debía encontrarse con Nóvikov en cualquier momento y se sentía frustrado por haber supuesto que encontraría a Viktor así de fácilmente, cuando llevaba meses tras él.

Y se sentía como un idiota fracasado.

Inspeccionó los departamentos, cada vez más desesperado por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, abriendo puertas y anaqueles y revisando habitaciones con la desesperación de dos meses de caza sin un resultado concreto y final.

¿Qué le diría a Draco? Se había apartado de su lado y lo había hecho sufrir sin una razón. ¿Cómo le explicaría que había fallado? No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para volver a intentarlo, para volver a jugar ese juego del que estaba tan cansado. Sólo quería volver a casa y estar junto a su Omega, amarlo, consentirlo, hacerlo infinitamente feliz.

Estaba tan frustrado.

Abrió la última puerta del segundo piso, con la sensación de que había terminado mucho antes que con el resto, aunque probablemente habían sido las prisas y la frustración de encontrar algo lo que lo había llevado a hacer todo mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, aún era extraño que su compañero no hubiera subido al segundo piso cuando Harry ya había terminado de inspeccionar la mitad que le correspondía.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, pasando frente a todas las puertas que él mismo había abierto durante su búsqueda y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

No había un apartamento número doscientos cinco.

Harry se detuvo en seco, mirando el trozo de pared donde se suponía debía estar el apartamento faltante. No había espacio suficiente para él entre los apartamentos doscientos cuatro y doscientos seis pero eso no importaba, Harry conocía el encantamiento que podía ocultar hasta una casa entera.

Con la varita preparada, comenzó a remover el encantamiento. La magia se enterraba alrededor de su cuerpo, resistiéndose a ser eliminada. El contra hechizo era poderoso, pero era la propia magia de Harry la que hacía todo el trabajo. Generalmente se necesitarían hasta tres personas para deshacerse de ese encantamiento de ocultación pero Harry sabía que podía manejarlo por su cuenta.

Y así lo hizo.

El hechizo se rompió cual espejo cuando se quebró y los trozos comenzaron a caer, quedó al descubierto la puerta de la habitación faltante y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza. Definitivamente el momento había llegado.

Antes de siquiera tomar el pomo de la puerta, Harry se aseguró de verificar que ninguna maldición le obstaculizaría el paso, dejándolo malherido. Movió su varita con destreza, murmurando todos los encantamientos que conocía para detectar maldiciones y cuando no encontró absolutamente nada simplemente giró el pomo y abrió.

Le recibió una habitación completamente a oscuras, pero a diferencia de las demás, esta estaba completamente amueblada. Muebles viejos de madera destartalada, cortinas roídas y devoradas por las polillas, lámparas de focos fundidos y una fina capa de polvo por todas partes que hicieron que Harry se preguntara si no había llegado demasiado tarde.

Caminó por sobre la polvorienta alfombra, apenas evitando estornudar. Inspeccionó cada cajón de la sala de estar y cada estantería en la cocina, no encontrando más que sobras de comida y viales de pociones vacíos. Harry se preguntó si sería prudente enviar un patronus para avisar a alguien de su descubrimiento, arriesgándose a alertar a Krum en caso de que estuviese cerca.

Absteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa que lo delatara, pasó de largo el comedor y se dirigió hacia la única puerta que aún estaba cerrada y que probablemente era una de las habitaciones.

Harry se acercó con la varita en alto, colocando una mano sobre el pomo antes de que un ruidoso y obsceno gemido se filtrara a través de la madera de la puerta, paralizándolo.

Él conocía esos gemidos.

Harry llevaba siendo auror demasiado tiempo, tal vez no era un veterano pero tenía experiencia en el campo y estaba preparado para cualquier escenario posible, para cualquiera menos con el que se encontró del otro lado de esa maldita puerta.

Allí estaba su habitación, su habitación y la de Draco en su preciosa casa a las afueras de Londres, lo que era imposible por que Harry no estaba en Londres... ¿o sí?

—Mm... ah... sí.

Gimió _su_ voz dentro de la habitación y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a caer en ese sucio truco. Negándose a ser víctima de una imagen que él sabía no era real. Porque el sol de primavera filtrándose por la ventana no podía ser real, reflejándose de esa manera en el tapiz color crema que Draco había escogido. Porque él estaba consiente de que no se encontraba en Londres. Porque Draco no podía estar acostándose por voluntad propia con Viktor Krum. En su cama. En la cama que ambos compartían.

—Ah... sí, más, más, Viktor.

Insistía la voz del otro lado y Harry apretó más los párpados, el Alfa incapaz de soportar escuchar la voz de su Omega pronunciar otro nombre que no fuera el suyo de esa manera tan... tan...

Merlín, quería matar a alguien.

—Eres un buen chico, Draco, tan bueno, tan jodidamente bueno. ¿Te gusta así?

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó con fuerza, su determinación de mantener los ojos cerrados y no caer en ese sucio truco evaporándose y siendo reemplazado por sus instintos, el Alfa gruñendo feroz y salvajemente.

—Más, más, más profundo, dentro de mí, Alfa, más profundo —respondió Draco.

_No._

Ese no era Draco y Harry debía recordarlo. Su Draco jamás... él jamás-

_«¿Por qué no?», _le recordó una diabólica voz dentro de su cabeza. _«__Eso era lo que hacía antes de ti, se acostaba con cualquiera que pudiera complacerle, lo hacía aun después de que comenzó a salir contigo. Lo hacía con Krum, lo hacía con Zabini.»_

Sin poder soportarlo mucho más, Harry abrió los ojos para encarar la escena de una vez por todas, su corazón estrujándose de dolor y su Alfa aullando de desesperación, rogando para que, al abrir los ojos, la escena se hubiera evaporado.

Pero no fue así.

Draco se encontraba sobre la cama, con la espalda sobre el colchón y doblado prácticamente por la mitad mientras Viktor Krum lo follaba fuertemente, su pene entrando y saliendo de su húmedo agujero de manera tan obscena que Harry quiso vomitar.

Era como una escena sacada de sus peores pesadillas, una donde Draco no había podido deshacerse de esa conexión que Viktor había forzado entre ellos y al final el rubio se marchaba por voluntad propia con ese desgraciado, dejando a Harry completamente solo y devastado, únicamente con su instinto asesino.

Las sábanas estaban llenas de semen y sudor y el rostro de Draco se contorsionaba en un gesto de placer que Harry había pensado sólo él sería capaz de provocarle. Estaba realmente equivocado y no se sentía capaz de soportar lo un segundo más.

Así que no lo hizo.

Cómo un animal molesto y herido levantó su varita dispuesto a pronunciar una de las tres maldiciones que había jurado no utilizar nunca, la misma que casi le mata cuando tenía un año. No planeaba hacerle daño a Draco, claro que no, su precioso Omega simplemente debía estar confundido, pero una vez que se deshiciera de Krum, Draco sería sólo suyo y ambos podrían vivir tranquilos y felices.

—¡Auror Potter, no! —escuchó que alguien bramaba detrás de él, pero Harry se sentía incapaz de escuchar. Él solo deseaba desquitar toda la furia que sentía.

Con voz penetrante y profunda murmuró la maldición asesina. Escuchó un par de gritos de terror y alguien lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole apuntar de manera correcta, causando que el rayo de aquel inconfundible color verde diera directamente en el suelo a sus pies. Forcejeó, intentando liberarse del agarre que le impedía concluir su venganza, maldiciendo sin saber si lo hacía a toda voz o en susurros inentendibles. Un golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer con fuerza, un puñetazo certero que le hizo sentir mareado.

Draco. Necesitaba alcanzar a Draco e irse muy, muy lejos de allí con él.

Con algo de sangre escurriendo por su boca, Harry se forzó a abrir los ojos pero no entendía lo que pasaba, su vista estaba nublada y apenas y podía distinguir algunas siluetas. Se tambaleó hacía la figura de cabello rubio mientras una voz le llamaba sin que Harry pudiera entender una sola palabra de lo que decía. Una maldición lo golpeó en el pecho pero eso no lo detuvo, en su lugar, atacó efectivamente su agresor y sujeto a Draco con fuerza entre sus brazos y...

Y no olía como Draco.

Parpadeó un par de veces y entonces se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con un grito espeluznante soltó el cuerpo que sujetaba entre sus brazos, el cadáver de un hombre rubio joven, completamente desnudo y con marcas de golpes por todas partes. En el suelo frente a él, se encontraba Nóvikov, aparentemente aturdido por su maldición y en la cama, temblando de miedo, el hombre que Harry suponía era Viktor pero que en realidad era un Omega de nombre desconocido pero cuyo rostro había visto en los panfletos del ministerio ruso.

Su Draco no estaba allí, Viktor tampoco y Harry había caído en una especie de encantamiento de ilusión que casi le hacía asesinar a un hombre inocente.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se dejó caer al suelo mientras murmuraba una ferviente disculpa al Omega que aún se encontraba temblando y llorando en una esquina. Viktor había jugado perfectamente bien sus cartas y Harry no había podido hacer nada al respecto, salvo sucumbir ante su única debilidad, su Omega.

Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, Harry se puso de pie. El Omega se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, temblando e implorando en un suave murmullo que por favor no le hiciera daño. A Harry le recordó un poco a Draco cuando lo había sacado de aquella casa donde había estado recluido así que simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, prometiéndole que nada malo le ocurriría, que por favor lo perdonara.

El Omega pareció tranquilizarse ante él, tal vez por su esencia Alfa o tal vez porque no tenía más opción que creer en él en esas condiciones. Harry usó magia no verbal para reanimar a Nóvikov quién lentamente despertó antes de ponerse completamente alerta y apuntar a Harry con su varita.

—Lo lamento —dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras el Omega se pegaba mucho más a su cuerpo.

El auror ruso asintió, pero le miraba como si no se fiara de él por completo. Harry lo vio terminar de incorporarse antes de echar un vistazo en la habitación, Harry lo hubiera hecho, pero el Omega superviviente aún se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y después de casi asesinarlo, Harry no se sentía con la fuerza de apartarlo y verlo llorar una vez más.

—No hay nada... pero parece que estuvo aquí —le anunció su compañero y Harry asintió.

Nóvikov caminó hacia el cuerpo del Omega muerto, un cadáver fresco, se podía deducir por su aspecto, su cabello de un rubio tan similar al de Draco que Harry sintió que se desmayaría de sólo mirarlo. El auror ruso, en cambio, lo observó detenidamente, de manera profesional mientras evaluaba cada una de sus heridas. Harry notó como se detenía en una herida especialmente marcada en el abdomen, una cortada profunda que había sido cosida a medias y de la cual sobresalía un trozo de pergamino ensangrentado.

Nóvikov lo extrajo con cuidado.

—_Fue divertido, Potter, no vemos en Inglaterra _—recitó con frialdad profesional que no evitó que Harry se paralizara por completo al recordar que Draco se encontraba completamente solo en Inglaterra.

—Debo volver a casa —dijo apartando suavemente al Omega que se negaba a abandonarlo.

—Debes tranquilizarte, eso es lo que debes hacer —sentenció el otro auror, tomando al Omega y sujetándolo ahora que no tenía a Harry como apoyo—. Hasta donde sabemos podría estar simplemente provocándote.

—Pero sabe qué estoy aquí y no allá con... —cortó, incapaz de seguir, con su voz llena de pánico.

—Lo entiendo totalmente —le interrumpió—, pero no hay forma de saber que dice la verdad, que encontró una manera de salir del país.

—¡No voy a arriesgarme!

El Omega tembló ante la voz de Alfa de Harry, Nóvikov pareció acobardarse un poco, era un Beta después de todo pero aun así reunió el coraje para a abrir la boca y replicar antes de ser interrumpido por el patronus de una grulla siberiana.

—Señor, encontramos un escondite en el tercer piso del edificio B y algunos cadáveres, los hemos identificado como algunos de los miembros importantes de la banda de tráfico internacional de Omegas; dos ingleses, un australiano, un hindú, un paquistaní, un americano y tres rusos. El único superviviente ha dicho que Krum les ha traicionado y se ha llevado un traslador ilegal que lo llevaría a Escocia.

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración, Nóvikov lo miró detenidamente antes de responder con otro patronus.

—No dejen que el único testigo muera, lo llevaremos al departamento de aurores —solicitó—. Necesito que envíen una alerta inmediata al ministerio escocés y al ministerio inglés, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tuvo Krum de ventaja. También necesito que contacten con el hospital mágico de San Petersburgo, encontramos un Omega que probablemente necesitará atención médica. Y manda a alguien más al departamento de transportes mágicos, necesitamos un traslador de emergencia para el Auror Potter hacia Londres. Estaré allí de inmediato.

Harry hubiera querido dejar todo y volver a casa de inmediato, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Primero que nada, tuvo que ir al ministerio Ruso para dar su testimonio sobre lo ocurrido; algunos aurores y medimagos determinaron que había sido víctima de un maleficio alucinógeno que se activó en cuanto tocó la perilla de la puerta por lo que no lo culparon en su intento de asesinato de un joven e inocente Omega el cual ya se encontraba en recuperación.

Después de responder muchas preguntas y llenar demasiados formularios, a Harry se le permitió volver a Inglaterra, los rusos harían su parte en el caso de Krum, pero ahora que no se encontraba en su país se volvía problema de Escocia o Inglaterra nuevamente. Ahora parecía que el objetivo de Viktor ya no era mantener un perfil bajo y ocultarse, sino ir tras venganza que sólo obtendría dañando a Draco. Por supuesto, también existía la posibilidad de que Viktor quisiera simplemente asesinar a Harry y quedarse con el Omega pero a Potter poco podía importarle su propia integridad.

Fue recibido por su padre en la zona de trasladores dentro del ministerio, no había dormido, no se había bañado y no había comido nada en absoluto, por lo que la mirada de preocupación de su padre no le sorprendió en absoluto.

—Por Dios, Harry —le dijo sujetándole de los hombros e inspeccionándole.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y Draco? —preguntó alejándose de él, dispuesto a ir directamente a las chimeneas y tomar la red flu hasta su casa.

—No le hemos notificado de tu llegada pero Sirius sigue vigilándolo —lo sujetó con fuerza de un brazo—. ¿Podrías quedarte quieto un momento? No luces bien, deja que tu madre envíe a algunos de sus hombres para...

—No lo necesito —le respondió con súplica en sus ojos—. Lo único que necesito en este momento es que revises el reporte de los rusos y pongas a tus hombres a trabajar, Krum está de vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—El hijo de puta se las arregló para robar un traslador ilegal a sus compinches luego de asesinarlos y ahora está de vuelta en Reino Unido.

No dejó que su padre hiciera más preguntas, necesitaba desesperadamente estar con su Omega, saber que estaba bien, quitarse de la cabeza la horrible visión que había tenido, saber que era suyo y solamente suyo, así que sin más y quitándose del frente a toda la gente que podía, tomó la primera chimenea que encontró y se dirigió hacia su casa.

—Dios, Harry, no te esperaba —dijo Sirius al verlo aparecer por la chimenea, bajando la varita con la que le había apuntado cuando vio las llamas verdes brillar.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—En su habitación pero... ¿qué rayos pasó contigo? Luces terrible.

Harry no respondió, el estar en su casa, la casa dónde Draco vivía también, hizo que sus instintos se intensificaran, la esencia del Omega invadía las fosas nasales del Alfa y la desesperación por su cercanía se hacía cada vez más grande. Necesitaba de un beso, sólo uno y podría sentirse mucho mejor.

Con pasos firmes y veloces atravesó la sala de estar, salió al pasillo donde subió las escaleras y finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba cerrada. Harry sonrió al imaginar la felicidad de su Omega al verlo de vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Draco no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Harry se detuvo en seco, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la cama, donde un montón de ropa creaban una extraña montaña sobre el colchón, ropa suya que él no recordaba haber dejado en ese estado.

—Harry, por Merlín, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Sirius, deteniéndose en seco junto a Harry quién aún miraba el montón de ropa—. Un nido —afirmó.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius no pudo responder porque de entre el montón de ropa perfectamente amontonada sobre la cama, una cabecita rubia se asomó con cuidado. Harry vio el rostro somnoliento de Draco aparecer, dulce y casi angelical, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto, como si hubiera estado durmiendo placenteramente. Sirius se llevó las manos a la nariz y Harry aspiró la esencia de Draco que era un poco más dulce de lo que recordaba.

—Voy a buscar a Lily —dijo su padrino saliendo de la habitación.

Harry asintió ausentemente, sin apartar los ojos de su precioso Omega, su cuerpo relajándose de alivio únicamente por estar cerca de Draco. De repente, Viktor Krum había dejado de existir, al igual que aquellas horribles imágenes que le habían hecho presenciar también ese Omega asustado y ese Omega asesinado. Ante los ojos de Harry sólo estaba Draco, luciendo terriblemente adorable y vulnerable como nunca antes lo había visto, dentro de ese... ¿cómo lo había llamado Sirius? Nido.

—Mi ángel —le dijo acercándose a él.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco aún medio dormido, desenredándose del montón de ropa de Harry—. ¡Harry! ¡Volviste! —exclamó con alivio el rubio.

Mientras tanto, el Alfa corría a su encuentro, abrazándolo con fuerza, perdiéndose en el calor de su cuerpo, su esencia y la fuerza de sus brazos. Sintió a Draco restregarse contra él, cómo ansiando un poco de su esencia.

—Estoy de vuelta, volví.

—Oh, Harry, no sabes cuánto te ex...

Entonces se apartó, bruscamente y sin anticipación. Harry parpadeó confundido.

—Apestas a Omega —sentenció el rubio con ojos peligrosos.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Harry.

—¡APESTAS A OMEGA! —bramó, empujando al Alfa lejos de él—. ¡Tú, miserable mentiroso! ¿Trabajo por dos meses? ¡Mis pelotas!

—Draco no, espera... —dijo Harry intentado calmar al furioso Omega quién no dejaba de golpearlo fuertemente con las manos. Recordando por qué efectivamente, olía a otro Omega—. No es lo que tú crees, lo que pasa es que...

—Te digo que ha hecho un nido y sus feromonas huelen a... —interrumpió la voz de Sirius desde el pasillo.

Lily y Sirius aparecieron por la puerta, la madre de Harry vistiendo su túnica de medimago y Sirius la de auror. Draco rompió en llanto al mirar a Lily, la mujer se acercó a él rápidamente pero Harry no se perdió la manera en que admiró el desorden de prendas sobre la cama.

—Tranquilo cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó con voz maternal. Draco no tuvo pudor en señalar a Harry.

—¡Me está engañando!

Harry abrió los ojos con horror.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió—. Cariño, déjame explicarte, rescatamos a un Omega hace unas horas y estuve sosteniéndolo, eso es todo.

Draco dejó de llorar sólo para mirarlo de manera amenazante y decir:

—No te creo una mierda.

Lily soltó una risita.

—Bien, bien, será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos. —Draco desvió la mirada de Harry e hizo un puchero. Harry no sabía sí sentir el corazón roto o morir de ternura—. Pareces muy sensible Draco y has hecho un nido muy bonito. ¿Está bien si me acompañas al hospital para que te hagamos unas pruebas mientras Harry toma un baño y nos alcanza después?

Harry palideció.

—¿Pruebas? ¿qué pruebas? —Miró a Draco—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Lily ayudó a Draco a salir de su nido con una sonrisa en los labios antes de responder.

—Oh, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Harry. Puedo detectar por sus feromonas, el nido y sus cambios de humor que Draco sólo podría necesitar una prueba de embarazo.

Harry se quedó en shock. ¿Qué era lo que su madre acababa de decir?


	20. Primer trimestre.

—Me niego.

—Pero amor, la medimago dijo que...

—No quiero y si no quiero, no voy a hacerlo.

Harry no respondió pero Draco lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente. Por supuesto, esto no significaba que estuviera dándose por vencido, Harry jamás se daba por vencido, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que para Draco era una verdadera molestia cuando quería salirse con la suya, es decir, casi siempre.

—¿Por favor? —intentó el auror una vez más.

—Las espinacas me dan asco.

—Todo te da asco.

—¿Y de quién es la maldita culpa? —preguntó retóricamente el rubio, señalando su vientre.

El rostro de Harry se sonrojó por la vergüenza y murmuró:

—No es como si lo hubiera hecho solo.

Draco se puso de pie, importándole poco que la silla chirreara tormentosamente contra el piso de madera del comedor e ignorando aun más el hecho de que estaba dejando que las hormonas controlaran todas sus emociones, volviéndolo explosivo y caprichoso. Técnicamente era el mismo de siempre, pero multiplicado por dos y Harry no parecía estarlo pasando demasiado bien.

—Draco, por favor, sólo come esto, la señora Weasley lo hizo especialmente para ti. Come para que pueda dormir, tuve un día realmente largo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Draco entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, percatándose por primera vez en toda la noche de los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de su marido quien últimamente parecía trabajar demasiado y se sintió un poco culpable, sólo un poco, de complicarle la vida de manera tan innecesaria. Tal vez podría comer un poco de esa extraña sopa de verduras de la señora Weasley y dar un poco de paz a Harry.

O podía seguir molestándolo.

—¿Y qué voy a obtener yo a cambio?

Harry frunció el ceño, aparentemente muy confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Ah... no sé, ¿un bebé fuerte y sano?

—Tu argumento no me convence en absoluto —le respondió volviendo a sentarse en su lugar y mirándose con las uñas con indiferencia.

—Draco... —replicó Harry con voz peligrosamente baja que amenazaba en convertirse en un gruñido.

Draco abrió la boca, formando una perfecta y muy ofendida «O», dispuesto a replicarle a su muy bruto marido que ni se le ocurriera gruñirle. Sin embargo, la réplica tuvo que ser aplazada cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y explosivas y desde el fuego un par de siluetas hicieron su aparición.

Lucius y Narcissa llegaron vía flu, elegantes y altivos como siempre habían sido. Inexplicablemente, la presencia de sus padres hizo que Draco se pusiera todo sentimental y nada más verlos saliera disparado hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose como el niño de ocho años que había sido alguna vez. Su padre, por supuesto, estaba maravillado de verlo tan dependiente de él, su pequeño hijo Omega, su pequeño tesoro.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó el patriarca Malfoy abrazándolo cuidadosamente cuando Draco se lanzó sobre él.

—Harry me gruñó —acusó como si fuera un niño pequeño enojado con su hermano por alguna grosería—. Me gruñó porque no quiero comer espinacas.

El tranquilo y lleno de cariño rostro de Lucius Malfoy se levantó para clavar sus ojos grises en la figura de Harry que aún se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, transformándose en una horrible mueca de furia ante la que Harry hubiera temblado si no se hubiera acostumbrado ya a lo sobreprotector que era Lucius con su pequeño y muy mimado cachorro Omega. A veces, Harry no estaba realmente seguro de si su _situación _mejoraba o empeoraba con la presencia de sus suegros.

—¿Le has gruñido? —espetó Lucius con una de sus afiladas cejas rubias enarcada.

—No lo he hecho.

—¡Lo has hecho! ¡Me gruñiste!

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro pálido del Omega, tan reales y convincentes que Harry dudó sólo por un segundo de sus propias palabras. Draco se aferró a su padre como si fuera un salvavidas, adoptando una actitud muy similar a la que tenía durante el colegio, siempre resguardándose detrás de su padre. Harry no lo había entendido en ese momento, pero ahora lo tenía bastante claro, y es que Lucius, pese a su actitud estricta y fría, tenía una gran debilidad por su cachorro. Harry suponía que esa debilidad sólo se había incrementado cuando supo que su hijo era un Omega.

—Vamos, no hay por qué llorar, Dragón —intervino Narcissa. Mujer bendita—. Estoy segura de que Harry jamás te gruñiría. Sólo quiere que te alimentes correctamente, para que tú y el bebé estén sanos.

—El bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien, muchas gracias —respondió el Omega cruzándose de brazos y con la voz gangosa por el reciente llanto.

—De acuerdo, bien, sí, pero tal vez puedan estar mucho mejor —insistió su madre con voz dulce y maternal, como toda una experta en el trato de Omegas berrinchudos de nombre Draco Malfoy.

—Las espinacas me hacen vomitar.

—Entonces podríamos reemplazarlas por Salmón.

—Todo me hace vomitar.

Draco vio a su madre intercambiar una mirada con Harry que le hizo enojar.

¿Es que nadie planeaba ponerse en su lugar? ¿Nadie comprendía lo incómodo que era cargar con un bebé aún si no se notaba en su vientre? Draco había dejado de hacer muchas cosas por el embarazo, cosas como comer, por ejemplo —el cachorro se negaba a ayudarlo a retener cualquier cosa que ingiriera— o trabajar; Draco tuvo que despedirse de sus viajes de negocios y la tensión de tratar con inversionistas y había tenido que pasar semanas enteras encerrado en su aburrida casa, muriéndose de aburrimiento y deseoso de asesinar a alguien por el estrés de ser un completo inútil. ¿Estaba tan mal querer algo de atención? ¿De amor? ¿Comprensión?

—¿Han tratado con alguna poción para el mareo? —preguntó Narcissa después de un momento.

—También la vomita —respondió Harry con cansada resignación—. Tienes que comer algo. Lo que sea, no puedes simplemente no comer.

—Pide lo que quieras hijo y lo haré traer —alentó Lucius con confiable determinación.

—¿Lo que sea? —Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo que sea para mi precioso cachorro —le respondió su padre besando su frente cariñosamente.

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco.

—Quiero comer _Pakora_ y _Palak_ _Paneer_ [1].

—El _Palak_ _Paneer_ es de espinacas —rebatió Harry con incredulidad.

—Cállate Potter, si mi hijo quiere Pakora y Palak Paneer, va a comer Pakora y Palak Paneer.

—Eres el mejor Alfa del mundo, padre —dijo Draco abrazando a Lucius—. Ojalá hubiera encontrado a un esposo tan maravilloso como tú.

—¡Oh! Está bien —replicó Harry, claramente incapaz de contenerse ante la provocación de Draco—. ¿Quieres comida hindú? ¡Vas a tener comida hindú!

Con una sonrisa divertida, Draco vio a su marido tomar su abrigo y dirigirse a la chimenea. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y retaban a Lucius, queriendo demostrar que él era el Alfa perfecto para su caprichoso hijo y que no perdería ante nadie. Ese gesto tan impulsivo e idiota hicieron que el corazón de Draco se hinchara de orgullo; Harry ya era perfecto para él y no tenía que demostrarlo ante nadie.

Pero si iba a traerle algo de comida hindú, bueno, él no iba a detenerlo.

Una vez que las llamas de la chimenea se apagaron por completo y Harry hubo desaparecido por red flu, Draco tomó asiento en el sillón individual del que se había adueñado desde el primer día en que se había mudado ahí con Harry, justo después de la luna de miel. Le gustaba porque era cómodo, sobre todo en su situación en la que, poco a poco, comenzaba a sentirse más pesado y agotado. Sus padres tomaron lugar en el sillón más grande y, aunque sus expresiones eran casuales, casi indiferentes, Draco los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, en realidad, su visita no era simplemente de cortesía.

—No deberías hacerle el trabajo tan difícil a Harry, Draco —le reprendió su madre—. Te ama y por eso soporta tus desplantes y berrinches, pero él no está acostumbrado a tratar contigo de esta manera, no como nosotros.

—No seas tan dura con él, Cissa, Draco tiene todo el derecho del mundo de portarse como quiera en su estado y si Potter no puede soportarlo, entonces tal vez no sea el indicado para él.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para juzgar si es o no el indicado —respondió Draco frotándose la nuca, sintiendo la marca de la mordida de Harry sobre su cuello.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —anunció el patriarca Malfoy chasqueando los dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico de su propia mansión y pedirle que preparara el té.

—No vas a asesinar a mi Alfa, padre.

—Bueno, es la única manera de romper el vínculo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros como si estuvieran simplemente hablando del clima.

Draco sabía que su padre lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que si hubiera sido por él, Draco permanecería a su lado hasta el final de sus días, sólo adorándolo a él como el hijo devoto que siempre había sido.

Cuando Draco y Harry anunciaron su compromiso, Lucius lo había aceptado únicamente por verlo feliz e incluso con eso, les había exigido a ambos que se mudaran a la mansión, dónde las protecciones ancestrales de los Malfoy podían mantenerlos a salvo y dónde él aún podría ver a su preciado hijo Omega todos los días. Harry por supuesto se había negado y Draco había estado de acuerdo, suficiente tenía con las veces en que toda la familia se reunía y todo era una extraña competencia entre su padre y su marido para ser el hombre de su vida. Lucius estaba celoso, por supuesto, su amor de padre no le permitía ver que su pequeño era un hombre y Harry, bueno, él simplemente no podía resistirse a los retos.

Sin embargo, cuando la noticia del bebé llegó, las cosas cambiaron un poco, parecía que un cachorro había logrado abrir los ojos de su padre quién finalmente había comprendido que Draco estaba haciendo una vida aparte de él y que así era feliz. No que esto hubiera detenido las rencillas entre él y su esposo pero al menos su padre pasaba menos tiempo pidiéndole que volviera a la mansión o metido en su casa asegurándose de que Potter lo mantuviera como se merecía. Draco sospechaba su madre había tenido que intervenir y estaba profundamente agradecido, después de todo, las cosas entre él y Harry sólo las podían arreglar ellos.

—¿Has visto a tu medimaga? —preguntó Narcissa cambiando de tema.

—Sí, la veo cada semana.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

Draco guardó silencio, no estaba seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Sabía que sus padres estaban preocupados, tan preocupados como lo estaría Harry si se enterara de la verdadera situación del cachorro. Él mismo se sentía confundido, triste y algo estresado, pero se las había arreglado bastante bien para mantener la máscara ante su esposo por miedo a hacerlo sentir mal, después de todo, el trabajo de Harry requería de gran concentración durante las misiones y lo último que necesitaba era quedarse viudo.

—Parece que ya todo está en orden —mintió sin problemas. Había practicado por horas todo lo que diría—. La dieta que me han mandado está funcionando y las pociones también, el cachorro llegará sin problemas, mi cuerpo puede resistirlo perfectamente, aunque me han dicho que probablemente nacerá con un peso por debajo del promedio y que deberemos dejarlo al menos un par de semanas en observación después de su nacimiento.

Lucius y Narcissa asintieron claramente aliviados, haciendo que Draco se sintiera terrible por ocultar su verdadera situación y es que la concepción de ese cachorro había sido un milagro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Las pociones y largas temporadas de celo a los que Draco había estado sometido durante su secuestro lo habían dejado prácticamente estéril, la razón principal por la que Viktor no había logrado embarazarlo aun después de violarlo incontables veces. Su aparato reproductor había quedado inservible y su cuerpo demasiado débil cómo para cargar con un cachorro, o eso era lo que le habían dicho. Pero también le habían dicho que no era probable que tuviera un celo pronto y lo había tenido.

Su cuerpo, aunque estaba hecho para cargar con un bebé, estaba atrofiado, descompuesto, echado a perder y aunque no era su culpa, Draco se había sentido muy culpable cuando Harry escuchó la noticia de que no podrían tener hijos, nunca. En ese momento, Draco no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el hecho de concebir bebés, no después del embarazo fantasma al que lo habían sometido, pero aun así, el Omega estaba consciente de que su Alfa, por instinto, deseaba formar una familia, una familia que Draco no podría darle. Pese a eso, nunca escuchó a Harry lamentarse o mencionar el tema de los bebés y Draco le había estado muy agradecido.

Por eso, cuando Lily Potter llegó aquel día a su casa, sospechando de un embarazo casi había querido reírse y pedirle que dejara de jugar con temas tan delicados, porque de entre los dos, Harry sería el más afectado, haciéndose ilusiones sobre un cachorro que probablemente no estaba allí. Y no que Draco no deseara tener hijos —los hijos de su Alfa, su Harry— era que no sentía ganas de ilusionarse en vano, era que, después de todo lo que había pasado, no se sentía en el mejor momento para hacer que la familia creciera. Había sido secuestrado, violado, le habían lavado la cabeza y se había creído embarazado, todo en poco menos de un año; su secuestrador y violador aún estaba libre y él mismo no se sentía demasiado paternal. ¿Era ese el ambiente dónde un niño debía crecer?

Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder esa pregunta porque cuando llegó al hospital, le fue confirmado que estaba en espera de un cachorro y que no había vuelta atrás. Harry lloró, Draco sabía que de felicidad, los Potter lloraron y lo felicitaron, los Weasley armaron una fiesta y sus padres no habían cabido dentro de su orgullo, un heredero más llegaría en seis meses y medio y Draco no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, amando a su hijo con la intensidad de un Omega sobreprotector, deseando darle el mundo entero, cuidarlo, verlo crecer y educarlo; era algo natural para él, sus instintos paternales eran fuertes, sobre todo porque ese cachorro era el producto deseado de una pareja que se ama. Pero ni todo el amor del mundo pudo desvanecer el hecho de que, aun con todo eso, no era un buen momento para tener un hijo. Sin embargo, guardó en silencio sus inseguridades, consciente de que ese bebé era un milagro, consciente de que había hecho feliz a su Alfa, de que egoístamente, él deseaba tener a ese bebé aun bajo condiciones terribles.

Y todo había ido perfectamente bien, al menos al principio, no se podía acostumbrar a los mareos matutinos y a los crecientes cambios de humor pero a Draco no podía importarle menos con toda la atención que recibía de Harry. Sin embargo, estos cambios de humor no le permitían mantenerse tranquilo y sereno durante las reuniones con sus socios y el estrés de las finanzas incrementaban sus náuseas así que, con mucho pesar, había tenido que dejar que su padre se encargara nuevamente de todos los negocios familiares. Pero luego le habían hecho algunos estudios en San Mungo y Draco había decidido ir a recogerlos sólo para ser notificado sobre lo delicado de su embarazo.

Aparentemente su pequeño milagro, su pequeño bebé, podía morir en cualquier momento por lo débil y maltratado que había quedado su útero luego de su secuestro y si el bebé lograba llegar a término, entonces era probable que él no pudiera soportar el parto.

En ese momento había tenido dos opciones, la primera y la más viable de todas, deshacerse del embrión antes de que creciera mucho más para poder salvar su vida o tomar el riesgo y esperar que al final todo saliera bien y nadie tuviera que morir. Aquella fue la primera y única vez en que Draco se había portado como un Gryffindor y no como el Slytherin que realmente había sido toda su vida. Con valentía había aceptado llevar el embarazo a término, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente lanzándose y arriesgándose porque ahora había algo mucho más preciado para él que su propia vida, su hijo, el hijo de Harry.

Por supuesto, con la cantidad de pociones que le había mandado la medimago era imposible que Draco pudiese ocultarle a nadie la situación, así que se las había arreglado para alterar la verdad para que no se escuchara tan preocupante como realmente era. Todos sabían por él que el bebé podía estar en riesgo por su estado físico y que era por eso que tenía que asistir semanalmente al hospital y beber tantas pociones, pero que no era nada grave y se solucionaría con el tratamiento al que se estaba sometiendo. Nadie dudó de él y cada que volvía de una cita en el hospital lo único que debía repetir era «está creciendo sano y fuerte, no te preocupes», cada que alguien le preguntaba cómo iba todo.

—De todas formas, no dejes de asistir a tus citas —le pidió su padre.

—No me atrevería —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila mientras acariciaba su plano vientre y rogaba a todos los dioses que le dejaran conservar esa pequeña parte de su vida.

—Bien, hemos traído regalos —dijo el patriarca Malfoy sacando de los bolsillos de su túnica un montón de cajas miniaturizadas que rápidamente tomaron su tamaño original invadiendo toda la sala—. Hemos comprado juguetes, ropa y mantitas.

—Tu padre se ha emocionado demasiado, no lo veía así desde que estábamos esperándote a ti —dijo Narcissa con suavidad.

—Es mi nieto del que estamos hablando, después de todo —dijo el abuelo orgulloso.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

**—**

Pansy chilló emocionada cuando, al pasar frente a un aparador, logró divisar un bolso que según ella estaba divino y debía tener a toda costa. Draco suspiró cansado, sin entender que tenía de fabuloso el dichoso bolso, lucía exactamente igual a uno que ya tenía; verde, de piel sintética y con adornos de oro, llamativo y elegante sí, pero nada que valiera la pena un chillido como el que su mejor amiga había soltado sin el más mínimo recato o pudor sangrepura.

Draco la siguió dentro del local, los pies adoloridos y bastante cansado, sintiéndose como un hombre de la tercera edad y no como el joven vigoroso que había sido hasta hacía unas semanas: un entusiasta de las compras sin sentido y las reuniones con sus mejores amigos durante un precioso día de verano en el que no hubiera responsabilidades. Una actividad que para él en el pasado había sido cotidiana, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Sabía que se debía a su condición; el cachorro era aún demasiado pequeño cómo para hacerle sentir fatigado a los tres pasos pero su cuerpo y su núcleo mágico se debilitaban conforme el embrión permanecía más tiempo dentro de su cuerpo, la razón del agotamiento. La irritación por las multitudes tenía más que ver con sus cambios hormonales de humor y el hecho de que Pansy no parecía detenerse en cada tienda que se le atravesaba de camino al bendito restaurante de comida francesa al que había acordado ir en primer lugar.

Cuando Draco encontró a su amiga, entre los infinitos pasillos de esa enorme tienda de bolsos de diseñador, se encontraba charlando con una de las dependientas quién de manera muy convincente, no sólo intentaba que comprara el bolso verde del aparador, sino que también la persuadía para adquirir un par de perfumes y una cartera dorada bastante bonita y por la cara que Pansy ponía, Draco casi podía adivinar que, de hecho, compraría todo. Un defecto que los niños ricos y consentidos como ellos solían padecer.

Draco se acercó a ambas mujeres en silencio, recibiendo de la dependienta la típica mirada evaluativa que para él siempre había sido una señal de su atractivo físico.

—¿Me dejaría recomendarle alguna loción? —dijo la joven quitando su atención de Pansy y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Draco.

—Oh querida, no pierdas el tiempo —le respondió Pansy en su lugar, mirando evaluativamente la cartera dorada—. Con eso del embarazo todo le hace vomitar.

La chica frunció el ceño durante un momento antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—Oh, así que _están_[2] embarazados, bueno pues felicidades. —Esa había sido la felicitación más falsa que Draco había escuchado en su vida y él había estudiado en Slytherin.

—¿_Estamos_? —preguntó el rubio, no creyéndose que se le estuviera arrebatando el mérito de estar cargando —él solo y sin ayuda de nadie— una vida.

—Me llevaré estos dos —intervino Pansy distraídamente—. Y envuelve la cartera. —La chica asintió aún con algo parecido a la desilusión en la mirada antes de tomar lo que Pansy había elegido y marcharse.

—¿Dorado? —preguntó Draco.

—Un regalo para Granger. Tiene un vestido de noche perfecto para él.

—¿Aún no puedes llamarla por su nombre? ¿No están saliendo?

Pansy caminó en dirección a la caja sin responder la pregunta. Draco fue detrás de ella y luego de verla pagar, ambos salieron de la tienda donde una multitud de personas los recibió nuevamente, después de todo, se encontraban en el distrito comercial de Londres. Caminaron sobre la acera, sin entretenerse en ninguna otra tienda hasta finalmente llegaron a un pequeño restaurante Italiano que, Pansy aseguraba, era bastante bueno y al que Draco sólo había accedido a ir como pretexto para no permanecer encerrado en casa un día más muriéndose de aburrimiento.

—No estamos saliendo —dijo ella de repente, justo cuando Draco había comenzado a creer que no respondería.

Fueron recibidos por una mujer de piel oscura que, con una enorme sonrisa los guió hasta una mesa en el segundo piso, cerca de una ventana desde la cual se podía admirar la belleza de las calles de Londres. Les entregó el menú y luego de asegurarles que regresaría en un momento a tomar su pedido, los dejó solos.

—Pero tú dijiste que...

—Sé lo que dije —suspiró—. Es que yo de verdad creí que estábamos en una especie de relación.

—¿Creíste? —preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

—Salíamos a cenar, a beber, a la cosa esa que llaman cine, comíamos juntas durante el descanso en el trabajo, pasábamos noches enteras platicando, íbamos de compras, cocinábamos juntas. Así que no me mires como si fuese una idiota, cualquiera hubiera creído lo mismo.

—No estoy juzgándote en absoluto, para mí eso es como estar saliendo con alguien.

—Bien, tal vez podrías ir a decírselo a ella. —Pansy abrió el menú, una mirada indiferente en su rostro que no engañaba a Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Le dije que tal vez era momento de presentarle a mis padres y ella me preguntó por qué, así que le respondí qué eso es lo que hace una pareja para formalizar y ella me ha dicho que no éramos una pareja.

—Auch.

—Gracias por eso.

—Quiero decir _auch_. Nunca creí que Granger fuera tan insensible.

—Y no lo es. Es una mujer cálida, entregada y amorosa, pero se siente culpable.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y acariciando su vientre apenas abultado.

—Creí que el asunto de Weasley había quedado atrás. Él incluso está saliendo con una chica muggle, ¿no? Eso es lo que Harry me ha dicho.

—Ella no lo ha mencionado en absoluto, pero puedo verlo en la forma en que actúa. No se perdona el haberle mentido a Weasley respecto a sus sentimientos. Ella siempre ha sido honesta, sincera y lo que hizo... siente que lo traicionó. Mierdas de Gryffindor, supongo.

—Bueno, ellos suelen ser así, se sienten culpables con facilidad y son demasiado nobles. No puedo entenderlos.

La mesera se acercó a ellos, Pansy y Draco ni siquiera habían mirado la carta, pero Parkinson conocía los platillos que servían así que simplemente se encargó de ordenar un par de platos de _Coq_ _au_ _vin_ y dos copas con agua mineral, ya que Draco no podía consumir alcohol en su estado.

—No sé qué más hacer —respondió una vez que la mesera se machó con los pedidos—, he tenido mucha paciencia porque no he querido forzarla a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, pero estar cerca de tu predestinado no es fácil, los instintos son...

—Lo entiendo completamente —respondió el rubio recordando como al reencontrarse con Harry su cuerpo Omega había reaccionado con un celo repentino—. Tal vez es momento de que hables con ella.

—¿Y qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué estoy desesperada por que me ame? ¿qué me estoy volviendo loca con las migajas que me da?

—Podrías comenzar pidiéndole que te diga que es lo que siente y si algún día estará lista para estar contigo.

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió, apretando las manos en puños sobre la mesa. Draco podía ver su dolor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy asustada de que me diga que nunca podrá suceder.

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿por qué los Gryffindor tenían que ser tan complicados? ¿Por qué tenían que llevar todo a los extremos? Harry había hecho lo mismo en su tiempo, no aceptando sus sentimientos por él y luego arrepintiéndose. Draco había creído que Granger sería más inteligente y no querría pasar por lo mismo que su amigo.

—¿Y no crees que sería mejor saberlo? Así podrías comenzar a ver otros horizontes.

—No quiero, ella es para mí.

—Estás siendo obstinada, Pansy. Te está haciendo daño. Tú no pediste ser su predestinada, tú no pediste que se enamorara de alguien más. No hiciste nada malo y si ella no puede superarlo, entonces no dejes que te arrastre en el camino —puntualizó—. Joder, cuanto odio verte así.

Pansy levantó la vista, sus ojos enrojecidos por el sentimiento. Draco no dijo nada más, simplemente suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana donde el sol del mediodía aún brillaba intensamente. Recordaba el sentimiento de saberse rechazado, la humillación sí, pero sobre todo el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Él había estado en el lugar de su amiga algunos años atrás y había pensado que podría sobrellevar la decepción yendo de cama en cama, únicamente satisfaciendo sus instintos sin pensar en involucrar sus sentimientos y aun con eso, el dolor había persistido. Y no tenía idea de qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque probablemente no existían palabras que ayudaran.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Y entonces lo vio.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, sin percatarse que la mesera había llegado con las bebidas y chocando contra ella cuando, en shock, retrocedió alejándose de las ventanas y volcando las bebidas en el proceso. Pansy jadeó sorprendida mientras el cristal de los vasos se quebraba contra el suelo, pero Draco ni siquiera podía encontrar su voz dentro de su garganta para disculparse o su autocontrol para dejar de temblar mientras miraba desesperadamente el desastre de líquido y cristal en el suelo, temeroso de volver a mirar por la ventana.

—L-lo s-siento —dijo con manos temblorosas mirando el empapado uniforme de la mesera.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la chica notando su extraña actitud.

—¿Draco? —llamó Pansy dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿Debo llamar a alguien? —cuestionó la mesera.

Pansy negó con preocupación.

—No, sólo cobre lo que hemos pedido. Lo llevaré a casa.

Pansy le tendió un billete que la chica tomó antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la caja. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Pansy se acercó a Draco y tomándolo por los hombros lo sacudió un poco. Sus ojos reflejaban terror y abrazaba su vientre con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Viktor está afuera —respondió con voz temblorosa y los párpados apretados con fuerza—. Está aquí.

Pansy volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero al igual que la primera vez que lo había hecho, no encontró nada extraño, no había rastro de Krum por ninguna parte, pero dudaba que la mente de Draco le hubiera hecho alguna mala jugada, era verdad que se encontraba muy sensible últimamente pero no era para tanto. Tal vez, ¿Krum se las había arreglado para permanecer en Londres sin ser descubierto?

—Le mandaré un patronus a Harry, ¿tienes tu varita contigo?

—¿Sigue ahí? —preguntó con su cuerpo temblando.

—Yo no lo vi.

—Estaba allí.

—Entonces debe haberse ido cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mirabas.

—No llames a Harry —dijo, pera desconcierto de la pelinegra—. Está en una misión y si le dices algo va a querer volver de inmediato y hacer algo al respecto.

—Pero eso es justo lo que debería hacer.

—No, no. Yo... él no va a hacerme nada.

—Es un delincuente, debemos decirle a los aurores.

—Lo sé y lo haremos, llamaremos a James pero no a Harry.

Draco levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su mejor amiga. Las piernas le temblaban y la ansiedad le hormigueaba por toda la piel. Lo había visto, él estaba allí, vigilándolo de cerca y Draco estaba seguro de que no tramaba nada bueno.

Y estaba aterrado, aterrado de que quisiera hacerle daño a su bebé o a su Alfa y que la vida que había logrado construir poco a poco se derrumbara una vez más.

No iba a permitirlo.

—De acuerdo, vayamos al baño y nos apareceremos cerca del ministerio. No voy a arriesgarte yendo por la calle.

—Sí, bien... —Aunque hubiera querido replicar que él no era ningún debilucho y que podría defenderse, la verdad era que no estaba seguro; el bebé absorbía parte de su magia y él estaba tan conmocionado que no se sentía capaz de actuar o huir.

Viktor Krum tenía que desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pakora y Palak Paneer son dos platillos de comida hindú. Ambos a base de verduras.
> 
> [2] No sé si se usa en todas partes, pero en mi casa usan la expresión están embarazados para cuando una pareja espera un bebé, aunque como todos sabemos, sólo la mujer lleva al bebé.


	21. Segundo trimestre.

Entró por la chimenea, las llamas verdes desvaneciéndose lentamente a su espalda. El aroma familiar a _hogar_ lo invadió casi de inmediato, haciéndolo sentir menos cansado y mucho más reconfortado y aunque sus deseos de subir a la habitación y acostarse junto a su precioso Omega eran realmente fuertes, después de un día de mierda en el trabajo, aún tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Se deshizo de la túnica, dejándola sobre uno de los sillones de manera descuidada. Con un poco de magia no verbal y sin varita, las luces en la habitación se prendieron, iluminando muy suavemente mientras él sacaba su varita de su bolsillo. Caminó por la sala de estar, hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal y salió de la casa, hacia el jardín delantero donde se detuvo. Miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, la casa más próxima estaba a algunos metros lejos de allí pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse de que ningún muggle lo vería hacer magia.

Tomó aire, concentrándose en la magia que fluía por su cuerpo, estaba cansado y no se sentía con ganas de seguir gastando energía haciendo magia pero era necesario, él era el Alfa después de todo y era su deber proteger a su Omega y a sus cachorros así que, aún con el cuerpo pesado por el día tan largo, empuñó su varita, apuntándola hacía su casa.

Conjuró un encantamiento de color púrpura que impediría a cualquier muggle percatarse de lo que sucedía mientras reforzaba las protecciones de la casa. Con un movimiento de varita más y algunas palabras susurradas en latín, la casa comenzó a brillar en dorado, un brillo palpitante e intenso que iluminó todo el terreno. Harry agitó la varita una vez más, revelando algunos hilos que se enredaban alrededor de la casa y que Harry hizo mucho más largos, más gruesos y más entrelazados entre sí.

Y fue entonces que se percató.

Muy en el fondo, entre la maraña de hilos enredados, notó que algunos de ellos estaban rotos. Alguien había intentado traspasar sus protecciones, sin éxito, pero lo había intentado de todas formas.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con frustración y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos por hacer sus protecciones más fuertes, más resistentes, impenetrables. No podía darse el lujo de dejar a Draco tan desprotegido, no cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa completamente solo. Si alguien lograba traspasar sus barreras y algo le sucedía a su Omega, entonces Harry sería el único culpable.

Por supuesto, él sabía quién era la única persona capaz de intentar algo tan descarado como irrumpir en su casa y claro, se encontraba trabajando para atrapar al bastardo antes de que todo empeorara y Draco estuviera en verdadero peligro pero cada vez era más difícil. Con el caso del tráfico de Omegas prácticamente cerrado y sólo unos cuantos miembros de la banda criminal de "nivel bajo" aún en libertad, el ministerio no había creído conveniente seguir gastando esfuerzos en atraparlos aunque aún les seguían el rastro aurores menos capacitados que Harry.

Potter había intentado apelar esto, pero el ministro Fudge era necio y estúpido y aún seguía siendo el superior de su padre por lo que, aunque hubiera insistido mucho, no se le asignó la tarea de ir tras Krum porque, en palabras del ministro: _«__no hay necesidad de que vayas tú mismo tras él, sé que estás preocupado por tu Omega pero dudo mucho que el pobre diablo se atreva a ir tras él, no cuando sabe que se le busca como un criminal. El señor Malfoy estará bien, tendremos a algunos aurores tras su rastro y a ti se te asignarán tareas realmente importantes._

Una mierda.

El último haz de luz brilló con más fuerza que el resto y luego todo volvió a la calma y a la oscuridad de la noche. No estaba seguro de qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo le había tomado terminar con el refuerzo de las protecciones, pero si sumaba el tiempo que le había tomado terminar su turno en el ministerio y el tiempo que le tomó aplicar sus encantamientos de protección, entonces estaba casi seguro de que pasaba de la media noche.

Lo único que quería era dormir.

Entró de nuevo a la casa, apagando todas las luces e iluminando su camino únicamente con un suave _lumos_ que le permitía saber por dónde iba. Subió las escaleras y pasó frente a la habitación de invitados antes de detenerse en el cuarto destinado a su o sus cachorros. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color arena y las ventanas se encontraban cubiertas con pesadas cortinas de color blanco que apenas y filtraban un poco de la luz de luna en el exterior. Estaba prácticamente vacía, apenas amueblada con una cuna a medio montar, un cambiador para bebé y un armario, todos de madera pintada de blanco.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo el peso de la paternidad sobre sus hombros. Era cierto que ansiaba tener a su cachorro en brazos, lo anhelaba como pocas cosas en la vida había anhelado, pero también era cierto que se sentía aterrado; ser padre no sería una tarea fácil, tendría en sus manos la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger de una pequeña criatura que no podría hacerlo con sus propias manos, tendría la obligación de educarlo, de hacerlo feliz, de darle una vida digna y libre de preocupaciones. Y sabía que a Draco le preocupaban las mismas cosas aunque no dijera nada en absoluto, porque ambos estaban conscientes de la situación y de Viktor Krum, pero aun con eso deseaban ser felices y tener juntos lo que jamás imaginaron que era lo que más deseaban: una hermosa familia feliz.

Con un suspiro, Harry cerró la puerta de madera blanca, suavemente, evitando a toda costa hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera despertar a su Omega. Últimamente no parecía que Draco estuviera descansando demasiado, se le veía agotado y un poco ojeroso, el bebé pesaba cada vez más y había comenzado a moverse y el Omega lucía tan enamorado de él como incómodo y aun así era tan independiente que solía golpear a Harry cuando quería hacer algo gentil como cargarlo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

Tenían todo para vivir una etapa perfectamente hermosa, eran una pareja unida que se adoraba, el sexo, aunque era cada vez más difícil practicarlo no era imposible. Se comprendían, tenían un cachorro en camino y les iba perfectamente bien económicamente y aun así, Krum lograba alterar esa atmósfera hasta volverla tensa y llena de incertidumbre, como si un día simplemente pudiera aparecer y hacerle algo a Draco que le hiciera perder al bebé, o como si pudiera simplemente llegar y robarse al cachorro en venganza. El sólo pensar en eso les robaba noches de sueño y transformó esa etapa maravillosa en terror puro.

Sin embargo, Harry y Draco se esforzaban por seguir adelante.

Harry abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación. La silueta de Draco era apenas visible a la luz de su encantamiento de iluminación, recostado sobre su costado izquierdo con sus caderas anchas y su abultada barriguita de cinco meses. Seguía siendo el precioso ángel que siempre había sido pero ahora, ante los ojos de su Alfa, era incluso más hermoso y perfecto. Su piel parecía brillar con luz propia, sus facciones parecían menos afiladas por el peso ganado durante el embarazo y junto con el sonrojo, todo en conjunto, lo hacían lucir realmente hermoso y adorable, pero Harry sabía que no debía subestimarlo, Draco siempre había lucido como un ángel, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Se adentró en la habitación, deshaciéndose de su camisa a medio camino, desabotonándola lentamente por el cansancio del día, por el estrés que últimamente no le abandonaba. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda para sacar su pijama, Draco se removió un poco entre las sábanas y Harry detuvo sus movimientos sólo por un segundo para asegurarse de no despertarlo, lo que por supuesto fue en vano.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó el rubio con voz adormilada.

—Bastante tarde —le respondió cansado. Ambos susurraban.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Estaba en medio de una investigación, un asalto que terminó en asesinato. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes conmigo, trabajo es trabajo, supongo.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras su esposo se enderezaba sobre el colchón con algo de dificultad. Lo vio batallar con las sábanas y con su propio cuerpo, rostro cansado y músculos tensos. Aparentemente ninguno de los dos lo estaba pasando muy bien. Tal vez pediría vacaciones para finales del último trimestre de Draco y así pasar más tiempo juntos y con el bebé. Todo había sido verdaderamente rápido: su enamoramiento, el secuestro, la terapia, la luna de miel y luego el bebé; no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para acurrucarse y apreciarse, pero Harry se encargaría de que sucediera.

—Hey, no tienes que levantarte —le dijo acercándose a la cama con la camisa desabrochada sobre sus hombros, empujando al Omega suavemente para recostarlo de nuevo.

—Pensé que querrías cenar algo. Puedo hacer un sándwich. Creo.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa ligera.

—No es necesario, mi asistente trajo algo para mí antes de marcharse a su casa.

—Ah... el Omega ese —dijo claramente celoso mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama—. ¿Por qué no contrataste un Beta?

—Él necesita el trabajo, tiene trillizos y su Alfa murió en una misión, era auror novato.

Harry se sentó a su lado y besó suavemente su frente. Como el niño mimado que era, Draco solía ser muy celoso con todo lo que le pertenecía y eso lo incluía a él. El embarazo parecía haber incrementado la inseguridad, Draco no lo dejaba marchar sin antes restregarse contra él para marcarlo, lo que en definitiva encantaba a Harry, sus esencias mezclándose y demostrándole al mundo que estaban juntos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente bueno con todos? —le reprochó en un susurro en medio de la noche y Harry sonrió—. Si no lo fueras, podrías dejar tu trabajo y simplemente quedarte en casa, conmigo. Sabes que la fortuna Malfoy es suficiente para manteneros a nosotros y a cinco generaciones más.

—Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta ayudar a la gente.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero es que te extraño tanto.

Draco pasó sus pálidas manos por su pecho firme y cubierto ligeramente de vello. Harry se estremeció por su tacto frío y deseó con todo su corazón hacerlo suyo, olvidándose repentinamente del cansancio. Pero estaba asustado, asustado de que cualquier movimiento brusco lastimara al cachorro o al Omega. Él no quería hacerles daño, él quería protegerlos y amarlos para siempre.

Las manos de Draco subieron por su rostro, acariciándolo y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos de gusto. Escuchó a Draco suspirar, como si el simple contacto con él fuera un gran alivio. Y tal vez lo era.

—Eres realmente hermoso, Harry Potter —le dijo en un susurro amoroso antes de llevar sus manos hasta su rebelde cabellera y acercarlo para un beso.

El contacto de sus labios fue el remedio para todos sus males, de repente, el mundo entero dejó de existir para Harry, sólo existía esa habitación, dónde sólo estaban ellos dos, nada, ni nadie más. Los labios de Draco eran frescos como la menta y dulces como la tarta de melaza y había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían tocado tan íntimamente que sentía que su cerebro se derretiría. Era como estar en el cielo, tener a Draco de esa manera era como estar en el paraíso.

Con manos fuertes y firmes sujetó a Draco por las caderas, subiéndose en él con cuidado de no aplastar al cachorro. Acarició su piel suavemente, apartando gentilmente el pijama del medio. Ante el contacto, la piel del Omega se erizó y comenzó a calentarse, como una fiebre que sube rápidamente, sensual e irresistible. Harry profundizó el beso entre ellos, usando su lengua para explorar la boca de su esposo de manera minuciosa y tan ardiente que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que pequeños jadeos escaparan de sus gargantas.

Las manos de Draco se aferraron a su espalda —sus dedos enterrándose suavemente en su piel— por debajo de la camisa que se encontraba casi fuera del camino. Harry separó sus labios, sólo para arremeter en un ataque de besos húmedos sobre la garganta de su Omega, saboreándole, devorando cada centímetro de piel que se interponía en su camino. Draco era irresistiblemente delicioso. Pasó la lengua suavemente por su manzana de Adán y luego mordió sus clavículas, deteniéndose más tiempo allí del que Draco generalmente le permitía, no le gustaba que le dejara marcas moradas, pero en esa ocasión parecía dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Draco acariciaba su espalda y sus brazos, aparentemente deleitándose en lo fuerte de su cuerpo y en lo suave de su alma. Con cuidado, Harry desabrochó cada botón del pijama del rubio, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales un poco hinchados y su pancita abultada y perfecta. Por un momento Draco lució bastante avergonzado, probablemente porque estaba acostumbrado a ser admirado con un cuerpo firme, duro y fuerte, digno de un súper modelo o una escultura hecha a mano por un ángel, pero en el momento en que Harry lo besó, todas sus dudas se esfumaron de su expresión acongojada.

Harry lo desvistió lentamente, y Draco se dejó hacer, un brillo maravilloso en sus ojos que hizo que Harry se perdiera en ellos, con el tiempo deteniéndose. Una vez que ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, los besos continuaron, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más húmedos, las feromonas revoloteando por toda la habitación, excitándolos sobremanera.

—Déjame ir arriba —pidió el rubio.

—No tienes que tener el control sobre todo, Draco.

El beso se volvió más intenso mientras la mano de Harry se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos, acariciando la piel de su amante y su barriguita hasta llegar a su miembro, el pene de Draco estaba completamente erecto y húmedo, al igual que el espacio entre sus nalgas estaba perfectamente listo para ser penetrado. El pene de Harry dio un respingo ante la sensación de tener el miembro del rubio entre sus manos, era como si se masturbara a sí mismo mientras lo tocaba a él, probablemente cosa del vínculo que la marca en la nuca del Omega había formado.

La respiración de Draco se volvió cada vez más pesada, sus gemidos roncos y sensuales mientras Harry lo admiraba con hambre en la mirada, endureciéndose cada vez más por la vista, sintiendo su propio pene golpear contra su abdomen de lo erecto que estaba.

—Vas a volverme loco —le dijo el Omega, su voz apenas un susurro lleno de placer que atravesó la noche como un relámpago. Como la marca en su frente.

Incapaz de resistirse más al deseo, el joven auror se posicionó entre las piernas de su amante, extendiendo sus muslos delicadamente y levantando sus caderas para colocar debajo de él una de las tantas almohadas en la cama, dejando al descubierto el agujero húmedo, dilatado y enrojecido del Omega, completamente listo para recibirlo y aun con eso, Harry tuvo la cordura suficiente para decir:

—Si te lastimo... si los lastimo, por favor, dímelo y me detendré.

—No seas aguafiestas, héroe, sólo fóllame.

Draco le dedicó una de sus sonrisas arrogantes marca Malfoy y Harry perdió la cabeza por completo. Separando sus piernas y manteniéndolas lo más arriba que el embarazo les permitía, alineó su pene en su entrada y lo embistió lento pero fírmemente. El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció debajo de él y soltando una maldición de placer arqueó su espalda suavemente, dejando que Harry fuera cada vez más y más profundo. Draco era apretado, aterciopelado y caliente.

—Muévete —ordenó el rubio. Era obvio que no cedería a Harry por completo el control.

Pero con semejante orden, el joven auror no pudo ni replicar.

Salió de su cuerpo casi por completo sólo para enterrarse en él firme y fuertemente una vez más, arrancando de la dulce y ácida boca de su Omega jadeos eróticos. Las caderas de Harry se balanceaban expertamente, manteniendo el ritmo perfecto para que ambos se hundieran en el placer; afuera y adentro, fuerte, fuerte, _más, más. _Era tan delicioso que no podía detenerse, quería estar dentro de él por siempre, llenarlo de él, saciarlo de él y darle los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Por supuesto, el ritmo suave y amoroso no pudo mantenerse por demasiado tiempo, el agujero de Draco se contraía deliciosamente alrededor de la polla de Harry, haciéndole perder la cabeza y volviéndolo un animal salvaje. Draco no parecía estarse quejando en absoluto, envolvía sus tobillos alrededor de la cadera de su Alfa con fuerza y brusquedad, en busca de más contacto, de más placer, de más, más. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus voces roncas y sus respiraciones pesadas mientras se volvían uno sólo.

—Más rápido, ve más rápido —ordenó el Omega entre jadeos y Harry obedeció—. Joder, sí.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de la noche —además de los gruñidos y jadeos— una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, conforme el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. La cama temblaba violentamente, algunos objetos flotaban a su alrededor, su magia desbordada por el placer y algunas palabra sucias eran susurradas en medio de besos violentos y llenos de hambre. Así de intensa era una relación Alfa/Omega y Harry no podía creer que en algún momento de su vida había creído que todo era basura.

Harry se corrió en su interior, en su aterciopelado interior, duro, fuerte, demasiado; su semilla inundándolo todo hasta desbordarse en el exterior. Draco se corrió con fuerza, sobre su propio abdomen, espeso y blanco, sus respiraciones aceleradas y profundas, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente y la relajación post coito invadiéndoles por completo.

Harry arrojó sobre ambos un encantamiento de limpieza.

—Fue genial —declaró Harry acurrucándose detrás de su Omega, acariciando su barriga.

—Por supuesto que lo fue, lo hiciste conmigo.

—Idiota.

Draco sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Harry se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón, cubriéndolos con las sábanas usando algo de magia sin varita, dispuesto a dormir después de tan increíble sesión de sexo no planeado. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando el estómago de Draco gruñó.

—El bebé tiene hambre —declaró, sin vergüenza.

Harry sonrió con cariño, besando la cabeza de su esposo y acariciando al bebé.

—¿Y de qué tiene hambre?

—Sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de frambuesa.

—Esa es una petición razonable, mejor que los peinillos con mostaza.

—Sabían horribles.

—Pero te los comiste todos.

—Tenía hambre de eso.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Te prepararé uno.

—No tenemos mermelada.

—Iré a la tienda de veinticuatro horas que está cerca.

—Es muy tarde y debes estar cansado.

—Nunca estoy cansado para ti, Draco. Deja que te consienta.

—Siempre lo permito.

—Y por eso eres un mocoso malcriado.

Draco se giró para encararlo con una sonrisa orgullosa antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Lo soy.

—Sinvergüenza.

Divertido, Harry se levantó de la cama y sacó del armario una camisa sencilla y unos jeans desgastados con los cuales salir rápidamente. Draco le miró con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, mirando descaradamente su pene y su cuerpo fibroso, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y se vistiera rápidamente por vergüenza. Jamás se acostumbraría a ser adorado de esa manera por el rubio.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido y abrigado, salió y caminó hasta el límite de las protecciones que abarcaban el jardín. El frío viento de la madrugada lo golpeó en el rostro, haciéndolo estremecer antes de aplicar un encantamiento de calefacción sobre su cuerpo, ajustar su abrigo alrededor de él y aparecerse en el callejón más cercano de la tienda de conveniencia abierta veinticuatro horas. El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura pero se forzó a sí mismo a caminar y conseguir la mermelada para el sándwich de su Omega.

La puerta automática se abrió de par en par, las luces del interior le cegaron por un momento, por el contraste con el exterior en penumbra. El chico de la caja le sonrió, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato y Harry le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa cansada.

—Buenas noches, Harry. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte el día de hoy?

—Frank, buenas noches, sólo llevaré un frasco de mermelada orgánica.

—Por supuesto, están en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda. Los antojos a media noche se han prolongado demasiado, ¿no? Tienes una chica bastante caprichosa.

Harry caminó hacia el tercer pasillo, mirando algunos paquetes de galletas y tomando una caja de oreo antes de tomar un frasco de mantequilla de maní, mermelada y una bolsa de pan blanco. Draco le había dicho que sólo hacía falta la mermelada pero estaba seguro de que el Omega se acabaría el paquete de pan y todo lo demás rápidamente así que no estaba de más comprar un poco.

—Oh, lo es, demasiado caprichosa y mimada. Su familia es rica, sus padres jamás le negaron nada.

—Las chicas son de por sí complicadas, embrazadas la cosa debe ser peor. Por eso prefiero salir con hombres. Tal vez podrías intentarlo.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? ¿Un hombre casado y con un bebé en camino? —preguntó Harry con diversión, recordando que los muggles no tenían idea sobre los Alfa, Beta y Omega.

—Bueno, eso ha matado completamente la atracción que sentía por ti.

Harry soltó una carcajada, dejando los productos sobre la mesa, mientras Frank los pasaba por el lector de código de barras.

—Eres un buen marido.

—Me lo dicen a menudo.

—Ella es muy afortunada, déjame conocerla alguna vez. Debe ser una rubia despampanante.

—Rubia de ojos grises, de hecho, un cuerpo de muerte.

—Joder amigo, basta o querré hacerme hetero y te la robaré.

—Sobre mi cadáver, Frank, sobre mi cadáver.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa amigable una vez que la cuenta estuvo lista. Harry tomó la bolsa de plástico con su compra y salió del local. Frank y él se conocían desde hacía algunas semanas, cuando los antojos de Draco a media noche habían aparecido y no podía dormir sin complacerlos. Era un buen tipo, muy agradable, era una lástima que no pudiera decirle que en realidad, no había una chica en su vida, pero habían cosas que los muggles simplemente no debían saber.

Caminó de vuelta al callejón, dispuesto a llegar a casa lo antes posible. Se apareció frente a ella, sus manos ocupadas buscando espacio libre para encontrar las llaves en su bolsillo. Equilibrando la bolsa con sus productos, Harry logró liberar su mano izquierda y, con torpeza, encontrar las llaves que se encontraban dentro de su abrigo. Harry dejó la bolsa de plástico en el suelo, mientras abría el enrejado principal del jardín.

Fue ahí que lo vio.

Rápidamente desenfundó su varita, su cuerpo tensándose y en alerta. Por un momento, había creído ver una sombra moverse hacia su espalda, muy sigilosa y silenciosa, pero Harry era un auror entrenado y la había visto sin duda. Había alguien merodeando fuera de su casa.

Con ojos de halcón inspeccionó cada rincón en la calle, sin mover un sólo músculo. Escuchó una ramita partirse a un par de metros de allí pero Harry no se movió, si era quién él creía que era, el tipo era astuto y buscaría cualquier distracción para atacar. Un arbusto de la vecina del frente se movió y Harry se puso en guardia, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Sólo era un gato.

Suspiró, seguro de que la silueta detrás de él no había sido sólo cosa de su paranoia. Había podido sentir que le miraban y le vigilaban, pero aun con eso, dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la seguridad de su propiedad protegida por una severa cantidad de encantamientos.

El ruido de una aparición se hizo presente a sus espaldas. Alguien se había marchado.

Suspiró cansado, cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón con ese bastardo, que le arruinara la vida, que hubiera intentado deshabilitar sus protecciones sólo unas horas antes de llegar, que tuviera el descaro de acechar afuera de su casa como si él fuese un idiota incompetente al que no debía tomar en serio, como si no tuviera la capacidad de proteger a su propia familia y eso le ponía furioso, porque en el fondo, sabía que si había sido un inútil, que no había atrapado a Krum cuando le habían dado la oportunidad, que sólo había podido caer en sus provocaciones como un novato idiota.

No estaba seguro de poder seguir soportando la presión el estrés. Pero debía, por el bien de su familia.

Se adentró en la cocina aún con la adrenalina en el cuerpo; debía mantener las apariencias para no preocupar a Draco, para protegerlo, así que simplemente se dedicó a preparar un par de sándwiches para su Omega antes de servir una taza con leche y subirlo todo en una bandeja que flotaba delante de él. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando entró, Draco, se removía entre las sábanas con un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Realmente parecía estar sufriendo.

**—**

—Bien, los resultados están listos —dijo la medimaga entrando al consultorio con aire profesional.

Harry se encontraba sentado junto a Draco, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo. Después de que la noche anterior encontrara a su Omega empapado en sudor y sufriendo dolores en el abdomen, había querido llevarlo de inmediato a urgencias, pero Draco había insistido en que todo estaba bien y que podían ir juntos a consulta después de que terminara su turno en el trabajo. Harry no había dormido nada bien y no había podido trabajar eficientemente en absoluto, demasiado preocupado por su esposo como para pensar en nada más.

Cuando su turno terminó, había salido prácticamente corriendo hasta su casa, donde Draco lo había recibido sentado frente a la chimenea. Por supuesto, su gesto había sido indiferente pero Harry lo conocía demasiado bien y el vínculo que compartían le dejaba saber que no se encontraba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

—¿Encontró algo? ¿Algo malo? —preguntó el moreno con aprensión.

La medimaga le regaló una sonrisa complaciente.

—El bebé está creciendo completamente sano y fuerte, el dolor que sintió fue probablemente causado por el cambio de posición del feto que se acomodó dentro del útero. Dígame señor Malfoy ¿hizo algo de trabajo físico antes de que comenzaran los dolores?

Harry sintió su rostro enrojecer furiosamente de vergüenza. Draco en cambio, respondió con facilidad.

—Estábamos teniendo sexo.

—Claro, eso pudo haber causado el movimiento del bebé, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Harry intentando concentrarse en su cachorro y no en el embarazoso momento en que su marido había ventilado cosas sobre su vida privada.

—_El_ _bebé_ está perfectamente bien —respondió la mujer tajantemente. A Harry le parecía que había algo más detrás de esas palabras pero Draco habló antes de que pudiera preguntar.

—Lo ves, te dije que no pasaba nada —luego se dirigió a la doctora—. Es un Alfa paranoico.

—Bueno, ahora que sabe que no hay nada de qué preocuparse podrá descansar tranquilo, señor Potter. Además, tengo buenas noticias. Ya sabemos el sexo del bebé.

Cualquier inseguridad que Harry hubiera sentido antes se evaporó y fue reemplazada con la infinita felicidad que sólo un hijo podía causar. En su mente no existía nada más aparte de su esposo y su bebé y la euforia que saber su sexo le traía.

—Oh, pero Harry y yo no queremos saberlo —dijo Draco entonces, con indiferencia.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Harry con incredulidad, hasta que Draco soltó una sonora carcajada. Lo estaba molestando. Harry bufó—. Por supuesto que queremos saber.

Draco lo tomó de la mano, apretándola con cariño antes de intercambiar una sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces espero que estén felices de saber que su cachorro va a ser un precioso macho. Por supuesto, el género secundario lo descubriremos cuando cumpla diecisiete.

Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas antes de tomar a Draco con suavidad y besarlo, esperando que en ese gesto pudiera transmitirle el agradecimiento que sentía con él por haberle brindado tanta felicidad.

Tendrían que empezar a pensar en nombres. 


	22. Cuentas

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia y la frustración invadiendo su cuerpo. Agitó su varita una vez más mientras intentaba por todos los medios que la maldita calabaza entre sus manos se cortara con forma de una carita sonriente, pero aparentemente, ni siquiera era capaz de realizar un encantamiento tan sencillo. Tal vez había llegado a su límite.

—¿Qué ocurre Draco? —le preguntó Teddy sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿No sabes cómo es una carita sonriente? Es así, mira. —Teddy sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus pequeños dientes de manera tan dulce que toda la frustración se evaporó del cuerpo de Draco.

—Muchas gracias por la demostración —le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Draco dejó la calabaza sobre la mesa antes de recargarse pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla. Soltó un soplido de cansancio y pasó una mano por su frente, limpiando la pequeña gota de sudor que se había formado en ella. Se sentía agotado y un poco mareado, como cada que intentaba hacer algo de magia; la medimaga le había dicho que era normal, que el cachorro se alimentaría de su núcleo mágico sobremanera durante el último trimestre y Draco estaba a un mes de dar a luz, con un cuerpo que en principio no debía ser capaz de procrear.

—Te ves bastante pálido —le dijo Severus acercándose a la mesa para poner más calabazas.

—Sólo estoy un poco mareado.

Severus le miró con la ceja enarcada y esa expresión en su rostro que le decía al mundo que sabía más de lo que podías imaginar. Sin embargo, Draco estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esa expresión, Severus había sido para él como un segundo padre prácticamente desde toda la vida y lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar con sólo mirarlo cuando estaba tramando algo, cosa que jamás lo detuvo ni en su casa, ni en Hogwarts cuando entró en Slytherin.

Sin decir o hacer algo más, Severus dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la cocina, probablemente para seguir ayudando con los preparativos para la fiesta del día de brujas en Malfoy Manor. Toda la familia y los amigos se encontrarían allí, además de algunos de los miembros de la alta sociedad mágica. Era una fecha importante para las brujas y los magos y aunque Draco hubiera querido sólo pasarlo entre familia, su padre había insistido en invitar a gente con la cual hacer negocios.

Él simplemente no se sentía de humor para lidiar con la alta sociedad.

Guardó su varita dentro de su túnica y tomó uno de los cuchillos en la mesa para continuar con la labor de tallar las calabazas, aunque estaba seguro de que el resultado sería un desastre si lo intentaba a mano, la última vez que lo había hecho de esa manera había sido cuando niño y no estaba seguro de poder recordarlo. Teddy, en cambio, parecía todo un experto.

—¿Draco? —le preguntó Teddy mientras le sacaba toda la pulpa a una de las calabazas.

—¿Si?

—¿El bebé va a tardar mucho en llegar?

—Estás bastante impaciente —sonrió—. Bueno aún le faltan cinco semanas.

—¿Y cuantos días son eso? —preguntó marcando con maestría la cara de un gatito en su calabaza.

—Bueno, treinta y cinco, pero podrían ser más o ser menos. Eso depende de cuando el cachorro esté listo.

Teddy asintió pensativo. Mientras perforaba con su cuchillo los ojos del gatito, Remus lo había encantado para que Teddy pudiera tallar calabazas sin hacerse daño. Draco lo miró por un momento con una sonrisa divertida antes de volver a su propio trabajo, sin embargo, después de un par de minutos, Draco escuchó la silla de Teddy chirriar cuando se bajó de ella, sus pequeños pies caminando hasta su lado. Draco había estado a punto de preguntar qué ocurría cuando Teddy se recostó sobre su barriga abultada, abrazando al cachorro con afecto.

—Vamos, sal rápido, por favor —le pidió y el bebé hizo algo que sólo hacía con sus padres; soltó una violenta patadita.

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron con fervor, con algo que Draco no podía reconocer pero que era tan cálido que sus ojos se llenaron de conmovidas lágrimas. El rubio acarició la cabecita de Teddy cuyo cabello cambiaba de color rápidamente, aparentemente estaba experimentando demasiadas emociones a la vez y por los colores brillantes que tenía, Draco podía adivinar que eran positivas.

—¿Cómo van esas calabazas? —preguntó Remus entrando al comedor con una enorme caja.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Teddy arrojándose a sus brazos—. ¡Mi bebé me habló!

—¿Tu...? —Remus frunció el ceño, confundido, antes de mirar a Draco quien acariciaba su pancita suavemente—. Oh...

—Parece que se ha adueñado de él —explicó Draco con diversión. Teddy infló su pechito con orgullo.

—¿Ya han pensado en un nombre? —preguntó el hombre lobo dejando la caja en el suelo y tomando una silla para ayudar con las calabazas.

—James —respondió aún no muy convencido—. Harry y yo no estábamos tan seguros así que metimos las opciones en un frasco y elegimos el que salió. Ahora no podemos cambiarlo porque Harry puso en el frasco un encantamiento para que nadie hiciera trampa.

—Parece que el chico no es tan tonto como yo creía —interrumpió Severus con más cajas en sus brazos—. Casado contigo debe haberse curtido.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no me insultaste tan descaradamente —dijo Draco con rostro altivo.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Su abuelo va a estar feliz de escucharlo.

—Oh, realmente lo está, Lily dice que no lo había visto tan entusiasmado desde que iba a ser padre. Le ha comprado un montón de cosas al bebé, más de las que ya le había comprado. Mi padre no soporta la competencia.

—¿Competencia? —interrumpió la voz de Lucius—. Nadie puede competir conmigo. Mis regalos son superiores y cuando el pequeño nazca y no pueda apartarse de ellos, todo el mundo lo sabrá —Lucius dejó el resto de las cajas junto a las otras.

—¿Son todas? —preguntó Remus. Lucius asintió—. Bien, entonces supongo que podemos comenzar con la decoración. Las calabazas están casi listas.

—Teddy y yo nos encargaremos de ellas —afirmó Draco mientras Remus, Severus y Lucius se marchaban a decorar el gran salón.

Draco y Teddy terminaron con las calabazas un momento después, las tallaron y limpiaron antes de colocar las velas dentro. Fue una suerte que Pansy llegara en el momento exacto en que se necesitaba que alguien encendiera las velas, la chica hizo el trabajo con un simple movimiento de varita sin preguntar absolutamente nada y Draco realmente lo agradeció. No tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría para que nadie notara que ya no podía hacer magia; si alguien lo descubriera, seguramente sería llévalo al hospital y su medimaga no lo encubriría más con el verdaderamente delicado estado de su embarazo.

Ya suficientemente había tenido cuando Harry lo había llevado a consulta por los dolores que había sentido durante el segundo trimestre. En aquella ocasión, Draco había estado realmente seguro de que su medimaga no le seguiría el juego, él le había pedido no revelar nada hasta que estuviera listo, pero la verdad es que no había tenido el coraje de confesarle a Harry que, en algún punto, tal vez, tendría que elegir entre él o el bebé, porque no era justo en absoluto.

Según la doctora, todo iba perfectamente bien con el cachorro, en eso no le había mentido a Harry, pero cuando este tuvo que marcharse por una emergencia, las peores noticias habían llegado a Draco y es que sí, su bebé estaba creciendo sano y fuerte. El problema era él, su cuerpo se debilitaba mientras que el cachorro se fortalecía en su interior y las pociones, aunque estaban ayudando, no eran milagrosas y el riesgo de que Draco muriera durante el parto era elavado. Por eso era que cada vez le costaba más trabajo caminar distancias largas o hacer esfuerzo físico; por eso su magia había dejado de responder. Su cuerpo había adoptado una nueva forma de funcionar, una donde la prioridad era el cachorro y no él.

Draco debía admitir que se sentía cansado y débil y que no poder hacer magia le frustraba demasiado, pero la felicidad de saber que tendría un hijo, un hijo de él y de su Alfa predestinado, realmente lo hacían feliz así que ese sufrimiento temporal pasaba a segundo plano. Suponía que tener hijos sí cambiaba a las personas y de todas formas, aún cabía la esperanza de poder dar a luz y que su cuerpo resistiera lo suficiente como para ser atendido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Narcissa apareció por la puerta cargando una charola con ensalada, seguida de su hermana Andrómeda cargando un pavo enorme relleno de carne y fruta. Ambas mujeres platicaban tranquilamente. Draco nunca había comprendido por qué su familia se empeñaba en hacer todo de manera manual el día de brujas, cuando en Hogwarts todo el banquete y demás era hecho por la magia de los elfos domésticos. Su madre, por supuesto, insistía en que era una vieja tradición sangre pura y Draco jamás se había negado a contradecirlo pero aún a sus veintitrés años le era cómico ver a su madre cocinar por su cuenta y servir sin que los elfos intervinieran.

—Luces algo cansado, cariño. ¿Te has esforzado de más? —preguntó su madre.

—En absoluto, he estado sentado aquí desde que terminé con las calabazas. Debe ser el peso del último mes, este bebé es muy inquieto.

—Oh y eso que aún no ha nacido —dijo su tía Andrómeda—. Dora era una bebé realmente energética, una vez no dormí tres noches seguidas cuidándola.

Draco palideció de sólo pensar que su bebé no lo dejaría dormir por tanto tiempo. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que fuera un bebé pacífico, no con la manera en que pateaba y se acomodaba mil veces dentro de su vientre. Además, Draco no había sido precisamente un angelito en su infancia y por lo que sabía, Harry había sido igual de alborotador.

Estaba condenado.

—Vamos, Draco, no pongas esa cara, aprenderás a manejarlo —dijo su madre entre risas—. Los hijos son complicados, pero uno los ama de todas formas. Por supuesto, hay sacrificios que se deben hacer, como usar tu tiempo de spa en cambiar pañales o tus días de compras por tardes de lectura y educación.

—Además, tienes el apoyo de tu familia —agregó Andrómeda—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Draco asintió pensativo. Había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que su vida no sería igual; desde que había salido embarazado las cosas habían cambiado y aunque no se sentía preparado, sabía que toda su familia le apoyaría. Su bebé estaba en buenas manos, tenía a Harry que era un padre fabuloso, a sus abuelos paternos y maternos expertos en la crianza de niños. Estaban los Black que tenían a Teddy y aunque Sirius parecía un desastre, lo llevaba bastante bien y él mismo estaba dando lo mejor de sí para madurar y criar correctamente a su cachorro.

Draco suspiró, acaricio su vientre y James pateó ligeramente, haciéndolo sonreír.

Pansy entró en el comedor con el entrecejo fruncido y pisando fuertemente. Draco se sobresaltó por su abrupta aparición. Detrás de ella entró Hermione con expresión afligida, abrió la boca, pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir se lo guardó cuando se percató de que había más gente en el comedor, lo que Pansy claramente aprovechó para escabullirse hacia las cocinas.

Parecía que esas dos no podían arreglar sus diferencias.

—Si quieres un consejo, déjala tranquila —dijo Draco cuando Hermione atravesó el comedor para alcanzar a Pansy—. De todas formas, ¿qué puedes decirle para consolarla? A ti sólo te importa el chico Weasley.

Draco vio con placer como la mandíbula de la Alfa se apretaba y sus puños se cerraban.

—No sabes nada, Malfoy.

—Sé lo suficiente como para pedirte amablemente que dejes de jugar con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, es lo mejor —replicó con seguridad—. A mí no me gusta entrometerme, para nada, pero sé qué ella nunca ha sido tu tipo, tal vez incluso puedas convencer a Weasley de que vuelva contigo. Pueden casarse y tener pequeños niños de rizos pelirrojos o algo así. Así Pansy tendrá la oportunidad de seguir adelante, ha esperado por ti demasiado tiempo, es hora de que consiga a alguien que la quiera de verdad.

Hermione se volteó hacia él, sus rizos salvajes flotando en el viento con furia. Su expresión era fiera y aunque Draco temió ser golpeado por ella, como en tercer año, sabía que no se atrevería, no en su estado, aunque sí le intimidaba un poco.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡No quiero compartirla con nadie! —gritó con su voz de Alfa y Draco luchó por no sentirse ofendido.

—¿De verdad? No lo parece —le respondió con descaro.

—¡Estoy enamorada de ella! La amo de verdad, no quiero perderla.

Draco pudo apreciar el momento exacto en que la furia de Granger se transformó en desesperación, sus ojos avellana enrojeciéndose por el llanto y su cuerpo temblando. Nunca la había visto tan débil y decidida a la vez.

Entonces el rubio sonrió y dijo:

—Ya la escuchaste Pans. —Se puso de pie—. Está enamorada de ti, basta de dramas que van a arruinar la fiesta.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente, con cuidado de no perturbar a su cachorro. Lo último vio al salir del comedor fueron las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione y lo último que escuchó fueron los tacones de Pansy volviendo al comedor. Su madre y su tía aparentemente se habían dado a la fuga en cuanto vieron todo el drama porque Draco no las había visto por ninguna parte.

El salón principal estaba casi listo a las cuatro de la tarde, todos habían trabajado arduamente para que la fiesta fuera viento en popa, a excepción de James, Sirius y Harry que aún tenían que terminar su turno a las cinco de la tarde, antes de asistir a la fiesta. Incluso los Weasley habían llegado con algo de comida y algunas decoraciones que, aunque no eran de muy buen gusto, Narcissa no se negó a colgar. Draco ayudó con algunas otras cosas, como a montar la mesa con los aperitivos para la fiesta antes de toparse con un sollozante Teddy que quería salir a pedir dulces como los muggles, una actividad que se había vuelto muy popular entre magos también en los últimos años.

—Quiero ir, papi —le decía a Remus. Su carita empapada en lágrimas.

—Lo sé cariño pero tu padre no ha vuelto del trabajo y aún tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí.

—¿Por qué no dejas que lo lleve? —preguntó Draco—. Iré a dejarle algunas cosas a Harry al ministerio, Teddy puede venir conmigo y podemos ir los tres juntos a pedir dulces.

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron.

—No estoy muy seguro, Draco, podría ser peligroso —dijo Remus con clara preocupación en sus ojos.

—No vamos a estar solos —respondió Draco comprendiendo el porqué de su preocupación—. Iremos a mi casa por red flu para que podamos cambiarnos y luego tomaremos la chimenea para ir por Harry.

Remus lo miró por un momento, antes de decidir que los dos, Draco y su hijo, estarían completamente a salvo si no salían sin compañía al exterior.

—De acuerdo, pero nada de pedir dulces sin antes ir por Harry, ¿bien? —le advirtió a su hijo, creyendo que probablemente intentaría convencer a Draco para que fueran a pedir dulces antes. 

—Tranquilo Remus, no haría nada para poner a Teddy o al bebé en peligro. Soy un Slytherin, ya sabes, tenemos esta cosa llamada sentido de conservación.

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila que Draco tomó como un permiso.

El padre del pequeño le dio una caja con su disfraz y finalmente, avisando a sus padres y amigos que iría a su casa a cambiarse antes de pasar por Harry al ministerio, se marchó vía red flu con Teddy sujetándose fuertemente de su mano. Nada más poner un pie en la casa el pequeño de seis años salió disparado en dirección al cuarto del cachorro donde él sabía podría encontrar algunos juguetes. Draco le siguió después de gritarle que no corriera en las escaleras, no que pudiera seguirle el paso con la enorme barriga que cargaba pero al menos no lo perdería de vista.

Después de dejarlo jugar un poco, llenó la bañera y se encargó de Teddy, sus rodillas adoloridas por el peso de su bebé y el esfuerzo de mantenerse agachado para darle un baño. El pequeño disfrutó cada momento mientras jugaba con las burbujas y los jabones que se escapaban de sus manos. Después del baño, Draco se aseguró de secarlo lo mejor posible con la toalla, ya que había decidido no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios como hacer magia por razones como esa. Una vez completamente limpio y seco, Draco dejó que Teddy se las arreglara en la habitación principal con su disfraz de hombre lobo que no debía ser difícil de poner, todo mientras él tomaba una ducha.

El agua caliente relajó sus músculos, deshaciéndose del dolor y la tensión, sobre todo en la zona de la espalda y los hombros. Cuando terminó su ducha se encontró con Teddy sentado tranquilamente sobre su cama, sus piernitas colgando por un extremo y sus manitas sosteniendo la fotografía del último ultrasonido que Draco se había hecho. Draco no dijo nada mientras se vestía, pero parecía que Teddy realmente se había encariñado con su pequeño James y esperaba que cuando naciera, ambos pudieran ser buenos amigos.

Una lástima la diferencia de edad porque hubieran podido ser el terror de Hogwarts juntos.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó al niño cuando se aseguró de que su cabello estaba perfecto. Teddy asintió dejando el ultrasonido delicadamente sobre la mesita de noche de dónde la había recogido—. Recuerda que sólo podemos ir a pedir dulces al Londres mágico, vamos a llevarle sus túnicas a Harry y luego de que se cambie iremos a pedir esos dulces.

Teddy asintió energéticamente, Draco lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza de sólo pensar que algún día podría sujetar a su propio hijo de esa manera. Bajaron las escaleras y Draco tomó de la sala de estar la bolsa de papel donde Harry había olvidado sus túnicas esas mañana. Aparentemente seguía sin darse cuenta de que no las tenía porque no había enviado a Draco ninguna lechuza o patronus.

El rubio y el pequeño castaño tomaron la red flu. Al salir de la chimenea se encontraron con muy pocos magos y brujas volviendo a sus casas, la mayoría de la gente salía temprano en día de brujas para que tuvieran la oportunidad de arreglar todo para la festividad, no así los aurores que, sin importar la fecha, siempre estaban quedándose por una u otra razón y Draco lo había aprendido desde que había empezado a salir con Harry.

Algunas personas los saludaron amablemente, enternecidos por el disfraz de lobo de Teddy quién lo portaba con orgullo y otros con respeto hacia él, que era el padre del hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, el tan ansiado hijo del héroe. Draco, como su padre le había enseñado, saludó cortésmente a todos, aun sin conocerlos y atravesó el atrio sin más problemas.

Draco subió al vacío elevador junto con Teddy, presionando el botón hacia el departamento de aurores mientras una estresante musiquita sonaba de fondo, aunque probablemente no era tan estresante si Teddy la tarareaba alegremente, balanceándose sobre sus pequeños pies. La irritabilidad era cosa de sus hormonas, probablemente. O del dolor en su espalda baja.

Acomodó las asas de la bolsa de papel entre sus dedos y sujetó mucho mejor a Teddy antes de que el elevador se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran. Algunos aurores aún permanecían en sus puestos, algunos con las ansias de marcharse demasiado obvias para su propio bien y era obvio que algunos tendrían que quedarse en caso de emergencia, después de todo, día de brujas era una festividad bastante intensa y siempre habían algunos haciendo locuras.

Algunos de los aurores le saludaron, reconociéndolo y halagándole por su barriguita, algunos otros, los Alfas afectados por sus feromonas, incluso se habían ofrecido a llevarlo hasta la oficina cargando y aunque la idea era tentadora, Draco había cambiado y había dejado de aprovecharse de su poción como Omega para provocar a otros Alfa; él tenía a Harry después de todo y lo amaba.

El escritorio frente a la oficina de su esposo estaba vacío, aparentemente su asistente se había marchado, así que, aún con niño y bolsa en mano, Draco se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta detrás del escritorio sin tocar, para ese momento Harry ya debía haber tomado una ducha en las regaderas del departamento y sólo debía ponerse lo que Draco le había llevado. El rubio esperaba verlo en su oficina, buscando por todas partes su túnica hasta que él entrara y le dijera que la había olvidado en casa. Harry sonreiría y se acercaría a besarlo porque, por Merlín, estaba siendo un esposo fantástico.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena dentro, quedó en shock.

Parpadeó un par de veces, seguro de que sus hormonas y que su vulnerable estado de embarazado lo estaban engañando, porque no había manera de que Harry, _su Harry_, se encontrara a medio vestir con un joven que no había visto en su vida colgando de su cuello, como si sólo un momento antes se hubieran estado besando. Sin embargo, luego de parpadear al menos quinientas veces y seguir viendo lo mismo llegó a la conclusión de que no era cosa suya.

—Draco —dijo Harry alejando al joven de él de manera delicada, como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco tragó saliva, sintiéndola pesada como plomo, a sus fosas nasales llegando la esencia de ese Omega. Draco no lo conocía, pero lo había olido antes, su aroma era idéntico al que Harry había llevado encima cuando había regresado a casa después de dos meses en Moscú.

Sin nada de tacto o sutileza, el rubio arrojó directamente al rostro de su esposo la bolsa con su ropa, tan furioso que el sonido azotador realmente retumbó por toda la habitación. Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera maldecido, pero como no podía, se conformó con marcharse con la dignidad que le quedaba junto con el pequeño Teddy que no parecía entender que estaba sucediendo.

—Espera, Draco —dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque parecía preocupado—. No es lo que tú crees. Él sólo vino aquí para...

Draco no lo dejó terminar, cerró de un portazo la puerta de su oficina y caminó tan rápido como el embarazo se lo permitía hacia el elevador que, gracias a Merlín, se había detenido en ese piso. La voz de Harry le seguía desde atrás pero Draco no quería escucharle, estaba demasiado conmocionado, demasiado celoso, demasiado furioso como para entender razones. Lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en llegar al elevador sin soltar una lágrima, llorar lo haría sentir mucho más patético y la angustia podía afectar a su bebé.

—¿Por qué corremos de Harry? —preguntó Teddy cuando finalmente entraron al elevador.

—¡Draco! —llamó Harry.

Las puertas se cerraron.

—¿Draco? ¿Por qué lloras?

Las lágrimas se sentían calientes sobre su rostro, se las arregló para limpiarlas mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Teddy y esperaba a llegar al atrio.

—¿Qué te parece ir por esos dulces? —le preguntó entonces, pero el niño era inteligente y ya no parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

—¿Qué hay de Harry?

—Harry no va a venir, sólo seremos nosotros dos en esta aventura. ¿De acuerdo?

Teddy asintió inseguro.

Draco necesitaba despejar su mente y había creído que la mejor manera de hacerlo era paseando con un niño de seis años por el Londres mágico en busca de dulces. Era una suerte que después de la caída de Voldemort muchas de las tradiciones muggles se hubieran mezclado con su mundo y que hubieran muchos niños como Teddy pidiendo golosinas de casa en casa y mucha gente ofreciéndolas en sus puertas. No quería pensar en Harry ni en lo que había visto, era obvio por el aroma de las feromonas de ese Omega que tramaba algo, aunque no podía estar seguro de que Harry estuviera correspondiéndole.

A veces era una mierda pensar que un Alfa podía marcar a más de un Omega y que un Omega, como él, podía morir sin su Alfa. Pero, ¿qué razones podría tener Harry para engañarlo? ¿estaba cansado de ser despertado por sus náuseas matutinas? ¿De tener que ir a la tienda de conveniencia en las madrugadas cuando tenía antojos? ¿de la falta de sexo? ¿de sus cambios de humor? ¿de su carácter de mierda? ¿Se habría cansado de él o sólo sería una aventura pasajera? ¿qué haría si el otro Omega se embarazaba? ¿lo abandonaría? ¿Todo esa su culpa?

No, no quería pensar en eso.

Aclararía ese asunto con Harry después, tenía que ser un mal entendido, Draco sabía que Harry lo amaba, lo veía en sus ojos, sus gestos, lo sabía por el vínculo.

Tal vez se había precipitado.

Suspiró.

—¡Mira Draco, me han dado un montón en esa casa! —exclamó Teddy agitando efusivamente su calabaza de plástico encantada para que cupieran todos los dulces que le dieran.

—Eso es genial, Ted, pero recuerda que no debemos comer ninguno hasta revisarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y corrió hacia otra de las casas donde una señora estaba teniendo problemas para atender a los niños. Parecía que Teddy se estaba divirtiendo pero Draco sabía que debían volver a la mansión antes de que anocheciera y como debían caminar hasta el Caldero Chorreante para usar la red flu, entonces tal vez debían irse pronto. Le dolían los pies.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo. ¿No te sientes cansado? El bebé parece pesar bastante.

La sangre se le heló al reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Podía sentirlo a su espalda, realmente cerca. No podía mover un sólo músculo por el impacto, lo que no hacía mucha diferencia si tomaba en cuenta que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer magia, pero debía gritar, pedir ayuda, cualquier cosa para evitar que algo le pasara a su bebé.

—Por favor, vete Viktor —le dijo en un susurro apenas audible, todo el aire escapando de sus pulmones—. No tienes más asuntos conmigo.

—Oh, Draco, allí es dónde te equivocas, aún tenemos demasiadas cosas por atender.

Lo siguiente sucedió para Draco como en cámara lenta. Teddy se acercaba a él corriendo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Viktor lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y Draco abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero de la palabra sólo fue capaz de pronunciar la primera sílaba en un grito desgarrador antes de que la sensación de la aparición lo envolviera por completo y la sonrisa feliz de Teddy se volviera llanto y conmoción.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo de un segundo a otro pero él no podía sentir nada además del pánico, había dejado al pequeño Teddy completamente solo y había sido secuestrado por el hombre que más le odiaba en el mundo. Necesitaba a Harry.

—Vamos Draco, no tienes que actuar tan paranoicamente —le dijo—. No voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Vamos, toma algo de aire, estás muy pálido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó sin tener el valor de levantar la mirada, sujetando su vientre con fuerza, intentando protegerlo.

—A ti —le respondió simplemente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y...?

—No necesito sentarme —atajó firmemente—. Déjame ir, Viktor. Harry me ha marcado, no puedes tenerme.

—Sé qué Potter te marcó, aun cuando te negabas completamente a doblegarte ante un Alfa. Incluso ahora esperas un cachorro. La vida puede dar muchos giros ciertamente. ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿De ti? Por supuesto, sé de lo que eres capaz. Me mandaste a secuestrar, me violaste y me lavaste la cabeza con tu basura de los predestinados y amor verdadero.

—¿Violarte? No, Draco, sólo buscaba una manera de estar junto a ti para siempre.

Con la furia creciendo en su interior Draco finalmente levantó la vista para enfrentarlo. Viktor se encontraba sentado en una pequeña y destartalada silla de madera, aparentemente se encontraban en alguna posada de mala muerte, si la cama era alguna indicación. Lo único que iluminaba la sala era una pequeña lámpara junto a la cama y aún con esa falta de luz, Viktor lucía delgado, ojeroso y sucio, nada que se comparara con la brillante estrella de quidditch que había sido.

—Me arruinaste la vida —le dijo con los puños apretados. Una punzada de dolor en su vientre.

—Sólo quería hacerte feliz. Llevaba enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que estaba desesperado.

El dolor se calmó y volvió enseguida, esta vez más fuerte.

—¿Quieres verme feliz? —preguntó no dejando ver a través de su voz el dolor en su cuerpo y fallando miserablemente—. Entonces déjame en paz, déjame vivir una vida tranquila con mi esposo y mi cachorro. Suicídate, vete lejos, haz lo que quieras pero no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

—No puedo hacerlo, Draco, te necesito y si tengo que acabar con Potter para tenerte entonces voy a hacerlo. Sólo tengo que esperar a que venga por ti y asesinarlo, la marca en tu cuello desaparecerá y podremos estar juntos. No tienes que preocuparte por el bebé, lo amaré como si fuera mío. Seremos una familia.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó por la fuerza de la declaración del alfa y las contracciones en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás...? —Viktor se puso de pie, dispuesto a acercarse y Draco dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡No te acerques o te mataré! ¡Te juro por mi familia que te mataré!

El estrés y el dolor se incrementaron, haciéndolo doblarse por la mitad y soltar un grito desgarrador mientras la punzada en su vientre se hacía cada vez más constante. _Bum, bum, bum_, una y otra vez.

—No ahora, por favor, espera un poco más, James —le suplicó al bebé.

Pero fue en vano, algo dentro de él se rompió y algo líquido empezó a escurrir por sus piernas. Viktor lo tomó por los hombros y Draco usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para empujarlo. Krum cayó de espaldas contra la silla, su cabeza golpeando contra la madera. La cabeza de Draco se nublaba por el dolor y la incertidumbre, pero el Omega dentro de él seguía gritando que debía protegerse, que debía proteger a su bebé, así que tomó lo primero que encontró, un objeto de pesado metal y golpeó con ello al Alfa en la cabeza.

—¡Te dije que te mataría! —dijo con su voz llena de furia.

Viktor reaccionó arremetiendo contra él, tirándolo en el suelo con una bofetada que hizo que soltara un alarido de dolor. La preocupación de que la caída hubiera afectado al bebé crecía conforme pasaban los segundos.

—¡Deja de resistirte! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo?

Draco no respondió, una contracción más lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar y sollozar mientras sentía el cuerpo de su bebé preparándose para salir. El miedo y el estrés debían haber adelantado el parto.

—Por favor... por favor, mi bebé —rogó entre lágrimas.

El rostro ensangrentado de Viktor apareció en su campo de visión, una de sus manos acarició su rostro y Draco sintió otra contracción que lo hizo gritar y retorcerse en el suelo.

—Nuestro bebé, Draco. Nuestro.


	23. Luz.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, los susurros violentos de la gente aturdiéndolo, un eco estruendoso que retumbaba en su cabeza, volviéndolo incapaz de reconocer cualquiera de las palabras que estuvieran siendo dichas. La gente se aglomeraba alrededor de la escena principal y le miraban. Harry no deseaba saber lo que esas miradas le decían, sólo deseaba que se detuvieran, porque entre más se adentraba en ese mar de gente que le observaba, se convencía a cada paso de que algo terriblemente malo estaba sucediendo.

Todo sucedía como en cámara lenta. La gente a su alrededor, sus labios moviéndose sin emitir sonidos, los niños asustados y confundidos y el sol terminaba de caer por el horizonte dejándolo todo en penumbras. Harry apenas era consciente de su propio cuerpo, de sus sentidos. Sus manos adormecidas y un zumbido molesto que había comenzado como un pequeño, y apenas imperceptible, pitido destrozándole los tímpanos.

Fue entonces que lo escuchó.

El pitido en sus oídos se intensificó y Harry apresuró el paso mientras se transformaba en un fuerte llanto que él reconoció de inmediato. El silencio se transformó en ruido, palabras; en oraciones que Harry entendía a medias, demasiado concentrado en llegar al núcleo de todo el alboroto. Conmoción, confusión, rumores dichos al viento que Harry hubiera preferido que permanecieran mudos.

—...secuestro... —había dicho una mujer.

—...vi nada... —dijo otra.

Un par de niños pequeños lloraban.

—...embarazado...

—Pobre Omega.

Las rodillas de Harry temblaban y su corazón latía rápidamente. Deseaba desesperadamente que todos guardaran silencio, que todo volviera al mutismo original de su conmoción. No podía soportarlo, entre más piezas de la escena eran reveladas, era obvio que no encontraría nada bueno al final de la multitud y no podía soportarlo. Sólo podía pensar en los peores escenarios posibles, mutilaciones, heridas, muerte.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, un dolor que él sabía que no le pertenecía, el dolor que podía sentir gracias a su vínculo. Su Draco estaba sufriendo.

El llanto cobraba fuerza conforme más cerca estaba Harry, dentro de su cabeza una vocecita le dijo que al menos Teddy estaba a salvo, lo que era un alivio parcial. Aún tenía que empujar a unas cuantas personas más para descubrir si Draco estaba bien.

—¿Teddy? —preguntó Harry cuando divisó la pequeña cabecita de cabellos azules de su ahijado. Era un azul apagado y triste.

El enrojecido rostro del pequeño estaba empapado de lágrimas, mientras una mujer con rostro bondadoso y afligido intentaba tranquilizarlo en vano. El corazón de Harry se paralizó al no encontrar rastro de Draco, pero se obligó a sí mismo a ir junto a Teddy e intentar tranquilizarlo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y el niño se enterró en su pecho, empapando su camiseta con sus lágrimas que, en vez de parar, se incrementaron.

—¡Harry! —decía entre llantos mientras su padrino acariciaba su espalda.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —le preguntó a la mujer quién no parecía capaz de encontrar una respuesta sin alterarse.

—Oh, señor Potter —dijo ella estrujando sus regordetas manos entre ellas—. Lo siento mucho, en realidad no sé qué fue lo que pasó.

—¡Fue un secuestro! —exclamó alguien entre la multitud, una mujer con su marido y dos niños—. ¡Yo lo escuché gritar!

Harry se obligó a mantener la calma y preguntar:

—¿Alguien vio al culpable?

—Probablemente era alguien con una capa de invisibilidad o un encantamiento desilusionador —declaró un joven que aparentemente acompañaba a sus hermanos pequeños a pedir dulces—. No pudimos ver a nadie, sólo lo escuchamos gritar y desaparecer.

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración.

—¡Draco! ¡James! —exclamó Teddy en medio del llanto. Harry mismo quería tirarse al suelo y llorar. ¿Por cuánto dolor y sufrimiento tenía que pasar Draco para que los dioses lo dejaran en paz?

—¿Señor Potter? —le preguntó la mujer que había estado tratando de tranquilizar a Teddy—. ¿Cree que haya sido _él_?

A Harry no le sorprendía que todos estuvieran al tanto del verdadero problema, después de todo, la noticia del secuestro de Draco había sonado por todo el mundo y que no hubieran podido capturar a Krum después de tanto tiempo también había sido noticia. Habían tachado a los aurores de incompetencia pero al ministro, más bien, le había importado poco. Lucius y el mismo Harry habían estado a punto de asesinar al viejo por haber minimizado los esfuerzos para atrapar al bastardo ese.

Ahora tenía que pensar. Draco se había marchado con una idea equivocada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su oficina, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pensando. Tal vez él y ese Omega estaban en una situación comprometedora, Harry había salido recién de las duchas y se había querido cambiar dentro de su oficina donde el Omega ya lo esperaba. Aparentemente su asistente lo había dejado pasar.

El chico había sido amable, había viajado desde Rusia para agradecerle por haberlo sacado ahí con vida y todo había estado perfectamente bien hasta que había saltado sobre él, repentinamente, segundos antes de que Draco apareciera. El Omega, por supuesto, no tenía idea de que Harry ya tenía una pareja y se disculpó de inmediato, incluso había estado dispuesto a hablar con Draco pero él se había negado a escuchar nada y se había marchado tan malditamente rápido que Harry había pensado por un segundo que había dejado de estar embarazado.

Harry había ido tras su esposo, por supuesto. El elevador le había hecho una mala jugada y había tenido que esperar hasta que subiera de nuevo a su piso, minutos valiosos que había perdido y los que Draco había aprovechado para darse a la fuga hacia algún lugar desconocido. Era una suerte que Harry hubiera colocado un encantamiento de localización en su anillo de bodas y así pudo seguir su rastro, seguro de que el Omega caprichoso no había regresado a su casa.

Tal vez había sido demasiado predecible que Draco decidiera arriesgar su vida para que Teddy pudiera pedir algunos dulces, después de todo, estaba alterado y molesto, y Harry lo comprendía totalmente. Lo que no entendía, era porque Viktor Krum se había arriesgado a secuestrar a Draco en medio de una calle llena de testigos, dónde los aurores podían llegar rápidamente y comenzar con la búsqueda de un Omega embarazado, el heredero de una de las familias más ricas e influyentes del Reino Unido, el esposo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Krum se la estaba jugando demasiado.

A menos...

Harry se apartó de Teddy bruscamente, mirando su propio anillo de bodas. El pequeño hipó desconcertado, mirando a su padrino con sus ojitos rojos e hinchados. De repente, la idea de que Krum hubiera hecho todo para que Draco de verdad fuera encontrado llegó a su cabeza y le golpeó con fuerza, cobrando sentido conforme más lo pensaba. Era como si el bastardo hubiera querido que Harry se enterara rápidamente de la desaparición de su esposo y fuera a buscarlo. Una provocación que seguramente terminaría en tragedia pero que Harry no podía ignorar, no cuando la vida de su Omega estaba en peligro.

—Teddy —le dijo al niño tomándolo por los hombros—. ¿Tienes el traslador de emergencia que te dio tu padre? —El niño asintió metiendo una mano dentro del único bolsillo de su disfraz de hombre lobo, extrayendo de ella una pequeña tapa metálica de soda. Harry sabía que se la habían dado para casos de emergencia, lo llevaría directamente a Grimmauld Place—. Bien, necesito que lo uses y vayas a casa, yo mandaré un patronus a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, Harry, yo quiero ir a buscar a mi James y a mi Draco. ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejaron solito? —le respondió con infantil encaprichamiento.

—Escúchame, Teddy, esto es importante, Draco estará bien, James también, pero tengo que irme de inmediato. Tú tienes que volver a casa y decirles a tus padres lo que ocurrió, ¿puedes hacer eso? ¿puedes decirle a Sirius que estamos en problemas y que nos busque? —Teddy asintió con sus ojitos amenazando con volver a llenarse de lágrimas. Harry miró a la señora que estaba con Teddy—. Comuníquese con los aurores, esto es muy grave, Draco podría estar en peligro.

La mujer asintió con nerviosismo mientras corría aparentemente en busca de una lechuza. La desventaja de que no cualquiera pudiera hacer un patronus.

Harry miró a Teddy y él miró su tapa metálica con un puchero y un par de lágrimas más antes de que la apretara con fuerza en su puño y la activara. En cuanto Teddy desapareció de su campo de visión, Harry lanzó un patronus en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy donde Remus debía estar y a dónde Sirius debía estar llegando luego de que su turno terminara. El mensaje fue breve, Teddy estaba en Grimmauld Place, algo había ocurrido. Estaba seguro de que, con la alerta de la mujer y ese pequeño mensaje a los Black no les costaría sumar dos más dos y luego notificar a todos los demás.

Sólo esperaba que los Malfoy no intentaran hacer una locura que empeorara todo. James sabría manejarlo, de eso Harry estaba seguro, lo único que él debía hacer era seguir el rastro de Draco e intentar entretenerlo hasta acorralarlo para que no pudiera darse a la fuga como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

Se sacó el anillo de bodas del dedo y con un pase de varita lo hizo vibrar y brillar. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la magia de Draco fluir por el vínculo entre sus dos anillos hasta que logró localizar el siguiente punto de parada. Aparentemente Viktor se lo había llevado por medio de aparición por lo que seguir el rastro sería sólo un poco más peligroso. Harry podía aparecerse justo frente a ellos, lo que era en definitiva una locura o intentar aparecerse lo bastante cerca como para ubicarlos, corriendo el riesgo de quedar atrapado entre un par de paredes en una calle completamente desconocida. Usar la aparición a ciegas podía matarlo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Así que colocándose su anillo nuevamente en el dedo agarró su varita con fuerza y se apareció de allí, dejando atrás los murmullos y las miradas comparecientes que le quitaban la esperanza.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro y vacío. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, las luces del exterior apenas y lograban iluminar lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera distinguir que, de hecho, en ese pasillo habían más de cuatro puertas y un sólo cuadro triste colgado en una de las paredes. No había ruido, ninguno y ese silencio era tan abrumador que Harry deseaba romperlo a gritos, demasiado tenso por lo que encontraría cuando llegara a la puerta correcta, a la puerta donde su anillo le indicaba que estaba su esposo.

Sus pisadas sobre la madera vieja rompieron el silencio y abandono del edificio. Por un momento Harry temió haber alertado a Viktor pero luego cayó en cuenta de que él probablemente ya estaba esperándolo así que sin más rodeos caminó firmemente hasta la última habitación del pasillo. Todo terminaría en ese momento, sin más juegos, sólo ellos dos y un duelo a muerte por ese Omega de ser necesario, pero algo era claro, Harry no perdería, no esta vez.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, el viento que se colaba por la pequeña y rota ventana soplaba tranquilamente. Harry podía ver por las nubes ennegrecidas del cielo que llovería pronto, lo que no era una sorpresa si tomaba en cuenta que se encontraban en otoño.

Harry tomó algo de aire, sujetó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y lo abrió.

La oscuridad lo recibió del otro lado de la puerta, un silencio sepulcral tan profundo como el del pasillo que había dejado atrás. Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación, ésta rechinó por las bisagras oxidadas y viejas, el sonido retumbando fuertemente por todas partes, como en una especie de película de terror.

La falta de ruido alertó a Harry de inmediato, no había una charla agresiva, ni forcejeos ruidosos, el simple y llano silencio de una habitación completamente cerrada. Era probable que Krum hubiera colocado un encantamiento para silenciar, por lo que Harry tendría que avanzar si es que quería ver, encontrar o escuchar cualquier cosa. Harry no tenía acceso visual completo al cuarto, un muro corto que formaba un pequeño pasillo se lo impedía, lo único que podía ver, eran los pies del colchón y una ventana con una cortina vieja impidiendo el paso de luz. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver la puerta del baño desde allí.

Caminó lenta y sigilosamente, su varita en mano y todos los sentidos alerta mientras el escenario completo era revelado ante él. Un espejo grande, un tocador con nada sobre su superficie, una silla vieja que parecía a punto de romperse y finalmente la cama, junto a la que había una sola mesita de noche con una lámpara sin pantalla que dejaba a la vista el foco apagado. De fondo, el papel tapiz se despegaba de las paredes, y el techo tenía manchas de humedad. Todo viejo, tétrico y descuidado. Un motel de mala muerte.

—Tardaste más tiempo del que pensé —dijo la voz de Viktor en medio de la oscuridad.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Distinguió la silueta de un hombre dándole la espalda, con la cabeza hacia la única ventana de la habitación. Por un momento, Harry dudó que se tratara de Viktor, lucía demasiado delgado, muy diferente a la estrella de quidditch que había sido alguna vez; le faltaban músculos y estaba tan encorvado que se veía pequeño. Harry le apuntó con su varita, sujetándola firmemente, mientras su propio anillo de bodas vibraba, indicándole que Draco estaba cerca aunque no podía verlo.

—Estás arrestado —le dijo al criminal con voz autoritaria. La postura de Krum ni siquiera se tensó—. Levanta las manos y date la vuelta lentamente. Ahora.

Harry lo escuchó suspirar antes de girar su cabeza, dejándolo ver su perfil de piel morena apenas contorneada tenuemente por la luz de la ventana, cuando un automóvil pasó frente al edificio.

—No creo que quieres que levante las manos —respondió con voz tranquila y mirada ausente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? ¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó al percatarse de que el hombre sujetaba algo entre sus brazos.

Viktor se puso de pie y Harry dio un paso hacia adelante mientras alzaba más su varita con brazo tembloroso, apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza. El hombre comenzó a girarse lentamente, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando Harry gritó:

—¡He dicho las manos arriba!

Viktor sonrió ligeramente antes de terminar de darse la vuelta para que Harry pudiera ver lo que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

—No creí que querrías que lo dejara caer, al pequeño James, quiero decir.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco mientras miraba la maraña de mantas entre los brazos de aquel bastardo. Un bulto pequeño al que Harry no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, el cuarto demasiado oscuro cómo para lograrlo. Un par de lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro, sus manos temblaron y un sollozo escapo de su boca mientras el deseo de tomar a su bebé entre sus manos se volvía insoportable, mientras la desesperación de alejarlo de ese hombre crecía dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con voz quebrada y el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

Viktor no respondió, bajó su oscura mirada hacia el cachorro y acarició lo que Harry supuso era su pequeña carita con una de sus callosas y esqueléticas manos.

—¡No lo toques! —le gruñó y Krum apartó su mano lentamente, volviendo a mirarlo—. ¿Dónde está mi esposo, Viktor? —demandó, esta vez más desesperado.

—Su cuerpo no resistió el parto —dijo sencillamente—. Está allí, en el baño.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo por completo y el aire abandonó sus pulmones mientras giraba rígidamente la cabeza hacia el punto dónde Viktor había apuntado. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la única puerta en la habitación. Por debajo de ésta una tenue luz salía, iluminando la desgastada alfombra de la habitación, una luz amarillenta.

El brazo de Harry fue perdiendo fuerza, bajando lentamente hasta quedar completamente flácido a su costado. En estado de shock, sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaron hasta aquella puerta, su corazón hecho pedazos y sus ganas de vivir abandonándolo por completo. ¿Había llegado tarde? ¿No había podido salvarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué clase de Alfa era? Draco no debía morir, no mientras Harry estuviera allí para protegerlo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera?

Lloraba, lloraba con lágrimas pesadas saliendo de sus ojos y escurriendo por sus mejillas mientras sus labios susurraban _«__por favor no, Dios, no dejes que esté muerto, te lo ruego»_ y tomaba la perilla de la puerta, el metal caliente por alguna razón.

Un rayo de luz verde se estrelló contra la puerta de madera sobresaltando a Harry y trayéndolo a la realidad.

La risa de Viktor inundó toda la habitación.

—Eres tan fácil de manejar, Potter —se burló lanzándole de nuevo la maldición asesina mientras Harry se agachaba para cubrirse con la cama—. Siempre tan noble, completamente acabado sin su familia.

Embriagado de furia Harry se levantó contraatacando con otra maldición asesina que pasó rosando al bastardo de Viktor.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DRACO? —gritó con furia mientras Viktor soltaba una carcajada.

—Cuidado, idiota, podrías asesinar a tu propio hijo.

Aquella declaración lo había dejado paralizado por la verdad impregnada en ella, él no quería lastimar a su cachorro, su cachorro y el de Draco, pero la necesidad de asesinar a ese idiota tomaba el control de su cuerpo y lo hacían actuar sin pensar. Harry miró con furia al ex jugador de quidditch y éste le mostró una sonrisa sádica mientras dejaba caer el bulto de cobijas de entre sus brazos. Por un momento, el corazón de Harry se paralizó y sus instintos paternales lo impulsaron a lanzar un encantamiento para ralentizar la caída del recién nacido.

Las mantas se extendieron al aire. Allí no había nada.

Con un grito desgarrador Harry lanzó otra maldición directo a la cabeza de Viktor, ahora seguro de que sólo se estaba burlando de él, acabándolo emocionalmente para que fuese más fácil acabar con el físicamente. El intercambio de maldiciones comenzó casi de inmediato. Harry logró resguardarse en el muro de la entrada principal mientras que Viktor había hecho una barricada con el tocador y la cama. Luces de diferentes colores volaban por toda la habitación iluminándola, la furia alimentando la magia en ambas trincheras. Se podía saborear en el aire las ansias de venganza por ambas partes, la necesidad de pisotear un cadáver, de terminar con ese juego de una vez por todas.

Harry atacaba prácticamente a ciegas, Viktor, en cambio parecía tener una especie de ventaja, cada vez más cerca de asesinar a Harry de un sólo tiro. Fue cuando el joven auror se percató de que el único espejo en la habitación revelaba su posición y sus movimientos que lo rompió con una maldición. Viktor soltó un quejido de dolor, probablemente los cristales se habían encajado en su piel con la explosión, momento que Harry aprovechó para salir de su trinchera y arremeter contra el hombre.

Krum se encontraba escondido en una esquina entre la pared, el colchón y el tocador, perfectamente cubierto de todos sus flancos, como un maldito parásito. Harry saltó sobre él desarmándolo con un _expelliarmus_ y dejándolo completamente indefenso. Sin embargo, Viktor no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Usando todos su peso corporal derribó a Harry sobre la alfombra, haciéndolo soltar su varita. Viktor se arrastró hasta su propia varita entre jadeos de cansancio y Harry mismo fue en busca de la suya.

Krum alcanzó su varita, Harry la suya. Ambos completamente descubiertos. Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron con determinación y el Alfa gruñó con fiereza mientras Viktor intentaba aparecerse lejos de allí. Sin éxito.

—No creías de verdad que vendría solo ¿verdad? —le dijo Harry con burla—. Los aurores están aquí, estás rodeado.

La furia animal en la mirada de Viktor fue el preludio para lo que ocurrió después. El búlgaro apuntó su varita hacia Potter quién rápidamente levantó la suya. Viktor pronunció a toda voz la maldición asesina, al menos hasta la parte del _avada_, antes de que Harry pudiera lanzarle un _petrificus totalus_, dejándolo inmóvil sobre la alfombra, pero completamente consiente.

—No te confundas, idiota, todos nuestros encuentros anteriores fueron sólo un juego comparado con esto, no podías llegarme a los tobillos ni aunque lo desearas —le dijo pateándole la cara con fuerza, rompiéndole la nariz—, tu nivel de duelo no se compara con el mío, ni tu velocidad. Soy el auror estrella del ministerio ¿lo olvidaste? ¿o es que se te subió a la cabeza y creíste que podrías ganarme? Patético.

Viktor lo miró con furia. Harry sonrió presumido antes de mandar un patronus a los aurores que rodeaban la zona para que entraran.

Pero nada había terminado, no todavía.

Harry atravesó la habitación con paso rápido y firme, hasta el cuarto de baño. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse mientras se plantaba frente al baño. Con un pase de varita y un par encantamientos descubrió que estaba bloqueada con magia y que por eso había sentido el pomo caliente cuando había intentado abrir la puerta. Las voces a su espalda le hacían preguntas, pero él estaba concentrado en romper las protecciones, seguro de que Draco se encontraría del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando las protecciones cayeron, de la puerta provino un suave clic y se abrió.

—No, por favor... —dijo Harry adentrándose al pequeño cuarto de baño.

Draco se encontraba dentro de la percudida bañera llena de agua roja. Su rostro lucía pálido y sus ojos hundidos como los de un muerto. Su boca estaba entreabierta y su rostro estaba plasmado con dolor. Únicamente vestía una camisa blanca que se había manchado con el agua llena de sangre. Harry caminó hasta llegar a él, sus ojos nublados por el llanto, intentado frenéticamente tomar su pulso o encontrar alguna señal de vida. Sus manos temblando y la desesperación haciéndolo actuar torpemente.

—Joder... —escuchó que Sirius decía a sus espaldas.

Harry lo ignoró y lloró mientras palpaba el rostro de su amado, aún hermoso en esas condiciones. Entonces Draco abrió lo boca y soltó un quejido débil seguido de un grito de dolor. El agua de la bañera se volvió más turbia, señal de que volvía a sangrar.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry—. ¿Me escuchas? Draco, por favor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás herido?

—Debemos llevarlo rápidamente a San Mungo —dijo entonces la voz de su padre. Harry ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su Omega—. Entró en labor de parto.

—No, no... —dijo Harry con pánico en la voz—, aún le quedan algunas semanas... él-

Harry escuchó los pesados pasos de Sirius y luego lo vio junto a él antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada que lo sacó del shock que le había causado toda la maldita situación.

—Este no es momento para entrar en pánico —le regañó su padrino con seriedad—. Draco te necesita, tu bebé te necesita.

—Retiraremos los encantamientos antiaparición —aseguró James—. Ve directo a emergencias, nosotros nos encargaremos de Krum.

Harry asintió aún con temor. Tomó una toalla junto a la bañera y la sumergió en la bañera para cubrir la parte inferior de Draco antes de sacarlo de allí. El rubio soltó un grito de dolor, Harry suponía que era por las contracciones, pero perdió la conciencia por el dolor antes de que Harry tuviera que dormirlo, incapaz de verlo sufrir.

Salió hacia la habitación con su Omega en brazos, los aurores ya habían sometido a Krum pero eso no impidió que el hombre les lanzara una mirada asesina a ambos antes de que Harry se apareciera en San Mungo.

Sin más rodeos fue directamente a emergencias, dónde generalmente atendían a los aurores que llegaban malheridos de muerte por alguna misión. Una enfermera le recibió, llevándolo inmediatamente al ala de parto. Las enfermeras y los doctores le daban instrucciones que Harry seguía mecánicamente, incapaz de escuchar nada más aparte de un pitido molesto en sus oídos.

—Necesito que me diga cuánto tiempo lleva en ese estado, señor Potter —le dijo el medimago mientras Harry miraba a un montón de enfermeras atender a su Omega, administrándole pociones y limpiando la sangre que se había impregnado en su cuerpo.

—Yo... no lo sé. Lo tenían encerrado y cuando lo encontré estaba inconsciente en una bañera con agua roja. ¿Va a estar bien?

El hombre lo miró con compasión antes de guiarlo hasta la salida de la sala. Harry no quería irse, quería quedarse junto a Draco.

—Primero debemos estabilizarlo y prepararlo para el parto, no va a ser fácil —dijo el hombre mirando un montón de papeles sobre la tabla que sujetaba en sus manos—. Según el informe de su obstetra el embarazo de su marido es de alto riesgo, así que aunque ya ha entrado en labor de parto debemos tener especial cuidado.

—¿Riesgo? —preguntó el Alfa con el alma en el suelo—. Ella dijo que el bebé estaba bien... ¡Nadie me dijo que...!

—Él bebé está perfectamente bien, señor Potter —interrumpió el hombre—. El riesgo lo corre el señor Malfoy, su útero se dañó durante los eventos del año pasado y su cuerpo se debilitó por todas las pociones que ingirió. O eso es lo que dice el reporte. —Harry se pasó las manos desesperadamente por el cabello. Él no sabía nada de eso. ¿Draco lo sabía? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?—. Tranquilízate, Harry —le dijo el medimago con un tono de voz más informal—. Draco va a estar bien. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, ve a lavarte, llama a tu familia y luego acércate a una de las enfermeras para que te dé una bata, podrás presenciar el nacimiento de tu hijo.

Harry asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estaba seguro de si eran de miedo o de felicidad. Amaba a su cachorro, por supuesto que sí, pero él jamás hubiera arriesgado la vida de su esposo. Tenía emociones encontradas, sentía amor y odio al mismo tiempo y no se sentía capaz de soportarlo por su cuenta así que hizo lo que el doctor le pidió, fue al baño, lavó su cara, intentó relajarse y envió un patronus a la mansión Malfoy, donde, con suerte, su padre habría convencido a todos de permanecer en lo que el asunto de Viktor se solucionaba.

No se equivocó. Ni diez minutos después todos se encontraban en la sala de espera con rostro preocupado, pero fueron los Malfoy quienes se acercaron primero a preguntar.

—Va a tener al cachorro ahora —dijo con estrés pre parental—. El medimago dijo que se adelantó la fecha por el estrés de la situación. Él dijo... él dijo que el embarazo es riesgoso, aunque no entiendo por qué Draco no nos dijo nada...

—Dioses... —dijo Narcissa abrazando fuertemente a su marido—. Él dijo que todo estaba bien.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —,reguntó Harry con incredulidad y enojo. Los Malfoy suspiraron—. ¡Lo sabían! ¿Cómo pudieron...?

—Harry, tranquilízate —intervino su madre, sujetando su mano—. Ahora eso no importa, estoy segura de que Draco se las arregló para que nadie supiera.

Todos se miraron en medio de un silencio tenso. Harry se aferraba a su madre, cual niño asustado, hasta que el medimago apareció por el pasillo y le llamó.

Era hora.

Harry entró en la sala de partos con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Miró a Draco sobre la plancha de operaciones. Su piel un poco menos pálida pero sus ojos igual de cansados. Los mantenía cerrados y su respiración era tranquila. Harry se paró a su lado, sujetando suavemente su mano derecha mientras las enfermeras y el partero terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, apenas dos rendijitas visibles.

—Hola —le saludó Harry con voz quebrada.

—Hola, héroe.

—¿Estás listo? —Draco asintió débilmente, sus labios resecos y pálidos—. De acuerdo, todo va a estar bien.

—¿Qué sucedió con Viktor?

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—Quiero dar a luz a nuestro hijo sabiendo que no hay peligro allá afuera.

Harry se tragó las ganas de reclamarle por no haberle dicho que su vida corría peligro teniendo a ese bebé.

—Lo hemos atrapado, va a ir directo a Azkaban.

Draco sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Qué bien, maldito bastardo.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. La mano de Draco se aferró fuertemente a la suya y soltó un grito de dolor.

—Enfermera, la frecuencia de las contracciones —pidió el médico.

—Tres minutos, señor.

—Bien, entonces hay que preparar todo —les dijo a las enfermeras antes de dirigirse a Draco y Harry—. A partir de este momento las contracciones deben volverse más frecuentes, creemos que el cuello uterino se encuentra lo suficientemente dilatado para comenzar con el parto. Va a ser doloroso, pero señor Malfoy, tiene que seguir pujando, ¿de acuerdo? —solicitó—. Le recomendamos agarrar fuertemente la mano de su esposo para mitigar el dolor y grite todo lo que necesite, le prometo que todo terminará lo antes posible. Tienes suerte de que la dilatación de los Omegas tarde menos tiempo en lograrse y que la expulsión sea más corta.

—Completamente afortunado —dijo Draco con sarcasmo cuando la contracción se detuvo. Harry soltó una risita—. Y tú deja de reírte, que después de esto no volverás a ponerme un dedo encima —volvió a gritar, otra contracción viniendo.

—Estamos listos —anunció el doctor—. Cuando te diga que pujes debes pujar. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry tomó con fuerza la mano de Draco y éste le miró por última vez entes de que el doctor diera la señal para que comenzara a pujar. Parecía realmente doloroso dar a luz, si los gritos de Draco eran alguna indicación. A Harry le parecía maravilloso que aún después de haber pasado por un secuestro Draco tuviera la fuerza para seguir pujando y aun más, para destrozarle los dedos de las manos. Para Harry era un valiente guerrero, hermoso y perfecto que había pasado por demasiadas cosas y aun así se mantenía de pie por él, por el bebé.

Joder, amaba tanto ese hombre.

Draco pujó con las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, su cabello desordenado como nunca y su frente perlada en sudor. Cuando las contracciones lo dejaban le gustaba gritarle a Harry que todo eso era su culpa y que lo odiaba, pero los reclamos no duraban demasiado, mucho menos cuando la cabecita del bebé comenzó a salir.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba emocionado, todos los eventos de las últimas horas volviéndose como un sueño irreal, algo que no había pasado, opacado por la felicidad de saber que pronto su pequeño James estaría entre sus brazos.

Después de veinte minutos de gritos de dolor y besos en la frente, el doctor finalmente le pidió a Draco que empujara una última vez. Harry contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, aferrándose con ambas manos a la mano de su Omega, no podía ver lo que los doctores hacían detrás de la cortina, pero cuando el primer llanto se escuchó, Harry supo que todo había valido la pena, desde el momento en que Draco y él se habían reencontrado, hasta ese bello momento.

—Oh, por Merlín, Draco, escúchalo, es nuestro bebé —le dijo al rubio mirando como una de las enfermeras se llevaba al cachorro, seguramente para limpiarlo.

Draco no respondió.

—Necesito las pociones coagulantes y las vitaminadas, ahora —ordenó el doctor profesionalmente mientras una de las enfermeras se movía hacia uno de los anaqueles.

Harry miró a Draco. No abría los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al médico. Pero él no respondió de inmediato, demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su marido—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de nuevo, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano del omega que ya no lo sujetaba.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, detendremos la hemorragia. Señorita Treman, por favor lleve al señor Potter a la sala de espera.

—¡No voy a apartarme de él! —dijo besando a Draco en la frente y aferrándose a él.

Una enfermera lo tomó del brazo y lo guio suavemente hacia la salida.

—Vamos, señor Potter, podrá ver a su cachorro en los cuneros.

Pero Harry no quería ver al cachorro, quería estar con su Draco.


	24. Epílogo.

Harry miró por la ventana hacia los cuneros, la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y la falta de sueño de las últimas horas. Los cuneros estaban prácticamente vacíos, además del muy pequeño James, sólo había dos bebés más que habían nacido un día antes y que por cuestiones clínicas debían permanecer bajo vigilancia. No así James que aunque era pequeño, como todos los cachorros nacidos de Omegas, era un bebé sano y fuerte, sin ningún problema en absoluto, el cuerpo de su padre le había brindado todos los nutrientes mágicos y biológicos necesarios.

Harry creía que era un poco injusto.

Suspiró temblorosamente, sus ojos amenazando con volver a soltar algunas lágrimas. No sabía qué sentir por su cachorro en ese momento. Lo veía como su hijo, pero también como la razón de su separación con Draco, su precioso esposo al que amaba más que a su propia vida. Si algo le pasaba a Draco, Harry no creía ser capaz de seguir adelante, de poder ver a ese bebé sin recordarlo a cada maldito segundo.

No, no quería pensar en eso.

Una pesada pero reconfortante mano se posó sobre su hombro, Harry no volteó, simplemente miró en la ventana el reflejo de su padre alumbrado por las blancas luces de hospital. Sintió una presión en su brazo cuando su madre lo tomó cariñosamente. Ese simple gesto de apoyo le hizo querer derrumbarse y ponerse a llorar como un niño, pero ya había hecho eso por al menos una hora, hasta que Remus lo había convencido de que ver a su bebé le haría sentir mucho mejor.

No sabía sí esa afirmación había sido verdadera. Harry sólo podía sentir dolor.

Lily recargó su cabeza de cabellos rojizos sobre el hombro de su hijo y James apretó un poquito más su hombro, los tres mirando al bebé de cabecita de cabellos oscuros y desordenados, no tan oscuros como los de Harry, eran más bien castaños como los de su abuelo. Sus manitas apretadas en pequeños puños sobre su pecho y su labio inferior en un pucherito dormilón, completamente ajeno a la situación de tensión que sus padres estaban viviendo.

Unos pasos rompieron el silencio del pasillo. James y Lily miraron en dirección al ruido, Harry no, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado perdido en sus pensamientos. Narcissa y Lucius se acercaron en silencio y se detuvieron a la derecha de los Potter, mirando hacia la cuna de su nieto.

—Tal vez sería un buen momento para hablar del futuro de mi nieto —dijo Lucius con voz fría, como sí su hijo no estuviera en tratamiento intensivo, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

—No creo que... —dijo James con aire preocupado.

—Por favor...—rogó Narcissa con voz apretada por el llanto.

Harry pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana sus preciosos ojos azules, hinchados y atribulados.

—Sabemos —comenzó Lucius, cómo si no lo hubieran interrumpido. Su mirada perdida en la cuna de su nieto—, qué tal vez Draco no vuelva con nosotros —declaró haciendo que el corazón de Harry se estrujara dolorosamente—. Y aunque me pese aceptarlo, necesitamos decidir el futuro de su hijo. Como yo lo veo, Harry no está en condiciones de criarlo, así que Narcissa y yo estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, criarlo como si fuera nuestro.

—Creo que esa decisión es muy apresurada —intervino Lily—. Aún no sabemos sí Draco...

—¡Draco no va a morir! —declaró Harry encarando a los Malfoy—. Ustedes son sus padres ¿por qué están perdiendo la esperanza tan rápido? ¿Cómo pueden si quiera planear estas cosas en esta situación? ¿Tan poco valía Draco para ustedes?

Narcissa sollozó y el rostro de Lucius se endureció. El patriarca Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante, un torbellino de furia, plantándose frente a Harry.

—No te atrevas a insinuar que no amo a mi hijo. Nunca.

—No lo estoy insinuando, Lucius, lo estoy afirmando.

Ambos se miraron con ojos desafiantes. Sólo el llanto de Narcissa fue capaz de separarlos. Lucius caminó hasta su esposa y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo mientras su máscara de frialdad se volvía una de dolor y mucho sufrimiento.

—El doctor no nos ha dado muchas esperanzas dada su situación y lo sabes, sólo queremos lo mejor para James —aseguró Lucius—. Es lo que Draco querría, que creciera amado.

—Yo puedo amarlo —aseguró Harry.

—¿Sin culparlo de la muerte de su padre?

Harry guardó silencio, avergonzado por haber sido tan obvio con pensamientos tan egoístas, después de todo, sí Draco moría, no sería culpa del cachorro, sino del mismo Harry por haber sido tan ciego como para no comprender que el embarazo de Draco había sido un milagro y que era obvio que sería complicado llevarlo a término. Sería la culpa de Harry por haber puesto su semilla dentro de él, por haberse dejado cegar ante la idea de tener una familia normal con el hombre que amaba, poniéndolo en riesgo.

—No queremos arrebatártelo —aseguró Narcissa—. No nos atreveríamos, es tu cachorro, pero creemos que es mejor que crezca en un ambiente sano. Feliz. Dónde pueda recordar a Draco con cariño y no con dolor. Sabemos que estás muy afectado, por eso pensamos que sería lo mejor.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Harry tenía que darles un poco de crédito. Si los Malfoy perdían a su único hijo, lo único que les quedaría de él sería James, era lógico que quisieran lo mejor para él. Harry estaba seguro de que Draco no le perdonaría jamás si su cachorro era infeliz. Pero aun con eso, no podía pensar en la posibilidad de que Draco muriera y no estuviera con él y el bebé.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia el cunero, su bebé sonreía en sueños, su corazón se ablandó y se obligó a sí mismo a ser el padre que había prometido que sería.

—No puedo discutir eso ahora. Mientras haya esperanza voy a aferrarme a ella. Draco va a salir de esto. Lo sé.

Lucius asintió con pesadez, aparentemente mantener las esperanzas era mucho más doloroso para él que la resignación. Narcissa, en cambio, asintió comprensiva, aunque en sus ojos aún podía ver la duda. Harry suponía que todos libraban sus batallas de manera diferente.

Volvieron a la sala de espera dónde todos sus amigos esperaban noticias. Pansy se encontraba sentada en una esquina, abrazada por Hermione con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas. Blaise estaba allí también, junto a Pansy, con la mirada clavada en suelo. Los Weasley, siempre ruidosos y alegres se sentaban en silencio o vagaban de un lado a otro de la sala con nerviosismo. Luna y Ginny estaban allí tomadas de las manos, al igual que Ron que no había podido llevar a su novia muggle por obvias razones. Sirius y Remus se abrazaban mutuamente, con Teddy entre ellos, dormido profundamente. Remus le había propuesto llevarlo a casa y dormir juntos pero el pequeño se había negado, insistiendo en quedarse junto a su Draco y su James.

Harry se sentó en silencio, apartado de todos.

Los minutos pasaban sin noticias, lo que se habían planeado como una divertida fiesta de Halloween terminando en desgracia. Algunos de los Weasley se marcharon a media noche, Remus finalmente se llevó a Teddy y cuando Harry menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba sentado entre Ron y Hermione que lo abrazaban con fuerza, como en los viejos tiempos, cada uno recargando sus mejillas sobre sus hombros y consolándolo en silencio.

No fue hasta las doce y media de la noche que el medimago por fin apareció.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba con fuerza mientras pedía a todos los dioses que por favor no le arrebataran a Draco, que él lo haría feliz, que haría cualquier cosa, pero que _por favor los dejaran estar juntos._

—Señor Potter —le dijo el hombre y Harry se puso de pie, acercándose a él con piernas de gelatina—. El señor Malfoy está fuera de peligro —anunció y Harry cerró los ojos creyendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por la presión y el estrés liberados—. Perdió mucha sangre, estabilizarlo nos costó muchísimo trabajo, demasiadas pociones y encantamientos. El cachorro había tomado gran parte de su energía vital y cuando se separaron, el cuerpo de su esposo lo resintió, llevándolo a ese estado crítico, sin embargo, ahora ha salido de peligro y no hay nada más de que preocuparse. Aun así el Omega debe permanecer en vigilancia por al menos una semana.

—Entonces está bien —repitió temiendo que su cerebro le hubiera jugado una mala broma.

—Se encuentra estable, aún debe recuperarse.

—Pero va a vivir —insistió. El doctor le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Sí, señor Potter.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo aliviado y comenzó a reír a carcajadas antes de caer dormido, completamente aliviado.

**—**

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Draco abrió los ojos. Se sentía un poco cansado, principalmente por haber dormido durante tantos días en una cama de hospital y haber tenido que comer horrible comida saludable. Se desperezó sobre el colchón sintiendo únicamente un pequeño malestar en la baja espalda, el único indicio de todo lo que había tenido pasar el día que había dado a luz.

La enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila mientras Draco se sentaba en la cama, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos adormilados. La mujer le dio los buenos días y Draco le respondió con amable voz ronca. Ella abrió las cortinas de su habitación y él le agradeció antes de que ella hiciera aparecer una charola con su desayuno que milagrosamente no parecía tan horrible como la de la última semana.

—Es para que no te vayas con un feo recuerdo de nosotros —le dijo la mujer y Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias a Merlín y a Salazar —respondió mientras pinchaba con un tenedor sus huevos revueltos y le daba una mordida al pan tostado.

—¿Ansioso?

—Feliz, en realidad, quiero volver a casa y ver a James en su cunita. Harry me dijo que se ha encariñado con un dragón de peluche que mi amiga Pansy le regaló.

—Suenas como esos Omegas que desde muy pequeños soñaron con tener una vida así de perfecta.

Draco negó divertido, pasando un bocado de su desayuno.

—Ni te imaginas. En realidad, yo ni siquiera quería casarme. Mi padre organizó un baile para conseguirme esposo y yo me fugué de la fiesta. Y luego, cuando organizaba citas para mí, si el tipo no me gustaba o me atraía, simplemente lo dejaba plantado. Era un pequeño bastardo sin sentimientos.

—Supongo que caíste ante los encantos de nuestro salvador.

Draco se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de su vaso.

—Somos predestinados.

La enfermera sonrió.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, su marido estará pasando por usted en un par de horas para llevarlo a casa, así que asegúrese de estar completamente listo.

Draco asintió y la enfermera se marchó para dejarle terminar su desayuno. Cuando el rubio terminó, tomó el ejemplar del profeta junto a su cama, el de esa mañana y no se extrañó de encontrarse con la noticia de Viktor Krum siendo sentenciado al beso del dementor por todo lo que había hecho. Draco suspiró algo resentido por no haber podido asistir a los juicios y hundirlo aún más, por no poder presenciar la condena en Azkaban, pero se sentía tranquilo con sólo saber que ese bastardo no lo molestaría más, ni a él ni a su familia.

Sólo había un asunto por aclarar.

Su puerta se abrió una vez más unas horas más tarde. Draco ya se había puesto la ropa limpia que su madre le había llevado el día anterior para la ocasión y estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con los estados financieros de sus empresas en manos, estudiándolos para poder retomarlos.

La cabeza de cabello desastroso de Harry se asomó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro que Draco correspondió con facilidad. El joven auror se acercó hasta él y le besó efusivamente, devorándolo prácticamente, hasta que Draco lo empujó recordándole donde se encontraban.

—¿Listo para volver a casa? —le preguntó y Draco asintió—. Iremos en el automóvil, ya sabes, ir por red flu o aparición puede ser contraproducente.

Draco asintió una vez más antes de besarle.

Juntos salieron de San Mungo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras un silencio tranquilo les acompañaba. Una vez que estuvieron en el auto, Harry lo ayudó a subir con cuidado. Draco lo vio dar la vuelta al auto hasta el asiento del conductor, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con el retrovisor desde el que se reflejaba una sillita de bebé asegurada en el asiento trasero que le hizo sonreír de ternura.

Harry subió al auto y arrancó.

—¿Vas a hablarme ahora de tu aventura con ese Omega? —dijo Draco con voz indiferente y su mirada en el paisaje de la ventana.

Harry soltó una carcajada alegre. Aparentemente desde que Draco no había muerto nada podía ponerlo de mal humor.

—No puedo creer que sigas con eso, después de que hemos pasado por tantas cosas, tuve un duelo a muerte con un criminal por ti, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, te lo diré si te hace sentir más tranquilo. Era un Omega ruso que rescaté de Viktor, fue a la oficina para agradecerme, aparentemente no sabía que estoy casado, así que pensó que podíamos conocernos. Quería disculparse contigo por el inconveniente pero luego pasaron cosas y tuvo que irse, pero te ha dejado un regalo en casa.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Porque sabes que sólo te amo a ti —aseguró Harry con convicción y Draco tuvo que resistir el impulso de sonreír como idiota.

—Espero que su regalo sea muy bueno.

—Dejó un montón de cremas y pociones para que recuperes la figura después del parto o algo así.

—Bendito sea ese hombre.

Harry soltó una carcajada y condujo hasta su casa a la afueras de Londres.

Cuando llegaron, Draco bajó del automóvil, sus piernas aún un poco débiles pero no dejó que Harry lo ayudara o aún peor, lo cargara. Ya se había sentido como un idiota causándoles problemas a todos cuando Viktor lo había capturado por segunda ocasión por sus inseguridades, entrando en labor de parto, además. Había decidido ser un poco más independiente pero no mucho menos mimado, le gustaba ser mimado.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y Harry le siguió de cerca, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue cuando se adentró en la sala de estar que se dio cuenta que en realidad la casa no estaba sola. Le habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida y todos sus seres queridos estaban allí. Cuando se percataron de su presencia en la puerta, todos dejaron sus charlas individuales para darle la bienvenida entre besos en la mejilla y estrechamientos de manos. Incluso alguien había hecho un feliz letrero estilo cumpleaños pero que en vez de felicitarlo decía «Gracias por no morir», seguramente cortesía de los gemelos Weasley.

A Draco le hizo realmente feliz ver a toda la gente que amaba y a la que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar reunida en su casa, comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo bebidas calientes a causa del clima tan frío del otoño en el exterior.

Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso. Se sentía como estar realmente en casa.

—Me alegro de verlas juntas, por fin —les dijo a Hermione y a Pansy que compartieron un pequeño beso. Estaban sentadas cerca de la chimenea.

—Entonces te alegrará el doble saber que vamos a casarnos —le dijo Pansy y Draco abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —les preguntó.

—Esperé por ella por _años_, Draco, es suficiente, no más —aclaró su mejor amiga y él sólo suspiró.

—Por supuesto, déjenme ser el padrino de vestido, no es que no confié en ti, Pans, para conseguir un vestido, es Granger quién me preocupa.

—Lo voy a tomar como un halago —le dijo la morena tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Teddy? —preguntó Remus en medio de la sala.

—Debe estar arriba con James —respondió Harry recogiendo algunos platos sucios y poniendo más aperitivos en las charolas—. Déjame ir a buscarlo.

—No, lo haré yo —anunció Draco poniéndose lentamente de pie—. De todas formas, quiero ver a mi cachorro.

Cuando Draco había estado internado, Harry le había llevado a James todas las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo. Durante ese tiempo, los Potter, los Malfoy y los Black se habían estado turnando para cuidar del pequeño y luego Harry pasaba por él en las noches para llevarlo a casa. Draco lo había visto la tarde anterior pero había resistido el impulso de ir a encerrarse con el cachorro por respeto a todos los que habían organizado esa fiesta para él.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, su corazón bailando de felicidad cuando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de James dónde lo vio recostado en su cuna, Teddy cuidándolo desde uno de los sillones puff. Draco no sabía si James estaba despierto, pero Teddy le hablaba como si lo estuviera.

—Y luego, cuando puedas caminar, vamos a jugar y tú puedes ganar todo el tiempo, si quieres, pero no le podemos decir a nadie, o van a creer que es trampa. Yo voy a cuidarte, Jimmy, lo prometo, nada va a pasarte y si te caes, como yo cuando era más pequeño, yo te voy a dar besitos para que no te duela.

Draco suspiró con resignación. Esperándose lo que vendría en el futuro. Él no era idiota, tenía su astucia Slytherin después de todo.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y Teddy levantó la vista.

—¡Draco! —exclamó, cuidadoso de hacerlo un susurró para no espantar a su bebé—. ¡Estás aquí! ¡Mira, James, tu papá está aquí! ¿Cómo te sientes, Draco?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Tedd. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Bien, gracias. He cuidado a Jimmy por ti, he ayudado con el biberón y también lo he abrazado cuando se siente solo, creo que también me quiere.

Draco sonrió amablemente antes de acercarse a la cuna y mirar a su cachorro profundamente dormido

—Ya lo creo, Teddy. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. —Teddy le regaló una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa de dientes blancos—. Tu padre está preguntando por ti, así que deberías bajar. —Teddy miró la cuna con ansiedad, aparentemente incapaz de alejarse mucho de James—. Vamos, no hagas esperar a tu padre, James no va a ir a ningún lado.

Teddy asintió y se marchó aún mirando hacia la cuna, sus pequeñas piernas de seis años andando lentamente.

Draco se recargó en la cuna y extendió una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su bebé. Su piel era suave y no tan pálida como la de él, de hecho, James había heredado mucho de los genes Potter, a excepción de los ojos que eran de un azul clarito que tal vez podrían cambiar a gris en el futuro. Sin embargo, Harry le había dicho que tenía mucho de su carácter, era un bebé berrinchudo y caprichoso, muy demandante y Draco había sonreído ante esto.

—No hagas sufrir mucho a Teddy, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió al cachorro en un murmullo. Él le respondió removiéndose entre las suaves cobijitas y sonriéndole entre sueños.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplando a su cachorro, sólo sabía que quería seguir mirándolo hasta el final de los tiempos. Eran tan bonito, perfecto. Suyo.

—Aquí estás —le dijo Harry, interrumpiendo sus amorosos pensamientos paternale—. Todos se preguntan dónde está el festejado. ¿Te sientes cansado? Puedo pedirles que se vayan.

—No es necesario, estaba por bajar —le respondió en voz baja, pero no se apartaba de la cuna.

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura, su cabeza en su hombro, mirando al bebé junto a él.

—Es precioso.

—Es nuestro, por supuesto que lo es.

Ambos guardaron silencio, admirando a su pequeño milagro.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Draco—. Me alegra haber estado equivocado. Sobre ti, sobre ser marcado, sobre formar una familia. Soy muy feliz y todo gracias a ti, Harry.

—Lamento haber sido un idiota cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Si hubiera sabido que estábamos hechos para estar juntos, jamás te hubiera tratado esa manera.

—Lo recompensaste bastante bien, todo. Ahora todo eso está en el pasado, debemos concentrarnos en darle lo mejor a esta pequeña cosita.

—Tal vez sería buen momento para dejar a los aurores...

Draco negó suavemente y giró el rostro para besarlo castamente.

—Te gusta tu trabajo y eres realmente bueno en ello. Pero tal vez sería bueno que pidieras vacaciones, ya sabes, para ayudarme a adaptarme al cachorro. Yo puedo trabajar desde casa así que no hay problema.

—Suenas preocupado.

—Estoy preocupado. No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo feliz.

—Me hiciste feliz a mí.

Draco se apartó para mirarlo antes de sonreír y besarlo delicadamente, labios suaves contra labios suaves.

—Te amo —le dijo a Harry, sintiéndolo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

—Yo también te amo, Draco —le respondió el moreno antes de besarlo nuevamente y volver a la fiesta.

Su vida juntos apenas estaba comenzando.

**FIN**


	25. Extra 01.

**James Potter Malfoy. 1 año de edad.**

Draco recorrió los pasillos de supermercado con mirada atenta, mientras repasaba mentalmente los elementos de la lista que Dobby había hecho para que no faltara nada durante la semana. El sonido de las ruedas de carrito contra las baldosas de color blanco y los murmullos de la gente que fascinada, no podía evitar dejar de mirar a su precioso hijo.

James se encontraba recostado en la sillita para bebé, enormes ojos castaños y alborotado cabello café oscuro, la viva imagen de su abuelo, a excepción de su pálida piel. Vestía un adorable mameluco color azul que le cubría sus piernitas y sus bracitos regordetes. James miraba con mucha atención todo a su alrededor, mientras balbuceaba algunas de sus palabras recién aprendidas como galleta, leche, papi o Teddy, agitando sus extremidades con entusiasmo cuando algo en específico llamaba su atención.

Draco detuvo su carrito en medio del pasillo de productos de limpieza mientras miraba todos los envases concentradamente. Ir de compras podía ser una tarea realmente complicada. Había muchos productos que ofrecían lo mismo, la mayoría con envases bonitos de colores brillantes y Draco había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que si quería lo mejor, siempre debía leer las etiquetas y comparar precios. Todo un experto.

Esta rutina de padre muggle en un supermercado había comenzado pocos meses después del nacimiento de James, cuando la primavera había llegado y el clima se había vuelto lo suficientemente cálido para que el bebé no enfermara en sus excursiones al exterior. Draco se estaba volviendo loco en casa, tener su despacho en el mismo lugar en que vivía no había sido la mejor de las ideas y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que moriría si no visitaba el mundo exterior, bueno, Harry le propuso hacer las compras juntos una vez a la semana y aunque Draco había protestado al principio, la verdad es que había resultado inesperadamente placentero.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —interrumpió la voz de Harry en el pasillo—. Parece que va a llover en cualquier momento.

Draco tomó una botella de limpiador de pisos y la dejó dentro del carrito. James soltó una carcajada y extendió sus manitas para que se lo diera, cosa que Draco, por supuesto, no hizo.

—¿Encontraste un buen lugar para estacionarte? —le preguntó el rubio tomando una bolsa de detergente.

—¿Sabes? No importa cuántas veces lo vea, verte hacer las compras es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Y he visto muchas cosas extrañas.

—Ja, ja, muy divertido, Harry. ¿Encontraste un lugar para estacionarte o no?

Draco tomó el carrito y comenzó a avanzar hacia el pasillo de los productos de aseo personal. Harry caminó a su lado con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro antes de asentir. Cuando se percató de que James le miraba, Harry no pudo evitar hacerle gestos graciosos, a los que el cachorro respondió con fuertes carcajadas que definitivamente no había heredado de los Malfoy.

—Aún no entiendo por qué prefieres hacer las compras con los muggles, no que tenga algo en contra —dijo Harry aún jugando con su bebé mientras Draco tomaba algunas lociones corporales y productos para el cabello de los estantes.

—El Profeta no se cansa de nosotros —respondió el rubio con cansancio exagerado—, James se altera con el flash de la cámara y con la gente que sólo quiere verlo. Ni siquiera puedo comprar sin que empiece a llorar por toda la atención, lo que definitivamente me haría dudar de su parentesco conmigo si yo no lo hubiera dado a luz. ¿Sabías que yo era un bebé realmente sociable y fotogénico?

Harry soltó una carcajada que James imitó.

—Ah, sí, tu madre me ha hablado de eso. Aparentemente te gustaba ser adulado e idolatrado desde el nacimiento. No dejabas que nadie te tocara, pero cuando se traba de fotografías o recibir halagos eras todo sonrisas.

Draco sonrió descaradamente antes de continuar con las compras. Después de una hora en que se dedicaron a seleccionar algo de comida enlatada y algunos cortes frescos para que Dobby pudiera hacer de comer, ambos volvieron al automóvil, Harry cargando al pequeño James envuelto en mantas mientras Draco cargaba las bolsas con todo lo que habían comprado. James se removía incómodo entre sobre los brazos de Harry, amenazando con comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento, por lo que ambos se apresuraron a poner todo en el maletero y acomodar a su cachorro en la sillita en la parte trasera del auto.

—¿Por qué llora tan de repente? —preguntó Harry abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad al cachorro que pataleaba entre llantos.

—Debe tener cólicos —dijo Draco tomando lugar en el asiento del conductor—. Severus vendrá hoy a dejarnos una poción que ayude con eso.

—Creí que ya habíamos solucionado ese problema —dijo Harry subiendo del lado del copiloto y buscando en la guantera desesperadamente el chupete del niño sin éxito.

—Tiene un estómago sensible. —Draco suspiró exasperado—. ¿Eres un mago o no? Usa un encantamiento de convocación para encontrarlo o muéstrale tu patronus.

—¿Aquí? Es demasiado grande. —Draco sonrió con picardía antes de arrancar el vehículo. Harry se sonrojó—. Hablaba del ciervo...

Draco soltó una carcajada.

Todo el camino a casa estuvo inundado de los quejiditos de James que, aunque se había quedado dormido, parecía seguir sufriendo de dolores en su pancita. Por supuesto, el problema se resolvería una vez que pusieran un par de gotas de poción para el dolor en su biberón. Draco esperaba que Severus no tardara demasiado.

Y no lo hizo.

Cuando Draco entró a casa con las manos llenas de bolsas de compra, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Severus sentado en la barra de la cocina con una taza de té en manos y un Dobby bastante nervioso en una de las esquinas de la habitación, como si no supiera cómo comportarse. Draco le llamaba _el efecto Severus._

Dobby aún era un elfo de la casa Malfoy, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, haciendo la limpieza o preparando las comidas. Draco y Harry agradecían la ayuda pero no dejaban que el elfo interviniera demasiado en la crianza de su hijo, querían hacerlo ellos mismos, aun si eso incluía cambiar pañales. Por supuesto que, cuando Harry y Draco se encontraban demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos, Dobby siempre estaba dispuesto a echarles una mano con el cachorro por un par de horas.

El llanto de James interrumpió la tranquilidad de la sala.

—Parece que he llegado en buen momento —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie, dejando su taza sobre el plato de porcelana—. Dobby, el biberón.

—Sí, señor, Severus, señor —respondió el elfo mientras a toda velocidad y usando su magia, preparaba el biberón del bebé.

Harry entró a la cocina con James.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no sepas cómo tranquilizar a tu propio hijo. Los Omegas no podemos hacer todo el maldito trabajo —le recriminó el profesor de pociones al moreno quitándole al bebé de las manos—. Los Alfa pueden ser tan inútiles.

—Entiendo totalmente el sentimiento, Severus —respondió Draco con falso agotamiento mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Harry abrió la boca con indignación.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido antes de tomar asiento junto a su esposo. James se calmó luego de unos minutos en brazos de Severus y Harry volvió a abrir la boca con indignación—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno?

Severus le dio una mirada rígida y alzó una ceja en su dirección. Harry se encogió en su asiento, cómo cuando era un niño y Severus lo reprendía. No que eso pasara muchas veces, el hombre tenía una debilidad por Harry desde siempre y solía consentirlo aun sin la necesidad de decirlo. También había sido bastante sobreprotector con él, pero ahora sólo parecía preocupado por James, el nieto de su Alfa predestinada. No que Harry se quejara, estar bajo el ala de Severus Snape te garantizaba muchas ventajas, sobre todo en Hogwarts.

—Qué no haya tenido hijos no quiere decir que sea un inútil. Yo cuidé de ambos desde que nacieron, por si lo olvidaron.

—Es extraño, ¿no? —dijo Draco—. Yo nunca imaginé que tuvieras una relación tan estrecha con los Potter. Siempre creí que tus únicos amigos eran mis padres. —Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada fugaz que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio—. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Dobby apareció con el biberón y se lo entregó a Severus no sin antes anunciar que había puesto la cantidad suficiente de poción en la solución. El hombre asintió rígidamente antes de poner la botella en la boca del bebé que aún medio dormido la tomó. Luego dijo:

—Lily Evans era mi predestinada.

Harry agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por la situación. No porque su madre y su mejor amigo fueran predestinados, sino por cómo había terminado todo. Aún no veía justo que Severus hubiera tenido que pasar por el rechazo, como había hecho Draco en Hogwarts, los predestinados estaban hechos para estar juntos y amarse de por vida, aunque tampoco hubiera deseado que sus padres no estuvieran juntos. Una mala jugada del destino que Lily hubiera resultado tener dos predestinados y aunque en el presente Severus luciera satisfecho con su vida, Harry ni si uiera podía imaginar por lo que había tenido que pasar, viendo a su predestinada con otro y tener que conformarse con su felicidad. Harry no hubiera podido.

»Y Lucius Malfoy me marcó para que no siguiera sufriendo. Un buen amigo.

Harry levantó la cabeza, perplejo. Definitivamente no había esperado esa repentina confesión, pero antes de que pudiera decir alfo, Draco intervino.

—Bueno, para eso son los amigos después de todo —dijo conciliadoramente—. Aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor que intentaras formar tu propia familia.

Severus bufó.

—¿Para qué? Suficiente tenían con ustedes dos. Los niños más revoltosos que jamás he conocido. Potter, demasiado energético, corría por todas partes y llegó a perderse más de una vez y Malfoy, demasiado mimado, un pequeño diablillo que no tenía recato en hacer una travesura tras otra. Y luego, cuando entraron a Hogwarts, Salazar, de sólo recordarlo me da dolor de cabeza.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar a Severus con cariño. El hombre fingió no darse cuenta mientras alimentaba a su pequeño desastre que ahora comía con energía, ojitos cerrados y boca fruncida. Sí, tal vez Severus no había formado una familia propia pero había encontrado la felicidad de otra manera.

Cuando Snape finalmente se marchó, Harry y Draco subieron y colocaron a James en su cunita antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación, colocarse el pijama y meterse en la cama, abrazados. Draco aspiró el aroma a Alfa de Harry profundamente y estaba cerrando los ojos cuando su esposo le susurró al oído:

—No olvides que mañana viene Teddy de visita.

—Hum —afirmó cansado, después de todo tener un bebé era agotador—. No olvides que mañana tienes que ir a dejar esos papeles a casa de tus padres.

—Ajá... Hermione dijo que llamaría para arreglar lo del enlace mágico que las volverá, a ella y a Pansy las madrinas de James.

—Y para organizar lo de los vestidos de su boda... Joder, estoy tan cansado y ni siquiera hemos comenzado el día.

—Qué quede constancia de que tu solito te ofreciste a apadrinarlas.

—Oh, cállate, idiota —dijo Draco besándolo castamente. Harry suspiró con placer.

—Tal vez podríamos... ya sabes-

Una mano escurridiza se coló entre ellos y Draco sintió como su erección era aprisionada. El rubio ronroneó de placer, pero antes de que pudiera corresponder el gesto, el llanto de James llegó desde su habitación. Harry suspiró con resignación antes de ponerse de pie.

—Tu turno... —dijo Draco con voz cantarina.

—Lo sé. —dijo colocándose las pantuflas—. Pero no creas que te has librado de mí, Malfoy —amenazó coquetamente inclinándose sobre él, su peso hundiendo el colchón, antes de besarlo.

Draco sonrió con cariño, viéndolo salir de la habitación, volviendo a acomodarse plácidamente entre las cobijas y las almohadas, sabiendo que, probablemente, Harry se quedaría dormido en la mesedora junto a la ventana con el bebé en su pecho. Como siempre.

Bueno, su madre había tenido razón; había sacrificios que se tenían que hacer por los hijos, sacrificios que Draco y Harry harían con alegría por ver a su familia feliz. 


	26. Extra 02.

James se detuvo frente a la entrada a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Se sentía un poco nervioso, después de todo, era su primer año de Hogwarts y la única vez que había estado en el andén y había cruzado la barrera mágica entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico había sido seis años atrás, para despedir a Teddy en su primer año de colegio.

—De acuerdo —le dijo su papá Harry—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sujetar fuertemente el carrito y correr hacia la pared. Asegúrate de mantener la trayectoria recta o Bloom podría espantarse.

James dirigió sus ojos avellana hacia la caja que transportaba a Bloom, una gatita siberiana de color gris la cual le maulló al hacer contacto visual. Su papá Draco se la había regalado dos años atrás. En ese entonces apenas era más grande que la palma de su mano y desde entonces habían sido mejores amigos y su mejor medida contra el estrés que le causaban los mellizos, Scorp y Al.

—¿Tiene miedo? —le susurró Scorpius a Draco quién lo sujetaba con su mano izquierda.

—¡No estoy asustado! —replicó James de inmediato. No podía darse el lujo de quedar como un cobarde, era el hermano mayor después de todo.

—Lo estás —pinchó Albus desde la mano derecha de Draco.

James frunció el ceño y Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada conmovida y una sonrisa divertida. El mayor de los Potter-Malfoy se aferró con fuerza a su carrito y avanzó sin avisar hasta la entrada del andén, tan seguro de sí mismo que ninguno de sus padres dudó, ni por un segundo, que lograría atravesarla. Scorpius miró a su hermano mayor con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par y su boca formando una perfecta «o». Albus, en cambio, simplemente parpadeó y James se deleitó en sus expresiones.

La sensación de atravesar una gruesa pared de ladrillos era extraña, un poco incómoda, pero además de eso nada extraordinario y James se alegró de no haberse quedado como un tonto frente al muro un segundo más. ¿Qué diría Tedd si el soplón de Albus le dijera que su hermano mayor no había podido atravesar la barrera? Seguramente se burlaría de él por actuar como un niño, cosa que él no era.

Draco entró detrás de él, con Albus de la mano y detrás de él Harry con Scorpius quién de entre todos, era el más emocionado.

—Papá, quiero subir al tren con Jamie —dijo el pequeño rubio a Harry, sin dejar de mirar los enormes vagones rojos del tren.

—Ya hemos habado de eso, Scorp. Cuando tengas once años podrás ir a Hogwarts y entonces podrás subir al tren —le respondió Draco antes de que Harry pudiera alimentar sus imposibles ilusiones de montar el Expreso de Hogwarts en ese momento.

—Aún faltan dos años para eso —se quejó Albus con el ceño fruncido—. Scorpius y yo queremos subir ahora.

—Algo de Malfoy debía tener —dijo Harry en forma de broma y Draco le golpeó las costillas con el codo.

Aunque el ambiente era agradable, James no se encontraba inmerso en la burbuja familiar que se había formado. Sus ojos avellana vagaban por todo el andén en busca de la que sería, seguramente, la única cabellera azul aqua en todo el lugar. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez se sentía más ansioso por encontrarse con Teddy, quién había sido su incondicional y su sombra durante casi toda su vida, hasta que el internado los separó y Teddy creció. Después de eso, fue como si James se hubiera vuelto un personaje secundario en la vida de Tedd y él esperaba poder acortar esa distancia ahora que ambos irían al mismo colegio. Al menos por un año.

Lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de él. Sus padres no lo acompañaban, pero era normal, a los últimos años no les gustaba ser agobiados por un adulto, por muy cool que fuera (cómo era el caso del tío Sirius). Teddy se encontraba rodeado de muchos de sus amigos, a los que James había visto esporádicamente durante alguna de las fiestas de fin de año a los que Tedd los había llevado. Todos reían de lo que Teddy decía, vistiendo sus túnicas de las diferentes casas y algunas placas que decían «Prefecto» cómo la de Tedd sobre su túnica negra y amarilla.

—El abuelo Lucius dijo que si Jamie entra a Slytherin va a darle una escoba ¿puedo tener una escoba también? —preguntó Scorpius.

—¿Eso ha dicho? —preguntó Harry ofendido.

—Lo que el abuelo Lucius haya dicho no importa, lo importante es que James vaya a una casa en la que se sienta cómodo —respondió Draco intentado sonar neutral, pero aparentemente complacido con la idea de que su hijo pudiera ir a la misma casa que él.

—Seguro que si va a Gryffindor el abuelo James le va a dar una escoba —aclaró Albus con una sonrisa divertida—. Le gusta competir con los regalos del abuelo Lucius.

—No quiero ir a Gryffindor. O a Slytherin —respondió entonces James, sin apartar su mirada de Teddy quién en ese momento se percató de su presencia y le sonrió dulcemente antes de desviar la mirada—. Quiero ir a Hufflepuff.

Para James pasó desapercibida la mirada de preocupación que sus padres intercambiaron, él sólo tenía ojos para una cosa en ese momento. O mejor dicho, una persona. Siempre había sido así. James no sabía por qué, pero Teddy era como un imán para él.

—Bueno. El sombrero escogerá la mejor casa para ti —dijo Harry tomando a su hijo por los hombros—. Pero si tienes alguna petición, él siempre está dispuesto a escucharte.

—¿Me pondrá en Hufflepuff si se lo pido?

Harry miró a Draco y él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que le decía que no debía darle a su hijo ilusiones sobre algo de lo que no podía estar seguro.

—Podrías intentarlo —le respondió y James asintió con seriedad.

Ni Harry ni Draco lo habían visto nunca tan decidido y serio cómo en ese momento. Generalmente, James era todo bromas y risas, justo como heredero de su abuelo James.

El tren silbó en ese momento, anunciando su pronta partida. Draco y Harry se acercaron a su hijo y le abrazaron antes de hacerle prometer que escribiría lo más frecuentemente posible y James prometió hacerlo esa misma noche, una vez hubiera podido instalarse en su habitación. Scorpius le dio un besito en la mejilla a su hermano mayor, quién lo limpió rápidamente y Albus simplemente le dio un golpecito en el brazo como despedida. James tomó su baúl y a su gato, dispuesto a alcanzar a Teddy —quién ya se había marchado junto con sus amigos— e instalarse en el mismo compartimento que él. Ya no había demasiada gente intentando entrar, pero James apenas y se las arregló para pasar antes de que la cabellera azul de Teddy desapareciera en uno de los compartimentos al final del enrome pasillo alfombrado.

—A un lado, a un lado —dijo James empujando a cuanto alumno se atravesaba en su camino. Harry siempre había dicho que había heredado muchos de los modos de Draco—. A un lado, por Merlín.

James escuchó algunos quejidos y unas cuantas maldiciones pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, en ese momento, el único obstáculo entre él y Teddy era una chica rubia que caminaba frente a él con una lentitud exasperante. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de James, la chica se detuvo frente al compartimento de Teddy y es entonces que James la reconoció: se trataba de Victoire Weasley. La hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Era dos años menor que Teddy y siempre había estado detrás de él. James no entendía cómo había podido olvidarse de ella.

—Vic, estás aquí. —James escuchó que Teddy le saludaba—. Vamos, siéntate. Es nuestro último lugar.

—Es una suerte entonces. —Victoire sacudió su cabello rubio con gracia y se adentró en el compartimento. James casi pudo imaginarse su sonrisita tonta.

Bloom maulló desde su canastita y James parpadeó un par de veces sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Podía simplemente pasar frente al compartimento y saludar antes de ir a buscar otro lugar para sentarse. Esa era la mejor opción, él lo sabía, pero además del sentido del humor de su abuelo, también había heredado su personalidad impulsiva y rebelde, así que simplemente se paró frente a la puerta, cómo si con eso pudiera hacer aparecer un lugar entre Tedd y Victorie quién se le pegaba demasiado.

—Jamie —le saludó Teddy tranquilamente y algo en su voz hizo que James se sintiera muy feliz—. ¿Aún no te has puesto la túnica? Creí que querrías ponértela de inmediato. ¿Aún traes tus cosas contigo? ¿No has encontrado un compartimento? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar uno?

—En realidad esperaba poder sentarme contigo —respondió valientemente y sin rodeos. Todos los amigos de Teddy se miraron entre sí y Victoire se sujetó fuertemente del brazo del peliazul, cómo recalcando que no iba a moverse de allí—. Pero parece que he llegado tarde. Así que nos vemos después, Teddy.

No dejó que el chico respondiera, James volvió a tomar sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en busca de un lugar en el cual instalarse. A veces, realmente detestaba que Teddy fuese un Alfa. Los Alfa eran populares y siempre estaban rodeados de gente. Que Tedd se hubiera presentado como Alfa había sido la razón principal de su distanciamiento. Que el segundo género de una persona se presentara significaba madurez y en ese sentido, James no era más que un niño que no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto por un segundo género. Tenía once años después de todo y sus mayores preocupaciones eran no ser castigado, comer todos los dulces que su estómago resistiera y mantenerse cerca de su persona especial.

James encontró una cabina que tuvo que compartir con un par de niños poco interesantes con los que no intercambió más que los buenos días. El viaje de camino a Hogwarts fue aburrido y largo, incluso después de que la señora del carrito de los dulces apareció. James había esperado tontamente que Teddy, como prefecto, apareciera por la puerta de su compartimento para checar que todo estuviese en orden, pero no fue así, en su lugar, la ronda la había hecho un muchacho de Ravenclaw que se portó especialmente bien con James e incluso le regaló algunas golosinas.

El viaje en canoa atravesando el lago negro hasta el castillo no fue mucho más interesante. El cielo estrellado era bonito y las luces del edificio también, pero James no pudo evitar pensar que sería mucho más divertido junto a Teddy. Realmente estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo. Deseaba que Teddy sólo se preocupara por él.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando James finalmente fue llamado por Remus —no Remus, el profesor Lupin— y colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. El sombrero dijo un montón de cosas, cosas relacionadas con su determinación y valentía y cuando James menos se dio cuenta, había terminado en Gryffindor. Teddy le sonrió desde la mesa de Hufflepuff y Victoire aún seguía a su lado mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo. Además de eso, no parecía que Teddy estuviera muy interesado en él. O en su presencia en el colegio.

Tal y como lo prometió, James escribió una carta a sus padres después de que se instaló en la torre de Gryffindor. Una de las prefectas le había dicho que, de hecho, se encontraba en la misma habitación que había ocupado su padre alguna vez, pero a él poco o nada le había importado, se limitó a escoger la mejor cama de todas por sobre los deseos de sus compañeros y a lamentarse por qué no se suponía que él estuviera allí.

James salió de la sala común con la carta para sus padres en una mano. No había bajado a cenar, demasiado desanimado por el giro de los acontecimientos. No se había sentado con Teddy en el tren rumbo al colegio y no había sido seleccionado en Hufflepuff, aunque en el fondo él siempre había sabido que sería imposible. Era su primer día en Hogwarts y en vez de sentirse emocionado e ilusionado, sentía que todos sus sueños se venían abajo en sus propias narices.

—¿A quién querías engañar, James? —se regañó a si mismo de camino a la lechucería—. Las cosas no volverán a ser cómo cuando eran niños. Teddy tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse además de ti, como esos amigos de su edad o... Victoire con quién seguramente terminará saliendo y besándose. Ugh.

—Pareces bastante enojado, pequeño león —le saludó una voz conocida desde uno de los pasillos adyacentes.

—¡Merlín! —saltó James de sorpresa antes de reconocer a la persona que le hablaba—. Oh, sólo eres tú... prefecto de Ravenclaw. —El chico soltó una carcajada que James reconoció como una risa muy bonita. Y varonil. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Quince, dieciséis?—. No me digas que he roto alguna regla, sería absurdo obtener detención por algo tan tonto cómo enviar una carta a mis padres. Realmente preferiría ser castigado por algo cómo... contaminar los calderos de las mazmorras o llenar de pegamento ultrapegajoso de Sortilegios Weasley la entrada al gran comedor.

El prefecto parpadeó un par de veces.

—Mi nombre es Oliver, no prefecto de Ravenclaw. Y creo que debo vigilarte de cerca.

James sonrió con malicia.

—Sólo bromeaba.

—Por supuesto.

Oliver era un muchacho apuesto, más alto que James, de piel morena y grandes ojos de color azul. Su cabello era ondulado y estaba peinado elegantemente hacia un lado, sin parecer demasiado formal. De alguna manera, James no pudo evitar compararlo con Teddy quién había decidido adoptar el estilo de su padre, Sirius, dándole un aire rebelde y relajado.

—Bueno, debo irme. Hasta luego, prefecto Oliver.

James dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse hacia la lechucería. Le comenzaba a dar hambre por lo que seguramente se pasaría por las cocinas.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —preguntó Olives y James volteó a mirarlo. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Casi como si estuviera nervioso.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio. Ocasionalmente, Oliver mencionaba algún dato sobre la parte del castillo que estaban recorriendo o le daba a James algunos consejos sobre cómo sobrevivir al colegio durante su primer año. Finalmente llegaron las escaleras hacia la sala de las lechuzas, eran largas y algo empinadas.

—¿No vas a preguntarme? —dijo Oliver entonces.

—¿El qué?

—Sobre mi segundo género.

—No estoy interesado en eso. En realidad.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por lo que serás?

—No en realidad. ¿Eres un Omega? Esos sí que son raros. Uno de mis padres lo es —respondió orgulloso.

—Soy un Alfa.

James no respondió. No sentía que hubiera nada por decir.

El chico Potter llamó a la lechuza más cercana y ató la carta para sus padres en su patita antes de dejarla marchar. Oliver esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta y ambos esperaron en la lechucería hasta que el ave que llevaba el recado de James desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Me gustas, James —dijo Oliver de pronto—. Sal conmigo. —James se giró para mirarlo, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien—. Hay... una especie de conexión entre nosotros. Puedo sentirla.

—Eso es imposible, mi segundo género no se ha presentado. Además, no tengo intención de salir con nadie. Mi padre dice que soy demasiado joven y tú... eres demasiado mayor.

—Así es Oliver, eres demasiado mayor.

James se sobresaltó al escuchar la conocida voz de Teddy desde las escaleras. Lucía enfadado y probablemente estaba liberando su esencia Alfa, si la forma en que Oliver se encogió fue una señal. Miraba al Ravenclaw cómo James no lo había visto mirar a nadie nunca. Excepto tal vez por aquella ocasión en la que James tenía cinco y Teddy recién había cumplido los once: una niña desconocida había querido monopolizar a James durante una tarde en el parque y Teddy no lo había permitido. La niña se fue llorando por la forma en que Tedd la había mirado y él había pasado el resto del día alimentando a James con helado y demasiado pegado a él.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Black.

—Como prefecto deberías de poner orden, no acosar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso —rebatió el Huffepuff.

Oliver miró a Teddy y luego a James. En sus ojos azules James pudo ver una extraña chispa. Casi como si acabara de descubrir algo realmente interesante.

—No estarás celoso, ¿o sí? —le preguntó. Las mejillas de Teddy se tiñeron de rojo y su cabello cambió de color, a amarillo. ¿Estaba avergonzado?

James sintió, no sin un poco de asombro, cómo sus propias emociones se aclaraban ante sus ojos. No importaba si la respuesta de Teddy era sí o no, ahora James lo tenía clarísimo. Se sentía atraído por él; por la forma tan sobreprotectora en que siempre había sido con él, por sus atenciones, por su cariño, por la forma en que lo miraba, por la forma en que lo había cuidado aún desde la barriga de su papá. Y esa atracción era tan fuerte, que inconscientemente, James había orbitado alrededor de Teddy toda su vida, cómo _esperando_ una oportunidad.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. Jamie, nos vamos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Teddy lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras abajo y luego entre algunos pasillos. James no sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero tampoco fue capaz de pedir explicaciones, demasiado inmerso en sus propias emociones recién descubiertas. ¿De verdad se sentía así por Teddy? ¿No estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos fraternales con algo más? Probablemente no. Su piel ardía en el lugar en que Teddy lo sujetaba y su corazón latía con fuerza. Ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos lo hacían sentir así.

Entonces se detuvieron.

—¿En serio, James? ¿En tu primer día?

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido por la repentina charla antes de reaccionar—. ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada.

—No te acerques más a él. ¿De acuerdo? Es un Alfa.

—¿Y qué? No es cómo si yo fuera un Omega.

—Aún no lo sabes. Sólo has lo que te digo, James.

James se paralizó momentáneamente por la voz de Alfa de Teddy. Daba un poco de miedo, sí tenía que ser sincero. Era autoritaria y no daba entrada a ningún reproche. James sólo la había escuchado de su padre una vez, durante una discusión con su papá a quién James admiró mucho después de eso, cuando no se dejó perturbar por ella.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa con quién paso mi tiempo? —le respondió iracundo, adoptando el carácter Malfoy que había aprendido de Draco. _«__Recuerda, Jamie, no dejes que ningún Alfa idiota te diga que hacer, nunca__»_—. Hoy apenas y me miraste, sabías que era mi primer año en el colegio y no te importó apartarme un lugar en tu maldito compartimento. Durante los últimos años no has hecho más que pasar tiempo con tus amigos o con Victoire cuando vuelves a casa por las vacaciones. Me ves como un niño aburrido, el año pasado ni siquiera te pasaste por mi casa una sola vez —reprochó—. Y yo pensé... pensé que aquí sería diferente pero es lo mismo. Al menos Oliver me prestó un poco de atención. Fue amable conmigo, me dio dulces y se tomó la molestia de mostrarme el castillo. ¿Tú que estabas haciendo, _Edward_? ¿Besándote con Victoire?

—¿Te dio dulces? ¿En serio? ¿Y dices que no eres un niño?

—¡No los soy!

—¡Lo eres y ese es el problema, Jamie! ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! Soy un Alfa. Deseo pasar todo mi maldito tiempo contigo, abrazarte, estar cerca de ti y es así desde que tengo uso de razón, pero ahora está mal porque _eres_ _un_ _niño_ y yo ya no lo soy. ¿Entiendes lo complicado del asunto? —James parpadeó un par de veces. Tedd jamás le había gritado—. Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Mocoso tonto.

James miró detenidamente a Teddy. Podía ver la desesperación en su rostro. Parecía que se debatía entre acortar la distancia entre ellos y _tocarlo_ o arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza de pura frustración. No hizo ninguna de las dos. Se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado de James cómo para que cualquiera que los viera no pensara nada extraño, pero James casi podía jurar que podía escuchar latir su corazón. Latía por él.

Era verdad, no entendía el problema en absoluto. Si Teddy quería estar con él y abrazarlo, era libre de hacerlo, James no se opondría. Pero tal vez el asunto iba más allá y los seis años de diferencia entre ellos hacían que Teddy pudiera ver ese algo más que James no.

—¿El problema es que soy un niño? ¿Por eso no puedes estar conmigo?

Teddy asintió con pesar y James pudo ver cómo en sus ojos se reflejaba el anhelo de acercarse a él.

—Perdóname, James. Perdóname por no poder mantener estos sentimientos correctamente dentro de mí. Por sentirme tan impaciente.

De nuevo, James no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero tenía una solución.

—Si el problema es que soy un niño, entonces sólo debes esperar —James sonrió. Fue una sonrisa enorme y brillante. Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su sala común—. Y será mejor que te prepares, Teddy, porque cuando sea mayor, no habrá pretexto que te libre de mí. —James se detuvo antes de girar a la derecha en el corredor y miró a Teddy por última vez—. Te quiero —le dijo y se marchó. Dispuesto a prepararse para poder cumplir con su promesa.

A su espalda, el corazón de un Teddy de diecisiete años latía fuertemente y confirmaba lo que había sospechado durante mucho tiempo. Aunque James aún no lo entendiera, eran destinados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la historia les haya gustado mucho <3


End file.
